FANG: Archangel in Disguise
by T-Bones158
Summary: Fang's been caught by Itex. While caught he meets a baby girl... that is his and Max's. after a year of Itex tests, he escapes with her and has to decide. Go back to the flock? Or raise his kid in saftey? OOC
1. Prolouge: Just my luck

**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does… bummer right?**

**FANG: Archangel in Disguise**

**Prologue**

**Fang's POV**

"Guys! U and A! NOW!" Max yelled to the rest of the flock. 'Wait, the flock?' you ask, 'what are you birds?' Actually, yeah. Yeah, we are. Well, we're 2% birds, and for those who are mathematically challenged, that does mean we are 98% human. The short story: Scientists kidnap 6 babies from parents. Said babies are mutated to be part bird, have wings, fly, you know, etc. Kids are freed. One kid discovers she must save the world. Said kids are now on run from scientists who now wish to kill them. Sooo, yeah our life, _my life_, in a nut shell. **(AN: You want full explanation? Then read the damn Books!!)**

What are we running from? Ohhh, 'bout 17 mutated dogs that smell worse than rotten cheese and a dumpster. The specific term is 'Eraser' but then again I'm sixteen and I don't give a flying fu-'FANG!! There are children listening to your monologue ya know.' 'Whoops. Sorry, Angel.' Yes, I did have a conversation in my head with an eig-'NINE!' 'Well, excuuuse me!' _Nine_-year-old girl.

I should probably introduce us beacu—Whoa. One Sec. *Smack* *clobber* "Mommy!"*kick* and *crunch*.I won't go into detail, but I whupped that eraser's ass big time. (And between you and me, I don't think he'll be having kids anytime soon, ouch.)

Like I was saying, I'm Fang. I am sixteen, 6' 1", 116 lbs of muscle, (no I am not underweight, I'm part bird, Dumbasses), my favorite color is black, my hair is naturally black and is styled like a teen celebrities hair (you know, long but not to long, covering half my face, get the picture?), my eyes are a dark brown, so they are almost black, my skin has an olive tone to it, and my wings are midnight black. (that's just badass) I'm gonna say it once. I. Am. Not. Emo! I just like black, is it a crime? I am a master at hiding my emotions, my nickname: Mr. Emotionless Rock.

There are two other sixteen-year-olds in my Flock. Max is one of them. Remember the bird girl that has to save the world? Yeah, that's her. Maximum Ride. She's about 5' 11", has medium-length brown hair with (for some reason) natural blonde streaks going through it, and has a light tan skin tone. Her wings are brown with white tips. No, I don't know her weight and I am quite attached to having my balls, thank you very much. She also leads me and the flock through thick and thin. And I love her. Yeah you read right, I am in love with Maximum Ride, my best friend. But I don think she'll ever love me like I love her…dramatic sigh. Not.

Anyway, moving on to Iggy. He, like Max and I, is sixteen. He's the tallest of us at 6' 3". His wings are a light brown. He weighs less than me, that's all I know about his weight. (For your safety and mine I will stop saying the others' weight). He has strawberry blonde hair and foggy blue eyes. His skin is white but not pale. He is also our resident bomb expert and cook. Did I mention he's blind? Yeah he's blind and he cooks for us. He could be a freakin' pro chef if he wanted to.

"Hey Fang! Why did you knee that eraser in the jewels? I think you shouldn't have kneed him there. I mean how would you fell if you were kneed in the jewels? Hey speaking of jewels…" 'Oh, no' "We should go shopping! Huh, Max can we Huh? Please can we Please? Please? Please? Pleeeaase!?!" 'NO! Oh God, if you exist please let Max say no. Please God?' "NO!!" Max shouted over the wind. 'thank you, god' 'why Fang, don't you like shopping? For max at least?' 'Angel' 'yes?' She had the gull to act innocent! 'Out of my head' 'but-' 'Now' I thought in my clam cool and angry voice.

"But Maaaaax," Nudge whined, "why not, I mean come on—" Finally, I tuned out of the Nudge Channel. Nudge is our resident valley girl who, unlike Max and Iggy and I, loves shopping. Ugh, shopping, insert shudder here. Nudge is 14 and is about 5' 6" tall. She is without a doubt African-American, her skin tone is like Chris Rock's. No, not being racist, just saying she isn't as dark as can be alright? Her wings are brown, like a hawks, she has long black hair, brown eyes, and a un–shutting mouth. She is natu—

"GAZZY!" The flock, including myself shouted. Ugh, god why was his _gift_ so deadly? While The Gasman is being chewed out I might as well tell you what he looks like and what his _gift_ is. Gazzy is about 11yrs old. He's easily 5' 3", with short blonde spiked hair and blue eyes; his wings are white with brown specs in various places. Now There is a reason we named him The Gasman. I know what your thinking and you're absolutely right. That _is_ just crewel. His farts have got to be the deadliest weapon we've got. Aside from his and Iggy's bombs. That's ride above it all, he's a mini-Pyro, or a mini-Iggy if you will.

'-FAAAAANNNG-' Ah, yes then there is our resident mind reading, adorable (let it be known that if you tell anyone I said that, you'll wake up tomorrow dead), _nine_-year-old girl, Angel. 'Thank you, Fang' 'Angel, two things.' 'Shoot' '1. how long were you listening and why' 'Through the whole thing and 'cause I think it's funny' 'O-Kay? 2. get out of my Head.' 'Fine' she replied sadly. 'But that's three things' Then she was gone. *sigh* Angel is Gazzy's biological sister and the youngest of the group. She's like, five foot easy. She has long curly blond hair and blue eyes. Yes she can read, speak to, and control minds. The last one is last resort only. Too bad she didn't get the memo. 'Hey!'

Whatever. Well now we're flying away from our fallen Eraser enemies. Man, I think that Itex (the evil scientists organization) just gave up on the Eraser project. You know sometimes I am happy I can let my mind wander during flight. No ground, just Flock, No problems, to mock Kenny Chesney.** (AN: I like that song, that was just the moment talking.)** Too bad my luck is for shit. Because the next thing I know is my neck hurts like Hell, Max just called my name, and—hey was the ground rising? Nope. See that's just my luck.


	2. Fanglike wings & Max's smile

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does... Lucky basterd**

**Chapter Two: Fanglike wings & Max's smile**

**Fang POV**

When I woke up I noticed three things:

I was alone in a white room, so far that doesn't bode well.

My whole body was killing me, so I'm guessing the flock didn't catch me... Damn.

I was on a Bed. A nice comfy bed.

So the first few thoughts were 'Is the flock okay?' and 'Is this the school?' and 'What's up with the nice comfy bed?' "Hello? Max? Iggy? Guys?" I called to them. Then I realized I was in a closed room. Boy, do I feel smart. "Ugh, head." I grunted. When you're a normal person you talk loudly, scream, cry for mommy, etc. When you're me, you grunt. I wonder how long I was out.

"Two days." Said a familiar voice. Yon know if it weren't for my splitting headache I could probably recognize it. One things for sure it wasn't any of the flock. It was a speaker to my left... where there should really be a window. Again, this is my life, _my luck_, and so no easy escapes for Fang. Then again it's never easy. It's so not easy I could cry. But I am Fang, I am Man. Me no cry.

"Experiment: 507AAF," well look who's back, creepy voice guy, "or Fang, as you are called by your flock." I visibly stiffened to a fighting stance. Wait, was he chuckling at _me_. No, no, no, no, no, no. _I_ am the chuckler here. _Me_. Where's the evil laugh? You know, "Mwuhahahahahaha, I'm going to do very bad experiments to you." That laugh. Wait, again, did he call me Experiment: 507AAF? What in the blue Hell does that mean? I thought I was an _Angel Experiment_? Wouldn't it have been Experiment: 507AF? What does the other A stand for? "No need to be alarmed we are not going to hurt you... yet." Yeah, cause that makes me feel _sooo_ much safer. How bout a big fat NOT. 'Mental note: recheck my vocabulary, get rid of Nudge expressions.'

"We are you're true creator's Fang," And I am full human. "You were mixed up in travel from one of our Schools to the Angel Experiment one." Getting to the point soon would be a good idea. "You never should have been with them, for you were meant for more. Much, much more." This sounds familiar. Very, very familiar. "You were meant to lead an Army." Whoa, whoa. Back up. WHAAAT!?! This has to be a pile of B.S.

"But you were traded with a living Wolf-hybrid," The word Eraser comes to mind... "Now that we have you back, we will finish your programming, and then we will do something about the Flock." "The Hell you will!" I replied, trying to keep my cool. Let me tell ya, not working out so well. "First, a series of tests." 'Joy...' I thought to myself.

**Three weeks later...**

For the last few weeks I had wished I had a special power like the rest of the Flock. Like Max's hyper speed, or Nudge's tech powers. Angel's telekinesis would have also come in handy. Even Iggy's color touch ability would have been nice. Gazzy's farts or mimicry would have made escape easier, too. But sadly I am the normal bird kid, as ridiculous as that sounds.

For the last few weeks they had been running tests on me. They were just normal check ups. I thought they wanted me to be a Military, Gung-ho type of guy? I mean WTF is going on?

"Experiment: 507AAF," Said the speaker. Grrrr. It's Fang. Really? Is it that hard to remember? "Call him Fang." Said the familiar voice. Damn, who was it? "Whatever, Fang?" "What?" I grunted back. "A scientist is coming in," whoever it is, they ain't coming out, "With a permanent guest for you." Engaging the brakes now. They were bringing someone else in? Was it the Flock? Max? 'Fang, focus don't go gaga now!' I scolded myself mentally for my teenage thoughts. Damn hormones.

The door opened to reveal the worst father figure in the whole world. Jeb. 'That lowlife, son-of-a-bitching, backstabbing, motherfu—wait is that a baby in his arms?' It had little black tufts on its' back. It also had black hair like mine. 'Black wings AND hair!?! Is it a clone of me or something? That would explain the tests...'

"Fang," L.S.O.B.B.M.F. **(AN: Jeb's definition as seen above)** said softly to me, "Meet your daughter." I think my jaw touched the Earth's core. 'My DAUGHTER!?!' I thought, 'Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint' was all that I could think after that. Jeb cautiously came closer. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked. Hmm, give me a sec. Hold MY daughter, or leave her with L.S.O.B.B.M.F. '_Tough Choice_' I thought sarcastically. I took her from him gently, with my shaking arms. I know what you're thinking, 'whoa, Fang. Shaking arms?' Sue me. I'm a nervous sixteen-year-old father.

As I hold my daughter I notice a few things. First she's awake and has eyes like mine, dark chocolate brown. Her skin isn't olive-ish, more like a light tanned tone. She can't be older than one-and-a-half. They made her when I was fifteen! She's been alone for a year and a half. Now my blood is boiling. Apparently she has my non-trusting attitude, because she was looking over my face for a sign of danger. 'She won't find one. I'd never harm her.' Maybe she read my mind because she looked back into my eyes and smiled a very familiar smile. I had to hold back another Jaw-dropping incident, (my jaw is still scorched from its' last journey to the center of the earth), because I memorized that smile.

.............It was Max's smile.

**Ooo, cliffhanger I just want to wish you all a happy New Year**

** In 2010 I will continue… maybe**

** Ha gotcha... or did I?**


	3. Fang & Faith

**AN: For those of you wondering, this is mostly in Fang's POV. I am thinking' of writing a spin-off about how the flock deals with the first few chapters. Can't promise anything though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Otherwise I'd be living up the New Year in style. As you can see I'm not.**

**Chapter 3: Fang & Faith**

**Fang POV**

It's been three months since I have met my daughter. No, I still don't have a name for her. I was thinking of calling her Pepper, but that made me wish for the drink. Plus I don't think Max would like to name her daughter after a spice. So, I have been calling her pet names like; sweetheart, baby, honey, etc. Practically every pet name except Angel. I don't think Angel would approve...but knowing her, she would feel honored or something.

"Unh!" I sat up to see what my girl wanted. "Hey, Baby Girl." I cooed at her. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by toy blocks of various sizes and colors. I guess they want her to be somewhat entertained. And as long as they don't touch her, they can do whatever they want to me. She held her arms out to me.

"Unh! Unh!" Again with the grunts. She probably learned too much from me. I stretched and got up from my comfy bed. I was enjoying the rest (I wasn't sleeping, just laying on the bed while she played), but my health comes long after hers.

"What?" I cooed again, "You wanna fly? Huh? Huh? You wanna fly?" I started to spin her in a circle. She giggled, opened her small black wings and flapped them slightly. I smiled my reserved-for-Max-only smile. She was going to be a great flyer. I knew it, I could _feel_ it. Most likely because she is the daughter of the "Alpha's". Those were the words _He_ used. Jeb. Ugh, I can't even think his name without tensing.

*Yawn* 'Wow, she must have really been playing.' I looked at the clock, and then smirked slightly. 4:15 P.M. Yep, she was really playing. "O-Kay, Hun. Naptime."

"I don't think so," said an eerie female voice. "Time for her to come with us, Fang."

I look in the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway with two other scientists and about 7 Erasers, was a woman. This woman had to be in her early twenties, otherwise she was doing something _very_ right. I could have found her attractive with her red hair, not. But she wants to take my kid for testing. 'Oh, Hell No,' I thought to myself.

"You'll take her with you when I'm dead." Cliché, but usually it works. Right? Wrong. Very, very wrong. The next thing I know, an Eraser whipped out a gun, aims, and hits me in the neck with _another_ tranquilizer. OW! That hurt a lot! I think it was in the same spot as the other one. All I remember after that is my Baby Girl crying for me from The Bitch's (as I've decided to call her) arms.

"Nooo," I cried weakly, "You motherfuuuuugh"

..........Then it was dark.

**Baby POV**

The mean lady brought me to a room and gave me to the monster that shot Daddy. I couldn't help but cry. 'Why did they hurt Daddy? Why did they take me away? I want Daddy. I don't like it here.'

I never had. When Daddy showed up they took me out of the cage. Nice Man **(AN: Jeb, She still is only 21-months-old. Ah, innocence is bliss)** told me I was going to be staying with him from now on. I liked it. A lot. Nice Man brought Daddy and me lotsa toys to play with. My favewite are the blocks. I like Play Time. But I also like Nap Time. Cus then Daddy would tell me stories of him and Mommy and the Flock. I wish I could meet Mommy.

Daddy says Mommy is where I get my "Looks" and my smile from. He told me 'bout Iggy and Gazzy and their bombs. Nudgie, who can't stay quiet for more than twenty seconds. And Angel, the other Baby of the group who can read minds, I really want to know what that means.

"Hello Experiment: 514AAFM," said Mean Lady, "Time for a little shot."

I was really scared. After she said "Shot" I whimpered.

"She's without a doubt Fang's kid. No words, just noises." One of the Monsters laughed.

I don't like talking much. Daddy doesn't either. But he is the only one I'll talk to, cus he's my Daddy. Sometimes we "talk through our eyes" like Daddy told Nice Man. We just look into each other's eyes and talk with no words. It's really, really cool.

"Hush you," said Mean Lady, "Come here, sweetheart. Time for a nap."

I saw the needle get closer and I screamed. When it poked my arm it hurt. I cried louder. "DAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYY!"

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to see my room empty. 'No. No, no, no, no. NO!' I was freaking out. Why? I blame parental instincts.

Then the door opened to an Eraser holding my daughter by the scruff of her neck, then he tossed her in. I groggily got up and stumbled over, not as clumsily as you'd expect, to my now sobbing daughter. Those basterds.

"Shh. Shhhh, its okay, baby. Daddy's here. No more monsters will get you." I said softly to her. You probably needed super hearing to catch what I said. I started rubbing circles in her between her wings. What? It helps Max. Shouldn't help my—erm, _our_ daughter?

Her sobbing calmed down to a few hiccups. Now I'm not a softy, but her hiccups were about the cutest damn thing ever.

"It's okay, honey. It's okay to cry when you're scared," I said in the same tone I've been using.

"Buh-But Mo-Mommy do-*hic*-doesn't cry." Ohhh. Be brave like Mommy and Daddy. I get it. I really do.

"Baby, Mommy cries." She looked at me like I had grown two more heads. 'Oh boy' I inwardly sighed.

"Buh-but you said—" "I said she doesn't cry in front of anyone else but me," I chuckled, "Remember? It was your Nap Time story yesterday."

She got quiet after that, the occasional hiccup here and there. Girls reading say "Awww". I thought she was asleep so I headed towards the bed.

"Daddy?" Damn. Guess we aren't going to bed anytime soon.

"Yes?" I replied, praying she wouldn't ask if I cried.

"Can I have a name?" Whoa! Who said she couldn't have a name? Cause I'll kill 'em.

"Of course you can, baby. Why would you ask that?" Three guesses; first two don't count.

"O-one of the monsters." Bingo. Stupid Mutts. That pushes me to the edge.

"Listen, honey," I started, "Don't ever listen to the monsters again. They'll do anything to make you scared. Anything." I paused to see if she had something to add, nope.

"Do you want to pick your name, or do you want me to?" I asked her.

"I wanna pick my name," She said shyly.

"Okay. Go for it," I urged her on. She looked like she was thinking hard. By now I was sitting on the bed, with her nestled up against my chest. Like she fit there. She was part of me. Me and Max. How'd Max react to her? I was a little worried for a second but that vanished after my common sense kicked in. I was dragged out of my thoughts by my daughter.

"You got a name? Finally I was a little worried I'd have to name you," I joked.

That earned me a Max-like smile and giggle. 'Two-for-two' I thought cheekily.

"Yeah," she giggled out.

"Sooo? You wanna let me in on it?" I jokingly asked her again.

"Faith," Was her soft reply.

"Faith?" Wow. That's perfect. She gives me hope and hope is the first form of faith. Well, it is in my mind. Dare you to argue with me.

"Do you like it?" How was I gonna answer that? Like this...

"No," her smile fell, while mine grew, "I love it. Faith it is."

"Now," I said, "Bedtime."

"Otay, Daddy," She replied, "I love you, Daddy."

" I love you, too, Faith."

**School Security Room**

Jeb was watching the whole conversation through a security camera.

"Hmm," he mused, "Fang and Faith...I like it, too." He smiled.

**What was Jeb doing? What do future tests hold for Fang and Faith? Is my oven on? The first two won't be answered 'til tomorrow, as for the last...Yup it's on.....................Wait a minute!**


	4. Thank God for Jeb and Birthdays

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride, just Faith**

**Chapter 4: Thank God for Jeb and Birthdays**

**Fang POV**

Two months, 22 days, three hours, 12 minutes, and 54 seconds since Faith named herself. She reminds me of Max more and more each day. Trying to be brave when the Erasers and The Bitch come for her. I am so proud of her. Wait...you didn't hear that, read that, or think that I (Fang) had just admitted gushy feelings to my daughter. I only have _parental_ feelings. Got it? Good. Anyway, Faith is better controlled at that time then me. Even after I stopped resisting, they still tranqed me. Ugh, I think I'll get a tattoo to cover the giant hole in my neck. That Eraser that keeps hitting me, he's an Ace, straight up.

Today is our weekly interview, who with? The Bitch, no. Ace, no...would've probably shot me anyway, the dick. Hey, Ace the Dick. Or Dick the Ace. Whatever, back to the point. It's that **L**owlife, **S**on **O**f a **B**itchin', **B**ackstabbing, **M**other**F**u—"Fang."

'Wow, 2:30 already?' I might as well let _him_ in. _Jeb_. Ugh, he still tenses the shit outta me. I don't like the fact that Faith is always happy to see him. I mean _come on_! It's _Jeb_! Then again, it's because she trusts him that I don't tell her about what he did to me and The Flock. It'd break her heart. But if she trusts him I might as well too, right?

...Maybe. I'll keep an eye on him for now.

"Hello Fang," he says nonchantly as he walk in, I follow him, "Hello Faith."

"Hi," Faith replies in her shy voice, from her blocks.

I nodded my hello. 'Hello, L.S.O.B.B.M.F. How are you?'

"Faith could you get the door?" He asked her in a gentle voice. His mother must be sooo proud, 'Oh, my Jebby is such a dear with the mutated and kidnapped children.' Gag me.

Faith moved from her blocks to get the door. I was faster. But Jeb was faster still, stopping me from getting the door and protecting my offspring from the possible Eraser lurking around the corner.

"Fang we need to talk," he said in a low voice. "Now."

"Then talk." Whatever needed to be said to me could be said to Faith.

"No, _Gnaf won. Enola._" That _old_ code. Now he has my interest. We never used that code unless there was an emergency. It was an old code Iggy, Max and I came up with to avoid getting into trouble with Jeb, to bad he figured out the code in fifteen minutes flat. None of the younger Flock members knew about it. The three of us had _classified_ it after its failure.

"Faith," "Yes Daddy?" "Go clean your blocks up." "Otay, Daddy."

That would help distract her from eavesdropping on our conversations. She, like Max and I, hates being kept out of the loop. She tends to eavesdrop on Jeb's "Private" conversations. No you sickos it is not some type of sexual reference. Gross. Great, I hope you're happy. Now I have to get that image out of my mind. *Shudder*

"Fang I wanted you to know, Faith's birthday is in three days." Really, interesting.

"And? What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can get her a gift." 'Yeah, Father of the Year award goes to.....Not Fang! *cheers and applause*

"No, but I can." Great make me feel like a worse father.

"Really? What can you do? Bust us out?" 'Like you could.'

"Yes." *BRAIN SLAMS ON THE BRAKES* 'What was THAT!?!'

"Jeb I swear, don't Fu—" "Watch you mouth Fang; your daughter is right there!" He hissed at me.

"She's heard worse from the Erasers!" I hissed back. I glanced over my shoulder. She wasn't cleaning, but playing. 'Blocks: 7, Fang: 0' I thought smugly. I knew she would get distracted; they _are_ the best blocks ever. What I didn't ever get to play with blocks, I was raised in a dog cage. Sue Me!

"How do you plan on doing this anyways?" I asked Jeb.

"Two Words: Jail. Break." He smirked at me.

...Damn, I never would have thought of that.

"I don't know who you are, or what happened to the real Jeb. But to be frank...I like it." I smirked right back at him. That had to be the best plan ever. Only one question.

"What's the plan?"

**Two days later...**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Stupid, Goddamn, S.O., Motherfu—"Daddy!" Faith cried as she jumped on me, dry tear tracks visible on her cheeks.

"Hey, Faith. Careful or you'll break Daddy more." I managed to groan out. She jumped off new tears starting in her eyes. Smooth, Fang.

"No, no, no, shhhh. Shhhh, it's not your fault baby." I pulled her back to me and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She cried a little more into my chest, so I started rocking slightly, tracing circles in between her little black wings, and softly began to sing _"It's____Not My Time" _ by 3 Doors Down **(AN: Look up the acoustic version and listen to it to get a better idea of how she fell asleep to a rock song)**. After the song she was fast asleep, curled into my abs. I wrapped my larger midnight wings around us.

I closed my eyes to rest and review the day. The whitecoats were brutal today. Oh, wait they were brutal everyday. First I had to fend off 20 Erasers in the training field. 'Easy...not' Don't get me wrong, Max and I could easily hold off ten Erasers on a _good_ day. Today: not one of my better mornings. After the fun "outside time", I was brought in to a wind tunnel, to test resistance. G-O-D Damn, my wings are killing me. Wrapping them around Faith and I helps ease the pain a little. And finally after my broken bones and bruises were fixe—Wait, I think that was the concussion talking...yep that's the concussion. Anyway after the windy tunnel, time for some shots. Joy. Everyone in the Flock, including myself and Faith, is afraid of needles.

All I can say is, thank god for the super healing. How in the Hell do you humans wait a week for a sprained ankle to heal? For us it's about...ohh, I'd say...ONE DAY! Ha! Suck on that, humans! Thank God I'll be healed for the breakout tomorrow. Faith is not staying here. I don't think I could keep my cool to see her in my amount of pain. That would probably give me a heart attack. Then I'd die. Figures, The Emotionless Rock done in by the care for his daughter. Heh. Irony humor.

'Might as well get some Z's' I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately I awoke to Faith's crying.

"F-faith?" I said her name drowsily *yawn* "Faith!?" More alert this time.

"DAADDDDYYY!!!" She called to me. I sat up and saw her in a corner. 'Huh, I thought she was on my stomach?' Recalling how we went to sleep.

"Faith, baby, what's wrong?" I was concerned. She looked everywhere but right at me. Now I'm really worried. She had tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"D-d-daddy? A-are y-yo-you a-a Gh-ghost?" 'Wha?'

"No honey. I am right here, right in front of you."

"No yo-you'we not."

"Yes I am. Se—"

I paused in my reach for her tear-stained cheeks. My hand was Gone! I looked over my whole body: Nothing! 'Oh my god,' I thought, 'I'm invisible. I can turn invisible. This is so _cool_!' Wait, focus. Faith is freaked, Fang. Turn visible and calm her down. Then oogle at you're power. I closed my eyes. I guess focusing worked, 'cause Faith leapt into my arms sobbing.

"It's okay, Faith. Shhh, it's okay." I soothed her back into a calm state. I explained to her as best I could what happened.

"So you can turn Invithible?" She asked me.

I chuckled, "Yes and it's _Invisible_, not _Invithible_." I stopped chuckling and realized something. 'The Breakout,' I thought, 'It's today!'

"Faith," I said, "Say good-bye to your blocks."

"Why!?!" She asked franticly. 'Nooo, Fang you're not a 16-year-old first time father. Idiot.'

"Because we are leaving this place."

Her worried look turned hopeful. She searched my face for any sign of a lie. I don't think she'll find one. She smiled the best smile in the world. I picked her up and looked at the clock. 12:58 P.M. 'Seven minutes and then a Very Happy Birthday to my little girl.'

I decided to make us both invisible. It worked (Thank God). When we looked in the mirror and didn't see a reflection. I knew we wouldn't be caught.

Jeb stopped by and he gave me a note to open after we escaped. 'Five. Four. Three. Two. On—.' The alarms blared. The doors opened, Faith and I were walking out the front door _unseen_.

"Happy Birthday Faith." I said to my daughter.

"Thank you Daddy." She said quietly. She was almost asleep. So I picked her up and took off for the skies, not before taking one more look at the building that held Faith and I captive not moments ago. I almost dropped Faith.

It was the E-shaped house!!!

**OH MY GOD! Didja see that coming? Guess not!**

**PS: forgot to Thank My Crew for helping me with Faith's name and Powers.**

**D'oh Gave you an accidental spoiler. Whoops? ;)**


	5. Hello Rufunsville, Colorado!

**AN: Maximum Ride not mine. (Insert tears here.) It James Patterson's.**

** Chapter 5: Hello Rufunsville, Colorado!**

**Faith POV**

I woke up in Daddy's arms. I can feel the cool wind blowing my hair back. We are going _fast_. I have never gone this fast, ever. It's great. This has to be the best Birdth Day ever. Even if it's only my second one. We were away from Mean Lady and Monsters.

"Hey Faith," Daddy's soft voice barely reached me, "How was your Nap?"

"Good," I answered. I was still sweepy, but something else beat that feeling of sweep. 'Food.' I thought.

"Daddy? I hungwy." I said. My tummy growled.

"Mmm, okay sweetie. Let me find a place to eat. Just rest."

"Otay, Daddy," *yawn* I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

**Fang's POV**

'How in the hell am I gonna feed her?' I thought worriedly. Damn, fatherhood is making me soft. 'Maybe I can access my account.' I thought suddenly.

See, before we left Dr. M's house a year ago, she set aside private accounts for Iggy and I. Max had the MAX card, so she didn't need one. If the account has been canceled, I'll swipe a credit card. Not too hard, I've done it before. Only when it was necessary. I'll have to teach Faith how to be a survivor. Again, won't be hard. I just have to tell her how the Flock made it for six years of being on the run.

I looked down at my sleeping daughter. 'She looks so much like Max...' I thought, one of the corners of my mouth turning upwards. Max.

Man, I miss her. Maximum Ride. I wonder how she would've handled Faith. Probably better than how I have. She was always the better parental figure to the Flock. Max was the Flock's mother hen. Always worrying about our safety first. Never worried about herself, just her Flock. Maybe that's why I loved her. Or maybe I loved her because of her strength. She never gave up. Except for the time at the beach.

'Time to drop those thoughts.' I said to myself. *grrr* Great. Now I'm hungry.

I looked down to see a small town, not a city but a larger small town. I landed on the outskirts of the city and folded my wings in. The sign read: "Welcome to Rufunsville, Colorado. Home to the Blackjacks. **(AN: This town is purely fictional, as is the football team mentioned. I think…)** Now I had to wake up Faith, much to my dismay.

"Faith. Faith wake up." I gently shook her awake.

"Mmm. Y*yawn*-yes, Daddy?" She asked, still drowsy.

"Tuck your wings in a little, honey." She did as she was told. I paused and did a quick 360 check. Nothing. While she was waking up I went over my mental Stuff to Do list;

Get clothes.

Get money.

Get food for Faith and myself.

Get outta dodge, or in my case, Rufunsville.

All of the following will be easy to accomplish. You may be asking while I need to get clothes. Well let's just say, Erasers don't care if they rip your shirt to shreds.

"Daddy, are we goin' to get food now?"

Right, food for Faith. But let's stick to the list shall we? I don't think people will take kindly to seeing a half-naked, bruised and battered, teenage kid with a slightly bruised little girl in his arms. Yeeeaaahh, that wouldn't go over so well with the adults.

"Soon, baby, soon. First I gotta find some clothes for me, Okay?"

"Otay, Daddy."

I started walking, Faith on my hip, into an area behind some houses. I had walked into the jackpot. Clotheslines covered in clean clothes; shirts, pants, sheets, etc.

After taking a black shirt (shocker!) with red barbed-wired letters on it, some dark blue jeans, and some filthy working boots, I strode into town with a sleeping Faith in my arms.

'Man, she's bushed. I gotta get her some food.' I thought as I looked for a bank.

I found a Key Bank and went up to the counter. Max would've stiffened next to me. Why? Because of the pretty red-head behind the counter, whom was now undressing me with her eyes. Okay. Ew. Weren't guys supposed to do that? Then she made a face that looked somewhere between disappointment and adoration. 'What is she lo–'

The object of her gaze, made a slight yawn into my chest. 'Right. Faith, duh.' I can't believe I almost forgot about her. Faith nestled closer to my chest.

"Aww, she is so precious." Said Cathy, as her nametag read.

"Yeah, gets most of her looks from her mother," I replied. Kind of nervous about getting into that kind of conversation.

"How can I help you?" Cathy asked, getting back on point.

"Right, I'd like to make a withdrawal, please. Oh. And I don't have a card I don't need one do I?"

"No, sir. Just need your name and password." Wow, aren't I the lucky one?

"My name is...uh, Nick Ride?" I guessed. 'Give the bird-boy a prize! He's correct!'

"Okay Mr. Ride," Ahh, professional. Something tells me that if Faith wasn't here, it'd be Flirt City. "Now, your password, please."

'Easy' I smirked, not evilly, just a Fang Smirk.

"Blogger." I said confidently. That is what Dr. M called me for half of the year we were with her and Ella. I decided to shut down the blog so the Flock would be safer....and because Max told me to. What can I say? She had a point.

"Alright, how much would you like to withdrawal?"

Good question, it might take awhile to catch up to the Flock. Better take out enough to feed, clothe, and supply us.

"I'll take out a thousand in twenties, please."

'WOW!' You're thinking, 'Is that enough?' Hopefully, it is. Bird kids eat a lot Fast metabolisms, you know. Now Cathy was looking at me like I was a God. 'What? I can't have money?' She shook her head and completed my transaction.

"Thank you," I said. "No problem, and _please_, come again." She said to me.

Weird. Anyways, I walked out of the Key Bank and over to a McDonalds. I started to tickle Faith awake.

"Hahahahaha, stop Daddy, I up, I up." She said in between her laughter and giggles.

"Good. Time to eat. You want to come order, or go play?" I asked her as we entered. There was a fairly sized Play area.

"I go with you." She said while darting her eyes around. 'Max habit #135: Trust Flock only.' I thought. Or in this case, Daddy only.

As we got into line, a lot of women were staring either at me, or the sweetie in my arms. I was hoping for the second.

After placing our order and having the same argument of Too much food, Faith and I were out walking through the park. She was playing on the slide while I sat on the bench. I closed my eyes in thought.

My eyes snapped open. 'Jeb's note!' In my haste I almost forgot about Jeb's note. I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out. As I read my hatred for that man grew.

The Note read:

_**Fang,**_

_** Max has to save the world. To keep the Flock and her safe, DO NOT TRY TO CONTACT THEM! **_

_** Trust me Fang. It's better this way.**_

_** Jeb.**_

**AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Betcha didn't see That coming Didja? Didja? Huh? Didja?**

**Read and Review**

**Pleeeaasee (Crew member two told me to be nice)**


	6. For the Flock?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own Fax's kid, Faith.**

**Chapter 6: For the Flock?**

**  
****Fang POV**

No. No. H-he can't seriously expect me to stay away from the flock can he? I mean I know Max has to save the world but–NO! He's wrong. I shouldn't even think about keeping Faith from her mother. It'd be very wrong. I look over to where Faith is playing. She waves to me and smiles. I wave back and think, 'Only two and she's never met her mother...' I know the same goes to the rest of the Flock, but her mother is Maximum Ride. Tough-as-nails, Eraser-ass-kicking, Maximum Ride. Faith should know her mother. It's not fair that she doesn't when I know she could. Jeb's note though...Why?

Why say stay away? Why am I contemplating listening to _Jeb_? But I know the answer. He helped save Faith. He helped me save her from that Hell. A part of me says 'Screw him. He's backstabbed you before, why not now?'

I look back to the playground. Faith is playing with two normal girls around her age. I smiled a small smile. Faith looked so happy here. 'That's why. That's why I am contemplating listening to Jeb.'

Just then the happy moment was ruined. A familiar smell has reached my nose. 'Worse than rotten cheese and a dumpster.' Erasers. Fan-Freaking-tastic.

"FAITH!" I shouted. She poked her head over the edge of the slide. When she locked eyes with me she got an idea of the situation. Faith jumped off the slide and ran over to me. I bolted to the forest's edge and ran right into the smell..................And a giant awful smelling Great Dane. Its eyes scared me; one was grey, the other green. I ended up on the ground, in slight shock, and Faith rolled out of my arms, laughing. 'Well at least she's smiling again.' I thought happily.

Then the Great Dane gave me a Great Slobbery Kiss.

'...............That was so wrong.'

**Faith's POV**

I was having lotsa fun at the playground. Daddy was sitting on a bench watching me go down the slide. When I looked at him and waved, he looked like he was thinking about something. He still smiled and waved back, so I guess it's not impo-imrop-important. Two other girls came up to me and asked if I wanted to play with them. I was a little afraid to, but after searching their eyes carefully I joined them. I was starting to go down the slide when Daddy called to me.

"FAITH!" Uh-oh. I look at Daddy's eyes they are saying lotsa words. All the words have the same meaning. _Danger_.

I hopped over the edge of the slide and run into Daddy's arms. He picks me up and he starts running. Fast. Really, really fast. We are outside of the park now. A bad smell reaches my nose. 'Monsters!' I made the connection. I looked around. I didn't see any though. Then Daddy fell backwards trying not to hit a dog. It was a big dog, but it wasn't a monster.

I started laughing. 'Daddy mixed up the Monsters smell with a doggy smell, and then he fell over!' It was too funny.

Then the Doggy Gave Daddy a Big Lick.

I laughed harder...

**Fang POV**

Then the dog ran off into the forest. Eww. I have been the first victim of a lick and run.

"Hey, man? You okay?" A new voice said to me. I looked up to see a _huge_ guy. Seriously, this dude looked like he _ate_ Erasers. 'Damn,' I thought. He had a high-and-tight military cut, he had to be 6'5", he had an olive skin tone, and about 35. His face made it seem like he was trying to recognize me.

'Shit. I can't be recognized now,' I thought, 'Wait a minute...' His eyes are the same color as the Great Dane's! One grey, the other green.

I swept his feet from under him with my foot. With my amazing grace, I placed my foot at his throat. Dog Boy threw in a choked laugh.

"Ha ha ha, Itz kinda hard to half a decent confersation width a foot at my throat," Dog Boy said, "I just wanna talk, Fang."

'Hmm, get answers or kill him here and now?' I thought. With reluctance I took my foot off his throat.

"Answers," I demanded whilst picking up Faith, in case we have to bolt, "Now."

"Jeb was right, you are a good father." Dog Boy said while rubbing his throat.

I ignored that statement and continued anyway.

"First question: Who are you?" I asked while glaring him down. Faith was now doing the same. Max habit #135 was kicked in.

"Staff Sergeant Anthony Owens," He said. "Or to _Itex_, Experiment: #482CB."

'He's an _experiment_?' I thought confusedly. 'Explains the dog eyes...'

"That does explain the dog eyes," Anthony said, "And you can just call me Bones."

"Why Bones?" Stupid question coming from a guy named Fang, right?

"It is a stupid question. Cause I'm like you. I wasn't the nicest to the Whitecoats either, _Fang_." Is he implying that he knows I bit whitecoats? How does he know I bit the whitecoats?

"Yes, that is what I was implying, Fang." 'Holy Shit! He's a mind reader!' I thought, shocked.

'Go get you and Faith some Ice Cream, Fang. Cause you're right again.' A new voice said in my head. Great. Another Angel, that's just what I need. God, kill me now.

"Actually, Angel is a level 3 mind reader," Bones said, "I'm a level 5."

I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. 'Wait how can I trust him? What if he was sent by the Scho–'

"I hate the _School_ and the rest of Itex as much as you, Fang," Bones said harshly.

"How do I know that?" That is the tricky part. I stared into his eyes expecting deception.

"Because they killed my wife and son seventeen years ago!" Bones snapped at me. His eyes showed the whole truth. He wasn't lying. Faith saw it, too. She whimpered.

Don't I feel like the Jackass. Bones sighed. He looked at me apologetically.

"Don't feel bad Fang. You didn't know. Besides, I've been helping the Flock since your first trip to New York." What? How? What happened in New York? We discovered what Itex was, sorta, Ari died (first time), and Max had Brain Atta–.

"You're the Voice!" I exclaimed. What? Did you see it coming? Because I sure as hell didn't.

"Well Faith, you must be proud of Daddy," Bones said, "Only took him three minutes." Oh, no he didn't just go there.

"Be nice to my Daddy!" Faith hissed at him. ''Atta girl' I thought proudly.

"Yeash, and I thought Max was the protective one," Bones said.

"Okay, second question," I started, relaxing my gaze a little. If looks could kill, Bones'd be dead because of Faith's glare. Guess Faith didn't like it if I was insulted.

"Shoot, and don't wish you could. I'll know," He stated, tapping his head. You know he's growing on me.

"When and why did you talk to Jeb last?"

"Three weeks ago, June 19th, 2005. A.K.A. Father's Day." Three weeks ago was Father's Day? What happened on Father's Day?

'Oh yeah,' I thought, 'I was "given" the day off. Thank you whitecoats...Not. I'd never thank them. It was a good day though...Faith had received the awesome blocks that day.'

"Hey weren't you questioning me?" Asked Bones. 'Jerk-Off' I thought at him. He laughed.

"What did Jeb want?" I asked him.

Bones sighed, "He wanted me to convince you to stay away from the Flock."

Oh. My. God. I was about to execute my usual mental rant at Jeb when–.

"What's going on Daddy?" I looked down at Faith.

She looked lost and a little confused. I can _not_ have this conversation in front of her. 'You're right there, Fang.' Bones said in my head. *sigh* this was going to be difficult.

'I could help,' Bones thought. I glared at him again. 'Or not. Sheash.'

"Faith," I started, "I got to do this alone now."

"No!" She exclaimed. 'Damn Max's and mine stubbornness,' I thought.

I set her down on her feet and took hold of her shoulders.

"Baby. Daddy needs to do this alone," I said looking into her eyes.

She looked right back, hurt was in her eyes. As was worry, anger, confusion, and mistrust. I completely understood, but gave her a look that hopefully would convince her. She looked down and nodded her head sadly. I kissed her forehead and continued my plan to convince her not to eavesdrop. "If you go play and be good, later I'll take you to get Ice Cream."

"What's Ise Cweam?" She asked, intrigued. 'Ha. Plan worked.'

I smirked and continued, "It is the best food ever. The whole Flock, Mommy and I included, _loooove_ it."

Her face brightened into my favorite smile, "Otay, Daddy."

"Good girl, go play." I watched her run to the slide.

"We could continue this conversation at that bench near the playground," Bones said to me. "That way you can keep an eye on her."

I know he's a mind reader, but I had to ask. "Did you read my mi–"

"Yes, and I know you don't like that," He said smiling a little.

Oh, right. I am officially an idiot. Of course he read my mind. We continued to talk about his job, the one that Jeb told him to do. Keep me away from the flock. One point really hit me: Faith's safety.

"I mean of course, the flock would be great protectors. But Jeb has told me that Itex is _choosing_ not to go after the flock. They will _not_ choose about getting you and Faith back."

"Why? What's so special about Faith and I?"

"I don't know, Jeb said he'd t–"

"Wait. How are we sure we can trust Jeb?"

Bones gave me a 'are you serious?' look and tapped his head, again. "Hello? Earth to Fang. Mind reader you're talking to." He paused and thought about something.

"Plus, he busted me out of Itex a year before you and the Flock."

"Wait, he busted you out too?"

"Yes, I just said that."

"Shaddup," I muttered. I paused then continued, "Why'd he bus–?"

"I don't know, kid. I just work here."

"So what should I do."

"Personally, I'd just focus on protecting what matters most," He said while pointing at Faith. She turned to both of us and waved before going down the slide. We waved back.

Then he turned to me and said seriously, "I'll help you out no matter what you decide, kid."

"...I'll ha–" "To think about it," Bones concluded for me nodding his head. "I know, kid. I know."

I enjoyed the silence for a second before a new question hit me.

"Okay, new topic," I started, "why in all of heaven or hell did you lick me while you were a dog?"

Bones looked at me like I was crazy for a second, then he burst out laughing.

"Well?" I asked, growing irritated.

He pointed at Faith again.

"To make her laugh," he said still snickering, "I loved Charlie's laugh."

"Charlie?" I asked. "Was that your son?" I asked softly.

He smiled grimly, "Yeah, he would've been 18 this November, the 13th to be exact."

Wow, that's really sa–Wait did he say November 13th? That's my birthday. Weird. Well, I am not celebrating this year.

"How old was he when it happened?"

"He was just born, when I first held him he let out a small laugh,"Bones paused smiling, then he dropped the smile and continued, "But shortly after that a nurse took him away into another room. I heard his crying stop after five minutes. Then, four masked and armed men came in and shot me and my wife, Claudia. She was hit in the head, she died instantly." He stopped, tears in his eyes.

"You don't hav–" "No, it's only fair," he said looking at me. "I know everything about you. It's only fair you know me."

He reached a hand up to my forehead. 'This might hurt,' he thought, 'but it will be faster.....and you still owe Faith ice cream.' We both smirked at that.

His hand touched my forehead. He showed me everything. His childhood, military career, his wedding (not the honeymoon, thank god), everything up to now. I learned everything about Claudia, his hopes for Charlie, both of their deaths. All of it. Wow. He has had a good life so far. I hate Itex more now. Charlie didn't even have a chance to live, there was something familiar about Claudia and Bones though. I couldn't place it. Like they deserved my trust. It was required by god, or something.

"wow..." was all I said when he took his hand away. What? Can you blame me? I got a grim chuckle in response. 'Level 5 telepathy.' He thought to me.

"Until you make a decision," Bones started, "You both can bunk with me in my house at my Bar & Grill. Here's the address." He handed me a card. Then he stood up.

"Hopefully, I'll see you both soon." He said walking away.

He's a nice guy, but I am still a little wary of him. Maybe I'll take him up on his offer. But first...

"Faith!" I called. She looked at me worried. I flashed her a smile.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

**Awww. What a sweet ending. That was my longest chapter so far.**

**Oh btw, Bones is not working for Itex.**

**Up Next: Chapter 7: Decisions.**

**Be kind and review please! **


	7. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Fang and the Maximum Ride franchise, but I do own Faith and Sgt. Bones**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

**Faith POV**

While Daddy thought I was playing, I was really twying to listen to him and Bones talk. I didn't want to go play; I wanted to know the seacwet. Daddy usually let's me listen in to all his talks with other grown ups. But when Bones mentioned the Flock, Daddy's eyes turned sad. I didn't like Bones. Cause alweady he hurt Daddy's feelings and then he made him sad again.

When Daddy called me over after Bones left (yay!), He said it was time to get ise cweam. I was really excited. Something that he used to do with the Flock. And we were doing it on my Birdth Day, or was it night? It is nighttime. The sun is almost gone.

Daddy and me walked down the sidewalk. Then he stopped in front of a white building. I saw lotsa people inside. I didn't want to go in there. I tugged on Daddy's hand.

"Hmm? What's up Faith?" He asked me.

"Why are we going in there, Daddy?" I asked quietly. I'm really quiet when I'm scared.

"Cause that's where the ice cream is honey," he said. "Why? Scared?" Daddy asked me.

I nodded my head. Daddy bent over slightly and picked me up. He started rubbing on my back again. THAT felt really good. But now I was sweepy.

"Tank you, Daddy," I said. He stopped rubbing and smiled.

"Anything for you, Faith." I smiled back and rested my head on his chest.

**Fang POV**

I could completely understand why Faith was scared. This place was packed. I mean, isn't it Monday? Shouldn't teenagers be in bed already, so they can get ready for school tomorrow? I glanced at the calendar on a wall; July. 'Oh. Damn.' I was kind of hoping it would be quiet, so Faith and I could relax. No such luck. I've said it before and I'll say it again: My luck is for shit. 'That could be my catchphrase,' I smiled at the thought.

I did a 360 check. No sign of Erasers...except that pig over there. There was a guy in what had to be the football team's school jacket. (I wouldn't know. No school for me or Faith. Duh.) He was eating _at least_ his fourth helping of ice cream. Now that may be a lot for humans, but I bet Faith could out eat that guy. How he was still in shape I'll never know.

I also noticed some dirty looks from more mature people. 'What? Never seen a teenage father befo—Oh, _riiiiiight_.' In this messed up world it's not exactly acceptable to have a kid when you're a teenager. Other than that nothing bad. I also counted seven possible escape routes.

'Or you could just call for me Fang.' Or I could just call for Bones, wait. 'Bones?'

Bones' laugh echoed in my head, 'Yes Fang. I told you I'll help you out no matter you're choice.'

One of the corners of my lips turned up, 'Thanks Bones.'

'No problem, now order you're ice cream genius.'

I looked up to see an 18 something year old woman waiting behind the counter. Oops. Better do this.

"Hello sir," She said with too much perkiness, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can start by _not _undressing me with you're eyes," I growled. Really? Am I that good looking? Doubt it. Plus I have my daughter in my arms! How did she miss that!?!

The server blushed bright red, "S-sorry sir."

Oh, great. Now she made me feel bad. "No, it's just–"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you're married," Oh, so _now_ she notices Faith. Speaking of Faith...

"Daddy's not marwied." Thank you Faith. Thank you _so_ much.

"Huh?" Our server asked.

"It's complicated," I sighed; I could feel the blush creep up the back of my neck.

" Um, Okay. What would you like sweetheart?" She asked Faith.

"Umm, Daddy?" She looked to me for advice.

"I'll order for both of us," I told the server, "We'll take a large and medium Rocky Road, please."

"Are you sure? That seems a litt–"

"Do you want me to tell you're boss you were sexually harassing me?" I interrupted. She looked shocked for a second, and then she shook her head frantically. I smirked, "Then don't question how I spoil my daughter, alright?"

She nodded and got went to get the ice cream and then asked, "In a cone or bowl?"

"Both orders in a bowl, please." I said. She nodded and left to get the ice cream. That's when someone tapped my other shoulder. A really familiar someone.............Cathy the Key Bank Red-Haired Flirt. 'You can't be serious...' I thought. I could hear Bones' laughter start in my head again. 'Asshole.' I thought at him.

"Hiya handsome," She started. 'What can Faith turn invisible, too?' That thought made Bones laugh harder.

"Hello...um, Cathy." I said.

"I just got off work and wondered if you wanted to find a babysitter so that you and I could go have fun." She said somewhat seductively. Did she really just ask that? Do I look like a sex obsessed teena–right. Faith. I keep forgetting how she makes me look to other people.

"Hell. No." I stated flatly, my glare could've killed her.

"Why?" She asked. Wait... is she pouting at me? She is really that desperate, isn't she?

"Because I'm hanging out with my most favorite girl right now," I said trying to keep my cool. She was about to retort, but I was saved by the Ice Cream girl.

"Thank you, sir. Good-bye, sweetheart." She said to us. She handed us both the ice cream. I paid her, then made a quick decision.

"Say thank you, Faith." I told her. What? I better teach her some manners, otherwise she might become another Iggy. I don't think I could handle that.

"Tank you. Goo-bye." She said shyly.

As we were leaving, a table of high school girls near the counter simultaneously proclaimed, "Awww."

'Damn right, "awww" is the only way to describe Faith.' I thought. Aw, Dammit! Again, parental feelings. Not gushy feelings. I took maybe two steps outside before settling down on a bench with Faith sitting next to me. Not five minutes later, the girls at the 'awww' table along with Ice Cream girl came out and took a long glance at us. Then the turned into a group huddle.

Huh. Wonder what they're debating.

"Daddy," Faith said. I looked down at her. She looked like she could conk out at any second. She ate all her ice cream, though. 'She eats like you do, Fang.' *sigh* ' thanks for the input Bones,' I thought back.

"Yea, Faith?" I asked, though I knew what was coming.

"I tired. I ready go Bedtime now," she said.

"Okay, baby. Daddy'll finish his ice cream, and then we can go. Okay?"

"Otay, Da*yawn*ddy," She yawned out. She curled up to my side. I wrapped one arm around her, and continued to eat my ice cream.

I was thinking about the choice I made, regarding the Flock. 'It doesn't matter what Jeb or Bones say. They're my Flock. It's for the best,' I thought. I was about to get up, I finished my Rocky Road ice cream, when I.C.G. and her posse of giggling girls came over to me. I completely forgot about them.

"Uhh, Hi," I.C.G. said. 'Oh, boy...'

**Sharon (Ice Cream Girl) POV**

"Awww!" Everyone at Celia's table proclaimed. I couldn't help but agree with them. I thought tonight Bradley **(AN: Fang's Pig)** would be the only good looking guy in here tonight. I was way wrong.

At around 8:50, in walks the hottest guy I've ever seen. I mean he blew Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt out of the water. He had to be 20 at least. He was 6' 1" and he weighed about 200 lbs of pure muscle. I mean, damn. One look at his arms told me he takes care of himself. He had the most beautiful brown eyes, they were so dark, thy looked black.

Too, bad I blew it when I ogled him. Then there was the fact he had a kid in his strong arms. How'd I miss that!? You'd think I'd noticed that. But the second his little girl, who had to be the most adorable thing on the planet, said he wasn't "marwied", I officially fell in love. Too bad he probably thinks I'm like that slut, Cathy. Hell, she had practically slept with the whole town. Now she wants Mr. Hot Guy here? Uh-uh. I don't think so.

So right after Mr. Hottie and Faith (the adorable little girl) left, I told Harold Shawts, my boss, I was taking the rest of the night off. I went into the Employee's Lounge and changed out of my work shirt. I put on my black Bon Jovi tee and straightened my dusty blond hair.

When I walked over to Celia, Brianna, and Zoë, I over heard part of their conversation.

"That guy was sooo hot." "I know, right?" "His arms were so defined" "He had a very nice _trunk_, if you know what I mean." "Too bad he was a jerk, though."

I decided to stop them there, "He did have a right to say that though, guys."

"What?" They all asked. *sigh*

"I _was_ ogling him while he was holding his _daughter_ in his arms." I explained. They all had a sheepish look on their faces.

'I'll bet they didn't even think about that,' I thought. I look over to see Cathy flirting with Bradley. Before Mr. Hottie, I would have gotten jealous. Now, not so much.

"Come on girls," I said.

As we walked out, all of our eyes locked on the first bench right outside Shawts' Ice Cream House. Mr. Hottie was sitting _right there_. He caught all of our gazes. 'Wow! Those are some pretty eyes...' I thought.

Then Zoë pulled us into a group huddle. "He's right there!" she proclaimed excitedly.

"No, duh Z." Brianna said.

"What should we do?" Celia asked.

"We should leave them alone," I said hating every word that was in that sentence.

"Ummm, no." They all said looking at Mr. Hottie, then me with evil smiles plastered on their faces. 'Oh, Boy...'

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I ended up right in front of Mr. Hottie and a sleeping Faith. My "friends" are standing behind me giggling.

"Uhh, Hi," I said, "Umm, I wanted to apologize."

Mr. Hottie sighed, "There's no need. You didn't see her."

He started to stand, picking Faith up without waking her. He threw his garbage out. Then made to leave. I made a snap decision.

"Wait! I-I'm Sharon Kyle," I said.

He looked at me and gave me the hottest smirk ever, "Nice to meet you Sharon, I'm F-Nick Ride."

Then he turned and left. Leaving me in a daze. The others circled around me and asked me questions I couldn't hear. I was too busy thinking, 'Nick Ride, you will be mine.'

**Fang POV**

That was...nice? Maybe. All I know is I'm beat. Faith is still conked out on my shoulder.

'Yo, Bones?' I thought to him.

'Ah, good. You're here. Go around back and straight up the first flight of stairs. The first door on your left is your room.'

'Thanks Bones.'

'No problem, Fang. Try and wake up before Faith, though.'

'Right.' I thought as I entered the room. I set Faith down on the bed and headed for the couch when she grabbed my hand.

"No. Stay." She said.

"Okay honey," I whispered lying down on my side next to her, "Good night, Faith."

"Night Daddy," She whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Faith." I whispered as I wrapped my wings around her.

'Bones?'

'Yes Fang?'

'I'll tell you my decision tomorrow.'

'Okay Fang. Night, kid.'

**AN: Ha you thought I would announce the decision in this chapter huh?**

**To quote Edge: "You were WROOOOOOOOOOONG!"**

**Give Reviews, Not Flames**

**P.S. The Arrival in Rufunsville to this Chapter all happend on July 11th, 2005; Faith's 2nd B-Day**


	8. My Family, New & Old

**I don't own Fang, just the wonderful people of Rufunsville and Fax's kid Faith.**

**The following chapters will contain scenes from the movie 'Madagascar'**

**Chapter 8: My Family, New & Old**

**Fang POV**

_**"Fang c'mon," Gazzy said. He, Iggy and I were all hanging out at the beach while Max took the girls shopping. Gazzy was trying to get me in the water with him and Iggy.**_

"_**He won't come in Gaz," Ig started, "Cause he's**_** Fang**_**"**_

_**That being unacceptable, I had to prove them wrong. I ran into the water barreling into Ig, forcing him under.**_

"_**Alright, alright! Uncle! Uncle!" Iggy choked out. Gazzy was laughing. I just smirked.**_

"_**GUYS!" a very annoyed voice called.**_

"_**NUDGE!" Gazzy and Iggy replied, mocking her. They just burst into more laughter. I shook my head and walked over to the girls. Angel and Nudge ran past me, laughing all the way. I walked over and sat next to Max.**_

"_**No danger in sight?" She asked me.**_

"_**Nope," I said.**_

"_**Iggy and Gazzy don't know what they have just unleashed upon themselves," Max said watching over the Flock.**_

_**I threw her a confused look. When her eyes met mine she continued, "Nudge was hit on, badly I might add, at the store."**_

"_**Ah," I said nodding. Nudge doesn't mind getting hit on like Max and I. Unless they use cheesey lines, like; 'Hey did it hurt?' 'What?' 'When you fell from heaven.' Yeah cheesy, ugh.**_

"_**Fang can I tell you something?" Max asked.**_

"_**Sure," I said looking right at her.**_

"_**Fang," She said looking into my eyes, "Fang, I lov–"**_

.........And then I woke up.

'Dammit, I liked that dream.'

"I'll bet." Said a voice. Whoa!Bones scared me. _He _scared _Me_. I knew there was a reason I liked this guy. Wait, could he see my dreams?

"Yep," He said. I growled. A soft whimper reached my ears.

I looked down at Faith. She was still sleeping. She had a scared expression on her face. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Faith's expression changed to a smile. In response I smiled back, though she couldn't see it.

"Aww," Bones started in a mocking tone, "Fangy-poo is a good daddy."

I growled at him in response, again. Only Faith could call me Daddy. Anyone else who tries it is going to have a very unpleasant beating.

"Oh, chill out kid." Bones said. He smirked at me. "Weren't you going to tell me you're decision?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about last night's mental discussion. I nodded and followed him out the door. We settled down in a living room. The room was grey or a faded light blue, I liked it. A couch was set up in front of a 22-inch plasma. I guess he has good customers.

"You're right again, Fang." He chuckled. Whatever.

There was a Laz-e-boy chair to the left of the couch, and a love seat on the right. It was angled so one could lie down and watch T.V. There was a bookshelf over in the right corner. In the left there were weights and a bench. In between the couch and T.V. there was a small coffee table. A dinner table was in the right corner behind me. A door with locks on it was in the left.

"What's–?" I started to ask, but bones interrupted me.

"Guns," he said, like everyone had a closet full of guns.

"Now get back to the point Fang, Faith will wake up soon." Bones stated.

"Okay," I sighed out.

"Bones, I've thought about it for the past two days and," I stopped, thinking over my words, "You're right. I think Faith and I should stay away from the Flock."

He looked at me and nodded grimly, "I was hoping you'd stay."

He smirked slightly.

"Although Faith hates me," he said, "I'll help protect her."

I smirked back.

"Thank you Sgt. Owens." I said sincerely. He scowled.

"Ugh. Just Bones, okay?" I chuckled at his scowl.

"How're you gonna break it to Faith?"

That question made me snap my attention back up.

"I-I don't know," I said quietly. He smiled sadly.

"I can help if you want, Kid," Bones said.

I looked at him, _almost_ hopefully, "Really?"

"Really," He said patting my knee, "C'mon. She's awake. I'll make breakfast, you bring her downstairs."

"Right." I said getting up.

**Faith POV**

I woke up in a strange room and Daddy was gone. I almost started crying, then I thought, 'Daddy just might be invithable.' I reached around for him, but I couldn't feel him.

'Oh, No! The monsters got him. The monsters got him,' Was all I could think...then I started to cry.

"Faith?" Daddy's voice said.

"Faith, no. No, baby. Don't cry," he said again. I looked over to the door. He was walking over to me. He picked me up, and I buwid my face into his chest and cried more, out of happiness.

"I'm sorry, Faith," Daddy said as he rubbed in between my wings, " I didn't mean to scare you."

My crying turned into hiccups and I asked quietly, "Wh-where are we?"

"We're safe," he said, "we are staying with Bones."

I snapped my head up, "Why!?"

Daddy looked down at me, "Cause he's a friend."

"I don't like him," I stated flatly and quietly.

Daddy chuckled, "I know. He told me."

It was quiet after that, not bad quiet. Daddy's quiet. A good quiet. I wondered about something else, "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast," Daddy said.

We went downstairs into a white room with weird metal things everywhere. I got scared and gripped on Daddy's shirt tighter.

"Hey Fang," Bones said. Then louder he said, 'Hey Faith.' His voice echoed in my head. Daddy started laughing quietly.

"Faith," Daddy said, "Bones is so loud because he is talking in your mind. Like I told you how Angel can."

Oh. So this is mind reading? Bones' laugh was quieter in my head, 'Yeah. Sorry Faith thought I'd get'cha used to it.' Okay, so he wasn't a bad guy.

...I still don't like him.

"S'Okay Faith," Bones said, "Daddy thinks the same thing."

"Alright Bones," Daddy said, "Let's get this over with." Daddy set me on the counter. He and Bones stood next to each other. They must have been talking in their heads. While they did, I saw how much Daddy and Bones look alike. Bones looks like a bigger, badder, and older Daddy, 'cept he has brown hair and two diffwent colored eyes. Daddy has black hair and brown eyes, like me.

"Okay Faith," Bones started. I glared at him, then I caught Daddy's eye. He was telling me to 'Be nice or else'. I didn't want to make Daddy mad, so I relaxed. A little.

"You know Daddy has told you that you were going to meet up with the Flock, Right?" I nodded. Daddy said that was the plan, but ever since he read the Nice Man's paper, we have made a move to find Mommy or the Flock. Bones was about to continue when,

"I'll take over Bones," Daddy said. Bones shrugged and went back to cooking, I think. Daddy leaned over to me and continued,

"Faith, we can't go find Mommy." WHAT!?! Why!?! I had to know.

"Bu-but you said," I said quietly.

"It's too dangerous, Faith," He said sadly.

"But I wanna see Mommy!" I cried at him.

"I know, baby," He said picking me up, "I know. I do too."

"Then why don–?"

"Because, the bad people and monsters aren't looking for the Flock. They're looking for you and me."

I didn't think about that. Daddy continued, after walking out of the kitchen back to our bed, "Plus, you don't want Mommy or the Flock to get hurt, do you?"

I shook my head. If Daddy, or Mommy, or the Flock got hurt cause of me, I'd be really sad.

Then I started crying again. Daddy hugged me tighter and rubbed my back. He started to hum softly into my ear. Daddy has a nice voice, I love it when he sings. His humming is okay, too. I guess. He hasn't sung to me since we left the bad place, though. After a while I calmed down.

"Hey," Daddy said softly, "Bones said the food is done. Wanna go eat?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Alright let's go."

**Two Days Later...**

**Faith POV**

"I'm telling you kid, take her out." Bones argued.

"You sure? Don't you need help around here? I–?" Daddy said, defeated.

"Take her to the movies," Bones said shoving Daddy towards the door.

"Okay, I will. I will. Just quit shoving." Daddy said.

Daddy walked over to me. He picked me up and asked, "Hey, Baby Girl. You wanna go out and see a movie?"

I was confoosed, "What's a moo-vie?"

"A _movie_," Daddy said, "Is something people do for fun. You'll like it. Trust me, Faith."

"Otay," was my reply.

Daddy took the stairs to the roof and unfurled his wings. He set me down so I could too.

"Look at those beautiful wings," Daddy said crossing his arms, "I think you're almost ready to fly."

"Really!?" I asked, excited. Flying in Daddy's arms is fun, but to fly on my own...

"Really," was his answer. Daddy kneeled down to pick me up. Then he ran towards the roof's edge and jumped. It was dark. So dark, I could barley see Daddy's wings. While we were flying Daddy told me more about moo-vies

We landed behind some buildings. Daddy still held me in his arms when we walked into one of them. There were lotsa people in here, but Daddy did one of his 360 checks (he told me what they were once in a story), so I felt safer. I saw a picture of four really funny looking animals.

"Look at that Daddy," I said pointing.

"Hmm," Daddy said, "You wanna see that movie, Faith?"

"Yeah!" I told him. If the pictures were that funny, the moo-vie had to be.

Daddy walked up to a man stuck in a box. He looked at me and I buwid my face into Daddy's shirt. Daddy talked to the man.

"Two for 'Madagascar' please"

The man pressed some buttons and I grew scared. Until I saw what they did, a small piece of paper appeared and Daddy took them. He pulled out some green paper and gave it to the man.

"It's Kids Night tonight, Sir. Here's your change and your money back." The man said giving Daddy back the green papers and some coins.

"Oh. Okay," Daddy said, "Thank you."

We walked past the Man-in-the-Box. Daddy walked us over to another line. When it was our turn, the lady serving us was staring at Daddy strangely.

"Hi Nick," Weird Lady said to Daddy. She looked at me.

"Hello Faith," She cooed, "How are you guys?"

"Do I know you?" Daddy asked.

"No," She said, "But you know Sharon. I'm her friend Zoë, I was behind her when she introduced herself."

"Oh. Right, can we have a number one combo, please?"

"Sure," she said going to get us two drinks and a _big_ bowl with some yellow weird shapes in it **(AN: It's Popcorn, morons…)**. Then she turned to Daddy and said, "$16.95, Are you going to need help with that?"

"No, I've got it." Daddy said. He handed me on of the drinks and took the other two objects from Zoë. "Thank you."

"No, _Thank you_." Zoë said.....She's weird.

**Two hours after great father/daughter bonding time.**

**Fang POV**

"Tank you, Daddy" Faith said to me then yawned.

"No problem, Faith," I smiled. That movie was really funny; to _both_ of us. I think I even laughed out loud. How un-Fanglike. Oh well. Time to take Faith home.

I didn't however expect to be ogled at the movie theater, though. I mean really? At least Zoë didn't hit on me. I hope Faith doesn't pick up on their 'language'. It's a miracle she hasn't started cussing yet. If she does, I won't have it. She won't be allowed to swear until she's 14. Maybe.

'Fang hurry up and put Faith to bed,' Bones contacted me, 'I need you to cover the bar.'

'Right,' I thought back to him. After dealing with telling Faith we were staying with Bones, we needed a cover story. Bones thought I should pretend to be his Godson, whom accidently got his girlfriend pregnant. After the birth, said mother left the 18-year-old dad to fend for himself and his daughter. That made Max sound like the bad guy, and it wasn't even her fault. I just told him I'll stick with my 'It's complicated' line.

Bones also gave me the job of being his bartender. He taught me how to do everything around the bar. I like the job to be honest. I meet people who think their life sucks worse than mine. Whenever they tell me their story, I chuckle and say, "Well it's still better than being raised in a dog cage, and then chased by the government, right?"

I always get a few laughs from that joke. Too bad it's not really a joke. I landed on the roof and walk down to the apartment level.

"Faith. Go and get dressed for bed, okay." I told her.

"Otay, Daddy" She said then went into the room. Before she shut the door I said, "When you're done, come down and say goodnight to Bones and me, Kay?"

"Otay," was her response.

I went downstairs to the bar and went to work. About fifteen minutes later, Faith came down in a purple pajama dress. Some women went 'aww', while the men smiled in her direction. They couldn't help themselves, with good reason too. She had Max's looks. She ran past me into the kitchen to say good night to Bones. She even said good night to Zack and Mike, two other guys who work here in the kitchen or as waiters, giving them each a hug around the leg. When she came to say good night to me, I scooped her up and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight, Daddy," She whispered.

"Goodnight, Baby Girl," I whispered back.

After she ran back up the stairs, 'aww's and applause following a few minutes later. Whom started it? Bones. 'You are an Staff Sergeant level asshole,' I thought at him. He just smirked at me and continued to lead the applause which was echoing through the whole Grill.

It's official. Cold Heartless Fang gone. Kind Gentle Father Fang here to stay. You know what the sad thing is?

..................I like it.

**AN: Aww, that's another sweet ending.**

**The next few chapters, Bones and Faith bond, More Sharon POVs, and Fang...Singing?**

**Read and Review, please?**


	9. Bonding Part 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I 'm gonna go cry about it.**

**Chapter 9: Bonding Time.**

**Fang POV**

All was going great at the Bar & Grill after Faith went to bed. Some teenagers asked if it was great or worth it. I didn't comment to them, I just shrugged. I was too busy thinking about my decision, whether it was a good enough reason. I walk into the kitchen when my break started, still thinking about the Flock, Faith and my choice.

*Smack!* "Ow!" I exclaimed from the shock of being smacked over the head. Man, Bones had a strong swing.

"Damn straight," He said glaring at me, "You have done the best possible choice. I never lied to Max, why'd you think I'd lie to you."

My glare softened to an apologetic look, "Bones, listen. I'm sor–"

"–ry. I know kid," Bones said, "You just gotta relax. Listen, the Flock is looking for you right?"

"Right, most likely." I said in a Duh tone. What's he getting at?

Bones sighed, "The note said not to contact them or to look for them. Right?"

"Yes," I growled.

"Did it say anything about them looking for you?"

"No. Just that stupid 'Max has to save the world' crap," I grumbled. This conversation was supposed to make me feel better?

"Don't you use the computer the most? Have you even looked up reverse psychology?"

"What?"

"That's all that sentence is Fang," Bones said quietly, like he was talking to Faith, "Jeb's version of reverse psychology. When a Flock member was in trouble I kept saying it to Max to make her more determined to save said Flock member. When she is more determined she thinks harder and makes better plans."

I nodded my understanding. I always noticed her plans getting better when she was more focused on it.

He continued, "So you've just gotta relax and wait it out."

"Gotcha, Bones." I said. Now it makes more sense. If Faith and I went after the Flock, we were most likely more vulnerable to attack via Erasers.

Bones patted my shoulder, "Told ya I was here to help. Now get back out there, your break's over."

I scowled at him, and went back to the bar. After that incident, I felt like I had no problems left to deal with. Thank God life likes to screw with me. Not. The reason I say this has two legs, dusty blond hair, light green eyes, and just walked in the door with her friends. _Sharon Kyle_.

......My luck is for shit, sometimes.

**Sharon POV**

We were going to Bones' Bar & Grill for dinner at around 9:30. Zoë was telling us about her day at work. Nothing to special so far. So I thought about Nick. None of us had seen or heard from him in the past two days. My heart dropped again.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Z said walking ahead of us and snapping me out of Nick Ride La-La land.

"Sharon, you'll never guess who came to the theater today. A certain mega-hottie crush of yours..." She trailed off.

"Who? Tom Cruise?" Brianna asked.

"Nooo...Guess again!" Z responded slyly.

"Brad Pitt?" I tried.

"Nope," She said popping the "P".

"Oh! Oh! Bradley, right?" Celia asked.

"Nooo...Give up?" Zoë asked.

"Yes," we all responded simultaneously.

"A certain Nick Ride went to the theater today."

A chorus of "What!?", "No way!!", and "Get out!!" escaped our mouths.

"Yeah, he brought Faith and they saw Madagascar." She responded to our shocked faces.

"Faith is such a sweetie," Zoë said, "She has a real shy persona and it's really cute."

"Well duh," Celia said, "I thought we all agreed that on Monday, she was adorable."

"Oh. And Nick," Brianna sighed. She had to have the most perverted mind in our group. I really didn't want to think about what she and Nick were doing in her head. I decided to change the conversation's main topic, much to my regret.

"C'mon guys," I said, "we're here."

Mike came from around the corner and escorted us to our normal booth. Mike is Brianna's big brother and he always saves our spot at the booth. I sat with my back to the bar.

"The usual, girls?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes bro," Brianna smiled at her brother's tone.

"Coming right up," He said then turned towards the bar to call for Za–.

"Yo, Nick! Four Cokes with lime on the double!"

"Yes, you're royal majesty," Said a sexy voice.

We all snapped our heads in its direction. It was Mr. Hottie himself behind the bar. Nick Ride. I think all of our jaws dropped. Mike was leaving the booth when Brianna pulled him back.

"Hey! Bree! Leggo, I gotta get back to work or my ass is–"

Mike never got to finish his sentence, because then Bree whisper-shouted, "Why didn't you tell me he was working here!?"

Mike looked confused.

"Who? Nick?" He asked. We all nodded franticly.

"Oh," Mike whispered, "He's Bones' godson. Dude was having a hard time raising his daughter so he came down here. He couldn't go to his parents, because they're deadbeats. So ol' Bonesy offered him a home and job. Nick jumped at the chance."

"Do you know who Faith's mother is?" Zoë asked. I would've asked, but she beat me to it. We were all dying to know.

Mike shook his head, "Nick doesn't like to talk about her. Whenever someone asks, his eyes glaze over and he shrugs the question off."

"So he doesn't know?" I asked. Mike shook his head again.

"He knows. He just doesn't talk about her," he chuckled, "Bones said if I valued my job _and_ my life, I would be smart not to bring it up. So I'd advise the same."

Wow. Ol' Bonesy said _that_? He never threatened anyone our age like that. He's the nicest guy in town, like everyone's grandfather. Nick must really be hurting.

'I'll make him better,' I thought to myself.

After we let Mike leave, we digressed ourselves into another conversation. Take a guess at what our topic was. It was either: A. New movies; B. Up and coming Jonas Brothers; C. Nick Ride; or D. School.

If you guessed C. Nick Ride, you're right.

**AN: That's all I can write for now. To save myself from the risk of being killed... I will continue the chapter tomorrow.**

**Hopefully.**

**P.S. I'm a Doctor**


	10. Here Without You

**AN: I still don't own Maximum Ride... If someone gets an Idea of how to TELL ME!**

**Chapter 10: Here Without You**

**Fang POV**

'How do I get myself into these situations?' I thought.

Confusing? Well, here's what happened. I was walking the four drinks over to Sharon's table. I was going to have Mike do it, but he just gave me the tray back, shot said table in question two thumbs up, and took over my bar. _My_ bar.

'Wrongo kid,' Bones "said" to me, 'it's _my_ bar.'

...Okay, so it's Bones' bar. I'm still the only one who is most qualified to run it next to Bones. Then Zack after me. Then Faith after Zack. Then the squirrel outside in the parking lot after Faith. _Then_ it's Mike. The guy is so under qualified, he could trip just by army crawling. It's sad really.

'I'll tell Zack to take over,' Bones said, 'You go put up the pretty-boy-single-father-act.'

'Eat me,' I thought while pulling my mask up. I really wasn't in the mood for Bones' sarcasm. Even though somehow he just made me feel better not fifteen minutes ago.

"Hi Nick!" The girl with a blue stripe in her blonde hair said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey," I said while putting the tray down, "Here're your drinks. Enjoy."

I made to move away when Stripe pulled me down next to her.

"No, please," Stripe said, "Stay."

"Get to know us," The black haired girl across from her said.

"Yeah, Yeah! You already know Share and Z," Stripe said gesturing to the blonde and brunette in question. Both waved to me.

"O-Kay," I said a little unsure. Then something started caressing my arm.

"So, uhh, two questions," I started, Stripe nodded her head.

"One: Who are you?" I asked.

"Brianna Gales, Mike's little sister. Call me Bree." Oh. I guess that explains the over-enthusiasm. Still...

"Right. Two: Why are you still holding my arm?" I asked her again.

"Whoops!" Bree exclaimed letting go of my arm. Now she was blushing and looking at her drink.

"It's alright, just wondering." I said. I looked over to the black haired girl, "So who are you?"

"Name's Celia Greco," Celia said. Hmm, an Italian. Cool.

"Nick," Sharon said hesitantly, "why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Okay," I smirked, knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"I'm a Libra, my favorite color is pink, I love long romantic walks on the beach, I can fly, I have great fashion sense, and I play a mean harmonica."

All the girls at the table were laughing, hard. Must've been the comment about my harmonica playing. Why doesn't anyone believe that?

'I believe it, Fang' Bones said.

Wow. The mind reader believes it. Shocker! ...not.

"No seriously," Zoë giggled, "What do you like to do?"

'Fly, be with Flock, make Max smile, keep Faith happy, and write music.' I thought. Not Emo poetry, (ughh, *shudder*), I write rock or alternative songs. I can also play right or left handed guitar. I learned while watching street performers in the park during my watch. I practiced what I saw on Ella's guitar. She, Angel, and Bones are the only ones who know I can write music and play guitar.

"Keep Faith happy and play guitar," I said, without thinking.

'Bones,' I thought angrily.

'You are officially off for the rest of the night,' he thought back.

A chorus of "really?" echoed around me, in rsponse to my forced stement. I bowed my head and nodded.

And so that's how I ended up in front of the whole Bar & Grill, guitar in my hand, racking my brain for a song I wrote. I was about to start when...

"Wait! Wait!" Faith shouted. She was coming down the stairs, still in her P.J.s. Again the whole bar let out a chorus of 'aww's. Bones must've told her I was going to sing.

'Well there goes any Disturbed song,' I thought. Then I thought of the perfect song.

"Hi everyone this next song is called "_Here Without You_". It's by Three Doors down." I took a breath and started, **(AN: The song is the acoustic version. Singing will be **_**this**_)

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**  
**_'This song reminds me so much of Max' I thought.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
**_

'It also makes me think of the Flock.'

_**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah  
**_

'Now it's just Faith and I'

_**  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah  
**_

'I do hope Faith gets to meet Max soon.'

_**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**_

_**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

**_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_**

**_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_**

**_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_**

Everyone in the Bar cheered as I got off the stage placing the guitar back. Bones and Mike were whistling. Zack was holding my, most likely, number one fan.

"Daddy, that was really pretty," Faith said, yawning. Not what I was going for, but, hell, I'll take it. I took her from Zack.

"Thank you, Baby Girl," I said, then I kissed her forehead. She nestled closer to my chest. Zack placed a hand on my back.

"Dude, that was awesome!" He exclaimed smiling.

"My band's been looking for a new lead, you in? You know what? Tell me tomorrow." He said pointing to Faith. She was conked out on my shoulder. I nodded my goodnight to Bones and mike and headed upstairs.

I thought about Zack's offer. Zack's a nice guy, and Faith took a quick liking to him. Getting her trust is almost as hard as getting mine. Harder in Bones' case. Maybe I should leave her with Bones tomorrow and scout the outskirts alone, so they could bond.

'Maybe she'll learn to trust me if I teach her how to make ice cream,' Bones thought to me.

I chuckled. Ice cream is to Faith as chocolate chip cookies are to Max.

'Maybe, Bones. Maybe.'

I decide what the plan was for tomorrow. I'd take Zack up on his offer, ask him to introduce me to his band, Bones and Faith meanwhile would bond by making ice cream.

'Good luck telling Faith that, Fang,' Bones thought at me.

'Oh that'll be easy, I'll let her take her anger out on _you_.'

**Downstairs...**

Bones gulped loudly. That would be too cruel of Fang. He wouldn't do that.

.......Or would he?

**AN: Right on! I nailed that song chapter. I thought it would fit perfectly with Fang's current feelings about being stuck in Rufunsville.**

**Zack is going to have a POV in a few chapters.**

**But up next is an all Faith POV chapter.**

**Up next; Chapter 11: Bonding part 2**

**Read and review please.**

**P.S. I'm a Bear-Doctor.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA...RRRRRRRAAAAAANDOMMM!**


	11. Bonding Part 2

**AN: I am so, so, sooo sorry that I don't own Maximum Ride or anything that I decide to throw in; Movies, music, people.**

**All I own is Faith, Bones, Zack, Sharon, and the rest of the people and places inside Rufunsville.**

**Chapter 11: Bonding part 2**

**Faith POV**

"NO!" I cried.

"Faith Esperanza Ride," Daddy said coolly, "Do _not_ yell at me. _Ever._"

I looked down. I didn't mean to yell at Daddy. But it wasn't fair. Daddy was going out with Zack today, and not taking me!

That meant he was leaving me with _Bones_. I know Daddy twusted Bones with his life, he said so, so I did too. That don't mean _I_ half to like him. He was like a monster. Not mean like a Monster, but he was big and scary.

'That hurts my feelings Faith,' said a sad voice in my head.

"Faith," Daddy said again. I looked up into his eyes. For some reason they looked excited...and really _happy_. I haven't seen Daddy that happy since we left the bad place. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Daddy picked me up and rubbed between my wings.

"I sorwy Daddy," I managed to get out.

"For what Baby Girl?" He asked, "You didn't do anything."

"I did. I sorwy I yelled at you," I said.

"I forgive you Faith," Daddy said. Then he put me down and looked right into my eyes.

"If you're a good girl today, I let you have ice cream later tonight and we can watch a movie," said Daddy.

I couldn't believe it. Ise crweam and a moo-vie!?

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Really," he said wiping my face.

As I was going to hug him, he said something else.

"You also have to help Bones in the kitchen though."

I pouted. Of course there was something else Daddy wanted, he's tricky like that.

"Please Faith," Mike begged, "I really, really want to have a movie night tonight."

I fowgot Mike was there. He must'a been watching the whole thing. Daddy forgot too, cause his eyes changed to show annoyance. Mike is okay, but Daddy thinks he's immatuner. **(AN: immature)** Daddy's right. I was kind of hoping Mike wasn't allowed to come to the moo-vie.

"Mike you can't go, remember?" Bones said walking up behind him, "You're mother called and said you're cousin's were coming over."

'I think he is annoying to Faith. Why he'd wreck the movie!' Bones thought.

I gwuess Bones _is_ good for something...

"Ahh, dammit." Mike said. Now Daddy's gonna yell at him for saying a dirty word.

*SMACK*...Or Bones is gonna smack him upside the head.

"Dang it, Mike! Watch you're mouth when you're near Faith!" Bones Yelled.

Wow. Bones can be loud. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Bones' smile looks like Daddy's. That's the only reason I smile back.

"Yo! Nick!?" Zack called from the hallway. "Ready yet?"

"Keep your shorts on!" Daddy called back, then he looked back at me, "Be good and have fun. Now give me a kiss."

I gave Daddy a kiss good-bye and he and Mike walked out the door with Zack.

Now it was me and Bones.

"O-Kay squirt," he said picking me up. "Let's go. We've got lots to do."

I stayed quiet. I only really talk if Daddy's here. I might talk more if Mommy's here.

Thinking about Mommy made me sadder. She's never seen me, but I already know everything about her and the flock. Against my will I burst into tears again. Bones stopped and put me on the counter.

"Faith hey," Bones said looking right at me, "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, I just cried harder.

"No Faith," he said brushing my hair out of my face, "Don't cry squirt. You'll see Mommy soon."

Bones picked me back up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back around his big neck.

"I promise you'll meet your Mommy, Faith." He said while rubbing my back, "I swear on my life."

I pulled back and looked at him. "R-really?" I sniffed.

"Really," he smiled back at me.

I hugged his big neck again, buwying my face in his shoulder.

"Tank you, Bones." I whispered.

"It's nothing big Faith," he put me back on the counter.

"Now," he said smiling, "Are you ready to cook?"

I nodded, "What are we cwooking?"

"Well, it's not cooking," Bones said with his hands behind his back, "More like _Freezing_."

I was confoosed, "Fweazing?"

Bones chuckled, " I'm gonna let you in on a secret..."

A smile appeared on my face. I love seacwets. 'Specially grown up seacwets.

Bones pulled a box and a jug of milk from behind his back.

"We're making Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream!" He cheered.

"!!!!" I was _really_ excited, almost as excited as when Daddy said I could try and fly soon.

**(AN: So sorry, But that's ****Too**** much fluff for me, I gotta move on or I'm gonna die.)**

**Five fun filled hours later...**

**Faith POV**

"Holy Shh-Cow!" Zack yelled. When he and Daddy walked in.

"Oh my god..." Daddy whispered.

"DAAADDDDDY!!!" I yelled as I ran to him. He scooped me up.

"Baby Girl," He said hugging me, "What happened here?"

"War!" Bones groaned from under the pile of flour, where I left him.

"She's merciless Nick, I swear." Bones said standing up.

Daddy and Zack looked at him for a second, then burst into laughter. So did I.

_Bones was all white!_

"You little brat..." he said directing at me, even though he was smiling.

"Hey watch it _Whitey_," Daddy said, "She's _my_ little brat." Then he hugged me tighter.

"So guys," Zack said after he recofereded, "Movie time?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" I said excited.

**Fang POV**

We decided to watch 'Scooby-Doo' and 'Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'. Faith was sitting in between me and Bones. I am glad to see they bonded. It all worked out for the best.

"Well, that's all for me," Zack said yawning, "I'll call Mike and say we're closed tomorrow morning."

"Works for me," Bones said as he stretched, "I'm heading up. Night boys."

Then he picked Faith up and gave her a good night kiss on the cheek. I was happy to see her give him one back.

"Right, Night guys," Zack said, "and Nick, nice job."

I smirked. I made it into the band no problem. I think Zack's little brother likes me, too. His name is Justin and he's six. He looks like a mini-Zack: Blond hair, blue eyes, white teeth, etc.

"I'll walk you to the door," I offered. It's a good thing I did, too. Cause the second the door was opened, Bones yanked Zack and I away from a really familiar Eraser.

"Hello, _Fang_." He snarled.

.....Ace.

..........My luck is for shit, sometimes.

**AN: I swear more will be added tonight. I'm on a five minute break.**

**Faith's Middle name is spanish; it means Hope. Stupid, I know but Fang named her didn't he?**

**....................................................Okay I helped****. just a little.**

**Up next is a fight scene, and in Zack's POV.**

**Read n' Review**

**P.S. I'm a Bear-Doctor.**


	12. PG13 Fight Scene

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride; other wise I'd never in a million years let Robert Patterson play Fang....Just No!**

**Chapter 12: Episode V; Itex Strikes Back! ****(AN: oh yeah I went there)**

**Zack POV**

"omigodomigodomigodomigod!" Was all I could say after nearly dying! I mean that was a fricking Werewolf! And it almost got me!

"Zack! Get Faith to the security room!" Bones shouted at me. "NOW!!"

I stumbled back to my feet and picked up a crying Faith.

"What about you and Ni–?"

"ZACK! GET HER OUTTA HERE!" Nick shouted at me.

'Holy Shit.' I thought. Hearing Nick shout was as rare as Bones threatening us.

_Damn_, Nick was down right scary. I bolted as fast as I could to where the security room was. Up the stairs, left at the third door, get to the living room cor–*Smash* *Crash* *Boom*

"FANG!" The Werewolf said again.

"DADDY!" Faith cried out. She burst into more tears.

mmm'Kay.

Ummm, yeah. Two quick questions: 1. What the Fu-Hell is that _thing_!?! And 2. Who in all that is mighty is _Fang_!?!

I finally got the door opened and rushed us inside. Shutting the door behind us. 'Finally, in the security room,' I turned and saw a whole lotta guns. I mean there was _a lot_ of freakin' guns in here. Now I know why Bones locked it. Faith was still sobbing so I tried to comfort her.

"Shh, shhhh" I cooed, while walking to the cameras, "Its okay, Faith. Daddy will be okay."

'I hope...'

She was still sobbing into my shirt. I looked at the camera showing the Werewolf. I did a double take then my Jaw fell off my face. Nick has _wings_. Freaking huge, Midnight black, _wings_! What is he!?

I remembered a news story about six mutated kids with wings. One of their names was Fang. He had a Blog if I remembered correctly.

_Nick_ is _Fang_! _Fang_ is _Nick_! ...I think I just shit myself.

While I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my friend is a genetically altered kid, I am still trying to comfort _his_ daughter, and there's a freaking Werewolf attacking him; I looked back to the screen in time to see Bones turn into a _humongous_ dog.

...Yes. I did shit myself.

'Dammit Zack!' Bones said. Wait..._Bones _said? 'Yes! It's Me!'

"Holy Shi–!"

'Shut up! Now listen! I'll explain later! Put Faith on your hip, Grab the gun closest to you bring it down here and throw it to Fang!'

"How D'yo–?"

'JUST DO IT!'

"Okay. Okay." I muttered.

I put sobbing Faith on my hip, grabbed the closest gun to me (A freaking sawed-off shotgun!), opened the door, and sprinted to the stairs.

I made it in time to see Fang get thrown thru the bar. Now he's not moving. I look over to where I saw a glimpse of grey. Bones was _down_. The Werewolf was getting closer to Fang. I had to do something. I put Faith down behind the wall on the stairs. I told her to stay with the universal stay sign. I walked out from behind the stairs, completely ready to die for Faith's sake.

"HEY! Buzzcut!" I shouted at it.

It looked at me, not seeing the shotgun. It ran towards me. I whipped the gun out and quoted John McClane, "Yipee-Ki-Yay, Motherfuc–!" *BANG!*

The Werewolf's head was gone. Behind the other half of the bar I think... Shit! Fang!

"oh god," I said sliding to Fang's side, "nick? Nick? Fang?"

He snapped his eyes open. "Ugh, Zack?"

Fang blinked then, "Faith!"

"DADDY!" Faith shouted. She flew into his arms. _Literally_, she freaking flew. Faith has black wings. Holy. Freaking. Shit.

"Ohh," A groan came from where Bones was. He stood up he had cuts all over his body. He cracked his neck, like nothing happened.

"Damn," He said looking at his bar.

I helped Fang stand up, while he held onto Faith (more like she held onto him with a death grip.), and Fang said, "Bones, I can pay for this."

"Naw, It's just a lit-Oh my god!" He looked past me to where the Werewolf's body was bleeding over the floor. He looked at the gun near my feet, to the Werewolf's body, to me, then Fang and said, "He just killed a freakin' Eraser. In _one_ shot. _One_."

Bones shook his head.

"I need a drink," he grumbled, with his hand over his face.

Fang was comforting Faith, telling her it was okay and that the monster is gone. Her sobbing turned into hiccups.

"Can someone tell me WHAT THE F**K just happened here!?" I shouted. I immediately regretted it and expected to get either smacked or yelled at.

Fang looked at Bones, and Bones looked at Fang. They nodded to each other.

"Do you think you can handle it, Zack?" Fang asked me, "Because we can make it like it never happened."

I shook my head, "No. I want to know what the real story is, now."

Bones sighed, "First help me get rid of the carcass. Then we'll tell you everything."

I helped Bones grab the body. We took it to the incinerator in the basement. Fang had held Faith's face away while he watched the body burn.

"Goodbye Ace." I barely heard him say.

He didn't say it like he was going to miss the guy. No the tone was more "good riddance" than "Goodbye".

I didn't blame him. We all walked back upstairs.

Time for some answers. Finally.

Fang and Bones took turns telling the story, Fang going first.

He was part of the infamous Bird-kid Flock. He was two years younger than he looked, due to his messed up genetics.

Fang told me his whole life. Everything. Including the parts about his stay with a vet in New Mexico. Then he told me of how Faith was brought into the world. I felt really bad for the guy. I always assumed he had a one night stand, woke up one morning with Faith on his doorstep.

I felt even worse for Faith. She didn't ask to be like this. It seems as though She'll never meet her mother. I looked at Faith, she was curled up into Fang's stomach. She looked like tonight didn't just happened. Her Daddy didn't just almost die.

...........Those scientist bastards. I hate them for what they did to my friend.

.................I hated them more after Bones' story.

The guy's wife and newborn son were killed by them because he refused to take a job offer from them. It turns out he can speak through minds. That's cool.

Fang and Bones both got their names from the whitecoats. They both were locked up in dog crates. And they both were now being hunted by the company they were created by.

...................................I Fucking hate Itex.

"Listen guys," I started, "I'm not even going to tell my future children who you guys really are. I want to help and don't even think about telling me not to offer. I just heard both you're shitty life stories. And they're shitty because of Itex. I'm not gonna let what happened to you guys happen to Faith. She's like my niece, even though I've known her for four days. All three of you are part of my family."

"Well, Zack," Fang said, "Now you're part of ours."

"Yeah," Bones chuckled, "Welcome to the family, kid."

**AN: Finally finished that part of the story. I'd like to apologise for the mature content seen in this chapter, but it worked. The Flock is coming, Fang.**

**Soon. **

**Next Chapter: Justin's party, Get Thru This**

**P.S. I am a Bear-Doctor.**

**P.S.S. About four or five Chapters until the Flock comes to Rufunsville.**

**P.S.S.S. I do not own the phrase "Yipee-Ki-Yay, Motherf**ker!" But Zack may use it again.**


	13. Justin's Birthday Get Thru This

**AN: any music I use most likely is not mine, bummer. I no own Maximum Ride. I only own Fax's child and the nice people of Rufunsville.**

**Chapter 13: Justin's party; Get Thru This**

**Fang POV**

It's been two months since we told Zack the truth.

I'm glad we told Zack. He's like the brother I never had. I mean Iggy and Gazzy are both my friends, they're like brothers, but they're the annoying kind of brother. Zack gets me more than they do.

Plus, Faith loves him. I'm sure she'll like Gazzy and Iggy, too. But Zack is her "Uncie Zack" **(AN: Unn key, is how Faith's pet name sounds). **She has been coming to the bands' practices. She is still wary of John (2nd guitar), Chet(Disk Jockey), and Frankie(Drummer). John has brown hair, with a white stripe dyed in it and blue eyes. Chet has blond hair with black sideburns,(and yes, they are natural), and wears white contacts. Why? I don't know. Frankie shaved his head and got a nice dark blue flame-like tattoo on his head. It's freaking cool.

Our Band's name is In Disguise, and no. It's not a Transformers reference. The name means; everyone is hiding their true selves all the time. Kinda like Faith, Bones, and I.

Right now we were practicing at the Bar. Bones went out to hunt for some deer, in his giant dog form. Faith was taking a nap upstairs. How she sleeps through this music, I'll never know.

"Guys wait," Tech, John's identical twin brother, said, "I want to check that old guitar you're using Nick."

Tech took the old guitar from me. Seriously, the thing has to be from, like 1944, or something.

Tech's a cool guy, not full of himself like his brother. His hair is like a shorter version of mine, but dark brown. His real name is Taylor, but his brother teased him all the time. When I met him he was fixing things for the band, so I called him Tech. The name stuck.

Faith is comfortable around him, too. That adds major bonus points to him.

"All right good to go," Tech said to me.

"Thanks Tech," I said while plucking some strings.

**Three hours later...**

"Nice job guys," I said complementing the band. They all nodded their agreement.

"Guys," Zack said, "The party's soon, we gotta pack up."

"Right," we said simultaneously. I started to put my guitar away, when Tech grabbed my arm.

"I'll get this," he said to me, "You get Faith up and over there. We'll meet you, alright?"

I nodded my thanks to him. We were going to Justin's 7th birthday party. The band's gift to him was playing some wrestlers' music. Justin is a wrestler fanatic. Why? Again, I don't know.

I had made it to mine and Faith's room. I was reaching for the door when she screamed. I busted the door open to find...nothing. Faith was sitting up on the bed crying. I rushed to her and picked her up. She buried her face into my shirt and sobbed. I just hummed and started to rub her soft spot. Cue "cutest Damn sound ever" now.

"The Nightmare again?" I asked. She nodded her head.

'Figures,' I thought. Ever since Ace attacked, every now and then Faith had nightmares of the four of us dying. The first three days after the attack I didn't get any sleep...until Bones took over.

"It's okay Baby Girl," I cooed to her, "it's okay. We're fine. The Monster is gone. Forever."

She had clamed down. I brushed some of her hair out of her face, then got her ready to go.

Once that was done, I took her to the roof. We got our wings out. I was looking for the best roof when Faith asked for me.

"Daddy?" I looked down to Faith. Her long black hair was going down her back, in between her little black wings. She was wearing jeans and a dark purple shirt.

I think she has found her favorite color. A dark color....great. Max will probably kill me for letting her dress like me. I don't blame her, I'd kill me, too.

"Yeah Faith?" I asked. She looked down at her feet, then up at me.

"C-can I try Fwying? Pllleasee?" She placed both of her hands together in a pleading motion. She made her face like–oh, no. Oh, nononono. Please God, no.

............The dreaded Bambi Eyes have returned. I had to stay strong.

I place a hand over my eyes for a second to make it look like I was thinking, which I was. I sighed then said, "No Faith."

"Why?" Oh, boy. Think Fang, think. Uhh...I got it!

"Because your wings aren't big enough yet," I said looking at her eyes.

"But I fwyed after Zack got the monster," she argued. Ha, I have an answer to that. I think.

"No, you _glided_, Honey," I said. Faith looked like she was about to cry, again.

'Smooth Fang,' I thought to myself.

"_But_," I said to get her attention, which I did, "Maybe around Christmas you can fly."

"Cwithmast?" She asked while her face brightened up.

"I'll tell you on the way to "Uncie" Zack's" I said as I scooped her up.

**Later at the party...**

"Hi everyone!" Zack said into the microphone. We were all set to play. Faith was with Mike and Sharon, watching from Zoë's arms.

All the guests at Justin's party cheered. Justin was sitting on his Uncle's shoulders.

"I'm Zack Myers, Justin's big brother," he said, and then he gestured to the rest of us, "and this is our band In Disguise!"

The crowd cheered louder. Zack continued, gripping his bass tighter, "The next few songs are from some old WWE tracks we found. Happy Birthday, Lil' Bro!"

**(AN: The Next few songs are ****Turn the Tables**** by Saliva, and ****The Game**** by Drowning Pool. I have edited them to fit Fang and Zack better. I no own these.)**

**(Fang; **_Zack_**; **_**Both.**_)

_Yeah, we comin' now.  
_**Come on.**_  
Uhhh...  
__**yeah, that's right.**__  
Yo, we puttin' it down._

**It's like a family in here, we're just a little disabled.  
Puttin' it down, we lay ****'****m out on a table.  
Who's in the house? The brothers in the house.  
Gotta turn it out, let them know what we about.**

**Kinda like Cain and Abel, a bit unstable.  
Don't break the frame, break the whole damn table.  
How we shut it down? We give them a blast,  
We'll keep it real, put the shoes in their ass.**

_**Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables!  
**_  
_**Get the tables.**_  
**As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna **_**get the tables.**_  
**It's called getting it live** _(Get the tables),_  
**Until the end of time** _(Get the tables),_  
**And you can never survive** _(Get the tables)._

**Hypnotized in a trance, gotta make them dance.  
Jump in the pit and now throw up your hands.  
Havin' a party, we blast on the mics,  
Spittin' lyrics from my tongue and bringin' the hype.**

The door's wide open, do you dare to come in?  
Battle with the boys, mess with us, we're the same.  
So who's up next as we gather 'round the table?  
Lay your ass flat, let you know what we're about.

_**Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables!**_  
**As soon as you realize that you can never survive,**  
**And when you cross us, you're gonna** _**get the tables.**_  
**It's called getting it live** _(Get the tables),_  
**Until the end of time** _(Get the tables),_  
**And you can never survive** _(Get the tables)._

Get the tables.

_**Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables!**_  
**As soon as you realize that you can never survive.  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.**  
**It's called getting it live** _(Get the tables),_  
**Until the end of time** _(Get the tables),_  
**And you can never survive** _(Get the tables)._

Get the tables.

_Get the tables.  
_**As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.**

_Get the tables.  
_**As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.**

_Get the tables.  
_**As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.**

**As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.**  
**It's called getting it live** _(Get the tables),_  
**Until the end of time** _(Get the tables),_  
**And you can never survive** _**(Get the tables)**__._

Then Zack and I bowed to the cheers from the audience. I started playing chords on my guitar to get everyone's attention. We started our next song.

**Time to play the Game  
Time to play the Game  
Time to play... THE GAME!**

It's all about The Game, before life can rest...  
Your failure is my success...  
It's all about control... will you make it?  
I WILL DELIVER THE PAIN YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!

**I'm in control, I Am Your Pain...  
After this you won't be the same...  
This is My Time, I make the rules.  
YOU MESS WITH THIS AND YOU DIE LIKE A FOOL!**

**_(Pain!)  
_Here comes the pain!**_  
**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_  
**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_  
**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!  
Time to play the Game!**

**I am the debt that can't be paid...  
You're going down in flames...  
This is the time I cannot lose.  
LIVE OR DIE YOU'LL HAVE TO CHOOSE!**

It's all about me, I am The One...  
Soon you'll see there's nowhere to run...  
I am the threat that is so real.  
THROUGH THE BLOOD AND THE SWEAT, THE PAIN YOU WILL FEEL!

_**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_**  
(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_**  
(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!  
**_**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**

**Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide...  
Now it's time to die...  
I am the pain, I am The Game...  
YOU WON'T FORGET MY NAME!  
**  
_Time to feel the pain  
Time to feel the pain  
Time to feel the pain  
GO!_

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!  
TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!  
TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!  
TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_

_**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!  
**_**(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_**  
(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_**  
(Pain!)  
**_**Here comes the pain!**_**  
(Pain!)  
**_**Time to play the Game!**_**  
(Pain!)  
**_**Time to play the Game!**_**  
(PAIN!)**_

We stopped again for the cheering. They had thought that was it. They were wrong. Earlier today the band agreed to premiere a song I wrote. The song is called Get Thru This. I was inspired by my ordeals in the School, and my feelings for Max I _still_ have to get over.

"Everyone," I said into the microphone, "I'd like to dedicate this song to some friends of mine, wherever they may be."

**(AN: The following song is ****Get Thru This**** by Art of Dying.)**

**I've seen better days, yeah  
**_So says the mirror_  
**It's hard to find divinity when you're the king of men**

**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can get through anything**

**_If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I promise you  
I promise you  
_**  
**It could be much worse, yeah  
But the call is close  
Tomorrow's my reason for today to let go**

**_If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can get through anything  
_**

**(softly) If I can get through this  
I can get through that  
If you cut me wide open  
I can cut you some slack  
If you come when I'm leaving  
I might never be back  
I know it's not easy  
just a matter of fact, yeah  
**

**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I promise you  
I promise you  
**

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can get through anything**  
_

**If I can get through this  
I can get through that  
If you cut me wide open  
I can cut you some slack  
If you come when I'm leaving  
I might never be back  
I know it's not easy  
just a matter of fact**

Everyone burst into applause. I took my guitar off and bowed, along with the band.

Faith looked exhausted, but she was cheering anyway. I walked over to Zoë and took Faith back. She snuggled closer to my chest. I think I heard Zoë go "aww" again.

I looked over to Zack and he motioned for me to go. I walked over to Justin and Mrs. Myers.

"WOW! Nick that was really cool!" Justin exclaimed seeing me.

I chuckled and patted his head, "Thanks Justin. Faith is ready for bed so we gotta go now. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Nick," Mrs. Ride said, "Goodnight Faith."

Faith mumbled out a goodnight, and I left.

........Almost.

A certain red-head was in my way. Not Cathy. It was Lisa!

..........No, I'm kidding, it was Cathy.

"Nicky-poo," Cathy taunted, "you didn't tell me you could sing."

"Not now," I said, "I have to get Faith home."

"Just ask someone else to take her home," she said nonchantly, "then you and I can go party!"

I leaned towards her menacingly. I'm sick of hearing her talk about Faith like she's nothing.

"Listen _Bitch_," I hissed at her, "You want me. I get that. Here's a newsflash: YOU AREN'T GETTING ME!"

Heads turned, adults started leading kids away from the area. The band and Sharon's posse is walking towards us. Zack looked ticked. _Good_.

Cathy's smug face looked shocked, then angry, "GOOD! I don't want a guy who'd get me pregnant, and then leave me, taking the kid!"

Oh, really she went there? Fine.

"I wouldn't even _think_ of getting someone like you, who treats MY kid like she's a FREAKING CD, pregnant!" I yelled back.

"THAT'S because she's no better than a CD!"

*SMACK!!*

...whoa. Go Zack. I think that mark is staying for awhile.

"Listen Cathy," Zack said, "I might have invited you just to see us play, that doesn't mean you go insulting other guests. You dumb bitch."

Cathy glared at all of us. She tried to lay her eyes on Faith but I hissed at her, "You look at her the wrong way, I will kill you."

Cathy

"Now, GET OUT OF MY YARD!!" Zack shouted.

She bolted. I looked down at Faith. She slept through the whole thing. Lucky, right?

Yeah, lucky...

Three hours later, I woke up to Faith screaming again. I did a 360 before I pulled her close to me. She sobbed into my chest. I stroked her back and waited to go back to sleep.

'Fang, I'm home, we're gonna eat well tomorrow. How was your day?' Bones thought to me.

'Have a look.' I thought back.

I heard a muffled "That little Bitch!" through the door.

I kissed a sleeping Faith's head. She was so lucky to have such a caring family.

'Let me know if _Cathy_,' Bones seethed, 'tries to come near you or Faith again, okay?'

'No Bones,' I thought, 'I've got first dibs.'

**AN: OOOOOOOO. Cathy got bitch slapped.**

**Mental note: don't insult Faith. **_**Ever**_**.**

**Next; Fang's birthday and a look at what's going on with the Flock.**

**PS-I'm a Bear-Doctor**


	14. Fang's Birthday & a Flocking discovery

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride. I Own Rufunsville, Colorado (I hope).**

**AN: Time for what you've all been waiting for ...MAX POV!**

**...Later in the chapter. (HA! I'm so evil...)**

**Chapter 14: Fang's birthday (plus a peek on the flock)**

**Zack POV**

"C'mon, Uncie Zack!" Faith called from ahead of me in the store.

"Wait up Mrs. Speedy Gonzalez!" I called back.

I pulled the sick card in school so I could take her out to shop for Fang. The lucky S.O.B. doesn't even have to go to school. What else could he want? But here I am with a two year old with the energy of a locomotive, shopping in the mall for my newest best friend, and band mate's birthday. Faith, Bones, Mike, his sister and her friends, and the band were all celebrating at the Bar tonight.

Mike took Fang out with Bones to do something for his birthday. Mike thought about taking Fang to a tattoo parlor. _That_ is exactly what Fang needs. Not. If it does happen, Fang joked about covering some scar on his neck. He also thought about getting something that reminded him of Faith.

"Faith, come 'ere," I called again stopping in front of a guitar store. Faith toddled back over to me.

My gift was in here. Well, it was a gift from the band. We all pitched in and ordered a custom black D-Spawn guitar from Halo Custom Guitars. The only things on it not black were a white fang and feather, both my ideas. Of course, that meant I had to pick it up.

"Come 'ere munchkin," I said picking her up. She squealed loudly. Some group of guys in black eyeing a guitar narrowed their eyes at us...Until they saw it was Faith who squealed. Their eyes widened and they turned around. 'Smart,' I thought, carrying Faith to the counter.

The last time someone complained about Faith, just thinking about how Bones reacted made me shudder. Thank God, Fang was flying on his break. That idiot would've died for how he talked to her, drunk or not. Hell, I had to help _three_ other guys, plus Mike, hold Bones back!

It's a good thing word travels fast in a small town like Rufunsville.

"Hey Zack," Brianna said to me, "hi Faith." Faith whispered out a "hi" back.

Brianna got a note saying she could skip school, to cover for her sick boss.

"Hey Bree," I said to her, "here to pick up the order."

"I know, I snuck a look at it," Bree said back, "Nick'll love it."

"Tell me about it," I said back to her.

"One thing?" She asked.

"Shoot," I replied.

"What's with the fang and feather?"

I started to laugh, "it's an inside joke between us, Bree."

"Oh," she said, "Okay. Well, here you go. Nice seeing you Zack."

Brianna turned to Faith and said in a baby voice, "and I'll see you later cutie."

"Say good bye Faith," I chuckled out. "Goo' bye, Bree." Faith mumbled.

I left Brianna, guitar in my left hand and Faith on my right hip.

"Now all you gotta do is pick a gift out for Daddy, Faith." I told her.

"Uh-huh," Faith said her thumb in her mouth.

We ended up in Hot Topic. What? All of Fang's clothes look like they come from here. Some metal was playing. I couldn't tell exactly who it was; I was trying to keep an eye on Faith. She toddled away from me for a second, and returned with some black dog tags. They looked like they could be personalized, adding a name, picture, obscene image, etc.

"These?" Faith asked me.

I nodded my head, "Perfect, let's get 'em personalized, too."

Faith smiled brightly at me, I smiled back. Fang says she has her mother's smile. No wonder Fang fell for Max. What a smile. An idea popped into my head of what to engrave on them.

We walked up to the counter, and were suddenly face-to-face with Joe. A major douche groupie of Bradley's. He ditched school all the time to work here.

"What do you want, Myers?" He snarled at me. This caused Faith to whimper. Joe looked down at her, and a look of shock came over his face.

'Oh, good,' I thought, 'He's heard the story about Princess Faith and her knight Sir Bones, now he won't mess with us.'

"I'd like for you to ring these tags up and engrave the words 'Keep on Flying' on one, and 'Max and Faith' on the other." I said back.

"18 bucks, chump." He said to me.

"Ah, ah. Not without the goods," I chided.

"Whatever," he said. Joe handed over the tags and I handed the money over to him. Faith and I were out the door when she whispered to me,

"I don't like him."

"Me either, Faith," I replied.

"He reminded me of the Monsters," She said quietly. I stopped and picked her up.

"Well all for the better if he turns out to be one," I said, we were on our way to my truck.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

We made it to the

"Cause then," I said, buckling her in, "Daddy and I can kill him."

She relaxed at the idea. I smirked half hoping Joe was an Eraser. The dude is such a dick. We started driving back to the Bar to set up the party.

**Fang POV**

"Dude those tats look rad!" Mike said to me, for the tenth time.

"I know," I said, "I was there."

Mike took me out to get tattoos today. I got three total. And they freakin' hurt for the first few seconds. I got a Black Hawk on my right shoulder; A white feather on my neck, to cover my scar; and a Tribal-like Cross on my left pec, Faith's constant pillow at night.

We were hanging out in the living room above the Bar. Mike was wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt. I had to wear one of my newly obtained black Muscle T-shirts, on account of my tattoos. I'm pretty sure the others are setting up for a party.

'Who told you?' Bones mock-demanded.

'Faith,' I thought back.

'She gets a slide,' Bones mumbled back.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Faith repeated running into the room.

"Yes, Faith?" I asked. She looked really excited about something.

"It's party time!" Mike said.

Faith pretty much dragged me down the stairs.

**Two hours later...**

All in all, it was a good birthday. The band all chipped in to get me a custom guitar. I loved it. Sharon's posse all chipped in to get me a new laptop, Black of course. Bones said my gift probably wouldn't get her 'til Saturday. My favorite had to be Faith's gift though.

A pair of black dog tags. One said 'Keep on Flying'. The other had my two most favorite girls' names on it; 'Max and Faith'. I placed the tags around my neck as soon as I read them. I hugged Faith tight and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift, Faith," I whispered in her ear.

"You'we 'elcome, Daddy," She whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl."

Too bad it was her gift that kept me up writing about being with the Flock. It was a song about going back to where one belongs. I called it Home.

I readied the acoustic guitar; I stole it from downstairs, and started playing.

**(AN: Yes, it is Daughtry's ****Home****. And yes it is the acoustic version. What? You want him to wake up the whole neighborhood? I threw it in cause it fit the sad mood I was building up.)**

**(Fang singing is bold, FYI.)**

**I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**

Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home

I hope the Flock gets here soon. It gets harder everyday. God, I miss them.

I shed one tear, _one_, as I think about the one I need to see most...

"Max..." I whisper her name as I look out the window, "where are you?"

**New Mexico: Dr. Martinez' house**

**Max POV**

'Max,' a voice I thought I heard the last of, 'Max.'

'Voice?' I asked. I was laying in bed. I didn't get out of bed all day. Today was _his_ birthday. _Fang_. It was so hard for everyone today, as Angel told me. As quiet as he was, Fang helped keep the Flock together. I've been trying hard not to think about him.

'No, Max,' the Voice continued, 'He's _alive_.'

'WHAT!?' I thought sitting up in bed. 'Fang's alive?'

'Yes Max,' Voice said, 'But he needs the Flock. He's in so much pain without you guys. He's been staying in a town called Rufunsville. It's in Colorado.'

'Wait,' I thought, 'He's been alive this whole time? How come he didn't try to find us?'

'It's complicated,' the Voice said, 'You'll understand better once you get there.'

And like that I was out of bed packing. Fang's alive. He's been alive.

...But I don't know if I'll kill him or kiss him when I see him.

"See who?" Angel asked. I smiled at her. She read my mind again and brightened her face.

"EVERYONE!" She shouted running down the hall, "FANG'S ALIVE!"

Questions started flying, directed towards me. I tried my hardest to answer them all. I was still a little high on the news that Fang was alive.

...My best friend, who I _love_, is alive. And we were leaving to go see him.

_Immediately_.

**AN: Finally, Right? I was going to make the build-up to a reunion longer, but I was afraid you'd all kill me.**

**So, I H-hope i-it ap-appeals to you, Mighty Readers.**


	15. Max, meet Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Hold me.**

**Chapter: Max, Meet Faith.**

**Max POV**

The Flock and I were making great time. After a not so tearful farewell to Ella and Dr. Martinez, we left. That was two days ago.

Everyone was so excited to see Fang. I was probably the most excited. And the most pissed.

I mean. He's been alive this whole time, making us all worried to death, and he didn't even try to contact us! What the hell is he on!? That selfish jerk.

'Max,' Voice said, 'I told you. It's complicated.'

'What's more important than the Flock? Than me!?' I retaliated.

'I will explain it to you in person when you get here,' Voice said.

'In person?' I asked, 'has Fang been staying with you or something!?'

'Yes,' Voice replied.

'FINALLY!' I thought, 'I get to know what you look like.'

'Wow, Maximum,' Voice said amused, 'I didn't think it matt –Faith, No!'

Then it got really quiet...

'Voice? Hello? Who's Faith? Voice?' I asked.

"Maaaax," Nudge complained, "Are we there yet?"

"Ugh, N-Yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

We landed on the outskirts of Rufunsville, Colorado. As the sign read. It also said, "Home of In Disguise and the Blackjacks".

Obviously the Blackjacks are a sports team. What's In Disguise anyway? A rock band?

'Yes Max,' Voice said, 'In fact, Fang is part of the group.'

'Right,' I started laughing, 'Fang. A rock star. Funny Voice.'

'Just make your way to Bones' Bar & Grill okay,' Voice said seriously.

'Well fine then,' I thought back.

"Come on guys," I stated.

**15 minutes later...**

"Wow this place is dead," Gazzy said. Iggy was listening to sounds inside. Nudge and I were standing at alert. Angel was scanning minds.

"Alright just come inside already," A voice at the door said.

At first glance, I thought Fang put on a hundred pounds of muscle. Who was this guy? Why did he look like Fang?

"My name is Staff Sergeant Anthony Owens," Huge guy said, "Call me Bones."

Then he leaned towards me and thought, (that's right. he _thought_), 'You used to call me Voice.'

_This_ was the Voice!! Holy Sh-

"Watch your thoughts Maximum," Voi–er, Bones said, "I'm not the only mind reader here." That figures.

Angel was looking at Bones in awe. Then she whispered, "He's better than me."

Now all our mouths were agape. No. Way. My baby was the strongest mind reader I knew. I–.

"You shouldn't call Angel you're baby anymore Max," Bones said, leading us in.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," A little black haired girl said sliding into him, "Help!"

Bones chuckled, like Fang, "Easy Faith. What's goin' on Squirt?"

Faith giggled, "Uncie Zack's trying to get me in the tub. But Daddy said he wants to sower fist."

Who was this kid? Who's "Uncie" Zack? Who's daddy to this kid?

"Faith Esperanza Ride," a familiar voice said, "I'm all done. It's your turn."

Then as if on cue, Fang walked down the stairs in nothing but black jeans and dog tags. Wow. What happened to wiry Fang? When did he get so...Hot? Were those tattoos?

"Daddy," Faith giggled, "You'we still wet."

"Yeah so," Fang started, "What's–?"

That's when he locked his eyes on us.

"Bones? You're not screwing with me are you?" Fang asked. Bones shook his head.

"I told you your present would be here Saturday," Bones said, "Happy Birthday, Kid."

Fang smiled his Earth stopping smile. Angel moved towards him first. Fang handed Faith to a blonde guy standing behind him. Fang turned around to get tackled into a hug.

"Aww," Iggy said, "Flock hug!"

Everyone else joined in to the hug but me. I was still a little shocked by these turn of events. 's alive; 2. He's super hot; 3. He's been staying with the Voice; 4. there's a little girl that called him Daddy.

Wait, what?

Then Fang turned his attention to me. We locked eyes for a long time. Then we embraced into a hug. Let me tell you, it felt really good to be in Fang's arms again. It was great until–.

"Daddy?" Faith's quiet voice barley reached my ears. Fang however ended the hug, too soon for my taste, to take the girl from Blonde Guy's arms.

"Who'we they, Daddy?" She asked reading all our faces, like Fang.

"Faith," Fang started, "let your wings out, Baby Girl."

He set her down and we all gasped, except Iggy.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Ig," I started but couldn't finish. Thank goodness for Nudge.

"Her wings are just like yours, Fang!" She exclaimed.

They were. Smaller versions of Fang's beautiful black wings. Now that I look her over, she looked just like Fang! Aside from slight differences; She had a light tanned skin, kinda like mine; Faith's eyes were more brown than black, again like mine. Her last name was even _Ride_!

...I'm sensing a pattern here.

"Faith," Fang said, "this is the Flock."

She brightened a smile. Her eyes landed on me.

"Daddy is that-?"

"Yes Faith," Fang said, "This is Maximum Ride."

"Max," Fang said holding Faith out to me. I took her.

"This is Faith, _our_ daughter."

**AN: Okay. Now I'm done. More tomorrow.**

**Read & Review.**


	16. Reunion

**AN: I apologize for chapter 15; I was so tired, but I had to complete the chapter. Yes it is nighttime. Around nine on a school week is a normal closing time for the Bar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any songs I mention. I just own Faith, Bones, and Rufunsville, CO.**

**Chapter 16: Reunion.**

**Max POV**

I stared at Fang with a blank face. Iggy and Gazzy were opening and closing their mouths. Nudge looked like she was going to explode with giddy. Angel looked lost.

"Max," Ig, finally said shaking his head, "I thought you had higher standards."

*Smack* Fang's and Bones' hand connected with the back of his head. Faith, who was still in my arms, laughed.

"Oh yeah, laugh at the poor blind guy," Blonde Guy said chuckling moving towards me. I suddenly realized he had seen our wings. Who was this guy? How did I know he doesn't work for Itex?

"Relax Max," Bones said, "He's with us."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, "What with this _us_ anyway _Voice_?"

"Max-" Fang started, I cut him off.

"You be quiet! We've been worried sick, Fang! And it turns out you're here, relaxing and living life! With the Voice and a kid you say is _ours_!? How could you!? I–!"

"Stop yelling at Daddy!" Faith cried. She had tears in her eyes. Fang took her from me.

"Faith, shh." He cooed.

Fang_ cooed_. _Fang_, Mr. Emotionless Rock, was comforting a baby girl.

...I think the world just ended.

"Go with Uncie Zack," Fang said handing Faith to Blonde Guy, "he'll take you to see Sharon and get you Ice Cream."

"Otay Daddy," She said back. All traces of her tears gone.

Zack smiled at Fang, "We'll be back around 10."

"Fine," Fang said, "take her to the park or something."

"All right!" Zack crowed, "hear that Faith? We're going to the park!"

"Yay!" Faith cheered.

The two of them walked out the front door. Fang was smiling a half-smile in their direction. Then he turned his direction back to a very shocked Flock and me. He looked at Bones out of the corner of his eye. Bones made a shrugging motion.

"'Sup to you, Kid." Was what he said. What was _their_ mental conversation about?

'Angel,' I thought.

'Yes Max?'

'What were they talking about?'

'I don't know, Max.'

'What? Why?'

'Bones can block me.'

'How do you know?'

"I just told her," Bones said with an amused expression on her face. 'How the?'

"I am a stronger mind reader," he said simply.

"Now, come upstairs," Fang said, "We'll explain everything."

We followed Bones and Fang upstairs. I was having a hard time focusing on the upcoming conversation. What with new, Hot Fang walking right in front of me.

...So I'm checking out my best friend's butt.

That's normal......right?

'Bad Max, Bad.' I scolded myself.

"Take a seat," Fang said, gesturing to the couches. We all sat, then we looked at him expectantly. Again me having a hard time just looking at his face.

"I'll go get a shirt on first," Fang said, he smirked in Bones' direction.

'You're welcome,' Bones thought to me.

Once his door shut, Iggy stood up, "Okay, what the hell does Fang look like?"

We all turned our attention to him.

"Why Ig?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, 1," He said, "Max and Nudge's breathing slowed down and their heart rates sped up."

'Nudge?' I thought looking at her. She had a small blush.

'Hormones Max,' Bones thought to me, 'just her hormones responding to Fang's body.'

"And 2," Iggy continued, "his footsteps were quieter. I probably can't even hear him if I wanted to."

"Well that's good news," Fang said.

Where'd he come from? He just appeared behind me. I know that's normal, but the hairs on the back of my neck didn't stand until he spoke. Much to my dismay, Fang was now wearing a black (shocker) shirt with a white skull logo.

"Fang," Gazzy said, "How'd you do that?"

"It's easy to sneak up on people when you can turn invisible," Bones chuckled.

We all blurted out questions at the same time. A loud whistle shut us up.

"Thank you Bones," Fang said, "Now as I was saying..."

**Two hours and a long explanation later...**

"Wow," Nudge said. Her shortest sentence ever.

We got it all. Faith's background, their arrival and decision to stay, Bones' history, how Jeb helped him, and how Zack found out the truth about us. I felt bad for my earlier comments to the both of them.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Faith called running into the room.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Fang smiled, picking her up, "how was your time with Uncie Zack."

Said Uncie Zack came in, covered head to toe in mud. The whole flock, Fang, Faith, and Bones broke into laughter. Fang set Faith down next to me on the couch. She looked ready to pass out.

"Ha. Ha," Zack said, "Very funny. Just for that, I'm staying the night."

"Yay!" Faith cheered quietly, Fang and Bones both smirked.

"Do we even _want_ to know?" Bones asked.

"No," Zack said.

"C'mon Zack," Fang said standing, "I'll get you some new clothes."

"No thanks," Zack said, "I'd rather wear the dirty spares I keep here. Thanks for the offer though."

Fang just laughed it off, "Whatever man. Faith, it's time for bed."

He reached for Faith, she was curled up against me, lifting her up. Her eyes were slowly closing.

"'ait," Faith mumbled, "Mommy, come. Pwease?"

I couldn't ignore her plea. It was just so adorable. When I stood, she rested her head back on Fang's chest, smiling. I started to follow Fang to their room.

"Well, I'll be damned," Bones said, "Faith, you officially run the flock. Having such control over both Mommy and Daddy."

Zack wiped a fake tear from his eye, "I-I'm so proud of her."

"Me too," Iggy said, mimicking Zack.

He and Zack promptly burst into fake sobbing.

"Shuddup," I mumbled. Fang smirked and shook his head.

"Faith," Fang said shaking her a little, "Say good night."

"*yawn* Goo' night," Faith yawned out. God, it was so cute.

All the boys wished her a good night, whilst Angel and Nudge said, "Aww!"

I followed Fang to the bedroom. Fang laid her on the bed. He whispered a goodnight and shocked me again by doing another un-Fanglike action.

He _kissed_ her forehead, then whispered, "I love you, Faith."

"I love you, Daddy," Faith whispered, "I love you too Mommy, Goo' Night."

My eyes teared up against my will.

"I love you too, Faith," I said, giving her a small hug and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night, Baby Girl," Fang said.

We both walked out of the room and Fang shut the door behind us. I turned to walk back to the Flock, then he grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Hey," He said softly, "you're not still mad at me are you?"

"No," I said, matching his tone, "I completely understand, Fang. I wouldn't have been able to decide like that." I was truly envious of his ability to be away from the Flock for such a long time.

"What?" He asked.

"Choosing her safety over your happiness," I said, "I could never do that."

Fang and I continued to walk forward.

"Soo," I started, "when were you planning on leaving?"

"I wasn't," he stated simply.

"Fang, we can't stay here forever," I was kind of shocked, "Besides we have to-"

Fang stopped and turned me towards him. "Max, I can't."

"Why?" I asked, slightly hurt from his response.

"What's more import–?" I trailed off, remembering the room we just came from.

"Faith," he said, "Is a much bigger responsibility to me than the world right now."

"Bu-but," I said, fighting the tears and losing, "I can't do this without you."

"I'm so sorry, Max," Fang pulled me into a hug, then he started to rub in between my wings.

"When's the last time Itex attacked the Flock?" Fang asked, his warm breath running shivers up my spine.

"When you were with us eight months ago," I said realizing where he was going with this.

"They only want you," I said, "You and Faith. Why?"

"I wish I knew Max," Fang whispered, "I wish I knew."

**AN: There. Some Faxness and Fax family fluff.**

**...I'm gonna go hurl now. I still can't believe I wrote all that.**

**More later tonight, **

**read and review.**

**Next: Flock gets to see Fang perform, and Sharon meets Max; her newest obstacle in getting Nick(Fang). **


	17. Guys, meet MaxFaith's mommy

**AN: Disclaimer: The following fic has been rated A for too much awesomene–HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry but I couldn't pass up a moment like that.**

**Real Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I know! I'm shocked too. So I blew up that one book series, it was still only one!**

**Chapter 17: Guys, this is Max.....Faith's Mom.**

**Faith POV**

I was happy when I woke up for three weasons. 1: Mommy and the Flock are really here. 2: Mommy wasn't yelling at Daddy or Bones anymore. And 3: Daddy' and Uncie Zack are playing music tonight. I told Mommy at brekfast but she didn't believe that Daddy would sing.

Daddy told me to take Mommy and the Flock around the town. I was excited to show Mommy my favowite spots. I was sad when I found out Bones couldn't come. Daddy had to stay and work, so he couldn't come, either.

That just left Uncie Zack. He said he had to stop by Techie's house. I was really excited to see Techie again, Frankie too. Frankie was otay by me. He was really funny, and he has a sister my age, her name is Morgan. Morgan and me always get along, even if she can't talk as good as me.

We all walked into Techie's garage, where the band always relaxes. Morgan was playing with her dolly, Chrissie. Daddy said he'd get me a dolly, but I didn't want one. He said very quietly, "Yep you're Max's girl alright..."

I wish I knew what that means.

Morgan, Angle, Nudgie, and me were playing when the rest of the band came in.

John was looking at Mommy weird. Like, how Sharon and the other girls look at Daddy.

...I knew John was weird.

**Zack's POV**

"Dang, honey," John said to Max, "who are you?"

"None of your business," she replied coldly.

I turned to look at John. He's had this coming to him for awhile. He's such a sexist. And he was full of himself. John had better watch out.

"I see you're in _my _garage," John said smugly, "you looking for me or something?"

"No," Max replied coldly, again.

"I think you are," he said, moving closer. Mistake #2.

Mistake #1 was starting to hit on her.

"You know," he said again, "my room is upstairs and it's soundpro–oof!"

"Oh!" The rest of us guys exclaimed, covering ourselves. Yeah...Max kneed John in his manhood, like Fang warned all of us she would.

"Frick Bitch!" John swore, in front of the kids.

There's another thing to deal with. He doesn't listen to Bones' or Fang's rules about swearing in front of the kids.

*Smack!*...ouch. That has to hurt.

I had to stop Max while we still had a secondary guitarist. But how?

"Mommy?" Ahh, thank you God.

The rest of the Band, other than Tech and myself, looked at Faith.

'3...2...' I counted in my head.

Realization came across their faces. John looked like he was gonna shit himself. Fang had told us all about Max, his best friend whom hated to be hit on by any guy.

"Your Max!?" John exclaimed in a higher voice then usual, "Oh god, I'm sorry. Nick warned us, but- I didn't- I mean."

"Dude, just stop while you're ahead," Iggy chuckled.

"Okay Max," I said, "let's go while John can still sing. Unless he wants Tech to take over."

"No thank you," Tech said, while he finished packing, "I'm the backstage guy, John's the superstar."

We all laughed on our way back to the Bar. John was the only one who didn't.

**Fang POV**

I was on stage getting ready. Max and Faith were walking up towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another problem coming into the bar.

...Sharon and her posse. My luck is, officially, for shit.

"Fang," Max said, looking at me quizzically, "Are you seriously going to _try_ and sing?"

"Max," I said, mock-hurt, "I can't believe you won't believe me. _Me _your best friend. So go sit down and listen while I blow your mind."

She and Faith went back to the Flock, Sharon was eying her.

'I wonder what's up with her?' I thought. I shrugged it off, and readied myself.

Zack introduced the band like he usually does, then we started.

**(Fang; **_Zack_**; **_**Both**_**) **(Song 1: Blitzkrieg Bop by Rob Zombie; Song 2: Rollin'(Air Raid Vehicle) by Limp Bizkit; Song 3: Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast by Airbourne)

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

_Hey-ho, let's go! Hey-ho, let's go! Hey-ho, let's go! Hey-ho, lets go!_

**Yeah  
Formin' in a straight line  
Goin' through a tight wind  
Kids are losin' their minds**  
_Blitzkrieg Bop_

**Yeah  
They're Pilin' in the backseat  
Generatin' steam heat  
Pulsatin' to the back beat**  
_Blitzkrieg Bop_

_**Hey-ho, let's go  
Shoot 'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
**_**They're all reved up and ready to go**

**Formin' in a straight line  
Goin' through a tight wind  
Kids are losin' their minds**  
_Blitzkrieg Bop_

**Yeah  
They're Pilin' in the backseat  
Generatin' steam heat  
Pulsatin' to the back beat  
**_Blitzkrieg Bop_

_**Hey-ho, let's go  
Shoot 'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know**_  
**They're all reved up and ready to go**

_**Hey-ho, let's go  
Shoot 'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know**_  
**They're all reved up and ready to go**

**Formin' in a straight line  
Goin' through a tight wind  
Kids are losin' their minds**  
_Blitzkrieg Bop_

**Yeah  
They're Pilin' in the backseat  
Generatin' steam heat  
Pulsatin' to the back beat  
**_Blitzkrieg Bop_

_Hey-ho, let's go! Hey-ho, let's go! Hey-ho, let's go! Hey-ho, lets go!_

I looked over to the Flock and almost laughed. They were all staring in my direction, Iggy included.

'I am not done impressing you guys yet.' I thought smugly. Our next song started up.

**(AN: Chet (DJ) is in parenthesis and Italic. This song is censored when there is supposed to be an F-Bomb, Fang Played a note on his guitar.)**

_Alright partner  
_**Keep on rollin' baby**_  
You know what time it is._

_(Throw your hands up)_

_(Throw your hands up)_

**Ladies and gentlemen**  
_Chocolate Starfish  
_**Keep on rollin' baby!**

**Move in, now move out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_  
**Breathe in, now breathe out **  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_

_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_ _(what?)_  
_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_ _(c'mon)_  
_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_ _(yeah)_  
_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_

_Now I know y'all be lovin' this shit right here  
L.I.M.P Bizkit is right here  
People in the house put your hands in the air  
Cause if you don't care, then we don't care  
1 2 3 times two to the six  
Jonezin' for your fix of that Limp Bizkit mix  
So where the f**k you at?  
Punk, shut the f**k up  
And back the f**k up  
Before we f**k this track up!  
_  
_(Yo, throw your hands up)_

_(Throw your hands up)_

**Move in, now move out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_  
**Breathe in, now breathe out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_

_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(what?)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(c'mon)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(yeah)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_

_You wanna mess with Limp Bizkit (yeah)  
You can't mess with Limp Bizkit (why?)  
Because they get it on (when?)_  
_Every day and every night (oh.)  
See this platinum thing right here (uh huh.)  
Well they're doing it all the time (what?)  
So you'd better get some better beats  
And uh, get some better rhymes (d'oh)  
We got the gang set  
So don't complain yet  
24/7 never begging for a raincheck  
Old school soldiers passing out the hot shit  
That rock shit  
Puttin' bounce in the mosh pit.  
_  
_(Throw your hands up) _

_(Throw your hands up)_

**Move in, now move out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_  
**Breathe in, now breathe out **  
_Hands up, now hands down _  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you're gonna do now?_

_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(c'mon)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(what?)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(yeah)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_

_Hey ladies, where you at?  
Hey fellas, where you at?  
And the people that don't give a f**k, where you at?  
All the lovers, where you at?  
All the haters, where you at?  
And all the people that call themselves playas, where you at?  
Hot mommas, where you at?  
Pimp daddies, where you at?  
And the people rollin' up in caddies, where you at?  
Hey rockers, where you at?  
Hip HOPpers, where you at_  
_**And everybody all around the world...**_

**Move in, now move out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_  
**Breathe in, now breathe out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now_?

_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(yeah)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(what?)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(c'mon)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
**_  
**Move in, now move out**  
_Hands up, now hands down  
_**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you gonna do now?_  
**Breathe in, now breathe out**  
_Hands up, now hands down_  
**Back up, back up**  
_Tell me, what you're gonna do now?_

_**Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(what?) __**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(c'mon)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' **__(yeah)__**  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'**_

"Thank you," I said to the applause coming from the Bar & Grill. Again I glanced at the Flock's Table, and again I had to keep from laughing. Iggy was standing and applauding Zack's choice of a song, the only reason I really needed to let him lead. It was one of his favorite songs.

"This next song describes on how I feel about Life," I said.

**Some people like to make all the rules  
And tell others what to do  
They make it their way so they always win  
And the others always lose  
Street gangs and madmen  
How they wage their private wars  
In bankers clothes their hearts are froze and  
Their wives hold hands with whores**

**I'll sit and spin for a little while  
If it's the end of days  
**_**I'm goin out in style**_

**_Too much, Too young, Too fast  
I'm gonna drink it up while it lasts  
Too much, Too young, Too fast  
I'm gonna tear it up so fill my glass_**

**Thieves in the night rob you blind  
With surgical precision  
You can't evade the eye in the sky  
He got facial recognition  
Paranoia on every street  
It's hard to stay alive  
Never know when you'll feel the heat  
Before it takes your life  
**  
**I'll sit and spin for a little while  
If it's the end of days  
_I'm goin out in style_**

_**Too much, Too young, Too fast  
I'm gonna drink it up while it lasts  
Too much, Too young, Too fast  
I'm gonna tear it up so fill my glass**_

_**Too much, Too young, Too fast  
I'm gonna drink it up while it lasts  
Too much, Too young, Too fast  
I'm gonna tear it up so fill my glass**_

**Too much I'm gonna drink it up  
Too fast yeah while it lasts**

**Sharon POV**

"Thank you, Thank you," Nick said placing his guitar on its stand.

He jumped down from the stage and walked over to where Faith was sitting with that group of teens. I decided to go and say hello.

"WOW! Fang! You've got to teach us how to play like that. I mean its sooo cool. Will you? Will you? Will you? Will you? PLEEEEEEEEASE?" The younger Dark skinned girl begged. She would get along great with Zoë.

"Nudge!" The tall skinny guy exclaimed, "My ears are bleeding. Please for all that is holy...SHUT UP!"

"Ig," Nick said, "Be nice." He looked over to my direction and sent a small smile, which I gladly returned.

"Hey Sharon," He said, "How's it going?"

"Good. Who are you're friends?" I asked, I was looking over the Brunette with blonde highlights going through it.

She was sitting awfully close to MY Nick. Faith was sitting in her lap, coloring with the younger Blonde.

"Uh, These are some old friends," Nick said, he gestured to the group, "Over here is Ariel (younger Blonde) and her brother Greg (Blonde boy), their older brother James (Tall skinny boy), Monique, a old friend we call Nudge (Dark skinned girl)."

He stopped at the brunette sitting next to him, as though not sure what to call her.

"This is, uh..." He was interrupted by Faith.

She said four innocent words that crushed my heart.

"This is my Mommy."

"Right," Brunette said, "I'm Faith's mommy, Max."

Max slipped her hand into Nick's. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

...I decided right then and there I hated Max.

**AN: That's it. All out of idea's. I gots to recharge my Brain.**

**On the upside, it's my longest chapter. (Happy Dance)**

**How do you think the rest of the introduction will go?**

**Read & Reveiw**


	18. Let me be myself

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride. *me sniffles***

**Chapter 18: Let me be myself**

**Fang POV**

Oh, boy. I had to do or say something. Otherwise a catfight was going to break out here.

...But I was still high off the kiss on the cheek from Max. The smile I was trying to, and failing I might add, hide was full blown on my face.

And Sharon's eyes grew furious, although her face had a calm facade on.

...Thank God for the mind reader sitting at our table.

"Hey Max," Angel said sweetly, "Faith and I are getting tired. Can you take us upstairs?"

"Sure Ang–Ariel," Max caught herself, "Let's go guys."

Everyone, including myself stood up. Max had Faith in her arms. She led them all upstairs. I stayed behind. Which was a big mistake.

"So that's Faith's mother," Sharon said, trying to cover her anger. She wasn't doing so well.

"Yes," I said, "she is."

"How exactly did you two hook up?" Sharon asked.

Talk about throwing the curve ball. How was I going to answer that question?

...Seriously. Some input would be nice. Hello? Anyone? No? Damn.

"It's a long story," I said, covering my face with my hand.

"I've got time," Sharon said, inching closer to me, "So get started."

"Max's better at telling this story," I lied through my teeth. 'Please just drop it, please just drop it, please?' I silently pleaded.

"Fine," Sharon said, "but I will find out the story somehow."

Then she completely shocked me, again, by kissing my other cheek.

"See you around, Nick." She whispered in my ear.

Once she was out of earshot, I gulped loudly. I always kind of knew she had a thing for me, but I was hoping it would turn out to be nothing.

*sigh* My luck is...Ahh, you know the rest.

**Max's POV**

What was I thinking!? I just kissed Fang! Again!

I mean don't get me wrong, I loved it. What I was afraid of was if he couldn't love me back.

I mean, what if we got together just to break up and split up the Flock? I couldn't handle that. Or what if one of us died? What then?

"Max you're overreacting," Angel stated in an 'I'm sick of having this conversation with you tone.'

"Fang is as in love with you, as you are with him," Angel said _again_.

"Angel," I said, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?"

"Fine. But Max," She said in that sickly sweet tone of hers, "We will have this conversation soon."

"Whatever, go to bed." I said in my leader tone. I had been digging through Fang's drawers to find Faith's PJs. He could have labeled something.

"Mommy," Faith said, "Buttom dwawe. I wanna wear the blue one."

"Okay sweetie," I said digging through the bottom drawer. The drawer had no girly clothes whatsoever. That kinda ticked me off.

"Tomorrow we are going out to get you more clothes," I grumbled. I can't believe Fang picked out all dark colors.

"I knew you'd blame me!" A sexy voice said behind me.

"Who was reading my thoughts now?" I turned to ask Fang.

He shook his head, "Nobody. That's just what good psych profiling does for a guy."

"And where did one get such training?" I asked.

"It's amazing what they put on TV nowadays," he said. He walked towards me and took the blue PJ dress from me and gave it to Faith, who went into the bathroom to change.

Fang just slightly moved me out of the way of his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black Disturbed T-shirt, and tossed it to me. I looked at him questionably.

"You forgot half your clothes at Dr. M's," Fang said shrugging. I _knew_ my pack felt lighter.

"So you want me to wear your shirt?" I asked. Not really caring, but hey, a girl's gotta know.

His response was another shrug, "Wear it or don't. Where are you bunking?"

"With Nudge and Angel," I replied, "You staying with Faith?"

He nodded. A short comfortable silence followed.

"If you want," Fang started, "I could distract the others while you take Faith shopping tomorrow."

"Why would I want to go shopping with Faith?" I asked.

"Trust me. It's way better than shopping with Nudge or Angel." He replied with a smile.

I smiled back. His smile always brightens my day, but you didn't read that.

Faith came out of their bathroom, "All done. You turn Mommy."

I went into the bathroom and changed. When I put Fang's shirt on, I felt like I was dressed like Faith. When it would probably fit his perfectly sculpted muscles, it draped over me like a dress. Ugh. I decided to clear my mind of thoughts and walk out of the bathroom.

I stepped two feet out the door to run into...Fang's chest. I could tell it was his from the cross tattooed on the left pec. I backed up and glanced down. Fang had to have hit the gym or something. How long has that six pack been there?

"Um, Max," Fang said to get my attention. Well, he's got it. Not on his face, but he's got it. Boy, oh boy, does he got it.

"Max," Fang said for the fourth time, "eyes up here, Maximum."

That moved my eyes to his. Funny, his eyes were more open. They weren't as closed off. They were still hard, black holes you could get lost in. And yet, they had more emotion to them. Let's see _Sharon_ understand that about Fang.

"Thank you," he said. "As much as I love to see you ogle me," I blushed, "Please stay with Faith for a little bit." He pointed over his shoulder to where Faith was sleeping on the bed.

"Why?" I asked.

Fang spread his wings slightly in response, "I gotta go fly."

His claustrophobia? Why? I'm more paranoid then him, and I don't feel claustrophobic.

"It's not Claustrophobia," he said reassuring me, "It's more or less the fear of getting rusty."

Ohh, riiight. We were in a populated area. The only safe time to fly was now, at night.

"Sure," I said. I completely understood.

"If she wakes up, comfort her 'til I get back," he said. "She won't go back to sleep for some reason."

"Do you know why?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"It was probably Ace's attack and death," Fang said. "That was her first time. For us we were each four or five, used to being tortured, and fighting for our lives."

Fang glanced back at Faith. "She can't even fly yet, Max."

I could feel my heart clench and tears well up. Fang hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head. My heart unclenched, but the tears still threatened to come.

"I'll be back in 20," was all he said before vanishing through the window.

Not fifteen minutes later, Faith woke up with a scream.

"Faith it's okay," I tried to calm her, "Shh, it's okay."

"Mo-mommy? Where's Daddy? I want Daddy." Faith promptly burst into more tears.

"He'll be right back, baby." I whispered to her.

"Pw-pwomse?" she asked me with tears still flowing.

"I promise." It killed me to see her in so much pain.

Not thirty seconds later, Fang landed inside the window he left out of. Sweat was gleaming off his body.

"Daddy!" Faith scrambled of the bed over to him.

"Faith," Fang said comforting her, "It's all right, we're all here. You, me, and most importantly, Mommy."

"uh-huh." She whimpered, "I-it wa-was the–."

"Nightmare?" Fang sent a knowing glance to me, "it's okay Faith, Mommy and I would never let anything get you. Neither would the Flock, Uncie Zack, or Bones. You know Bones would fight through both Heaven and Hell to protect you."

"Ye-yeah," She started to hiccup.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?" Fang asked softly.

"Yeah," was her soft reply.

"Okay wait here with Mommy. Be back in a sec."

He left out the door to fetch a guitar from downstairs. Why he would get an electric guitar, I'll never know.

"Mommy," Faith murmured to me.

"Yes baby?" I answered, matching her tone.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course I'll stay here with y–"

"No Mommy," Faith said, "In here with me and Daddy. Please stay."

"If it's okay with Daddy, baby," I replied.

"If what's okay with me?" Fang asked. He was carrying an acoustic guitar.

"Faith wanted to know if I could stay in here with you guys," I said.

"Of course it's okay, I'll sleep on th–"

"No," Faith whimpered, "all stay here. Safe here."

"Okay," Fang and I said.

"What do you want me to sing, Baby Girl?" asked Fang.

"Fowty five," she yawned out, "it's a pwetty song."

"I don't know Faith," I started, "I think it's about something else."

"How about something done by 3 Doors Down?"

"Otay Daddy," Faith said. To me it sounded like, "Whatever, just sing Daddy".

Fang strummed his guitar and started. **(AN: The following song is acoustic if you couldn't figure that out. It's ****Let Me Be Myself**** by 3 Doors Down)**

**I guess I just got lost being someone else,  
I tried to kill the pain  
But nothing ever helped  
I left myself behind  
Somewhere along the way  
Hoping to come back around  
and find myself some day**

**Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's OK, tell me please  
Would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So I can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself**

**Would you Let Me Be Myself  
Coz I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world I knew  
And take back all of these times  
That I gave in to you**

**Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's OK, tell me please  
Would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So I can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself,  
For a while  
If you don't mind,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So I can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself**

**That's all I ever wanted from this world  
Was to let me be me..**

**Please, would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So I can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself  
Please, would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So I can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself,  
For a while  
If you don't mind,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So I can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself**

Faith was asleep before the song was over. Fang put his guitar away then laid down next to Faith. I laid down on her other side.

"Night Max," Whispered Fang.

"Night Fang," I whispered back.

Before sleep took me, I heard something that sounded like, "I love you Max."

**AN: AWW! In't that the cutest thing you ever did read?**

**...It better not be, I think I am gonna puke again. Oy vey.**

**Next; Chapter 19: Bonding part 3.**

**Max and Faith go shopping.**

**Read and Review.**


	19. Bonding part 3

**AN: I would've updated this sooner but a new story Idea came to me. I called it ****Fax Family Fluff: The musical.**** It's mostly Fang's band performing, but I digress.**

**Disclaimer:*Sobbing* I-I Do-don't O-own a-an-anyth-th-thing *Sob* r-related to Maximum Ride. *hard sobbing* HOLD ME!**

**Chapter 19: Bonding part 3**

**Faith POV**

I was waked up by Bones. Bones came into our room. He grabbed some of my clothes from the dwarer, came over to me and carefully picked me up.

"Bones?" I asked.

"Yes Faith?" Bones responded not looking at me.

"Why did you move me?" I asked.

Bones smiled, "Cause Mommy and Daddy need to have some alone time."

"Otay," I said.

**Max POV**

Something moved behind my wings, again. It was getting very annoying.

Then someone moved my pillow around under my head. Thus causing me to wake up to find out what it was.

Said pillow was actually Fang's arm. His arm was really, really comfy. I followed his arm to where his shoulder connected to his chest with my finger. Fang twitched when I touched an area near his neck. I was going to continue my exploration of Fang's upper torso, when it hit me.

I'M TOUCHING FANG!!! This was wrong! I practically was groping him! But, it felt so right...No, Bad Max! Fang's your best friend! You're not supposed to touch your best friend that way!

...Even if he is totally hot. What with the nicely toned chest. And his abs, nice and...

BAD! Bad, bad, bad Max! Get out of the bed idiot! Before Fang wakes up and says something stupid that will, considering the position you're in, make you embarrassed beyond compare.

Too late. Fang woke up. But he didn't pull out his cocky smirk. He let go of me and stood up mumbling, what I think was "sorry". Why would he be sorry? If it's because he got out of bed, then he has every right to–Bad! Bad Max!

"Where's Faith?" He mumbled.

"I don't know," I replied.

He closed his eyes and cocked his head. God he's ho–Bad! Ugh what's up with me today?

Fang's eyes snapped open. He looked at me and said, "Faith and the Flock are downstairs eating breakfast. Bones hired Iggy; Iggy is going to be in charge of the kitchen when Bones isn't around."

I nodded my understanding. In a nutshell, Fang just had a mental conversation with one of the two mind readers here. Fang started to head for the bathroom, then stopped and turned to me.

"You want first shower?" He asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't completely ready to start the day, just yet. I did still have to take Faith out *shudder* shopping. When he retreated into the bathroom I thought about the growing list of questions in my head. Now I had FOUR questions in my head, all revolving around the expert guitarist/vocally gifted/very different Fang.

1. What does Itex want with him? 2. How is he going to convince the Flock and Bones to let me go shopping with Faith alone? 3. WHY can't I get him out of my head? And most importantly 4. Was he _embarrassed_ just now!?

**Fang POV**

I wonder if I should tell her I was awake when she was tracing my arm just now. Nah, that'll make me even more embarrassed. I didn't even know about that spot on my neck 'til just now. Ugh.

**Max POV**

As I was still wrapping my mind around the four questions in my head, said subject of those questions walk out of the bathroom in just a towel. Just. A. Towel. I suddenly got very dark.

...I woke up with seven faces surrounding me.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Faith asked me sounding worried.

"Yes Faith. I'm fine," I said sitting up, "What happened?"

"You fainted and fell off the bed," Fang stated.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Fang told us about your plan to go shopping with Faith," Nudge said, "I think it's a good idea if you two go out and bond. So get going!"

"Nudge," Angel said, "she has to shower and get dressed first."

"I know. That's why she has to get going!" Nudge ordered again. Man, she can be scary when it comes to shopping.

After a nice _cold_ shower, to keep my head straight, and a new set of clothes; Faith and I were on our way out.

Faith pointed all her "favowite" spots Fang takes her to. We talked about one thing while we were in the mall: Fang. Words could not describe how much I found out about Fang _I_ didn't even know. I knew Fang told her about me, but I didn't expect Faith to be the one to tell me he loved me almost as much as her.

"Wait, wait," I said pulling her back to me, "What was that about Daddy and me?"

"Daddy said you were the prettiest girl he ever saw, aslide from me." Faith said innocently, placing her thumb in her mouth.

I stored this new info into the back of my head. Pulling her hand from her face I asked her, "So as amusing as this conversation is, see anything you like?"

"No. I like the clodes I pickeded out with Daddy." Faith answered.

I was afraid of that. "I know Daddy picked them out, bu-"

"Daddy let me pick them out," She said, "You don't like them?"

That sentence made me remember Fangs statement last night, "I knew you'd blame me."

I felt terrible. Faith looked as though she was going to cry. I honestly thought Fang had picked out her clothes.

"No Faith, don't cry," I said, "I didn't know you picked the clothes out. Don't cry. I'm sorry." I held my arms out to her.

She sniffled and entered my arms. We hugged each other. Faith backed out of the hug first and asked me, "Mommy? Can we go now?"

"Yeah," I said, "Let's go get ice cream."

"YAY! Ise Cweam!" Faith cheered.

We left the store without buying anything; I'll go out with Angel and Nudge later. Faith and I were talking about here favorite colors, blue and purple. Both of which complimented her eyes. We kept walking until I wasn't sure of where to go.

"Ooo, I know!" Faith said, pulling me along.

We ended up at an ice cream shop called Shawts' Ice Cream House. Faith took one look inside and pulled on my hand.

Fang told me before we left, if she tugs on your hand she's scared and wants to be held. Without asking, I picked Faith up and we headed inside.

"Mommy, can I get a Chawcolate Chip Cookie Dough with two scoops?" Faith asked quietly, her eyes saying please. She may have my DNA, but you can tell she is definitely Fang's little girl.

"Sure sweetie," I said. I was completely happy with my life. All was going right for once.

Then I got to the counter. Where a certain blonde girl with the hots for Fang was standing.

...Sharon.

**AN: I've got to apologise for this Chapter. My A.D.D. kept me unfocused. And my computer was acting up. On the upside, tomorrow's chapters should be good.**

**R&R**


	20. War and Explainations

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride = Not mine. Trickle tear.*sniff***

**Chapter 20: War and Explainations**

**Sharon POV**

My day was going fairly well. A couple of guys were flirting with me. My girlfriends were helping me through the loss of Nick.

...Then _she_ walked in. _Max_.

I don't know what Nick sees in her.

She was pretty, I guess. She had medium length brown hair with blonde highlights going through it. She wasn't exactly "gifted", but she was fairly proportioned. She was skinny, but not like a movie star. And so far she has yet to impress me.

But what gave him the urge to sleep with her? What was so special about her?

Hell, she wasn't in Faith's life for _six months_! There were rumors going around that Faith was dumped on his doorstep. That Faith was the product of a one night stand. Nick and Max's actions towards each other last night killed those rumors, thanks to Zoë. Their actions almost broke my heart, too.

Then I had an epiphany. Nick and Max weren't wearing rings. Faith had told me Nick's not married. Maybe there's still hope.

They were walking up to take their order. I might as well get back to the task at hand.

"Hello Faith," I said sweetly to her.

"Hello Sharon," Faith's quiet voice barely reached my ears. How does Zack get her to talk to him?

He's one of the few people she's not shy around. The others are: Bones (Shocker...not), the group of teenagers with _Max_, Tech, Frankie, Zoë, _Max_, and of course, Nick. She warmed up to Tech and Frankie after a couple of their shows. Bones was her unofficial Grampa. She saw Zoë every other two weeks, Zoë says Nick and Faith love seeing movies together. (Once she saw Zack with them.). _Max_ and Nick are her parents. I'm not sure about the other teens though.

"Hello _Max_," I said, trying to limit the amount of hate in my voice. There are young daughters in the area.

"Hello _Sharon_," She said. Max was obviously trying to do the same as me. Well, at least we're on the same page.

"We'll take two double scoops of–."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," I finished. 'Ha. I know your daughter better than you, Sharon: 1 Max: 0.' I thought smugly.

"Yes. Thank you," Max said. She sounded like she was forcing it.

'I wonder why,' I thought looking at Faith.

I walked away to get their food. I could've put something in Max's cone, but then I might lose points with Nick.

Mike told the girls and I how protective of Faith he is. Once, some drunk tripped over her and almost hit her. He didn't hear the story about Princess Faith I guess. I think that guy is still in critical condition. Nick mentioned he was the same way with her mother. That they had a bond like no other. I wasn't really paying attention at that part, though. I was thinking, how would someone willingly pass up a hottie like Nick?

I wouldn't stand for it. If she left Nick and Faith for six months, she's had her chance. She doesn't deserve him. I knew we would be at war soon. I just had to rally my troops.

Ugh, I keep getting off track. Back to work.

"Here you go sweetie," I said handing Faith her ice cream. Faith looked at me shyly, and took the ice cream.

"Tank you, Sharon," she whispered.

"Sure sweetie," I said handing Max her cone, "Thank you. Come again." I said in a manner meaning "Get Lost!"

"Thank you," Max said narrowing her eyes. Good. She got my message.

_"...To War."_

**Faith POV**

Mommy and Sharon were glaring at each other we they had their talk. I didn't get it.

They were talking with their eyes, I knew that much. But why were they saying mean things?

I was happier then usual when we left the ise cweam store. 1. Mommy and Sharon weren't fighting anymowe. 2. I had ise cweam.

When I finished my ise cweam, I was really sweepy. Mommy's shoulder was more comfortable than her chest. Mommy's chest was different then Daddy's.

Bones started laughing in my head. So he _was_ watching us. I wonder why he's laughing though.

Whatever, as Daddy says, I tired now. I'm goin' to sweep.

**Max POV**

Aww, she's asleep. I should get her home. Fang might be happy to see her asleep. Maybe I can use the dirt I learned from Faith earlier to get something from Fang.

Thinking of Fang made me think of my silent conversation with Sharon. Grr. Just thinking of her wanting to touch my Fang–wait. My Fang? When did Fang become My Fang?

'When you bird DNA decided he was your mate,' Bones thought at me.

'Oh, oka–WHAT!? What do you mean by 'mate' Bones?' I thought back.

'Well,' he started, 'Birds usually choose mates in their adolescent years. A male bird's instincts tell them to find a mate before a female's tells her to find one. The bird will only choose the female whom is his soulmate. Fang has chosen you. And you have chosen Fang. Didn't you wonder why it hurt to be away from Fang for so long? You to were meant to be. Since day one, Fate decided you two were meant for each other.'

I was at a loss for words. I never wondered why it hurt to be away from Fang for so long. All I knew was that it hurt. Period.

'Is that why I–'

'Was jealous of the Red-Haired Wonder? Yes. Your subconscious has decided red heads, especially pretty ones, are a threat to your connection with Fang. And any other woman who gets too close to your liking. It also explains your reaction to your discovery Nudge's reaction to Fang. You were ready to fight for him,' Bones explained.

'What about Iggy? He's our age, why isn't he acting like this?'

'Iggy is also _blind_. It's going to be harder for him to find the right mate, since he can't see. That probably explains most of his sexist remarks. Now hurry up and bring Faith back, her favorite show is on.'

'What is it?' I asked, expecting Barney or the Teletubbies.

'Weaponology,' Bones replied, 'She and Fang watch every episode. Even re-runs.'

Fang is a Dead man...

**Two weeks later... (mid-December)**

**Fang POV**

Faith and I were sitting in the TV room watching Weaponology; Max had almost killed me for letting Faith watch this show. Max tried to tell Faith to watch something else, Faith had gotten upset and started crying. I had no idea Faith liked the show _that _much. Really, I didn't. I had apologized a lot that week. To Max _and_ Faith. Faith kept begging me to change the channel. It hurt me to tell her no. After a week of crying, Max gave up. Faith was so happy when she got her "favowite" show back. Max gave me a couple of death glares.

The funny thing is, now Max is as addicted to it as Faith and I are. It's a Ride family favorite. Bones'll occasionally watch it too, but he knows all these weapons by heart. Hell, he said he owns most of the weapons shown on it. I believed him. Secretly he had been giving Zack and I lessons in using them in the basement. Max hasn't and _won't _find out for a while. Once she does find out, I'm one dead bird boy.

Max had decided to bunk with Faith and I. She hasn't told me why as of yet, but I'll find out my own way if I have to.

"Fang," Zack and Iggy were walking over to me. They had gotten quite close. As had Gazzy and Justin. At least Gazzy and Iggy weren't making bombs anymore. They probably still had a stash somewhere.

"'sup Guys?" I asked. Faith was either really engrossed with the show or was listening in on our conversation.

"You should take Max out." Well, that was blunt.

"And this came up how?" I asked, focusing on this new conversation.

"Ig and I were talking about our romantic love lives," Zack said.

"What love lives?" I joked. They laughed, too.

"Sadly," Iggy said, "As true as that is, Zack and I decided you have to take Max out. Tonight."

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"He's on to us," Zack said, "We might as well tell you. It's yours and Max'swedding. It was Angel's idea. Angel is gonna be pissed when she finds out we spilled the beans."

Faith giggled at that joke. I smirked. So she was listening, not surprising. I knew her curiosity would get the best of her. She is Max's daughter.

"Seriously," I said starting to glare at them.

"We're not joking," Ig said, "Angel sent us in here to try and get you to ask her out. She said that she would first make you if you said no, and then make you dunk your head in the toilet."

Angel has defiantly been learning from her brother. They have been teaming up more often. That's a scary thought.

I sighed and then said loudly, "Okay you guys! I'll do it!"

As if on cue, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Justin, and Bones all came in. Zack's family had been told the truth when Iggy saved Justin from getting hit by a car. Zack's Mom was cool about it, swearing her secrecy. Justin had swore he wouldn't tell so long as we would take him on our flights every now and again.

Max wasn't sure about their word until I said Faith and I trusted them. Getting Faith _and_ my trust came hard. Very, very hard. I only had 12 people total I trusted with my life. The Flock, Bones, Zack's family, and the Martinez'.

Everyone else I knew still had to be tested.

"There are three possible movies for you to see tonight," Nudge started.

"Whoa, whoa," I said, "First I want to know the mastermind. Who is it? Come on speak up. Who's idea was it to have me take Max out?"

Faith tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. She was looking at her feet, being very adorable about it.

"Me," She mumbled.

"Really?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me without moving her head and nodded. She thought I was mad.

I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm not mad Faith," I said brushing her hair out of her face, "I just wanted to know whether or not it was Angel," I looked and pointed at Angel, "She's been trying to get Mommy and I together, forever."

"Really?" Faith asked looking at Angel. Angel gave her the 'Me? No way.' Smile.

"As cute as this moment is," Nudge said snapping us out of the moment, "as I was _saying ..._there are three possible movies to take her to: Just Friends, Rent, and Pride and Predjudice."

"No." I said flatly. They were all romantic movies. Max and I thoroughly despise romantic movies.

Then the perfect trailer hit the TV. It was for a movie called Jarhead. **(AN: I love that movie.)**

"That's the movie we'll see," I said. Nudge was about to retaliate, but I silenced her with a glare. A half-hearted one mind you, but a glare all the same.

"Fine," Nudge said crossing her arms. Now all I had to do was ask Max out. Easy, right?

........Wrong.

**AN: Alllrighty then. I am exhausted, I start chapter 21 later...**

**Keep on R&Ring**

**Tsparks**


	21. Fax Date

**Disclaimer: *Bones walks out and sighs* "Tsparks158 doesn't own Maximum Ride. He however thinks he owns Faith and I, which he doesn't. We are living people! None can–Ow!"**

***Bones falls forward reveling a dart in his neck.***

***Tsparks runs out in black sunglasses, dark jeans, and a black hoodie. He raises his left hand which is holding some kind of device. The device flashes a red light. Now no one remembers anything Bones has said.***

"**I do own Faith and Ol' Bonesy here. I don't own Maximum Ride. Goodbye." Tsparks said, dragging Bones on his back offstage.**

**Chapter 21: Fax Date**

**Fang POV**

What was the hardest thing in my life ever?

Taking care of Faith? No, that was fairly simple since she listens to my word like I was god. I know that'll change once she's a teenager. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Fighting Erasers? No, that is more fun than anything. I think it's hilarious how Itex thinks their Erasers can take us.

Asking Max out on a date? Hell. Yes. Hardest thing ever. Period. You wouldn't want to hear it.

...Do you?

Of course you do. You guys love to hear about everything in my life. Are your lives less interesting than mine? Because you guys are sooo freaking lucky.

Hey, Idea! Let's swap lives!

...Anyone!?

.....Please?

......Dammit.

Anyway, back to the story. I had just built up confidence to ask Max out, so I walked to our room. Of course this is my life, so it couldn't have been easy for me to have asked Max out. I say that because, once I opened the door and saw she was asleep, all the confidence left. All gone. See you later. Bye-bye.

Leaving poor Fang to fend for himself.

"Max?" I asked quietly. I would have walked away, had I not promised Faith I'd take Max out.

I got closer to her sleeping body. I was very tempted to do two things. For the safety of innocent eyes that may be reading, those two things are staying in my perverted male mind.

I grabbed her shoulder and shook it, "Max wake up. C'mon get up."

"Unnngh, get 'way from 'im," she mumbled.

Ooo-Kaay?

She was dreaming about something. I could ask Bones or Angel to find out what, but they'd probably find out and not tell me anything. Or once I woke Max up I could have just asked. It would probably be safer to do the second option. And I would have, if not for the next few words that came out of her mouth.

"He's MY Fang, don't touch him," she mumbled out. Her brows had scrunched up; Max was giving some other girl her death glare. At least I hope it was a girl. Eww. Very gross thought.

Well I guess I know her feelings for me now. That should make this easier. Right?

This is my life, remember? _My_ luck.

"Max," I tried again. This time it worked. She sat up.

And our foreheads collided.

Frick on a stick with a brick!** (AN: I love that saying, gotta luv Scrubs)** That hurt! Unfortunately, she was having the same thoughts as me. Almost.

"Fang! Frick that hurt!" She exclaimed rubbing her head.

See? I told you. Same thoughts.

Creepy, isn't it?

"What are you doing? Watching me sleep?" Max glared at me.

"No," I said still rubbing my head, "I came here to see if you wanted to come see a movie with me."

"With you and Faith? Sure. Let me jus–"

"No Max," I said, interrupting her, "Just you and me. On a date."

She looked at me blankly. I was looking right back at her brown eyes. Man they were beautiful. I was in Fax (that's what Nudge and Angel call us) La-la land for a little bit. Then Max snapped me back to reality.

"Huh, wha? I'm awake." I said as I was getting out of my daze.

"I asked," Max started slowly, "whose idea was it this time? Nudge or Angel?"

"Neither," I smiled, "It was Faith's."

Max's jaw dropped slightly. Now she looked downright adorable. I just wanted to kiss her. I'd probably get a sock in the jaw, so I'll resist.

"Faith?" Max asked. I nodded.

She sighed. Then she looked up at me and asked, "What movie?"

I smiled a half smile, "Jarhead."

Max looked at me quizzically. I sighed this time, "A movie following the training of a Marine."

"Not a romance?" Max questioned.

I nodded, "Nudge tried, but I refused."

"Okay." She said. Wait, wait, wait.....What?

"What?" I asked.

Max looked me in the eye and said, "Okay, let's go. Just let me shower and change first."

"S-sure," I said. I was a little stunned at her saying yes.

Now, twenty minutes later, we were at the Blackjack Cinema. One of Faith's favowite places.

I got the tickets and we were going to get some drinks and popcorn.

Then I saw who was serving us, Zoë. I just put 2+2 together.

She's a close friend to Sharon.

Sharon and Max aren't the best of friends.

My luck...You know.

"Hi Nick, where's Faith?" Z asked me.

"At home with Bones." I said.

"Oh. Who's this?" she asked looking at Max warily.

I looked at Max, too.

Great. Just effin' great. They were studying each other, trying to find the other's weakness. As much as I love a good catfight, not here or now. Iggy would have tried to encourage it. ...Pig.

"This is Max...Faith's mom." I said carefully. I didn't want to be the one that started this fight.

Zoë relaxed, as did Max, and then nodded. Z also decided to be blunt.

"Why'd you let such a hottie go?" Zoë asked as if I wasn't standing right here.

"It's complicated," Max said.

"Sure it is," Zoë said, "Usual Nick?"

I was still recovering from the question not directed at me. Max answered for me, "Yes please."

That snapped me back to reality, again. Max saying please? Maybe I was dreaming. I gave myself a small pinch on the hand. Yipe! Nope, not dreaming. Wanna know how I know? I'm bleeding from that pinch.

"C'mon Nick," Max said pulling my arm, "We're gonna miss the movie."

**Two Hours Later...**

Wow! What a movie! Max and I loved it.

That opening scene with his girlfriend though...I would be lying if I said I didn't wish it was me and Max in that scene. **(AN: Wink wink, hint hint.)**

Max and I were holding hands as we were walking out. And then the second problem of the date appeared.

Bradley, the Pig from Shawtz.

He and his goons were coming. John and Brad got along well, which is why he came to a lot of my shows. Which is how he knew about Faith. Which is how he attempted to pick up Max.

Note: Guys hitting on Max = angry Fang.

"Hey baby," Brad said, he's now the head-honcho Idiot, "Why don't you ditch the zero and get with the hero."

"No," Max said. Ow! My hand just got crushed. Oh god.

God? Please make him go away. For the sake of my hand at least!? Please?

"Do you know he has a kid?" Oh so he's trying to play that card.

"Yes," Max replied. My hand went numb five seconds ago. It hurts. A lot.

"Then you should know he doesn't use protection," Brad said. What? That's a lie.

I know cause I've never needed it...Sadly. I should at least defend myself.

"I did with your Mom." I stated. Max burst out laughing. Brad's Groupie's were exclaiming "OOH!" and "Burn!".

Brad looked pissed. I decided to continue.

"I also used it with your Dad. Man, he was tight," I said lying completely.

Now everyone laughing was on the ground, including Max.

Brad thought of a comeback though, "So you are Gay!"

I shook my head, "No, he begged me to do him. He was jealous of your mom. I didn't want to, but then they offered me a lot of money. That's the only reason I screwed him. He took it well."

Brad looked like he was going to explode. Some of his friends were dying from laughter, so I decided to finish them off.

"Did you know your mom usually rides on him with a strap on?" I asked. That did it. His groupie's were D-E-A-D, dead.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Brad throw a punch. I dodged it, and then I countered with a left to his jaw. He went down. His buddies snapped back to attention. And they almost joined in, until I shot them a look that said "I dare you."

They all stepped to the side. Max, who had wrapped her arms around my waist, and I walked on. We had to step over Brad.

"I didn't know you were Bi." Max said after a few minutes of walking.

"Funny. Not." I replied.

"Really? Good, I wouldn't want to share you with anyone else," Max said, then covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked stopping. Now we were turned to face each other. It wasn't a comfertable silence like usual. No, it was a very akward silence.

"Fang," Max started, "Where do you want to go from here?"

Is she serious? I really doubt it. So I sarcastically answered, "How about home?"

Max punched my arm. Ow. Guess she was serious. She turned to walk away, so I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait Max, what did you mean?"

"Us, Fang. What do you want to happen to us?" Max asked quietly.

I didn't know how to respond, with words anyway. I gripped her chin lightly. And I leaned in. Our lips touched...

.........And then I died and went to Heaven.

I met Jesus. Freaking Jesus. He told me I had to stay alive so he sent me back at the same time the kiss ended.

"That's what I want Max," I whispered, "What do you want?"

In response she put her hands on the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss.

.........I said hello to Jesus. Again. And again. And again. Then we had a pool party. We went on a camping trip. Became friends on Facebook. Etc.

When I had to leave, Jesus said to hold on to her forever.

No. Freaking. Duh!

When Max and I broke the kiss, there was only us. Just us. I was in heaven-on-earth.

But I didn't see the two teenage girls who were watching us.

Or that over the next few weeks of my life, I would be the object two girls would fight over.

Right now, however, I didn't give a shit.

**AN: I'd like to apologize for the M-rated jokes used towards the end. Everything Fang said was a lie. I'm not gay and Fang's not gay. Nothing personal to those who are, but it's not my life choice. **

**And Brad's friends are going to be avoiding him now. Since he lost a fight.**

**Hahahahahaha! I laugh at his misfortune and embarrassment**

**Read and Review**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks**


	22. The Game is Love

**Disclaimer: *Fang and Tsparks walk out on the stage.***

**Fang starts, "Hello readers. I'm Fang. This' Tsparks158. You can call him doctor–"**

***Random Fangirl runs onstage, kisses Fang hard, Does peace sign in both hands, looks offstage, then runs like hell. An Angry Max following.***

**Tsparks shakes his head, "I apologize for that. Fang, who is now stuck dazed, is very popular with the ladies...and some guys. Poor guy... Anywho, I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own Rufunsville, Faith, and Bones."**

***Tsparks walks offstage, leaving Fang still dazed.***

**Chapter 22: The Game is Love**

**Max POV**

Fang and I were sitting in the TV room. Faith had gone down for a nap about fifteen minutes ago. We were both watching a How I Met Your Mother re-run; Fang had gotten into it during September. He had gotten me into it shortly after The Best Night of My Life.

That was only three days ago. Fang and I had been sharing subtle kisses, not really paying attention to the show. Let me tell you, the boy has deadly lips.

I've been hanging out with Jesus a lot lately. I saw Fang's picture on his Facebook page.

Soon enough, I found myself in a hot make out session with Fang. Ladies, be jealous. Be very, very jealous. How he became a good kisser, I'll never know. Hey, I could make a game show out of that. Unfortunately we had to cut this make-out session short.

"EWW!" exclaimed Justin and Gazzy, "Zack! They're doing it again!"

...I could have killed them. I say could've because the absence of Fang's lips froze me up.

"FANG! Come on man!" Zack called from downstairs, "Practice!"

"Alright, let me grab Faith!" He called back. Fang turned back to me and he gave me a small peck on the lips.

"See you later," He whispered. Then he vanished, most likely to grab Faith.

I turned to where the two younger boys were standing. They were gone. Good. Again, I could have killed them. I had other plans for today, though.

It all started two days ago...

**Flashback**

_**I was Birthday shopping for Iggy with Angel and Nudge. We were just browsing an aisle when we ran into her.**_

_**Sharon.**_

_**She had two other girls with her. Celia and Brianna if I remember correctly.**_

_**Sharon looked around me. Probably looking for Faith, but Faith's always with Fang when he practices. I don't blame her. Fang is really good at singing. Seeing it was a Faith-less scenario, Sharon went right to business.**_

_**It's a shame, really. If she didn't want Fang, we could have been friends.**_

"_**Who do you think you are?" Sharon said.**_

"_**What?" I asked.**_

"_**You know exactly what I mean," she said, walking closer, "what makes you so special? Nick has forgiven you for not being there to help take care of his kid?"**_

"_**His kid?" I repeated, getting angry, "Faith is also my daughter!"**_

"_**Yeah, what with you being here for the past six months," Sharon said, "Oh wait. You weren't here! So where were you?"**_

_**I was stuck. Fang obviously had not told her the truth about him yet. I couldn't be the one to tell her, she wouldn't believe me. Sharon and her group started to smile, like they won.**_

_**I stiffened. My angry, very much bird DNA, was screaming to kill her for making a move on Fang. My irrational human teenage hormones were saying the same thing. Then there was the rational Max, she was saying "don't kill her" over and over.**_

_**...She wasn't being heard well.**_

_**I'd never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Nudge's more girly personality. As I was about to make a move against Sharon, Nudge spoke up.**_

"_**Why not have some kind of contest?" She suggested.**_

"_**What!?" We both shouted. Our little glare war broke off as we looked over at her.**_

"_**Yeah! Like the **__**Newlywed's Game**__**," Nudge said, excited, "someone asks you both questions about F–Nick, personal questions about him, and whoever gets the most points wins."**_

"_**What's the prize?" Sharon asked. Oh, no. Nudge wouldn't, woul–?**_

"_**The winner gets a date with Nick to the Christmas Ball on the 21**__**st**__**. The loser can't have any say in the matter." Nudge said looking at both of us.**_

_**Sharon looked like she was considering it.**_

_**I was about to tell Nudge we can't treat Fang like that, he'd kill us. Or maim us beyond repair, in my case. Then Angel piped up in my head, 'It is better than one of you dying here and now, Max.'**_

_**I couldn't argue with that. But how would I know she wouldn't cheat?**_

_**Looks like Sharon was thinking about the same thing, 'cause then she spoke up.**_

"_**How do we know the other contestant won't cheat?" Asked Sharon.**_

"_**You each will pick two people to get to know Nick better; they will hold the correct answers of the questions and be the judges." Nudge replied.**_

"_**Sound good?" she asked. Sharon and I both nodded.**_

"_**Then let the Game begin..."**_

**End Flashback**

So now here I was, Maximum Ride, on a fake game show. Going against some blonde who thinks I don't deserve Fang. I totally don't, but that's beside the point. A big screen is set up in front of us. I wonder what that's for...

"Okay contestants," Nudge said, she is the host, "Let's meet our judges shall we?"

Iggy, Angel, Bones, and Mike walked into the room and sat at a table rearranged for the Game. Bones had closed the Bar & Grill early with the excuse of "Family problems."

Our witnesses were Brianna, Celia, Zoë, and Mrs. Myers. Zoë had dropped out of Sharon's posse status. How you ask? Well, Fang had something to do with that.

Zoë was leaving the bar late last night after helping Bones and Zack clean up, when she walked out she saw Fang jump off the roof and spread his wings. Bones had read her mind in a split second and ran out to grab her. The Flock was called down and the situation was explained.

Like with the Myers, we gave Zoë the option to forget the previous fifteen minutes, or be sworn into secrecy. Guess what she chose?

That's right Team Flock. Then again she was looking at Zack a lot. In fact I see her hang with him a lot. I sense a budding romance. Good thing too. I don't think I could fight her for Fang. She's a lot like Ella and Nudge.

"Let's get started," Nudge said, "But first...A word from the grand prize himself."

The video screen turned on, and Fang was looking back at us.

"_**Okay it's good to go,"**_ said a voice off-screen.

"_**Thanks Tech. Ladies,"**_ Fang said looking into the camera, _**"Today is the day before the **__**Game**__**. I am recording this to let you know I'm only going along with it because **_someone**_,"_** He said glaring off-screen, laughter was heard in the backround,_** "told Faith to ask me. Play fair, I am probably going to hold practice all day until this thing is over. And if there is a cat fight, Mike," **_He looked off-screen,_** "has volunteered to record it for me. Keep on, keeping on girls. Don't kill each other."**_

Then the video ended.

And so begun the game.

**(AN: you know those game show montages where they play music in the background? Yeeaah, that's happening here. As you read this. Right now. My ADD has blankeded my mind of questions for them to answer. Ahh, Montage over. Continue to read.)**

**After Game show-like montage...**

"Wow, This is close," Nudge mumbled. I had to agree.

I didn't think She'd know as much about Fang as I do. Then again, Faith did open his mouth up a little bit. It's weird to hear him talk more than two words. But honestly,

..............I like it. A lot.

"Last Question," Nudge said, "Latest movie he saw at the theater?"

I knew this one, but Sharon hit the button first. We've been using Easy Buttons. I am sick of the phrase "that was easy".

"Chronicles of Narnia?" Sharon said. When did he see that? Oh yeah, three days before T.B.N.O.M.L. with Faith.

"Sorry Shar," Mike said.

"Jarhead?" I tried a little nervous. He and Faith went out yesterday; I don't remember what they did exactly.

"Max wins!" The judges announced.

My face brightened to a smile.

**AN: Phew Finished. 23 is coming up either much, much later tonight, or tomorrow after school.**

**Read & Review**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	23. Fax Family Outing

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks onto stage. He walks up to a naked Fang, who was still shocked from the last AN. Tsparks waves a hand over his face and gets no response.***

**Tsparks sighs, "Ladies, I'm very disappointed in you...NOT! Hahahahaha! Yeah I left him out here so his Fan girls would steal his clothes. Ig, it worked! Anyway, I no own Maximum Ride. I own Rufunsville and its inhabitants." Tsparks bows then says, "****Keep on Keepin on. I'm out."**

***Walks off stage.* **

***Fang shakes his head.* "Whoa, what happened last night?" **

**Chapter 23: Fax Family Fun.**

**Max POV**

After winning the little challenge between Sharon and I, I held out my hand and she shook it. Not before she had leaned in and said, "Don't screw it up with him again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said matching her tone.

The next morning, Faith and I woke up before Fang. He was exhausted. And His throat was sore, moron. He should not have agreed to most of the songs Gazzy bet he couldn't do. Gazzy lost the bet. Fang lost his voice. Fang said it was worth it. Gazzy is now Faith's personal slave for any day Fang chooses.

"Mommy?" Faith said. She was eating Pancakes a la Iggy. She likes Bones' better.

When Faith told him, Iggy replied with, "Well fine then! I'll just have to learn how Bones does it, won't I?"

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, "Yes Faith?"

"Can we go see a moo-vie?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie," I replied. Then an idea hit me.

"That's a good idea Max," Angel said from her spot next to Bones. Bones nodded his agreement.

"Knock yourself out Max," he said, "I was going to teach Angel some mind tricks to get revenge on Gazzy and Iggy."

"Really?" I asked. Angel's face had brightened to an evil, but angelic smile.

"Okay," I said. Then I tuned back to Faith, "Sweetie, when you're all done, wash your hands, then go wake up Daddy. Okay?"

"Otay Mommy." Faith said, and then promptly resumed eating.

When she finished, she took her dish to Iggy (who had finished around the same time as her), washed her hands then went to wake up Fang.

Hopefully she wouldn't be afraid of the movie I was going to take us to. Bones laughter interrupted my thoughts.

"No way," Bones chuckled out, "Fang and Faith saw the original in October on TCM. She loved it. She contemplated being a movie star for Halloween, until she found out what Fang was going as. That's a story for another time though."

"Can't wait to hear it," I said.

**Faith POV**

Once Mommy said yes to seeing a moo-vie, I just wanted to be done with brekfast so we could go. Then when she told me to wake Daddy up I was evens more esscited. Once I was done I gave my pate to Iggy, wash-ed my hands, and then went to wake up Daddy.

Bones told me I would love the Moo-vie we were going to see. But when I axed him what it was, he wouldn't tell me. Meanie.

I walked into our room, Daddy was still sweeping on the bed. His voice was scratchy after all his singing yesterday. Now Gazzy has to listen to me for a day whenever Daddy chooses. I can't wait.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I said his name over and over.

"Mmm, Faaaaaaaaaith," Daddy moaned. I wasn't going to give up though. I climbed on the bed, got right next to his ear and yelled.

"DADDY, WAKE UP!"

Daddy sat up and gripped his ear, "Ow! Faith.."

I smiled innocently. Then Daddy picked me up causing me to squeal in delight. He started spinning me around.

"Oh, it's funny to yell in Daddy's ear huh?" he said. Then he stopped spinning me and set me down.

"What's so important I have to wake up?" Daddy asked while stretching.

"Mommy said we can all go to a moo-vie." I said.

"Mmm-hmm," Daddy nodded, "Fine. Just let me wake up and shower."

Daddy dropped to the floor and started doing some push ups. I sat on the bed and pwactised counting. At 243, I lost count. After he did five more, Daddy switched to cwunches. He did a lot. Maybe that's why his tummy is so bumpy.

But his tummy is still comfortable to lay against. Mommy told me she thinks so, too.

Bones had gotten Daddy into the habit of doing that every morning back waaaaaaaay before Halo'een. I tried to do as much as Daddy, but it was hard. I only got 7. Daddy said most other kids my age couldn't do that. He was really proud of me.

"I'm going to go shower now Faith," Daddy said.

I nodded and left the room. Whenever Daddy says that, I leave. He said he'd tell me when I'm older why. I kinda wanna know now, though.

Bones started laughing loudly downstairs. I went downstairs to find out why and as soon as I did all the boys looked at me then burst out laughing. Zoë, Angle, Nudgie, and Mommy looked really uncomfortable. I wonder what's wrong.

Bones was laughing harder, "She...she wants to..to..oh my god...to know whats wrong!"

After he said that, all the boys laughed harder. Mommy's face turned a little red.

She looked right at Bones and shouted, "Would you shut UP!?"

After that everyone got really quiet. Bones was still chuckling. I walked over to Mommy.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing Faith," Mommy said while she picked me up, "did you get Daddy up?"

"She did," Daddy said coming down the stairs, "But she destroyed my left eardrum in the process. If she practiced singing she could sing with us some day."

I don't think I could have smiled brighter if I tried. Daddy's band has to be better then anything. So if he said I could sing with him one day, and that meant I was good!

"Great," Mommy said with a smile, "now she'll have a huge ego like you."

"_Me_?" Daddy scoffed, "More like _us_, Max."

"Whatever, let's go." Mommy said.

"Aren't the others coming?" Daddy asked.

Mommy shook her head. We were walking. Well, they were walking to the moo-vies, Mommy was carrying me.

"Nope, just us three." Mommy smiled at Daddy.

"Hmm, a Fax family outing," Daddy whispered really quietly. Mommy stopped. Daddy had to turn around, once he saw we weren't walking next to him. Mommy started to snicker.

"What?" Daddy asked. He looked confoosed.

I was confoosed, too. Weren't we going to the moo-vies?

"Where'd did you come up with _Fax_? What are we a machine now?" She asked in between her snickers.

Daddy scowled, "Angel and Nudge thought it up and have been calling us that for two years now."

Mommy's snickers stopped. Mommy looked like she was going to say something mean, but I interrupted her.

"Mommy, are we still going to the Moo-vies?" I asked.

That calmed Mommy down.

"Yeah honey we're still going." She smiled at me.

When we got to the movies, Mommy got the tickets, and we went in. We were seeing the one about the giant monkey, KING KONG. Daddy and I saw another moo-vie called that, but it was in black and white. It was still a good moo-vie.

**Three hours of Fax family fun later...**

After the movie, it was really dark outside. Daddy fixed our schairs so I could sit next to him and Mommy. Daddy had one arm resting over mommy's chair. I was only scared once, during the dino-sour fight between Kong and the T-rexs. Mommy and Daddy were very proud of me. I was proud of me too.

...Until there was a flash and the whole moo-vie theater went Dark.

...Then I got really, really scared.

**AN: Ohh, cliffy. Sorry but I am exhausted. If I pushed for another Chapter tonight, it would suck.**

**Plus there's the fact I have absolutely no idea what to put in the next chap.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	24. The Problems Start

**AN: This fic is dedicated to all u reviewers. Cue the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks onto stage carrying Faith. Faith buries her face into his shoulder.***

***Sigh* "Faith," Tsparks said, "Please? Just try. For me? Please?"**

***Faith nodded slowly and cautiously looked into the audience.* "T-tsparks do-doesn't o-own Maximum Ride."**

"**Thank you Faith, let's get some ice cream!" Tsparks says, before walking offstage.**

**Chapter 24: The Problems Start**

**Faith POV**

*BOOM* Another flash of light crossed the sky. It was raining outside. Lotsa rain. Mommy and Daddy couldn't leave in this rain. And the Moo-vie Theater was dark. Almost as dark as mine and Daddy's wings. It was scary. I wanted to go home and be safe. I wanted Bones and Uncie Zack to be with us too. I was worried about all of them.

I was sitting with Auntie Z (Zoë), Mommy and Daddy were trying to get a better idea of what's wrong. They were listening to a radio that ran on battreries, with other people. Daddy's face didn't change much, but Mommy looked really scared. Daddy told me Mommy doesn't like to be separated from the Flock. She couldn't protect them if she didn't know where they were.

Mommy and Daddy started to walk back. I reached out to Mommy, and she picked me up. Her face wasn't scared or worried, but her eyes were. Daddy's eyes were, too. Not a lot makes that happen to Daddy. That made me whimper. Mommy held me tighter in response.

"What's wrong, guys?" Auntie Z asked. She was worried, too.

"We can't leave in this weather," Daddy said keeping his voice low, "not all of us. Max or I could run back to the Bar and check on everything. Once–"

"I'll do it," Mommy interrupted.

"Max let me finish," Daddy said, "Though you were listening to the report, you weren't _listening_ to the other report. Bones was trying to contact you."

Mommy looked confoosed. I felt relifed. If Bones was fine, so was everyone else. Bones would never let anything happen to anyone he cares about. Would he?

'You know I would Faith,' Bones thought, 'everyone is fine. You worry about you, I'll worry about us, okay?'

'Otay Bones'

'Atta girl, now listen to what Mommy and Daddy says.'

And like that, Bones was gone. He wasn't in my mind anymore.

Mommy started rubbing my back. I started getting sweepy.

**Fang POV**

"As I was saying," I continued, "Max, everyone's okay. Bones told me, when he couldn't get to you."

"Why couldn't he get to me?" Max asked, while she started to rub Faith's back.

"You had a whole lot going on in your head," I said. Max nodded her understanding.

"The power went out all over the town. The Myers are staying at the Bar among a few other people. The Flock is safe, don't worry. We've got our own problem anyway," I said, while taking Faith from Max.

Faith buried her face into my chest after another boom of thunder. Max had just realized what I said. Faith has never, _ever_ been in a thunderstorm. Much less a blackout.

"Everyone," The owner of the cinema announced, "we are organizing a small group to go and help restore the generators. Anyone who believes they can help is welcome to pitch in."

A group walked over to him, our group included. The announcer was a older gentleman

"Don't we have a group for this situation, Bart?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah," Bart said, "But we haven't heard from them in awhile."

A teenager younger then us called Zoë over to him. Max and I followed. I was subconsciously rubbing Faith's back. By the time the four of us made it over to him, Faith was asleep. The guy looked surprised that Max, Faith and I came too.

"They're cool Marcus," Zoë said reassuringly, "These are the Rides. You know, Nick Ride, the lead for In Disguise."

"Oh, hi," Marcus said, "yeah, I saw you perform at Chet's Halloween party. Nailed the Metallica man."

I nodded my thanks and Marcus continued, "Z, I don't know if I should tell you this in front of his kid..."

I got the message. Obviously it wasn't good news he wanted to share with Zoë.

Sooo, I handed Faith to Max. I subtly told her to take Faith over by the concessions stand. She didn't like that plan.

"Why don't you take her, F-Nick?" Max stumbled over my name.

"Because Max," I said quietly, "You handled everyone else's fear of storms the best. Even mine."

Max gave me a look that said to 'expect a good sparring practice tomorrow'. Great, now she's pissed. I gave Max a small peck and she lightened her glare. Before Faith could stir, Max was already walking away to the concessions stand.

"Spill. Now," was all I said looking back at Marcus.

"I was part of the first group. Bart doesn't believe me, but I know Zoë will," Marcus said, shakily, "something attacked us man. Something big. Like huge. The freakin' thing was shooting lightning. It kinda looked like a-a-an angel or something. But its wings were not white...they were just.... bones."

"Okay Marc," I started, "You look and _sound_ like you were hit by lightning. Maybe it is the shock, but I do believe what you said. C'mon Z."

As we walked back over to Max and Faith, Zoë nudged me. I looked at her out of the corners of my eyes, as if to say, "yes?"

"You think it's them?" Z asked, "Y'know...Itex?"

I nodded my head. Zoë looked back towards our destination. I heard her mumble something like, "Freakin great. I thought I was going to be ready for this..."

"_We're_ never ready for this," I whispered to her, "_you_ are doing fine."

**Max POV**

Fang and Zoë stopped on their way to us they looked like they were talking. Even with my super hearing, couldn't hear what was said.

It kinda pissed me off that Fang sent me over here. What the hell did Marcus say to make Zoë look freaked? Fang owes me an explanation when he gets his butt over here. They finished whatever conversation they were having, and continued their way to us.

"Well," I said, "it's about time."

I looked at them expecting a smile, and after not getting one I grew worried.

"Max," Fang said, "We have a problem..."

**AN: I am so sorry to those who wanted more answers. But the suspense...I couldn't resist. I blame myself.**

**Tomorrow there will be more.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks**


	25. Roht

**AN: I still apologize for everything that has delayed me.**

**Disclaimer:*Tsparks walks out alone, looks offstage.* "Really. I **_**have**_** to? Fine. *sigh* I don't own Maximum Ride. Just the nice people of Rufunsville, Colorado. Keep on, keepin on."**

***Tsparks walks offstage...only to run the other way. He stops and looks at the audience.* "Run! Its' loose! Run for your pitiful lives!!!"**

***Tsparks continues to run.***

**Chapter 25: Roht**

**Fang POV**

"What?" Max asked quietly. She looked like she was going to kill me three seconds ago. Now it's more of a worrying look. She should be worried, too.

...I just hoped I was wrong. I really don't want it to be _him_. That would utterly suck.

I sighed as I prepared myself. I had Max's and Zoë's full attention. Faith was still sleeping on Max's shoulder. Good. Faith wouldn't be able to handle hearing about _him_.

My oldest training partner in the school. The very first Eraser project.

_He_ was some whitecoat's idea to conquering the world. The last time I saw _him_, Jeb was having _him_ taken away. I was only five the last time I fought _him_. _He_ was scheduled for termination because of my very first near death experience. _He_ was the reason I hated storms. I had always hoped the termination went through. I can see now the whitecoats had cloned _him_...at least I hoped it was a clone. Maybe that way I could beat _him_. I really hoped I was wrong. I couldn't let _him_ beat me if _he_ was here for Faith and I. I had to-.

"Fang," Max snapped me from my thoughts. "What do you mean by problem?"

"There's something out there," I said, "Itex something."

Max's face dropped, "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah," I sighed out, "Max, that something attacked the first group. I'm going with the out there."

"Wait," Max said looking at me. Aw, shoot. She was reading my eyes. Max could tell two things from that.

1.) I knew what it is.

2.) And I was afraid of it. Really afraid of it.

"Fang," Max said slowly. I looked back at her.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Max whispered out.

"That's the vibe I am getting from you, Fang," Max whispered again, "You know what is. Don't you? And you're terrified of it."

"WHAT!?" Zoë whispered exclaimed. She turned back to me.

"Do you Fang? Do you know what it is?" Zoë asked me, terrified.

I place my hand over my face. I thought about it.

Max would either beat the truth out now, or beat me for never saying anything about it later. I kinda hoped I would survive the latter.

"The scar on my side," I said defeated, "I-it wasn't Ari's fault. It was something worse."

Max looked utterly pissed. She sighed, handed Faith to Zoë, and grabbed my arm. Max dragged me away from them. When we were far enough so Faith couldn't hear us, Max started throwing a whole lot of questions my way. I had to press my lips to hers to shut her up. I don't think she minded, I know I didn't.

"Max," I said, once we broke the kiss, "this thing...he's..he's worse than Erasers."

"What is he, Fang?" Max asked, "Can you at least tell me that?"

"He was a failed project. I beat him on a supervised training simulation. He didn't handle it well. He leapt at me and caught me in the side with an electric shock. His body was designed to conduct and control electricity. They called him Thor. Until I beat him, then they called him Failure," I explained.

"And you want to go out there alone?" Max asked incredulously, "I don't think–"

"Maximum, listen," I said, using her full name so she would listen. Max brought her chocolate brown eyes up to my pitch black ones.

"I have to do this myself," I said, "He and I have a history larger and worse then yours and Ari's."

Max scoffed. I glared a little at her. Now I have to try my alternate approach.

"He is the reason I hate storms," I said quietly. Max looked at me like I had grown another head.

"What?" she asked, matching my tone.

"The time I had beaten him, it wasn't our first match," I said, still quiet, "It was our eleventh. He has had some obsession with always winning at an even number with other experiments. Twelve. The twelfth match was a fight to the death. Only after he had won eleven in a row, was he granted a final death match."

"How do y–," Max started, but I interrupted.

"Jeb." I stated simply, "Before he left us at the E-shaped house."

"Max," I said, "I have to do this alone. Let me."

Max was starting to think it over. I thought I was going to have to try harder to convince her to let me handle it. She look like she was considering it, though. It had to be hard, Max understood why. I had to face my demons. But, I was still part of her Flock. Not to mention her boyfriend and the father of her child. Max had closed her eyes tight...

oh, shit. She was holding tears back. I brought my arms around her. I kissed her head, and continued down her face until I met her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her tears stopped threatening to come.

I was sooo happy no one else could see us. We held that position for quite awhile.

...Okay, as much as I love this, I need air. Reluctantly, Max and I broke apart. I hugged her to me again. She squeezed me back, resting her head on my chest.

"I swear it won't take long," I said.

"Better not," she replied, against my chest.

"Take care of Faith and Z, while I stop the storm."

And with that, I went outside...praying for my life.

**Five minutes later...**

Let me tell you, looking for psychos in a storm...Not so fun. But then again, it didn't take long. _He_ found _me_.

My Luck...

"**FAAAAANNNGGG****!**" _He_ shouted at me.

And then I felt pain surge through my body. What the Hell was that!? A freakin' truck!?

"Nice to see you too, Thor," I mumbled out. Unfortunately, he heard me.

"**Not Thor! ROHT!!**" Roht shouted at me again. Dude needs to chill.

The last thing he said before the fight was, "**NOW YOU DIIIEEE!!**"

Fan-Freaking-tastic. I'd say he's still pissed. I felt a foot connect with my side. Then I felt a tree fall as I connected with it.

Okay. OW!

I stood up before he could strike again. This time I got a better look at Roht.

...Holy Jesus.

Roht had boney wings. Like, badass skeletal wings,(Almost as badass as mine and Faith's. Come on, ours are black. We win, the end.), he was easily 7' 6", and almost triple my weight in muscle.

...F**k me.

More lightning flashed at me and I got an even better look at him. His skin was Black! Not African-American, _freaking pitch black_. Like, my eyes' black. His eyes were just white light. Heh. If I am going to die, I will see the Light. And then he threw a punch.

After dodging the punch, I was so, so very sorry for the tree. It had a burnt hole going through it.

Yeah...

Well...

Shit.

This fight is going to hurt. And it's gonna hurt bad. And it's gonna hurt for awhile.

...F**k me sideways. Is it gonna hurt.

Roht threw another punch at me. Which I dodged, barley. I retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Which promptly grabbed, and then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder, and through five(that's right _five_) Trees.

OW! Again!

It's only been three minutes into the fight, and he's barley been touched. Roht proceeded to throw more electrifying punches. I dodge about...I wanna say a third of 'em, but I'd be lying. Roht threw me, again, at some trees. I am so going to help save the trees after this.

"**NOW. FANG, Now YOU will die,**" Roht said in a really deranged voice.

I was lying on the pile of poor trees, when I got an idea. I saw a branch lying near me. It was fairly sharp. Bones had advised Zack and I that anything can be a weapon, you just haven't thought of how to use it yet.

Roht continued to advance, one of his hands charging up. It was now...or never.

I grabbed the branch and stood, not as slowly as I thought. Roht looked as though he was confused. I used his confusion to my advantage. I chucked the branch towards his face.

I'll tell you this...impalements are a nasty thing to watch in reality. My branch went right through his left eye and out his skull. Roht released a scream louder then anything. Then, Roht dropped to the ground, limp. But not before releasing a charge at my chest, though.

Before it got dark...I saw the sky lighten up completely, and I heard a voice calling my name.

**Max POV**

Faith had stirred about fifteen minutes after Fang went outside. She didn't handle the news well. In fact, she's sobbing now.

"D-Daddy!" she wailed out again.

"Shh, shh," I tried to comfort her. I looked towards the doors. The lights had come on about ten minutes ago, but Fang had yet to return. I noticed then that the sky lightened up a little. The rain had slowed. We could leave!

I stood up, Faith still in my arms, and went to the doors. And as soon as we stepped out, I heard the worst scream ever. Faith hugged me tighter. I returned the squeeze, and went to follow the scream.

I walked around the theater to a, freshly created clearing, I guess. In the middle was a dead body and...

"Fang!" I shouted. He fell back against a pile of trees. I rushed over to him and as soon as I got to him, I let Faith down. She looked afraid, until she saw a familiar face.

"DADDY!" she cried. Faith hugged his side, I took his pulse. He was still alive, barley. His chest was burnt, and his wings looked broken.

'MOVE MAX!' a voice called into my head. Bones.

He came galloping through the woods. Fang was right. He is a huge dog. Like something out of a book or something.

Bones stopped in a thicker area. He walked towards us, in his human form.

"Faith, gotta leggo of Daddy, Squirt," Bones said kneeling down next to Fang.

"Shit. Three ribs broken, a burnt chest, and a possible concussion," Bones said softly.

"Will I live?" Asked a soft croaky voice.

"Daddy!" "Fang!" Faith and I exclaimed. Bones helped him stand. Faith locked onto Fang's leg. Slowly, Fang reached down and picked her up. They hugged tightly. Fang limped towards me and enveloped Faith and I into a hug. I think I'll kill him as soon as he recovers.

"Damn, Fang." Bones exclaimed from his position over the other body, "What did you do?"

Fang, still holding Faith in one arm and his other placed over my shoulders, shrugged and said, "I won."

**AN: WOW! My first of many fight scenes. I apologize for the mature content used in this chapter. If I should raise the rating let me know.**

**I am also sorry for all the waiting for updates, I'm behind a little in school. Hehe.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks**


	26. Girl's Day Out

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride=Not mine. Rufunsville and the peoples living in it=Mine. Thank you, goo' bye.**

**Chapter 26: Girl's day out**

**Two days since the Roth incident...**

**Max POV**

"Oh pleeeeease, Max?" Nudge had begged for the tenth time. She decided it would be a good idea for her, Angel, Zoë, Faith, and I, to have a girl's day out. Well needless to say, she had two strong supporters. Zoë and Angel were all for it. Now they were trying to use the Bambi Eyes on me. Someone should tell them they need to learn from the master...Faith.

The first time I saw Faith's Bambi eyes, there was no resistance. None. Fang had warned me about them on one of our dates. You still could never be ready for it though. It was as if Fang was using the Bambi eyes on me. With my eyes.

To sum it up in two words: Too. Cute.

However, now I looked triumphant; I was _finally_ going to beat the Angel & Nudge Bambi eyes. Yes!

...And then Angel spoke up, "We just have to get Faith to do the Bambi eyes, too. Max has outgrown ours."

NOOOOOOO! I was _this_ close. _THIS CLOSE!_

Sure enough, the three of them went to the TV room, Faith and Fang's current location.

Faith had been terrified when we found Fang. She cried quietly while Bones and Iggy fixed Fang up. Apparently, Bones told me, while in the school whenever they took her away, Fang had to be tranquilized. Then, the whitecoats would take their frustrations from doing so out on him. Whenever he came back battered and bruised, Faith blamed herself. So now, it was impossible to remove her from his side, unless he told her to go.

"Ohh, Fa-aith," Nudge sing-songly called, as the three of them ran through the hall. Me trailing behind them. Sure I could have beaten them with my hyper-speed. But then Bones would need a new building. I didn't want to pay for it.

We arrived to the TV room; Fang was asleep on the couch and Faith was sitting on the floor, watching TV. Fang was still bandaged up around his fit torso. Fang's total sum of injuries; a concussion, seven broken ribs, three bones broken in each wing, a third degree burn on his chest, and a very bruised back. Iggy and Bones were also a great doctor team, as well as being a great chef team.

Right now, I had to be witnessing the cutest thing I have ever seen...

Faith was mimicking her Father's famous glare towards the door. Her eyes were locked on the three who had been calling her name. Angel's eyes widened.

"She's _very_ mad at us," Angel whispered to her acquaintances. The other's eyes widened as well. Faith's eyes flickered to me. Thankfully, they showed confusion instead of anger.

"What'we you doin' here Mommy?" Faith asked quietly.

I smirked and thought towards Angel, 'ooo, you're in trouble and I'm not', before responding to Faith's question; "I was trying to stop these three from bothering you, and waking up Daddy."

"Well, Max you failed," Fang's voice said behind Faith. He was shifting to a sitting position carefully. He was still due for another day under bed-rest. Fang was not a happy camper about it, either.

Faith's eyes narrowed towards the three shoppers. Why is she so mad about it?

'Its because I said Fang could be dismissed earlier if he got a lot of rest today,' Bones thought to me, 'And Fang promised he would start to teach her how to fly, as soon as he was better.'

Ohh. That makes sense. Fang told me about that plan of his to take her, Angel, and Gazzy flying on Christmas Eve. That way we other older kids could sneak their presents in, unnoticed. I could understand how Fang would like Faith to be able to fly on her own by then.

"What so important you halfed to wake up Daddy?" Faith asked slight anger in her voice. Angel cringed. I wonder if it's Faith's thoughts, or if it was what she just said.

'Both,' Angel thought to me. I had to cover my mouth to hide my laugh. Faith looked too damn adorable. And she was sooo pissed. She reminded me of...umm...I don't know. All I know is that is the cutest angry face yet.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us," Nudge said. Faith's look softened. A little.

"For what?" Faith asked, crossing her arms. Looking like a mini-Fang, who behind her was also crossing his arms. Except he was trying to hide a smile. He was doing better then me.

"Clothes girl! Clothes," Nudge continued. That's when Fang burst out laughing. All heads turned to him. Once he calmed down, Fang explained himself.

"Bones just told me what Max was thinking about Faith and I looking adorable." Fang then turned his smirk towards me. The other girls turned towards me. My face was turning slightly red.

"Uh-oh," Zoë said slyly, "I think Max is having some Fax related thoughts. I can tell from that blush."

My face turned redder at the mention of mine and Fang's couple name.

...Okay, so that was part of the reason. The second was as soon as she said that, my thoughts turned that way. For a split second. Or two...

"Well," Fang started, diverting the attention to him (Thank God), "if you five were to leave...I could get more sleep."

He had directed the sentence towards Faith. Oh, I knew where this was going to lead. Dammit. I was trying to prevent this outcome. And then realization crossed Faith's face. Damn. Again.

"Otay, let's go." Faith said to Nudge. My face fell, while her smile grew.

"Oh, I would but," Nudge said, and then directed an evil smirk to me, "Mommy said it wasn't a good idea."

Faith turned to me...and I lost the battle against the dreaded Bambi Eyes. I cursed the Bambi Eyes mentally. Damn them. Damn them to Hell. I released a sigh.

"Fine. Get you're coats on." The rest of them cheered and walked out of the room.

I looked towards Fang. He was already going back to sleep. One of his eyes popped open. Then he mouthed, "Thank you, I owe you big."

I walked over to him, gave him a kiss and then whispered, "Damn straight."

I walked out of the room...and out towards my doom.

**20 somthin' minutes of walking later...**

**Rufunsville Mall**

**Faith POV**

I wasn't essactly happy with auntie Z, or Angle, or Nudgie. They woke Daddy up. Daddy pwomised to take me fwying. I was really esscited. That was sooner then Cwistmas.

I still don't get what's so great about sopping **(AN: Shopping. Think about it people!)**. Daddy and I only got what was needed. And Daddy was always looked at strangely. Then they acted weird near him.

I'm never going to be like those weird-os.

"Zomg! Max! You and Faith should get matching clothes! Like those pink tops over there. Oh and maybe a couple of matching purses. Or Zomg! Maybe those purple ones! Heck, anything would look okay I guess. Except yellow. It clashes with your eyes. Hey there's a McDonald's in this mall. Let's get some food! Can We? Huh? Can we Ma–?"

"Nudge, please BE QUIET!" Mommy said loudly, without shouting. I was amaze-ed at how much Nudgie could say. Daddy wawned me but...WOW!

"Hey here's the shop," Auntie Zoë said.

We went in. Mommy and I groaned. There was a lot of Pink. I don't like pink. Sure it's pretty, but that's it. It's also to bwight for me.

I like dark colors. Like Daddy. Dark bwue, puwple, and black. Daddy told me he likes grey. That color is okay too, I gwuess.

I got sad thinking about Daddy. I wanted him to be better. This was worse then what they did to him at the bad place.

'He'll be better by tomorrow Squirt.' Bones thought at me.

'Really?' I asked him, 'Could we go fwying tomorrow?'

'Maybe...first you should help get Mommy out of the mall,' Bones advised.

'Otay. Tank you Bones.'

'No problem, Squirt' He thought. I had to think of a plan to get me and Mommy outta here.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Mommy," I said, getting her attention immediately. We were on our way to the fifth store. I was ready to be all done. I wanted to go home and watch TV with Daddy.

"Yeah Baby?" She asked. She was holding my hand as we walked.

"I tired. Can we go?" I asked.

Mommy's face bwightened up. She kneeled down and picked me up. Then she kissed my cheek.

"You just made Mommy's day," Mommy whispered. Then she announced it was time to go.

"Aww, why?" Auntie Z, Nudgie, and Angle asked.

"Faith's tired," Mommy said shrugging. We were almost at the exit when a really familiar girl stood in our way. Along with five different girls.

Cathy.

"Who are you?" she asked Mommy, "And what are you doing with _her_?"

Mommy and the others stiffened. I did too. Cathy wasn't a nice girl. She was a meanie.

'Who did you say was there, Faith?' Bones asked.

'Cathy,' I answered.

'Tell Mommy not to move, we'll be right there' he said.

I whispered what Bones said to me to Mommy. Mommy's eyes pwobably matched my own. Confoosed.

"What did she say to you?" Cathy asked, "And answer my questions."

"To answer them in reverse," Mommy said, glaring, "One; none of you're business; Two, she's my daughter; and Three, I'm Max Ride. Who are you?"

Cathy froze, her face got mad. Really mad. When she turned her gaze to me, I whimpered a little.

Then I saw a Blue truck showed up behind the doors. Five people got out of it. It was Bones, Iggy, Gazzy, Uncie Zack, and...

"Daddy." I said quietly. He was walking faster then the others. He entered the Mall first. Daddy walked around the Meanie Girls (as I've decided to call them) and up next to us. He glared at Cathy.

"Cathy...I warned you not to look at Faith that way," Daddy said coldly. He took me from Mommy's arms. I hugged him lightly, not sure he was better yet. Uncie Zack was standing next to Auntie Z, Iggy and Gazzy between Nudgie and Angle, and Bones was standing next to Daddy.

"Nick," Cathy said, "when did you get married?"

Daddy exchanged looks with Mommy. Mommy shrugged.

"It's an engagement," Daddy said looking back at her, "Max is getting used to the name."

"You'd rather be with her, then me?" Cathy said, in an angry and confoosed voice. I continued my glare. As did everyone else. She shouldn't be acting mean to my family.

'Amen, Faith,' Bones thought, while keeping his eyes on the Meanie Girls.

"I would choose her over you every day," Daddy said.

"Only because you got her pregnant, right?" Cathy asked, angry.

" And if it weren't for that _brat_," She hissed pointing at me, "I'd be your girlfriend right now."

And that's when mommy lunged at her.

**AN: CATFIGHT!! **

**It's what you've been waiting for. The fight of all fights. Max VS Cathy.**

**Who will win?**

**...Find out tomorrow! (Ain't I a stinka?)**


	27. More Problems

**Disclaimer: *Max and Tsparks walk out on stage. Max held Tsparks in a arm-hold***

"**Owowowowowowowow OW! Leggo!" Tsparks wailed, obviously in pain.**

**Max smirked evilly, "No. You have to say the disclaimer. Get to it Author boy!"**

"**AGH! I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own Rufunsville and the people in it...And Fait-Ouch!"**

"**You do not own her!" "But technically I-" "Shut up!"**

**Tsparks looks scared and shouts, "Start the chapter! For the love of God, start the chapter!**

**Chapter: More Problems**

**Max POV**

I can't believe her! She had the gull to talk about _my_ daughter like she was nothing. That almost put me over the edge, and I almost attacked her.

But when she said _she _should be with Fang......I snapped.

I lunged at her, colliding my shoulder with her stomach. We hit the ground pretty hard. No one made a move to stop us. They were too shocked. Cathy retaliated with a slap to my face. Now usually, that would have no effect. This scenario, it knocked me off her. We both stood, and then attacked each other again. She immediately gripped my hair and yanked.

Okay. Ow. That was unnecessary. I copied her, and gripped some _red_ hair. Then I tugged.

...And I officially became the happiest Avian-American in the world. I had it all. A loving Flock. A safe home. A strong and great looking boyfriend. A loving child. And now to top it off, I ripped out a lot of red hair from a wannabe Red-Haired Wonder. I can die happy now.

No, wait. I still needed some of Dr. Martinez' cookies.

...Mmm, cookies. I loooove–wait, Max. Focus. Fighting a red haired bitch now, get deviously delish cookies later.

"You Bitch!" W.R.H.W. (Wannabe Red-Haired Wonder) screamed at me. She let go of my hair and slapped me again across the face.

Okay. Slap me once, shame on me. Slap me twice, YOU'RE DEAD.

As you can see, I don't take to being slapped well. Unless Fang wanted t–Bad! Ugh! I have to focus. Maybe I have some mental disorder.

Cathy looked as though she wanted to slap me, _for a third time_. Not happening. I brought my fist back, and let it collide with her nose. I heard a satisfying and yet disgusting crunch. Blood started to poor down from Cathy's nose.

"AHHH!" Cathy the W.R.H.W. screeched, "YOU F***ING BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Did I feel bad? ...Hmm, no. After all, I could have knocked her pretty head off. That way I would be sure she wouldn't try to make a move on my Fang. That's right, I called Fang mine. Cause that's what he is, mine. As in: you other girls can look, but you can't touch. Or else.

My said possession had then came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me. Completely trapping me and stopping me from finishing her off.

Needless to say, I didn't like that. My angry bird DNA and my irrational teenage hormones wanted more of her blood. They wanted her gone. Out of the picture. Then Fang spoke up.

"Max," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, "Max calm down. You win. Let it go."

I continued to struggle against his hold, so he tried a different tactic.

"We have to get Faith out of here. Now."

I stopped struggling and relaxed. Fang turned me around in his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back, all the while inhaling his scent. It drove me nuts.

'Eww, Max. That's just nasty,' Angel and Bones thought at the same time.

'Eat me,' I thought back to them. I had no idea why I was enjoying being with Fang so much. For some reason, I always had an inappropriate thought cross my mind whenever I thought of him. Just the slightest thing that came about, and then like that it was gone.

"I'm calling the cops and pressing charges!" Cathy screeched.

"Knock yourself out," Bones grumbled as he walked towards us, Faith in his arms. When they reached me, Faith held her arms out to me. I gladly took her. I heard sirens start to blare outside.

'The Flock and I will handle the cops,' Bones told me, 'The Rides need to make like a banana and split.' I held back a chuckle and nodded. I looked to Fang, he nodded; he had gotten the same message. I turned my attention to Faith.

"Hey baby," I whispered to Faith, "Ready to go?"

Faith nodded. And without another word, Fang, Faith, and I left the others to deal with the cops. Bones and Angel would mess with the witnesses' memories, and Nudge would mess with the security camera footage using her powers.

Once we made it to an alleyway, Fang and I snapped our wings out and flew back to the Bar.

We immediately retired to our bed. Faith and Fang's excuse was they were tired.

Mine was cause I wanted to stay near them. I wasn't going to leave either of their sides for the next few days. Especially Fang. *Growl* The girls in this town were _very_ untrustworthy.

Fang'd probably want me to help him teach Faith tomorrow, but he can do it himself. If he can get out of bed to help stand up to the W.R.H.W., he was fine. I think I'll just watch to see how he does...

**The next day**

**Fang POV**

When I woke up, I was still sore as Hell. Fnicking Roht. Oh, it still hurts.

Ohh, man does it hurt. The good news is I can fly again. The bad news is I am really sore whenever I do.

But I promised I would teach Faith how to fly as soon as I was better. All my broken bones have healed. My wings are still sore, though.

'My luck...' I thought groggily. I cracked my neck as a certain youngest Flock member decided to get me up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Faith called, running into the room. Apparently, she hadn't forgotten either.

"Mmm, what Baby Girl?" I mumbled out. I noticed that Max was already awake. I glanced at the clock, 2:20. I was the last one up again! Man, I have to get my sleeping schedule back in order.

"Bones said we can go out for a pick-nick and play in the smow," Faith said excited, "When we go, can you tweach me how to fwy? Pwease? Pweeease?"

"Yeah Faith," I said stretching, "Let me wake up."

"Otay Daddy," was all she said before she went back downstairs.

I got up and did my morning exercise routine. 250 Push ups and 300 crunches. Three minutes tops. Then I grabbed my usual towel and made my way to the bathroom. I hopped in and out of the shower. Five minutes, in and out mind you.

I then dressed in a loose T-shirt with an owl on it and it said "I don't give a hoot". (Bird humor...I love it.) The rest of my attire was (Shockingly) black. Two minutes flat.

I was downstairs in a total of ten minutes. Yeah, I'm that good.

The Flock, Bones, the Myers, and Zoë were going to be at the picnic. How could one have a picnic in December in Colorado, you ask? When there are genetic people who have been on the run from evildoers in you're group, one of them an ex-Marine, you know how to keep warm in the snow, even for a picnic. We all walked to a clearing far into the thick woods surrounding the town. White snow was every where. Maybe I should have waited until the summer. The Flock immedately ingrosed themselves into a snowball fight. Max, Faith, and I sitting out.

"Daddy, can you tweach me to fwy now?" Faith asked. She was in a thick blue winter coat Justin had outgrown when he was four. Wing slits were cut into all of the Flock's jackets.

"Sure," I responded, "Who do you want to teach you, me or Mommy?"

"You Daddy," My loyalist fan said. How did I not see that one coming?

I looked to Max to see her reaction. It made me raise my eyebrows. Max just smiled (which rocked my world), gave me a peck on the lips, and went to join the others in the snowball fight. Hmm, I'd have thought she wanted to be in on this.

"Okay Faith," I said looking at her, "it's gonna be just you and me, Baby Girl."

I don't know if Faith's smile could be brightened more if she tried. She was very pumped for this. Must be the Max genes in her. Max loves to fly, Figures Faith would to.

Don't get me wrong, I love flying as much as the next Avian-American. I also like to relax and lay back when I can. I was probably destined to be an easygoing guy if I was never at the school. Too bad years of being experimented on made me paranoid beyond compare.

'Good to know I wasn't the only paranoid one here,' I thought looking at Max and Bones, whom teamed up on Iggy and Zack.

"Alright Faith," I instructed, "Get you wings out and ready. Ready?...Good. Now do as I do, okay? Flap your wings up, then down. Got it?"

I demonstrated my instructions and slowly I rose off the ground. Faith followed suit. Faith's wings would easily support her flight. When she stopped she looked at me, and I beamed a smile at her. She was doing great so far, now comes the challenge.

"Okay Faith," I said, "Now try to stay in the air for as long as you can. Then we will get something to eat and continue the lesson."

She started to rise up until she was a good six-and-a-half feet off the ground. I don't think I could've been prouder. I was so proud I didn't take my eyes off her until I noticed some movement in the trees. Using my awesome raptor vision, I saw a familiar female figure watching Faith and I.

....................Sharon.

My luck is...well, you know.

...shit.

**Sharon POV**

OH MY GOD! NICK RIDE IS A FREAKING ANGEL!

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy. I is sooo evil. **

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks**


	28. Audience of One

**Disclaimer: *Zack walks out on the stage.* "*Clears throat* Tsparks couldn't make it tonight. He is still in the hospital from Max's fury."**

**Zack sighs then continues, "Tsparks158 does not own Maximum Ride. He does however own Rufunsville and the people in it. Even me."**

**Chapter 28: Audience of One**

**Sharon POV**

Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod! Nick is a freaking ANGEL! Holy shit!

Okay, I know that Nick has got to be the nicest guy in the world. But this must explain it. He is an angel sent by god, to watch over our town. But then why are his wings black? Why are Faith's black?

You might be wondering why I am watching him.

I am not a stalker. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Okay?

Good. Now here's the recap:

I was walking to the Bar & Grill to see if Nick was better. Word around town was he was hit by a car during the bad storm a few days back. Bones, being the awesome ex-Marine he is, doctored him up at the Bar. Faith has been staying with him the whole time. I know because I overheard Zoë talking with the younger dark skinned girl, Monique.

Ever since Z decided to stay behind and help Zack, who she is crushing on big time, she has distanced herself from the group. She started to hang with Nick's friends more and more. Mike has no idea who they are, except that James, the tall blind one, is a good chef. I still don't believe it. No offence to the blind, but how can he be a good chef if he can't see?

Imagine my surprise when I see Z and Zack' family leave through the back door, with Bones, Nick, Faith, and Nick's friends in tow. So I did what any other curious teenager would do.

I followed.

And that, my friends is how I found out that Nick was an angel sent from heaven. I saw him lock eyes with me. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like...fear.

Why would Nick be afraid of me? I wouldn't tell anyone. Hell, he's trusted Zoë, but he won't trust me. I mean come on! Give me a chance! I should say something. Anything. I took a couple of steps forward.

...And then it got dark.

**Fang POV**

"Sharon!?" Zoë exclaimed, before her friend hit the ground. Faith had lost some concentration and fell. I caught her and smiled at her.

"Good job," I whispered. Faith smiled back. With Faith in my arms, I proceeded over to where Sharon was laying. The snow ball fighters put their snowballs down, and joined Z, Faith and I next to Sharon.

"I overheard her thoughts," Bones explained, "So I decided she had to rest. It's the cold obviously. Should we tell her?"

He directed the last statement to me. In fact, everyone was looking at me. Wait, Max is the leader here. Not me. Why are they looking at me? I just work here.

"You know this town better then anyone Fang," Bones said answering my inward thoughts. Damn him.

"Yeah, but," I said, "Max leads the Flock. I just follow."

"Well I don't know much about the area and people, Fang. You have home field advantage, so it's your call," Max said to me. All of the Flock's jaws dropped, even mine.

"No Max," I said once I found my voice, "you are the leader, it is your call."

"Being leader," Max said, "Means I can tell you to make the call. And that's exactly what I am doing."

I inwardly scowled. She was right, again. Man it's like our positions were switched or something. Max's triumphant smile grew. Damn, she knew she was right. There's another boost to her ego. So now she wants a decision, huh? Fine.

"Bones," I said, Bones eyes locked on mine, "make her think she was dreaming. This whole experience. Then you, Zack and Zoë take her back to the Bar. Put her on the injury couch. Tell her she fell on a slab of ice on her way to work and that Iggy (James), Faith, and I found her while on our way to practice."

Bones nodded, so I turned my attention to Zack, "Zack get the band ready for our show tonight. And Mrs. Myers, if you could go ahead and complete that phone call I asked you about earlier..."

Mrs. Myers smiled at me, "Of course, Fang. I'll even take the younger ones off your hands."

"Sure," I said handing Faith to Mrs. Myers. Faith has grandmother-and-granddaughter relationship with her. She and Faith, led the younger kids back to the Bar.

"You got it Fang," Zack said. He and Bones carefully picked up Sharon and with Zoë following, they headed towards the Bar.

So that left Max, Iggy, Nudge and I alone in the snow. Them still looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you want us to do? Should I go try and help Mrs. Myers with the kids. Ooo, maybe Zoë will want to go shopping when her friend feels better. Yeah, we could shop for you, Tech, Zack-" The Nudge channel was shut off due to a hand over her face.

"We'll just join Gazzy and Angel in their new snowball fight," Iggy suggested. Max and I nodded.

Once they were gone, I turned on Max. I gave her a questioning look. What made her think I should have made that call?

She returned my look with one of her own. "What?"

"Any reason you put me in charge of that scenario?" I asked.

"If it were up to me, I would have made Bones make her forget about you completely." Max growled out.

...Oookaay? What's up with that? Max looked utterly ready to tear the next girl that comes near me (Faith, Nudge, and Angel not included) apart.

"Max? Are you okay?"

She nodded and I held my arms open for her. She embraced me, hugging me as if I would leave her. Never gonna happen. Never. I started to rub in between her wings. *purr* Was that a purr? I know I didn't purr. I looked down at Max. She looked happy and utterly content. Good to know. I kissed the top of her head. *Purr*

That _was_ a purr! Max just purred! What the heck? I tried to let go of her slowly, I really didn't want to, but I had to make sure she's okay. Max wouldn't let me go. I think I heard her whisper "mine".

Well...that's normal. Isn't it?

And like that, Max let go of me. Not before giving me one of her kisses that let me go and hang with Jesus. How is he? Fine, he's fine. Oh, hanging time is over. Bye Jesus!

"Come on," Max said, tugging on my hand, "You have a gig, don't you? Then we have to make it back to the Bar."

"Alright," was all I said. I was wondering about her purr of content. She obviously was either embarrassed about it and ignoring it. Or, Max really didn't know about her purr. Maybe I'll ask Bones about it.

**Later at Bones' Bar& Grill**

"Hello everybody, I'm Nick Ride and this is our band, In Disguise!" I announced.

The bar cheered. Max, who was acting like The Purr never happened, was sitting with Faith and the Flock at their now usual booth. Zoë and her friends were sitting with a, hopefully, confused Sharon. Sharon was looking me over, probably trying to figure out if earlier ever happened. Max would occasionally throw a death glare her way, for a split second.

Now I know how Max feels when I try to "protect" her from the perverted guys out there.

"After our first song," I said, "We will play some requests given to us two weeks ago."

Ever since our first hit at the bar, we have taken requests. We would learn the songs over the first few days and then practice them until our gig. Because of my injuries, we had to skip our last gig. The regulars were a little disappointed; some even came to visit me in my homemade bed rest. I hid my wings carefully whenever they did.

**(The Following songs are, in order of first to last: ****Audience of One**** by Rise Against; ****Nothin' to Lose**** by Josh Gracin; ****Prelude 12/21**** by AFI; and ****45**** by Shinedown.)**

**(Fang; **_Zack_**; **_**Both**_**)**

**I can still remember  
The words and what they meant  
As we etched them with our fingers  
In years of wet cement  
The days blurred into each other  
Though everything seemed clear**  
**We cruised along at half speed  
But then we shifted gears**

**We ran like vampires from**_** a thousand burning suns  
**_**But even then we should have stayed**_**  
But we ran away  
**_**Now all my friends gone**_**  
Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved  
Run away  
**_**But what are we running from?**_**  
**_**A show of hands from those in this**_** audience of one  
Where have they gone?  
**_  
**Identities assume us  
As nine and five add up**  
_**Synchronizing watches**_  
**To the seconds that we lost**  
**I looked up and saw you  
I know that you saw me  
We froze but for **_**a moment**_  
**In empathy**

**I brought down the sky for you but all you did **_**was shrug**_  
**You gave my emptiness away**_**Now all my friends gone  
Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved  
Run away  
**_**But what are we running from?**  
**A show of hands from those **_**in this audience of one**_**  
**_**Where have they gone?**_

But you ran away

**We're all okay**_**, until the day we're not  
**_**The surface shines**_**, while the inside rots  
**_**We raced the sunset**_** and we almost won  
**_**We slammed the brakes**_**, but the wheels went on**_

**We ran away  
**_**Now all my friends gone  
Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved**_**  
**_**Run away  
But what are we running from?  
A show of hands from those in this audience of one**_**  
Where have they gone?**

The Bar cheered. Hmm, that was just one of my favorite songs. I didn't think they'd like it. Zack was going to announce our first request.

"Thank you," Zack said, "This next song was requested by my mom, Nancy Myers."

The audience started laughing, they good thing is Zack was smiling about it.

"Here you go, mom. Nothin' to Lose!" Zack announced, while some women in the audience continued to cheer. So we started up the song...

_It was noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, anytime  
__**She was looking pretty fine**__  
A red light, green light, go  
All fired upside downtown  
__**She was shaking me all around**__  
I was tuned in, going nowhere, second wind  
__**Jonesing, drooling, feeling good, if you would**_**  
**

_**Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt**_  
_Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt_  
_**By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
**__I got nothin' to lose__**  
**_  
_**In like Flynn, I was  
Looking for the win  
Just trying anything, hey  
Baby, where you been  
All my life I've been looking for  
Someone like you  
Falling head over heels**__  
Hey what can I do_

_**Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt**_  
**Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt**  
_**By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
**__I got nothin' to lose_

**Now I'm in the fast lane going 98  
By now I know she can  
Smooth operate me  
**_**I know now she's no goody two shoes**_  
_**But hey I got myself**_ _nothin' to lose_

_Oh yeah_, _**by the way she moves**_  
_She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt_  
**Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt**  
_**By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
**__I got nothin' to lose_

_**Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
**__Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt_  
_**By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
**__I got nothin' to lose_

_**Noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, any time  
She was looking pretty fine  
In like Flynn I was looking for the win  
Just trying anything, hey baby where you been  
All my life I been looking for someone like you  
Falling head over heels hey what can I do  
**__I got nothin' to lose, yeah_

The bar was full of cheers. The band and I also clapped for our resident cowboy.

Zack had the better voice to lead that song. And Zoë loved it. Oh sure, she thinks no one has noticed her crush on Zack. The sad thing is all of us had, but Zack. He's even confided in me he likes her, but he doesn't know how to tell her. He almost asked me if I knew how he felt.

I resisted the urge to smack him. Barely.

"Our next song has been requested by a Celia Greco," I announced. Sharon's table clapped...Hey! when did Mike sit down?

"It is Prelude 12/21," I said, "How appropriate, considering the Christmas Ball is in four days."

More cheers, and I think I saw Max blush a little. I guess she's a little excited.

**This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

_**This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing.  
**_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
**  
_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_  
**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
**  
**_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought, so think me naive  
I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep._  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_  
**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

Nudge was one of the many girls at the Bar cheering us on. Adults were clapping, teenagers were cheering us on. Iggy walked out from his station to hear that song. He would have heard it anyway; he probably just wanted to show us he was listening. Ig had a smile on his face and was clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this song has been requested for three months straight. On and off-stage. For a Miss Faith Ride, here's 45 by Shinedown," I said into the mike.

Faith looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile. She has been begging me to sing it forever. I was going to sing it last week, but the whole Roth thing kinda pushed that aside. How was it I surprised her with her favorite song?

In Disguise had a few private practices during the month of November. That's how.

**Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
**  
**And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45**_**,**__(45)_  
**I'm swimming through the ashes of another life**_(nother life)_  
**There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45**

**Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
**  
**What ever happened**_** to the young man's heart  
**_**Swallowed by pain**_**, as he slowly fell apart  
**_  
**And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45**_,(45)_  
**I'm swimming through the ashes of another life**_(nother life)_  
**There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
**  
**Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe  
**  
**And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45**_,(45)_  
**I'm swimming through the ashes of another life**_(nother life)_  
_**There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45**_

**And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45  
I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45**

Everyone cheered again. I don't think I'll ever get sick of that sound. I placed my guitar back on its stand and hopped down. I was met by the usual Nudge Channel saying that was amazing, teach us how, yadda, yadda, yadda.

All I cared about at that moment was Faith, seeing that she was reaching out to me, a smile on her face.

"Tank you Daddy," She yawned out. That's partially why I sang it. Her sleep schedule is so screwed up, it's not even funny. I kissed the top of her head.

"No prob, Faith," I whispered, "ready for bed?"

Faith nodded her head yes. I left for the stairs, Max trailing not far behind me. We always put her to bed like this. Then later when she would undoubtly wake up from a nightmare, at the same time Max and I would probably turn in. Weird right?

After the both of us had given her a hug and kiss good night, we started heading down the stairs.

"Hey, lovebirds! Look up!" Mike called.

So we did. And you'll never guess what we saw.

A flying dog? No, that's just crazy. Who's ever heard of a flying dog anyway?

An Eraser? Nope. However, I wish it was an Eraser. Then I would have something to take some stress out on.

Mistletoe? Ding, Ding, Ding. We have a winner! It was Right above Max and I.

We never really have kissed in public before (aside from little pecks on the cheek), so whoever did this was just asking for trouble. At least I thought they would be.

The reason I said that was sometime while I was still asking you those rhetorical questions, Max guided my eyes to hers, and then placed her lips on mine.

I have to say, quite frankly..

.........I liked it.

Once the customers of the Bar & Grill finished cheering, Max and I walked over to my spot at the bar. Then the phone rang. I looked at the number and smirked. Max's face grew confused.

"Hello, Bones' Bar & Grill, Nick Ride here. How can I help you?" I asked

"Hi Fang!" A fifteen year old girl exclaimed into the phone.

I looked Max straight in the eye and smiled when I said, "Hey Ella, how's it going?"

**AN: ooo Ella? What's up with that?**

**I would like to thank journey21 for the song suggestion that helped me write this chapter.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	29. Faith's Powers

**AN: *Max walks onto the stage* "*Clears throat* Let it be known that Tsparks, or anyone for that matter, doesn't own me or my flock. Got It?"**

**Chapter 29: Faith's Powers**

**Fang POV**

Man the look on Max's face was priceless!

"Fang, are you screwing with me?" Max asked with a shocked smile on her face. I shook my head no.

So I had asked Mrs. Myers to call up Dr. Martinez. I had sent a letter to the Martinez' in case the flock was there. It obviously took forever to get there.

I also know the question you are asking yourselves: Why?

Because she is Max's only motherly figure. I figured Max could use some more help in that department. And I knew that Dr. M and Ella have a close bond with the Flock. I wonder how they'll react to Faith...

I just hope they don't think Max and I...you know...did _that_. Because that is not at all how Faith was brought into the world. Sadly.

"OMG!!!" Ella squealed into the phone, "Has the Flock found you yet? Did you send that letter? Who's Bones? Faith? Are you cheating on Max? You know she loves you Right? Like I will kill you if you screwed this up! The Flock and I–"

"Ella!" I called over her rant, "You're sounding like Nudge. Yes the Flock is here. Yes I sent the letter. As for Bones and Faith...you'll meet when you come down. Yes, I know Max loves me...we just hooked up, actually. Soo, when's you're flight?"

I winked at Max during that question. She looked as though she was going to pull a Nudge and squeal. I am so happy she didn't. Cause then she wouldn't be my Max–

...Did I just say my Max? Okay, awkward thought. I hardly ever call Max mine. Maybe I should though. Max did say I was hers after "The Purr" incident. I still have to bring that up with Bones...

"Our flight is tomorrow. I am all packed, and ready to go! Man, where have you been? It's been like forever and a half! How's Ig–?" Her question was cut off from a scream I would never ignore.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Faith screamed from upstairs.

...And like that, I left the phone hanging in the air. Yeah, I'm that fast. Especially when it comes to Faith.

"Ella?" I faintly heard Max say. I wasn't sure if the phone hung up. I was too worried about Faith. Nothing is more important than the safety of my Baby Girl. Except maybe Max.

**Max POV**

"Max what's going on? Where's Fang? Are you okay?"

"Ella I'll have to call you back. I can't wait to see you! Bye!" I said before hanging up. I probably just worried the shit outta her. Oh well, Faith is more important.

I noticed the Flock, Bones, and even Zack jumped up and bolted after Fang. I felt good knowing Faith had so many people caring for her. And I am one of them. I ran up the stairs.

Worried for the safety of my Flock, Faith, and My Fang.

**Fang POV**

Bones, Zack, and the Flock were hot on my tail. We busted the door open ready for anything.

...And like the first thousand times before, Faith was sitting on the bed, bawling her little eyes out. I felt relived and pained when I noticed she wasn't attacked. Being the great father I am, I quickly rushed over to her and scooped her up and whispered to her.

"Shh, Faith," I whispered, "Daddy's here. Your okay, shh. Shhh."

Faith kept crying into my shirt. I turned my attention to Bones, Zack, and the Flock, all looking at Faith. Zack mouthed, "She alright?" I nodded my head in response. Bones and Zack ushered the Flock back out of the room. Once the door was shut, Faith spoke up.

"D-Daddy?" Faith whispered.

"Yea, Baby?" I matched her tone. She still had tears flowing down her face; I lightly brushed some off her cheek. Then I continued to rub her back.

"I-It w-wasn't the Ni-nightmer," She said hushed. Wait...what?

"What was it, Faith?" I asked, still whispering.

"I-I falled tru the bed," Faith whispered again. She looked me in the eyes. Faith was terrified. I rubbed he back some more.

"I don't understand," I whispered back. Before Faith could respond, Max came in similar to the way the Flock, Bones, Zack, and I did.

"Fang? Faith!?" Max darted her head around, checking for possible threats.

"Mommy," Faith mumbled, she reached out to Max. Max came over and I handed Faith over.

"Oh, Faith," Max cooed, hugging Faith tight. Faith returned the hug, and started crying again.

"Nice Max," I smirked, trying to lighten the mood, "I just got her to stop. Now look at what you did."

"Funny," Max said not amused. Faith, however, giggled at my attempt. Aha, mission success.

"Faith," I said, "Tell Mommy what you told me."

Faith's humored face change into a slightly more fearful one. Max's expression grew confused. I motioned to Max then the bed. She understood my slight actions, and we both wound up sitting on each side of Faith. Faith pulled her knees up to her face. Max gave her another hug, while I raked my fingers through Faith's black mane.

'Hmm, almost time for a haircut, isn't it?' Bones joked.

'Not now,' I thought back. Faith had another set of tears starting down her face.

"I w-was dweamin' 'bout fwying with the Flock an-and I was playing with Gazzy and Angle," Faith said, sniffing. I had a small smile on my face. Her dream was actually quite adorable. Faith started to shiver. I brought my wings out and wrapped them around the three of us. Hel-lo. _That_ feels fan-Fnicking-tastic.

Mental note: must do more often.

"Go on, Baby," Max urged. Faith took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Th-then the monster started to show up, Bu-but Daddy, Bones, and Uncie Zack stopped him."

Max sent me a secretive smile. It looked like a cross of adoration and...seductiveness?

"I w-waked up because my tummy gwowled. So I wanted to get a Fugie-sickel from Iggy," So _that's_ who's been giving her snacks at night! Figures... "And when I got up, my legs falled tru the bed."

Max and I locked eyes immediately after she said that. We were both thinking it over, and we came to the same conclusion. Faith was getting powers. We both smiled.

"Faith," Max said softly, "It's okay. Nothing bad was happening to you."

"what?" Faith asked quietly.

"Faith, look at me," I said. Faith turned her attention to me. My smile never left my face. Faith looked confused, but better then before.

"Remember when I told you about the Flock's powers?" I asked. Faith nodded.

My smile grew a little, "Remember how I told you how Angel's powers showed up?"

I got another nod in response, Faith still was confused. I laughed slightly.

"Faith," Max said, getting her attention, "Angel got her powers right after she learned to fly, and she woke up almost like you did."

Realization dawned on Faith. Her confused frown turned into a beaming smile.

"I has a power?" Faith asked quietly. Max and I took our turn to nod.

"Yup," I said, "you can walk through solid objects."

"What's that mean Daddy?" Faith asked.

"Let's try something," I said, standing, "Come 'ere."

I was standing in front of a dirty hamper of ours. I was trying to figure out how Faith triggered her power. An idea hit me. I moved the hamper to be set right in front of me. Maybe she has to focus on what she wants.

"Faith, try and walk through this hamper. Focus really hard. When you think you can, go." I instructed. I've become quite the teacher, haven't I?

"Otay Daddy," Faith replied, a determined look settled across her features. A look that reminded me of Max. I stole a glance over to her.

Max was now sitting watching Faith, not having noticed my staring yet. I think about the first time I realized I loved her. Almost five years ago...back before the E-shaped house was an Itex location. I was snapped from my musing by Faith.

"Ready Daddy," Faith stated, very confidant.

"Go for it, then."

Faith refocused her attention on the hamper in front of her, took a couple of steps forward...and walked through the hamper! Max's face was priceless! Faith stumbled forward onto my leg. I picked her up, beaming at her.

"Great job Baby Girl!" I praised. I could tell that whole experience exhausted her. She sent a weak smile my way, and then slowly nodded off to sleep. I moved to the door and Max followed.

When we were outside Max stopped me from going back downstairs by grabbing my wrist. Confused, I turned to her and she pointed to the window at the end of the hall. She wanted to go fly. Now? Who'll watch for Faith?

'Zack and I are on it, kid.' Bones thought.

'Thanks Bones,' I replied.

A few minutes later I was having the flight of my life, with the love of my life.

Maximum Ride.

My Max.

We have a daughter, a safe home, good friends, and a steady relationship.

Life is sweet.

...Too bad my luck is for shit.

Max and I landed on the roof of the Bar & Grill. We leaned in for a kiss...

..........Guess who I just hung out with!? Go on, guess!

If you guessed Jesus...You're right!

"I love you Fang," Max said, with nothing but love and adoration in her voice. I was going to reply the same way-

But, then I saw a flash of a body move behind that large fan-thingy that's on the roof of every restaurant and building. I held a finger to my lips when Max gave me a look of confusion. I then pointed to the fan-thingy. She took the hint.

"_Xam, keans dnuora morf eht tfel. I tog eht thgir,_"* I said in our old code. Max nodded her understanding.

Max went left, I headed right. When we both jumped around the fan-thingy, we were shocked.

Well, I was. Max looked like she was going to kill the moving object hiding behind the fan-thingy. I stopped her from attacking the being then and there.

......Tech. Tech has just seen Max and I land and make-out _while our wings were hanging out_!

"Uhh.....Hi" Tech said.

"What did you see?" Max growled out.

"Max calm down," I said. Well, I actually was planning on telling Tech sooner or later.

Turns out its sooner.

"Tech, we need to talk," I said calmly.

**AN: Wow. That turned out to be a better chapter then I thought it would be.**

**I am accepting Song suggestions for the fic. Now I have to think up chapter 30 so you don't kill me from the suspense.**

**Translation of the old code: * "Max, sneak around the left. I got the right."**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	30. Suprising Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out on stage* "Hey guys. The reason I haven't made as many disclaimers is because Max has put me on...'The List'! So you know, Maximum Ride not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. See ya." *Tsparks walks offstage.***

**Chapter 30: A Surprising Family Reunion**

**Max POV**

Fang had stopped me from killing Tech. All I wanted to know is why Tech was on the roof. And why he was watching Fang and I. Why did he have to ruin my Fang Time? It pissed me off.

"Tech," Fang said, slightly peeved, "We need to talk."

"No, really?" Tech joked.

He wasn't so bad. Tech was a quiet guy when it came to hanging out with us. The flock I mean. When he's near more band members, he talks more. He just watched from afar with Fang. They had the occasional conversation about guitars, but other then that Fang refused to talk with him or the Flock about it.

"So, I was right!" Tech exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew you were Fang!"

My mouth dropped. What!? I looked at Fang. He had his hand on his forehead.

"Yes, whoo-hoo, Tech. You were right," Fang said tiredly.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said confused, "He Knew!? How did you know!?"

"I followed Fang's Blog until it suddenly stopped," Tech said, "When Nick came into town, and he reminded me of someone. That plus the fact I overheard you call Jim Iggy," Fang raised a eyebrow, "I put it together. Dude! You could have told me! I told you I loved reading your blog! That reminds me...why did you stop writing?"

"Because," Fang started, "Itex could have tracked us whenever I accessed it. And they could have been reading it to find out where we were."

"And Because I told him to," I informed Tech. Tech sniggered.

"Wow Fang. You are whipped. Not by one, but two girls," Tech said. I blushed furiously. Fang smiled, shook his head, and held his hand out for Tech to stand. Tech gripped it and stood.

"You know you can't tell anyone without our consent, Right?" Fang asked.

"Sigh. I was afraid you'd say that," Tech joked again.

"Don't worry dude," Tech said seriously, "Not even John will find out."

Fang and Tech then did that weird quick Bro hug thing. I never thought I'd see Fang do that. Fang appeared by my side not a second later.

"Time to introduce you to the Family, huh?" Fang joked to Tech.

"Guess so," Tech joked back.

"Then let's get going, Bones won't stop scolding me for telling the truth without him," Fang continued, rubbing his head.

"What?" Tech asked.

"You'll see," I said.

**Next morning...**

Fang, Zack, and Bones told Tech everything last night. Then Fang and I turned in. The flight and explanation took a lot out of us. Fang passed out right after we said good night. I stayed up and watched him and Faith sleep for a while.

Faith had the occasional expression, whereas Fang just looked calm and at peace. Not holding tension in his jaw. Or on his shoulders. His perfectly sculpted shoulders. They led down to perfectly sculpted arms...

Bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad Max! Ugh, God! I just can't stop wishing to jump his bones here and now.

But as much as I wanted to jump him, I wanted to make it clear to _Sharon_, Fang was mine, first.

The fact that we found her following us yesterday shows she hasn't given up on getting Fang. So long as I am around that is never gonna happen. He is mine and I am his. Period. The end. Go find another book already!

When I woke up, Fang and Faith were gone. I was worried until I heard a splash come from the bathroom.

"Hold still squirt! Ack! Stop that! *Spit* Faith I mean it! Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash a little squirt like you!? Ack! This is your bath Missy, Not mine!"

Bones' rants continued after I stretched. I walked over to the bathroom doorway. I was greeted by Faith instantly.

"Hi Mommy!" Faith said from her spot in the tub. She looked so adorable! Her black hair sticking to her face and back. Her Fang-like wings looked purple, like Fang's do whenever he is wet and in some light. Mmm, wet Fang– Focus!

'Not like he's never done the same to you Max,' Bones smirked at me. I blushed and turned around.

After Faith's (or should I say Bones') Bath, I hopped in the shower. The warm water was giving me bad thoughts. So I switched it to a colder setting.

After my shower I dressed in jeans and one of Fang's older shirts. Like from two years ago old. From when I was still taller then him old. Ah, good times.

As I walk down the stairs, I can hear Fang and Zack strumming their guitars. Fang is using the acoustic one, while Zack is using his Bass. I stop on the stairs and listen to the song:

**... Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Get a rock'n'roll feelin' in your bones  
Taps on your toes and get gone**

**Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
It only costs a dime, just a nickel a shoe  
Does a million dollars worth of good for you  
Get rhythm when you get the blues  
**

Fang and Zack were playing some Johnny Cash. Did I mention Fang has a great voice? He even sounds like the guy who played Johnny Cash in that movie, Walk the Line. But the most amazing thing is his skill with a guitar. Where did he learn to do that and when? It always blew me away...

**  
Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Yeah , get rhythm when you get the blues  
It's a jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all your troubles from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues  
**

I absently started tapping my feet to the beat. Fang and I love Johnny Cash. I wonder if he's the reason Faith likes the same song styles as him and I.

**  
Well, I sat down to listen to the shoeshine boy  
And I thought I was gonna jump for joy  
Slapped on the shoe polish left and right  
He took a shoeshine rag and he held it tight  
He stopped once to wipe the sweat away  
I said you're a mighty little boy to be-a workin' that way  
He said I like it with a big wide grin  
Kept on a poppin' and he said again**

Get rhythm when you get the blues  
Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Get a rock'n'roll feelin' in your bones  
Taps on your toes and get gone  
Get rhythm when you get the blues

When the song finished I heard a voice praise Fang's skills.

"Wow Fang! Did you practice after you left our place? That was amazing! And Zack! Nice Bass playing! Think you could teach me?"

One name hit my mind: Ella.

"Ella?" I asked when I came down the stairs. I got a squeal in response.

"MAX! Oh my god! You look great! Better then before you left!" Ella squealed as she hugged me and I hugged back. I stole a glance at the group.

Faith was sitting with Zoë, Gazzy and Angel were sitting near Tech and Nudge, Fang and Zack were in the bar stools holding their guitars, Bones (who was now dry) was sitting near Iggy (who had an empty seat near him, Ella's maybe?), and standing to the side was...

"Dr. Martinez! What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"We decided to come and see if you found Fang," Dr. M said to me. We greeted each other with a friendly hug.

For the next fifteen minutes all was right in the world. Until Bones head snapped up.

"What in the Hel-heck is _he_ doing here?" Bones mused aloud.

"Who Bones?" Faith asked innocently.

Fang clutched my wrist. I struggled a little, until he pulled me closer and whispered, "For your own good."

I was confused until I heard a voice that pissed me off so bad, even Fang couldn't calm me down. My worst nightmare.

"Hello? Bones? Bones?" The voice asked.

..._Jeb_. The traitor.

**Fang POV**

"Jeb," Bones replied confused, "What uh, what are you doing here?"

"I warned you I would be coming," Jeb replied, "Why are you confused?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Max shouted, enraged. I tightened my grip on her wrist.

"Max, calm down," I whispered in her ear. It lost its effect.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Max shouted again.

"Yes Jeb," Dr. M said, "what are you doing here?"

"Valerie? Wha? How? Why are you here?" Jeb asked.

Max however wasn't finished, "ANSWER ME JEB!"

Something tugged on my other hand. I looked down to a face filled with tears. Faith. She looked positively scared. I let go of Max and picked Faith up. Not my smartest move. Max started to lunge at Jeb, but a certain 35 year old ex-Marine mind reader stopped her, by pulling her arms behind her. Max continued to struggle.

"MAX!" Bones barked, "YOU ARE SCARING FAITH! KNOCK! IT! OFF!"

...Then it was _very_ quiet. The only thing audible was Faith's hushed crying. I rubbed her back some more. Max looked over at Faith and I. Her face of anger turned to one of regret.

Max's shoulders slumped and Bones released his grip. Max walked over to us with her head down and I brought an arm around her. She hugged both of us while in my hug. I maneuvered Faith into her arms, so I could hold both of them. Max was holding back tears. Had to be hard.

She was after all only a 17-year-old mother. To about six kids. Including Faith.

I rubbed Max's back, murmuring sweet-nothings in her ear. Never thought I'd actually be doing that. Yeah, the old quieter emotionless Fang...no one really misses him. Not even I miss him, and I used to be him.

"The reason I am here is complicated," Jeb said, "Maybe after Faith is put to bed."

"Bones?" I asked. Just cause I trusted Jeb a little, doesn't mean he has my full trust yet.

"It's the truth, Kid," Bones said. I noticed when Bones called me "Kid", Jeb's eyes widened slightly. Mmm'kay. Suspicious.

"Faith," I whispered, "are you ready for a nap?"

Faith nodded then yawned. Max gave me a look saying, 'what time is it'. I looked back and said, '4:05 PM'. To this Max looked shocked, and then she shrugged it off.

With an arm over Max's shoulders, and Faith in her arms half asleep, we went and put Faith down for a nap. With all the excitement in her life, it's amazing Faith doesn't nap more often. Max gave Faith another hug, laid her down on our bed, and then kissed her forehead. I did the same, but lingered when Faith grabbed my hand and mumbled something.

"Speak up Faith. I didn't catch that," I said softly.

"Stay, pwease?" Faith begged quietly. I let a sigh out before asking Angel mentally to come and stay up here with Faith.

"I can't Baby Girl. But I just asked Angel to come stay with you. Is that okay?" I asked.

Faith looked disappointed, but nodded. I kissed her forehead again and then said, "I'll come back up after Jeb is all done with me, Okay?"

"Otay Daddy," Faith mumbled, "Goo' night. 'Ove 'ou."

"I love you too, Faith," I whispered.

Once Angel bounded into the room, I walked into the hallway to join Max. We turned and saw the Flock, Zack, Zoë, and Tech walk up. Max and I stared confused.

"The reason _he_'s here doesn't concern us," Iggy said, breaking the silence.

"Oh," Max and I said. We continued our way down the stairs to deal with the problem at hand. When we got down there, Dr. M was crying, Ella looked extremely happy, and Bones was in shock.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Max, Fang. I-we-umm," Jeb stuttered, obviously not sure of what to say.

"Max," Dr. M said, "Jeb and I are your parents."

Okay that was blunt. And random. I looked at Max, who was probably just returning from shock. Now, Max looked like she was going to break down. I pulled her into my arms. She buried her face into my shoulder and started crying quietly.

"Not _him_," Max muttered occasionally, "Please anyone else. But not _him_."

"It's okay," I said softly, "It's okay."

Louder I turned to Jeb, "Alright, now that you have successfully freaked Max out. What do you want from me?"

"Anthony," Jeb said, turning to Bones and ignoring me, "your son is alive."

"What!?" Bones exclaimed, "Where is he!? Tell me!"

Jeb grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Max (who was taken by Ella and Dr. M), placed me in front of Bones.

"He's been here for over half a year."

Wait, wait, wait. _I'm_ Charlie? Ho-ly Shit.

"Fang," Dr. M said turning to me, "Are you okay?"

Before I could answer, my head started to throb...a lot.

...Then I could feel the nice comforting wood floor connect with my head.

**AN: There ya go. Chapter 30. A little bit of Cash for ya.**

**Sorry about the rushed ending, I was being rushed myself.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	31. Jeb's Explanation

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks onto stage and has headphones on. He turns to the audience* "Hey guys! This chappy isn't going to be one of my best but I am determined to keep it from becoming one of my worst. *Smiles* I gots a Kid Rock CD today! I is a happy author!"**

**Chapter 31: Jeb's Explanation**

**Max POV**

I know it may have seemed that I was upset when I found out who my parents were. But I wasn't.

Umm, Hel-lo! My MOM is Doctor Valencia "Valerie" Martinez. She makes the best damn cookies ever. She's cool about the whole 2% bird thing. She makes the best damn cookies ever. She helped me find Fang. Did I mention her cookies? They are the best damn cookies ever!!

Then there is the fact Ella is actually my sister! I always wanted a sister, aside from Nudge, and now I have one!

The thing that upset me most was that _Jeb _was my father. When I was younger and before he betrayed us, maybe I would have been more excited and happy. Now though...not so much. I hated him and it became my worst nightmare that he would turn out to be my father.

...And it came true.

I would have been focusing only on that, had Fang not passed out.

.....Wait! Fang passed out!? What happened!?

"He's...I mean...Are you F**king SERIOUS!?" Bones shouted. His face was pale with shock.

"What's going on?" I asked. I knelt next to Fang. Dr. Mar–I mean, _Mom_ was kneeling next to him, too.

"Fang is Anthony's son, Charlie," _Jeb_ said.

"Can you prove it?" I asked, getting angry. After all, how do I know he's not lying just to get Faith? Or my Fang? Speaking of...

"Ahh, my head hurts," Fang mumbled.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," I joked. Fang didn't miss a beat though.

"Sleeping Beauty? What? Did you kiss me awake?" He smirked back. I lightly smacked his chest.

"Jerk," I mumbled. Fang sat up.

"Maybe," He said quietly, "But I'm your jerk."

My heart fluttered a little at his words. Partially because that, was really sweet and embarrassing. He said it aloud in front of my mom, his dad, my sister, and _Jeb_. Never will I call him my father. He lost privilege to that title a long, long time ago (but Bones hasn't). The other reason my heart fluttered was because it was true, Fang was mine. Mine, mine, mine, all MINE.

...Looking back on those inward thoughts, I guess I sounded like a two-year-old.

But it was still true!

"To answer your question Max," Jeb said, "Yes. I can back it up. Valerie and–."

"Valencia, Jeb," Mom said, "I stopped going by Valerie after I got remarried."

"Remarried? Anyway," Jeb said getting back on point, "Valencia and I both gave blood a year ago. I compared it to yours when I was trying to find out who your parents were. I was sure you had some of my DNA in you, But I had to find out who your mother was."

Okay...I'll believe that. ...For now.

"What about Me and Bones?" Fang asked, "Wasn't Charlie supposed to be a year older then me?"

Bones nodded his agreement, "That's right. Charlie would have been eighteen this year. Fang is Seventeen. Explain that. Now."

"Fang is seventeen, if you only use the years he was conscious for," Jeb said. We all looked at him.

Jeb sighed, "I looked into some old Itex files on Fang. His file was a fake. Turns out he was kidnapped as a baby while his parents were terminated. This was before Itex had any pull anywhere. They hired hit men. Their objective was to kill the parents and take the baby. Someone paid them extra to just kill the mother and take you alive Anthony. Baby Charlie, Fang, was frozen cryogenically until the steps to make a perfect human-avian hybrid had been perfected. They unfroze him three months before his original birthday. Right after they perfected you, Max," Jeb finished.

Fang and Bones released some air I didn't know they were holding in. Wow. Fang' and Bones' lives either got a little better or worse just now.

"Oookay," Fang breathed, he stood slowly, "we believe you. For now."

"That's not it," Jeb said, "I think it would benefit the Flock and both of you if you stay here."

"What about saving the world, _Jeb_?" I asked. My voice was laced with hate.

"Faith, Max, Faith is a child you must protect," Jeb started, putting his hat back on, "The children of this world are the future. Faith will have her own destiny to answer to. But in order to answer that destiny, she must stay alive. That is what matters the most now."

"What in _the Hell_ does _that_ mean?" Bones asked.

"It means, Anthony," Jeb said halfway through the door, "you get to play grandpa a while longer."

He almost left, but he looked back at me and said, "And Max, try and have some self control. Will you? He's yours, nothing will ever change that."

And with that said, he left.

**Fang POV**

WHAT. THE. FNICK!?

Was Jeb talking about "The Purr"? How did he know about "The Purr"?

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Max screeched. She had some red on her cheeks. I laced my fingers in between hers. She clamed down a little, but was still seething. I pulled her into a hug, lent in for a kiss... hopefully I would get to hang with Jesus. I wonder how he is...

Then Ella grabbed her from me. She pulled Max to the stairs.

"Sorry Fang!" Ella called from the top of the stairs, "Sister bonding time!"

Again.

WHAT.

THE.

FNICK!?

**Max POV**

Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn you Ella!

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and all (Can I just say I love calling her my sister?), but she butted into Fang Time! I have to make a new rule. No messing with Max's Fang Time!

"GUYS!" Ella shouted to the flock. Apparently she had forgotten Faith was still asleep.

"Ella!" I scolded. She gave me a blank stare. Correction, she did forget Faith was still sleeping.

"AHHHHHH!" came a cry from a room over. Faith.

I rushed into the next room, ignoring Ella's reply. Fang had just barely beaten me there. He handed Faith to me, then wrapped his arms around both of us. Faith was calming down while Fang started humming and guided us back to the bed. Fang laid us both down, still in his arms. He continued to hum.

Ella could talk to me later. It's my Fang and Faith time right now.

**AN: AUGH! I did it AGAIN! Making myself sick with Fax fluff.**

**SARCASM! I guess this chapter was okay right? I blame me. Again.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	32. Mall and a Purr

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks runs onto stage. He falls to his knees.* "DAMN YOU LORD! WHY MUST YOU HAVE CREATED SCHOOL!? Enjoy the chapter!"**

**Chapter 32: The Dreaded Mall and "The Purr" Incident # 2**

**Max POV**

**Dec. 20****th**

"Ooo Ells," Zoë squealed, "Did you see those shoes!?"

"Yeah! To bad they don't go with any of our dresses," Ella said, "What did you think Max?"

"Hmm," I said acting like I cared, "I don't know. I hate the mall."

That's right somehow I, Maximum Martinez Ride, am stuck in the mall again. How could this happen to me twice in the same week? I have an idea... Faith. Ella and Zoë convinced her to convince Fang and I to go out today.

Okay so here's what happened in a nutshell over yesterday and this morning: Jeb tells me and Fang who our parents are; we've known our said parents; Fang turns out to be a year older then me; Fang and I tell the flock what Jeb wanted to say; Angel reminds Fang and I about the Christmas Ball tomorrow; Ella and Zoë freak about not having their own dresses; my Mom, Dr. Martinez, decides to take us all to the mall today; Fang's Dad, Bones, gives Fang, Zack, and Iggy today and tomorrow off.

As soon as we got to the mall, Mom took Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Faith off our hands (seeing as they weren't going to the ball) for the day and drove off. Fang and I eventually took our own groups separate directions. I was a little hesitant, how could I keep girls off my Fang for the whole day?

Damn Iggy's _brilliant_ plan. Note the sarcasm.

_**"Why don't we all just meet up at the Food Court?" Iggy suggested, "Once we are done shopping for our clothes, I mean."**_

I growled slightly at the memory.

Why am I so possesive of Fang? If you other girls ever kissed him, you'd know.

Not that I'd ever let that happen. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He's mine. He has the perfect amount of muscle. His wings are a beautiful midnight black. And his eyes...

"MAX!" Ella's voice brought me from my musings.

"Yes? I'm right here," I said sarcastically.

"You think the guys are done yet?" Ella asked.

"Well usually they are waiting for us, aren't they?" I replied in a 'Duh' voice.

"Then let's get to the food court already! I want to see if I can get Zack to show me what he got to wear," Zoë said.

"Whatever," I said. Her feeling for Zack weren't exactly subtle. Everyone in and outside the Flock knew who her feelings were for. Except Zack. He's clueless.

...I don't think I'll ever understand the male mind.

We made it to the Food Court a few minutes later. I didn't see Fang or the guys anywhere. Zoë and Ella dragged me to a table.

"Okay seeing as I couldn't get you to spill earlier," Ella said, "What's up with you and Fang? Are you two finally together?"

Zoë answered for me, "You do know Faith is their daughter right? DUH! Of course they're together!"

Ella looked shocked, "FAITH IS YOURS AND FANG'S DAUGHTER!?"

"I thought you knew that already," I answered. Ella blushed.

Why is she blushing, unless... No. She doesn't think Fang and I...Does she? I mean as much as I want to, I don't know if Fang is ready to go there yet.

"So you and Fang...You know," Ella prodded. So she did think Fang and I did _that_. My turn to blush.

"No!" I replied. Ella's blush vanished and a look of confusion replaced it.

"But I thought," Ella started, "Wait the School didn't...Did they?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. I hated thinking of how Faith was brought into the world.

Don't get me wrong, I love her. Just, I wish she was created the normal way babies were created. It makes me sick thinking about how the School could be so perverted. Those monsters are worse then the monsters they make.

"But have you and Fang... you know?" Zoë asked.

"What!? No!" I said, hopefully ending the conversation there, "Faith shares a bed with us, remember?"

"You're sharing a _bed_ with Faith _and_ Fang?" Ella asked shocked, "For how long has this been going on?"

"About a month," Zoë answered for me, again.

"A MONTH!?" Ella shrieked, "Mom's gonna have a cow once she finds out!"

"She already knows," Zoë cut in, _again_, "Fang asked her about it last night. He said it was for Faith, mostly. Your Mom said it was fine so long as they didn't do anything."

"When? He was asleep before me. I know I watche–" I cut myself off by placing a hand over my face.

"Aww, you watch Fang sleep! That's adorable!" Ella and Zoë exclaimed simultaneously. I think they planned this.

"Okay you know what? Drop. It," I said in my leader tone.

...And it worked! Hallelujah! Zoë was about to open her mouth again when I heard three familiar voices from somewhere behind us. I motioned her to be quiet.

"Did you get it?" Zack.

" Get what?" Iggy.

"Not you. Didja? Augh! He didn't get it! Dude, come on! Let's go get it!" Zack again.

"OH! _That_? Well, no duh, he didn't. I would've known. We never hit _that_ store." Iggy again.

"They're right there. I'll get it later." Fang.

Wait, what does he have to get?

"No you got to get it now or you'll never have anything to get her," Zack said.

Get what for _who_? Faith? ...Me?

"Fine. Let's make it quick," Fang said.

I turned around to look at them, only to see them going the opposite direction! I stood up and almost went after them. I grabbed my bags and made after them again. It wasn't long before Z and Ella followed me.

"What's going on?" Z asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

We continued to follow them until they turned into a store. I couldn't see what it was called. Or what type of store it was. I planned on finding out but was blocked, by another familiar face.

Brad. The guy Fang utterly owned in two seconds flat. I smirked at the memory of Fang's jokes. He was such a dirty b- BAD MAX! BAD!

"Hey Babe," Brad said, "Good to see you ditched the zero. Want to get with the hero still?"

"Um, No." I stated simply, with a netural face on. On the inside I was seething. I wanted to find out what Fang was doing so badly.

"Come on Babe, you know you'll like it," Brad said wiggling his eyebrows, "It has to be better when there is no kid nearby."

"Back off dumbass," I said, getting angry. The next thing I know there's a hand coming towards my face.

It didn't connect. But my knee and his groin did. Hard. Very hard. So hard he might have to start trying to pick up guys. Yeah, I kneed him hard.

"You F**KING BITCH!" Bradley said in a really high voice.

Ella, Zoë, and I burst into laughter. Correction, Brad _will_ have to start picking up guys.

**Fang POV**

"You F**KING BITCH!" A really high male voice said. Iggy burst into laughter as did three familiar girls outside the shop.

I completed my purchase and went back outside the jewelry store. I almost burst into laughter with Zack and Iggy, both of which had tears going down their faces.

Max, Ella, and Zoë were all laughing at Brad. Who was on the ground, clutching his groin, I think I saw tears going down his face. Who would have kicked him that hard?

..._Max_. She's the only one who would hit a guy that hard without any remorse. Then again, Bradley probably deserved it.

"Brad," I said holding back a laugh, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"Th-That Bitch nailed me in the F**kin' nads!" He exclaimed in another high voice. He hadn't registered who had spoken to him yet. After all, I caused him to lose his gang after I owned him. Good times, good times.

I would have laughed, had he not call Max a bitch. I walked around the sniveling form called Brad and placed an arm over Max's shoulders. She hadn't registered who I was and almost made room for me on the floor. Her eyes turned from anger and hatred to loving and adoration, perhaps even lust.

...A guy could dream couldn't he?

"Brad," I said warningly, "Watch what you call my girlfriend in public, or we are going to have a problem."

Brad looked up to glare at me. I glared back. My glare vs. Brad's glare; who will win?

...Mine. Without a doubt.

Brad slowly, slowly stood and then limped away. Ouch. Max was still giggling and wrapped both her arms around me. I returned the embrace.

"Hey," Max said, "What were you doing in that store?"

"Nothing," I replied innocently. She looked at me determination in her eyes. I closed my emotions off just to mess with her. What would a surprise be if she knew the surprise?

"Jerk," She mumbled before hugging me tighter. I chuckled then kissed her head.

*Purr* Oh you've got to be kidding me...I hope no one noticed that.

"Max," Ella asked, "Did you just purr?"

_My_ luck. Only someone with my luck...

**AN: YAY! 32 Done! Happy dance! School is taking a lot outta me. As are some Family problems. Once the next chapter is done my story should flow a lot faster.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	33. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. He yawns.***

"**Today is a lazy day. THANK GOD! In case you didn't get the memo: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, not me. Fax's kid on the other hand... She and the town of Rufunsville are MINE! ALL MINE!"**

***A shoe is thrown at him then the audience starts chanting, "Start the fic!"***

**Chapter 33: Meanwhile...**

**Faith POV**

After we dropped off Mommy and Daddy at the mall, Gazzy, Nudgie, and Angle wanted to go to Gwama Stacy's house. Nana, Mommy's mommy **(Dr. Martinez)**, said it was otay. I was otay with it, too. Maybe Bones and me can make some more ise cweam.

...Mmm, ise cweam. I wants some now.

"So Dr. M," Nudgie said, "What's it like to be Max's mom? I bet it's really cool. I bet it must be even harder to be Ella's mom. I still can't believe Fang is 18. I thought he was younger then Max. You think Fang will lead the Flock now that we know he's the oldest? I mean Max is a great leader, but Fang has more logic... Hey, you think Faith will lead her own flock!? Maybe after we change her clothes. Ooo, there were some cute pink dresses at Hollister. We could get her those and some nice shoes to go–"

"We're here!" Gazzy cheered. I did too. He shut Nudgie up. I hoped Nana wasn't listening to her. I don't wanna go sopping again.

'Nope Squirt,' Bones said, 'She was wondering how Nudge could talk for so long and breathe at the same time.'

'Tanks Bones,' I said back, 'Can we make ise cweam when Nana and me get back?'

'I have the ingredients ready and waiting,' Bones said. I smiled. I was gonna make ise cweam.

"Come on Faith," Nana said, "Let's say hello to Mrs. Myers."

"You mean Gwama Stacy, Nana" I cowwected her. Grown-ups are silly when it comes to names.

"Why do you call her Gwama Stacy?" Nana asked.

"Cause she's Uncie Zack's and Justin's mommy," I said.

"Ohh, I see," Nana said.

We walked Gazzy, Angle and Nudgie to the door.

"Hello!" Nana said with a smile after Gwama Stacy opened the door.

"Oh! Bones said you might be coming," Gwama said, then she turned around, "JUSTIN! GAZZY, ANGEL AND NUDGE ARE HERE!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Justin called coming down the stairs.

The older kids went inside and went back upstairs. Nana and Gwama were talking. They must have thought I wasn't listening to them cause I was watching the area. Daddy told me to be aware of your surwoundings even if you feel safe. I listened to their talk.

"She has decided to call me Nana," Nana said. They are talking about someone.

"So," Gwama said, "You're Nana. I'm Gwama Stacy. What does that make Bones? Gwumpa Tony?" Oh, they'we talking bout me.

"No," I said, "Bones is Bones."

Gwama and Nana started to laugh. Nana took me back to the van. After she buckled me in and I said goo' bye to Gwama Stacy, we went back to Bones'. All I could think about was makin ise cweam. I started to bounce in my seat.

"What has gotten you so happy?" Nana asked.

"Bones said we could make ise cweam!" I said really esscited. I thought about something else.

"Nana," I asked, "Can you put in Daddy's CD? The one Techie made?"

"Does Daddy let you listen to it?" Nana asked. I nodded my head. It's my favowite CD. It has some of his concerts from Octoobur and Smetembur **(October and September)**. Nana nodded and put the CD in.

**(AN: The next song is ****Hide**** by Red) (Fang: **_Zack_**:**_** Both**_**)**

**Waste away  
I'm crawling blind  
Followed by what I left inside**  
_**For you, just you**_  
**I'm caught in place**  
_**But I ignore **_**what I can't erase**

**I will run and hide till memories fade away**  
_**And I will leave behind a love so strong**_

**Close my eyes, these voices say  
**_**Haunting me, I can't escape**_  
_**For you, just you  
Time will always wait  
While I throw away what I can't replace**_

_**I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a love so strong**_

_**I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a love so strong**_

_I will run and hide.  
And I will leave behind..  
_  
_**I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind **_**a love so strong!**

That song always made me sweepy. Esspecially when Daddy sang it.

"Hmm," Nana said after the song, "I wonder why Daddy sang that?"

"That song was from when Daddy and Uncie Zack had to perform at a wedding," I said.

"Really?" Nana asked.

"Yeah," I said as the next song started, "Nana can you turn it up pwease? I like this song."

"Sure sweetheart," Nana said while turning up the volume.

**(The following song is ****Hey Driver**** by Lucky Boys Confusion)**

**Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
Thumb in the air on the side of the road  
Good work.. never comes easy  
Hey Driver to the top of the world**

**Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
Thumb in the air on the side of the road  
Good work.. never comes easy  
Hey Driver to the top of the world  
**

_Put my life over my right shoulder with confidence_

_and here I come_

_**westbound  
leave the motor running because I'm on the run  
in this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes  
**_  
**Dark Skies, I feel my heels burning  
False hi's to the end of the road  
No doubt, I've got alot of learning  
Hey driver to the top of the road  
**

_Put my life over my right shoulder with confidence  
and here I come_

_**westbound  
leave the motor running because I'm on the run  
in this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes  
**_

_**westbound  
leave the motor running because I'm on the run  
in this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes**_

**Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
I'm in the air on the side of the road  
Good work.. never comes easy  
Hey Driver to the top of the world**

** Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
Time stops at the end of the road  
The big life, big deals, beginnings,  
Hey Driver to the top of the world**

**Hey Driver to the top of the world**

**Hey Driver to the top of the world**

**Hey Driver to the top of the world**

**Hey Driver to the top of the world**

**Hey Driver **_**to the top of the world**_

**Hey Driver **_**to the top of the world**_

**Hey Driver **_**to the top of the world**_

_**Hey Driver to the top of the world!**_

"Why did Daddy sing that one?" Nana asked.

"Some one wanted Daddy to play it," I answer-ed. Nana turned the CD off after I answer-ed.

"Well, we're here," Nana said as she unbuckleded and got out of the van. I was really esscited. Nana came around the front and opened my door. She unbuckleded me and carried me inside.

"Bout time you guys got here," Bones joked, "I was gonna start without you."

"Oh no," Nana said with snickers, "We can't have that, can we Faith?"

"Nope," I said giggling. I used my power to slip from Nana's arms.

"Whoa! When did you learn that Faith?" Bones asked, he looked supwised.

"Before Nana show-ed up," I answer-ed, still smiling.

"Huh, I'd thought Fang would've told me about that," Bones mused.

"Max didn't mention it to me either," Nana said, as shocked as Bones was.

"Mommy and Daddy wanted to teach me how to contowoll the power first," I essplained, "Then they wanted to surprise the Flock."

Nana and Bones looked at each other. Then they both nodded. Bones must have been using his mind. I hope they won't tell the Flock.

"Don't worry Faith," Nana said, "We won't say anything."

"Yeah," Bones said. Then another look of shock crossed his face. He walked by the spot where he keeps his clothespack.

"I'll be back," he said, "you two make the ice cream. Don't wait up!"

Then Bones ran out the door. I looked at where his spare clothespack was supposed to be. He takes it with him if he was going to change forms.

...Why did he need it?

**AN: YES! Faith chapter done! Whoo-hoo! Chapter 34 might be up today as well!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	34. What's wrong with Max?

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks and Fang walk out on stage. Random Fang girls everywhere cheer. Fang bows. Tsparks smacks him upside the head.***

"**Knock it off! You have a girlfriend!" Tsparks scolds.**

"**That's right. **_**I **_**do," Fang smirks. Tsparks scoffs.**

"**I choose to be single. Dating isn't really my thing," Tsparks retaliates, "And watch who you make fun of, buddy. I control this world. I can make **_**anything**_** happen. _Anything_."**

**Fang gulps, "Let's, uh, just say the disclaimer, huh?"**

"**Whatever. I don't own Fang or Max or the Flock. I just own Faith and Bones and the town of Rufunsville," Tsparks says.**

**Chapter 34: What's wrong with Max?**

**Zack POV**

So Max just purred...

I guess that's normal.

...Not. Max is completely ignoring all of us. She has some kind of death grip around Fang's waist.

Here's the rundown: Fang, Ig, and I were all shopping for our clothes to wear to the dance. I was confused as to how Iggy knew what he was trying on, until Fang explained his power to me. Touching an object and knowing what color it is without looking at it, that's kickass. All in all, Fang and I got your usual semi-formal attire. Ig gave up and said, "I'll let Nudge dress me up."

While on our way to the girls at the Food Court, I remembered that Fang was supposed to get a gift for Max at Thompson's Jewelers. Fang had ordered a custom...Well, I can't ruin the surprise now can I?

Anyway, Ig and I followed Fang back to Thompson's and after Fang had his gift ready, we heard three girls start laughing. Because of his super hearing, Ig had turned his snickers into pure laughter. Fang walked out with a blank face (like always) to see what was up. Ig filled me in on what happened, and I joined him in laughing at Brad. Oh my god. Remember when I said John was a pig who deserved a knee to the groin? Yeah, Brad deserved it more. So you understand when I heard Brad's voice, I had tears flowing from my eyes.

After Fang pulled the "perfect Boyfriend act", he and Max were holding each other. Then Fang kissed her head.

Then Max purred.

So now that we are all up to date, can some please explain WTF that was?

No seriously. Why did Max purr? I thought she was part _bird_, not _cat_.

'ZACK!' OW! Why Bones decided it was a good idea to shout at me, I have no clue.

'Shut it Zack,' Bones said, 'this is important! Try to get everyone around behind the mall! I'm coming to you guys.'

'Behind the Mall?' I asked.

I could feel his eyes roll, 'As in: I didn't take the truck.'

Ohh. Bones is running here in Dog form. That makes sense, he's faster then a car.

"Okay," I said, "Guys!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Even Iggy, his sightless eyes locked with mine. How does he do that?

"'Sup Zack?" Ig asked.

"Bones says he needs to talk to us. Now," I said.

"Well, what do we do about Max?" Zoë asked. Max made no notion to being mentioned. She juust hung onto Fang, smiling a goofy smile.

"He said it's about Max," I answered. Fang looked at me, right in the eyes. That's creepy. I feel like he is reading my mind or something.

"So, where are we meeting him?" Fang asked, like he read my mind. Again, creepy.

"Behind the Mall," I answered again. Fang nodded.

Then he released his hold on Max. Max held him tighter in response (What? Is she afraid Fang would leave her?). Fang repositioned his arms so he would be carrying her bridal style. Uhh, I think I saw a flash of envy go across Ella and Zoë.

Well excuuuse me. Not all of us guys can be the "Super Boyfriend". Show-off.

Max moved her tight grip from around his waist to his neck. Ig and I grabbed their bags. We all went to the direction of the exit. Whenever a group of girls walked to close to Fang, I think I heard Max growl.

mmm'kay. We need to talk to Bones. NOW.

A couple of our fans saw us and begged for mine and Fang's autographs. That didn't help at all with the Max/Purr/growl thing. After neatly avoiding the fans (Iggy shouted out "Look! Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt are modeling underwear!"), the six of us made it outside the mall and around to the back. Bones was standing there waiting, his pack at his feet.

"Bout damn time," Bones said, "you know how long I have been waiting?"

"Um, five minutes?" Iggy joked. Not his best move.

*Thwack!*...Iggy deserved that.

"Smartass," Bones muttered.

"Let's get back to the point," Fang said, "I can barley breathe."

We all looked at him. Max was holding him tighter, but he could still breathe. Like he said though, barley. Bones shook his head, then looked right at Max.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Bones shouted. Max released her grip and looked around.

"What's goin' on?" Max asked. Then she must have realized where she was because her face turned bright red. Fang smirked.

"Would you like down?" Fang asked. Max didn't meet his eyes but nodded.

"What happened?" Max asked once she was back on the ground. She was still standing close to Fang though.

"You don't remember anything?" Ella asked. Max shook her head.

"Nope," Max said, "I only remember Fang telling Brad off after he called me a bitch. Then hugging Fang. Then nothing."

"Max," Bones said, "let me see your arm."

We all looked at him, confused. Bones ignored the looks and grabbed her arm. He turned it over and we could see light marks from where she tried to remove the chip that was right there. Fang told Z and I about it when we were alone.

"Did you get it out?" Bones asked.

"No," Max said looking away. Fang placed a hand on her shoulder and sent a look to Bones.

"Chill, Kid," Bones said not looking at Fang, "it needs to come out. You're Mom can do it. But we need to get that chip out."

"Why?" Fang asked.

"The chip is causing her to loose control of her hormones," Bones explained, "Her bird DNA has decided now is the right time to try and reproduce. Hence all of her purring and other non-Max actions. When we get the chip out, Max will be able to have a better control over herself. The chip may also used to be traced. Itex could find us."

"Who told you this?" Zoë asked. Bones tensed and released Max's arm.

"Batchleder," Bones growled his name. He must be mad at Jeb for some reason.

'How about lying about knowing why they wanted your kid?' Bones snapped at me mentally.

Okay. He's got me there. I'd be pissed too if someone I trusted lied about knowing if my supposedly dead son turned out to be right in front of me.

"How's it going to happen?" Max asked.

"You're Mom will take care of it," Bones said, "All I know is you are going to have to take some kind of drug. I think it's called Valium. It's a numbing medication."

"What if I don't agree?" Max asked, testing Bones.

"You'd jump Fang one day, continue until you get pregnant, which is socially frowned upon, and potentially put Faith and the Flock in danger," Bones said.

"In other words," Iggy said, "Only bad things will happen if you don't get that thing out."

"Bingo, Ig," Bones said. Max looked unsure.

Fang noticed this, "I'll be there in case anything happens."

Max smiled gratefully at him. She turned back to bones and said, "Then let's get it over with."

**AN: Let it be known I set this fic to be right after Book two. That's why she didn't know who her parents were. That's why the chip is still in her arm. That's not why I haven't mentioned Ari or Total though.**

**I haven't mentioned Total because...let's face it. He's a Scotty. What good will that do anyone? Plus he talks, kinda creepy if you ask me.**

**Ari is...well he might show up in this fic. I just haven't decided when.**

**There some answers to some of your questions. I am sorry I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday. I was in a gaming mood. Never deny a Gamer his game. Beware the consequences...**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	35. The Valium Incident

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride not mine, ah you know the rest...**

**Chapter 35: The Valium Incident**

**Fang POV**

We returned to the Bar sooner then expected. We entered through the back, where it leads into the kitchen. And like the last time, it was a mess.

"Faith!" Dr. M called from somewhere in the mess, "If you think I'll stand for this, you're wrong missy! Once I find you, you are getting in that tub!"

"Oh my God," Zoë, Ella, Max, and Iggy muttered. Bones, Zack, and I had huge smirks growing on our faces.

"You didn't warn her?" Zack asked.

"Nope," Bones said, still smiling, "Thought it might be funnier this way."

"Nailed that on the head," Zack whispered.

Then Dr. M walked out from behind the island in the kitchen. She was cleaner then Bones, but still had flour on her.

"Oh! Welcome back," Dr. M said, embarrassed, "sorry about the mess. Faith and I will clean this up. Once I find her..."

"No need Val," Bones said, "I have four healthy teenagers here who would love to clean my kitchen for me."

He gestured to Iggy, Zack, Zoë, and Ella. The four of them stopped giggling at Dr. M once Bones' words sunk in.

"What!?" the four of them exclaimed.

"You heard me," Bones said, "Get to it."

After their grumbled response, Bones led Max, Dr. M, and I up to the living room. There, covered in some kind of ingredient, Faith was watching the Military Channel. She had not heard us come up. Bones and I smirked at each other. We motioned for Max and Dr. M to be quiet.

'Ready?' I asked Bones mentally.

'On three,' Bones said back.

'One,' I counted.

'Two,' Bones counted.

"THREE!" We cried as we both scooped Faith up. I had her arms and Bones had her legs. Faith shrieked from the surprise, and phased through our grips, almost falling to the floor.

I say almost because I caught her again before she fell completely. She sent a innocent smile to me.

"Hi Daddy," Faith giggled. I placed a look that said 'I know what you did, knock off the innocent bit'. Faith understood the look, and looked away.

"I sorwy," she mumbled.

"Don't say it to me," I said putting her back on the floor, "Say it to Nana."

Faith toddled over to Dr. M and hugged her leg.

"I sorwy Nana," Faith said completely sincere.

Dr. M was trying to resist saying aww. I could tell because Max was, too. I don't blame them. If I were female I would, too.

But I won't because I am Fang. I am Man. Me no cry.

"It's okay sweetheart," Dr. M cooed, "Let's go take a bath, huh?"

"Otay Nana," Faith said smiling.

"Wait a minute," Bones said, "Val, I'll take care of Faith. Max and Fang need your help."

"Alright," Dr. M responded.

"C'mon squirt," Bones said picking her up. Faith squealed in delight.

As they were walking down the hall I heard Bones, "NO! It's YOUR bath! I don't plan on getting wet."

Max and Dr. M burst into laughter. I, being Fang, smirked.

"So," Dr. M said being serious, "What is it you needed."

"Umm, yeah," Max said rubbing the back of her neck, "Remember the chip that is in my arm?"

"Yes?" Dr. M asked.

"We need you to take it out," Max said. I nodded my head.

"Okay, sure," Dr. M said, "When?"

We stared at her blankly. She got the message.

"Now?" she asked incredulously, "you can't be serious."

"Well the sooner it's out the better," I said.

"How? I don't have any supplies," Dr. M started to say, until her eyes glazed over.

Obviously she was having a mental conversation with Bones. I was kinda hoping to be let in on the conversation. No such luck. I looked at Max and she shrugged. Well, seems as though we are being kept out of the gossip.

"Okay," Dr. M said, "let's go."

Max and I looked at each other again, sharing a confused glance.

"Where are we going exactly?" Max asked.

"You'll see," was Dr. M's reply.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Dr. Martinez led us to a building that resembled her veterinary's office. Max and I tensed at the smell of antiseptic. It reminded us of the School.

"This way," Dr. M said, "we have to use this room."

She led us towards the back and motioned for Max to sit in a chair that resembled a Dentist's chair. How do I know what a Dentist's chair looks like you ask?

TV. The ultimate teacher.

I grabbed a chair that was in the corner and set it near Max. She gripped my hand instantly. Great. That doesn't worry me at all.

...Not.

"First we have to inject you with the Valium," Dr. M said, "then we have to wait ten minutes for the Valium to knock you out."

"Okay," Max said, "How is it we can use this building anyway?"

"Bones has some connections apparently," Dr. M said nonchantly. Good enough for me.

"Right," Max said unsure. Thanks for the faith in my Dad, Max.

"Hold your arm out hon," Dr. M said to Max. Max did so reluctantly.

Dr. Martinez cleaned the injection area off, then held Max's arm as she inserted the needle. Max was holding my hand up until the needle broke her skin, then she utterly crushed my hand. I think she broke it.

"There," Dr. M said, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

Obviously she didn't see the twinge of pain that crossed my eyes. Now I'm worried, I can't feel my fingers.

"Nope," Max said through gritted teeth, "Just scared the crap out of me."

Dr. Martinez smiled. She got up and walked over to where some tools were. I wasn't going to ask where she got them from or what they are for. Quite frankly, I could care less. All that matters is Max's comfort. And that's why I'm here, I'm Max's Rock. Always calm and collected.

That is, before I discovered I was a eighteen-year-old Dad.

Five minutes passed and there was no change in Max's behavior. Until Dr. Martinez asked how she was doing...

"I is Fine," Max slurred, "I is completely Fine Mommy. *Giggle* I called you Mommy, I guess that's okay considering you are my Mommy huh? *Giggle*"

I looked at Max in shock. Max was giggling. I have _never_ heard her giggle like that before. _Never_.

"Max," I said warily, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Max looked at me and giggled again.

"*Giggle* Course I am Fang. Silly name, that is. Fang. You sound like you should be a cage fighter or something. Good thing you aren't otherwise Faith wouldn't have a nice Daddy to help take care of her. *Giggle* _You _are the best Fang. Seriously I love you _sooo_ much. You're my rock. Hey, once I get out of here we should get Married! Angel said we should get married cause she thinks of us as her Mommy and Daddy. Now we have Faith so I guess we have to get married. Right?"

"Right Max," I said kind of nervously. The Max I know would never act like this, all girly and such. Good thing I am mentally memorizing this. Major dirt to annoy her with.

Am I the best boyfriend? Maybe. I haven't had enough experience yet.

Am I the best Best-friend ever? Hell. Yes.

Only true best friends never let you live down your most embarrassing moments. And that is exactly what I am going to do, not ever let her live this down.

"O M G! Fang we should totally try to have another kid!" Oh God, her mom is right next to her.

"WHAT!?!" Dr. M shouted from her spot above the arm. I couldn't see Max's arm, but if I could I would forever be grossed out. She must have decided Max was distracted enough to start the operation.

"Oopsy-Daisy," Max giggled out. Okay this was getting very weird, very fast. I know I will sound like a baby or something (Not Faith, because she isn't _that_ spoiled), but I want my Max back!

"Fang, don't leave," Max mumbled out. The sleep portion of the drug is kicking in, finally.

"I won't leave Max," I said softly.

"I mean it Fang," Max mumbled again, "Don't ever, _ever_ leave me again. Swear it."

"I swear Max," I said before kissing the back of her hand, "I'll never leave you. Never."

"Good," Max mumbled smiling. Not three seconds later, she was out like a light.

"Good," Dr. M said, "The sleeping portion kicked in."

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "I am sorry for most of what she said."

"Don't be," Dr. M said smiling, "Just wait until you have your own place to make more Faith-like babies."

My face flushed bright red. My luck...

Max will pay for this embarrassment she has caused me. Oh, yes. Not ever will she live this day down.

**Max POV**

I woke up at least two hours later. First I cursed myself for everything I said to Fang, I mean I talked about having intercourse for crying out loud!

Fang was asleep in his chair. God he is so hot.

Whoa. Where did _that_ come from? I guess I have to work on controlling my hormonal instincts.

Fang yawned from his position near me. He blinked a couple of times.

"Hey," he said as he stretched, "how you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied, "What time is it?"

Fang looked at his watch, yawned again, then said, "Quarter past 8."

8:15! Who was taking care of the Flock. More importantly, who was watching Faith?

"Bones said he was on it," Fang said, once again reading me like a book.

"Great," I said sarcastically. I got a nudge on my leg.

"That's my Dad you're talking about," Fang said in mock anger, "He's also watching them while you and I go to the Ball tomorrow."

I almost forgot about the ball. That meant Christmas was only four days away! What about Christmas shopping?

Fang spoke up and calmed my thoughts again, "or we could skip the ball and go Christmas shopping."

"I'd like that," I said. Then I remembered what a hassle it was to keep Nudge from going shopping with us for the ball. She would be pissed if Fang and I didn't go.

"But I promised Nudge we would go," I said. Fang smiled his world stopping smile.

"We'll go, dance for like three songs, then ditch for the Mall." He said. He made it sound so easy.

"I like it," I said smiling at his plan.

"We'll be able to talk more then," he said, his smile changing to a smirk.

"About what?" I asked.

"Where you want to get married and what we are going to name our next kids," Fang said, still smirking.

...He is sooo lucky he's hot and I love him. Otherwise I would have killed him then and there.

**AN: There it is! My version of the Valium incident! I personally think it was much, much better then the original. But hey, it's my story of course I would think that.**

**I care only what you readers think about it, though! So Read and Review!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	36. The Christmas Ball, Part 1

**AN: I am sorry I couldn't update Saturday, I would've but I got kicked off. The good news is I am caught up in school! More freedom to write for me, which means more chapters to read for you! Everybody Happy!**

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out* "You know the drill," He sighs, "Max and Co. aren't mine, blah, blah, blah. Faith and Bones are, Yadda, yadda, yadda. Just read, people. Thanks for listening."**

**Chapter 36: The Christmas Ball, pt 1**

**Max POV**

"Don't move," Nudge warned. I sighed inwardly.

So par our agreement to each other, staying for two or three dances and then splitting to go Christmas shopping for the flock, Fang and I were going to get dressed for the stupid Christmas Ball. That was semi-formal. So I had to wear a dress.

God kill me now.

We hadn't told Nudge about our agreement. Why, you ask? Because she would then release an evil side to her that Fang and I have seen a total of two times. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. She gets Angel to make Fang and I hold still while Nudge places make-up on our faces. To both Fang and I, it is very wrong and cruel.

"Max," Angel said, "You are going to look fantastic! Stop thinking so negatively."

"I'll try," I said bitterly. I could only imagine Ig's jokes now.

Angel and Nudge were both doing my hair and Make-up. If it were up to me, I would have just worn the dress and be done with it. But, nooo. I have to put make-up on and do my hair. Again, God kill me now!

"Ma-ax," Angel whined, "_Please_ stop thinking so negatively. Bones hasn't taught me how to just relax my power yet."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Bones is a great teacher and all, but he tends to be a little prankster sometimes. It makes me believe that his mind was messed with when he was at the School.

'Hey!' Bones thought at me, 'Give me some credit. I was not tested on _that_ much.'

'Suuure Bones,' I thought, 'keep telling yourself that.'

'Ahh, go put your make-up on,' Bones retorted.

Then his presence in my head was gone. Bummer. Would've been nice to have a distraction.

"Max," Nudge said, "You. Look. AMAZING!"

What? I looked into the mirror and –whoa! Earlier my hair had been styled so it was much wavier then usual and it was parted to the right. Nudge had finished applying my make-up, and I looked like a completely different person. How did Nudge do that so fast? I mean the conversation between Bones and I couldn't have lasted more then five minutes.

"It did Max," Angel informed me, "We used you're distraction to our advantage. Now all you have to do is get dressed."

Nudge and Angel left the room, leaving me to get dressed. And leaving me in slight shock. I could only imagine how this is going for Fang.

**(AN: IMPORTANT! I did NOT think up how each dress look for each girl! I will say this once: I. AM. A. GUY! I gave _that_ job to my cousin, K. I refuse to give you her real name on the grounds of being her older cousin. Family is family, that is that.)**

I took care while putting my dress on, so I didn't tuck my wings in uncomfortably. My dress was black (my date is Fang, duh) and strapless, it flows away from the body at the waist to the knee, and it has a purple strap across the waist. All in all, a dress I picked out. It was the least girly-est one there.

After looking myself over in the mirror, I was trying to remember why I was doing this in the first place, I left the room. Ella, Zoë, Nudge, Angel, and my Mom were all waiting for me outside my door. I was greeted with various cries of approval, a Nudge channel special on my looks, and a flash from a camera.

"Okay, Okay!" I quieted them all down, "We going to this thing or what?"

"Why Max? Got a hot date or something?" Zoë joked.

"Yeah, and he's hotter then yours," I shot back, not missing a beat.

Zoë gasped in mock hurt, "How dare you!"

The five of us burst into laughter, and then chatted as we waited for Bones to call us down. I looked over Ella and Zoë's dresses.

Ella was wearing a yellow dress that had thick shoulder straps on the shoulders. It clung close to her body and ended at her calfs. It suited her nicely. Iggy will probably die from joy as soon as Angel or Bones send him a mental image of her.

Zoë was wearing a white dress and had red roses printed on it. Her dress had straps clinging off of the edge of her shoulders and ended at the knee, flowing a little. Zack will love it. Or more precisely, her.

"Okay girls," Bones called, "Ig finally finished in the bathroom, come on down!"

"I was NOT in the bathroom!" Ig shouted at Bones.

I trailed behind the others as they went down the stairs. I stepped downstairs, between Ella and Z, and looked over the guys. Details were hardly noticed on any of them. Because I first noticed Iggy's face.

Ig's jaw was hanging off the edge of his face, threatening to fall off. His sightless eyes somehow showed admiration and were wider then I have ever seen them. In other words: Priceless.

Nudge had done a good job on dressing him up, too. He was dressed in light tan Khakis and a Navy long sleeved button down shirt. It hung a little loosely off his wiry torso. His almost utterly destroyed shoes had been replaced by blue Converse shoes. Ig made being blind look good. Except for his expression.

I turned my head to look at Zack, and almost burst out laughing at _his_ expression. Almost the same as Ig's, with slightly more dignity in the jaw area. He was dressed in a Green V-neck long sleeve, a white T-shirt visible underneath. He was wearing tan Khakis, like Ig. His blond hair was combed so it parted on the left. Zack looked pretty good, I almost apologized to Zoë for my earlier crack at her date. _Almost_.

Because then I saw Fang. He was sitting at the bar, guitar in his hands (he must have been practicing something), and his mouth was slightly agape. My face was pretty much the same.

Fang looked downright amazing. I had the sudden urge to skip our idea and take him to a motel, if you can guess what I mean. If I didn't get the chip out yesterday I might have taken him here and now.

Fang was wearing black jeans, not surprising. The pants I mean. What was suprising was his shirt. He had a solid black long sleeved shirt on, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Underneath that was white under armor, the sleeves ended about two inches past his elbow. You could see the silver from his Dog-tags around his neck. Not semi-formal, but semi-formal enough for Fang.

I noticed his shirt was clinging tightly to his body. There was a faint outline of his stomach muscles.

Mental Note: Make Fang dress up more often. Tight shirts+Fang=Happy Max.

Then Faith ran up to me. I had no idea where she came from, aside from the obvious joke, I was too busy ogling Fang.

"Wow Mommy!" Faith exclaimed, "You look pretty!"

I blushed and crouched down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Faith," I said into her ear. She hugged me tighter in response.

I noticed Fang walk over to us and moved Faith to my hip. Fang took Faith from me and handed her over to Bones. He moved back towards me and cupped my cheek. I felt my face heat up more.

"You," Fang whispered huskily, "look beautiful."

My face was in full on blush mode while he leaned down for a kiss. Fang backed away before I could deepen it, probably to spare the younger kids a scaring incident. Damn-good-looking-very-smart-and-multitalented Fang sent me a half smile that lit up my world. He released my cheek and turned back to Faith and Bones. Bones handed her back over to Fang.

Fang kissed her cheek and said, "Be good for Bones. We'll be back later, okay?"

"Otay Daddy," Faith said and hugged him again, "I be good. 'Ove you."

"I love you, Baby Girl," Fang said before he kissed her cheek again. Fang handed her over to me.

"'Ove you Mommy," Faith whispered and hugged me around the neck.

"I love you Faith," I said to her, and kissed her again, "Be back soon."

"'Tay," Faith yawned out. I reluctantly handed her over to Bones, I really loved having a little girl ...aside from Angel.

"WAIT!" My mom shouted, "PICTURES"

After some pictures (which took _forever_) the six of us were piling into Bones' 95 Mitsubishi Eclipse. He had it custom painted, an Onyx black with steel blue details.

In other words: a kick-ass looking car.

The downside is, Bones only trusts Fang or Zoë driving it. I guess Fang told him about my past attempts at driving. And apparently Zack is only good at driving Bones' Truck, I was never given the details on it so bare with me. Seeing Ella only has her temps and Iggy is blind, I am the only one of the eligible drivers without a license. Bones had taught Fang during September, or so I've been told.

Fang says he'd rather walk, seeing he lives smack-dab in the middle of town. But whenever he drives anywhere, he takes the Eclipse. Says he feels like the guy from 2 Fast 2 Furious (a Flock favorite) whenever he drives it. Again, we have wings...so that's really not often. And Bones turns into a huge prehistoric-Great Dane that can run faster then 70 mph.

Sooo...Not a lot of driving is done by our little group.

Fang was driving, I was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, Ella and Iggy were sharing half of the backseat (gross), and ZZ (Zack and Zoë's unofficial couple name, via Angel and Nudge) were sharing the other half. Fang planned on handing the keys over to Zoë when we planned to ditch.

We drove into the Civic Center, where the "Ball" was being held. Fang pulled into a parking spot, some couples walking in turned when our ride pulled in. Fang unbuckled and told me to stay in the car. I wasn't about to argue, it's freezing outside! All I'm wearing is a dress *shudder*, make-up *shudder again*, and... Fang's leather jacket *inhale Fang's scent and sigh*. Be jealous ladies. Be very, _very_ jealous.

I noticed Iggy, Ella, and ZZ had gotten out of the car. They left me in here!

That being unacceptable, I moved to open the door...when Fang opened it for me.

"Your hand Miss," Fang said holding his hand out to me. I took it, wondering what had gotten into him.

"What are you doing?" I asked once I was out of the car. I cautiously took a few steps (Damn Nudge for making me wear heels!), for fear of slipping on the ice.

"I believe it is called 'Being Polite in Public'," Fang smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Screw his sarcasm, I just want to get this over with.

Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and escorted me in the building. Well he cirtainly knows how to help, doesn't he?

"Hey Z!" Fang called, "Come 'ere!"

Zoë and Zack both walked over to us.

"Sup Fang?" Zack asked.

"Max and I are only staying for two, three dances tops," Fang said. He handed the keys to Zoë and continued, "We plan on ditching and then going Christmas shopping."

Zack nodded his head understanding, Zoë was less understanding though.

"You guys aren't staying?" Z asked slightly sad. I think.

Fang rolled his eyes, "We made our minds up about this already, and seeing as Faith isn't here to convince us to stay... you are shit outta luck."

Zoë smiled sheepishly, "Oh well. Be sure to get me something nice!"

Then she pulled Zack into the building. Fang shook his head then looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked smiling.

"No," I said smiling back at him, "let's just get it over with, though."

**AN: Part 1 is done! I am working on Part 2 now!**

**I am all caught up with school! Thank you GOD!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**A very happy Tsparks158**


	37. The Christmas Ball, Part 2

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks onto the stage, smiling.***

"**I'm in such a good mood I've decided to give you another chapter tonight!"**

**T said, "Enjoy!"**

**Chapter 37: The Christmas Ball, pt 2**

**Max POV**

We walked into the Civic Center...and headed straight for the dance floor. Fang practically dragged me there. When he stopped I sent him a questioning look. He shrugged.

"The sooner that we dance, the sooner we can leave," He explained.

Hard to argue with that logic. An instrumental version of Jingle Bells was playing, it was mostly guitars though.

"Brad Paisley," Fang mumbled. I looked at him incredulously.

"Who?" I asked. Fang looked away for a split second before looking into my eyes.

"That's the lead guitarist," Fang said, "Paisley is a Country-Rock artist. He makes pretty good songs. I even snuck a few into some of our concerts."

"How come I've never heard any of them?" I asked again. I mean really, if Fang likes this guy, I want to listen to him.

"Most of the songs I sang were because I missed you," Fang said quietly. I looked up at him. Get this... He was _blushing_!

_Fang_ was _blushing_! This is really the first time I have ever seen him do this. I almost started laughing at him.

......Then his words sunk in through my skull. He sang most of the songs because he missed _me_! _Me_!

I flushed bright red for the third time today. Fang bent over a placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Then he backed away, smiling slightly. I smiled back.

After Jingle Bells ended, the Disk Jockey (Not Chet, Fang's band's DJ) spoke into the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this next segment is a questionnaire for our community. We choose a couple of the dance floor and embarrass them, for our entertainment. So now all we have to do is find the perfect coup–Well, looky who's dancing with a pretty girl," The DJ said, "Get the spotlight on those two! Ladies and Gentlemen we have a hometown celebrity here! Nick Ride, lead guitarist and vocals of In Disguise!"

A bright light cast down over Fang and I. I was blinded for a good fifteen seconds. But I wasn't deaf. I heard a couple of girls squeal...oh great. My boyfriend is the next Chad Kroger. Aside from the squealing girls, I heard cheers from guys and other partiers.

"Nick, who is that beautiful girl you are dancing with? Can we get you both up here please?" The DJ asked.

Fang looked unsure, I felt unsure...should we do it? Then out of nowhere, Ella, Iggy, and ZZ started pushing us to the stage.

"I'd like to thank Zack Myers, lead Bassist of In Disguise, for getting those two on stage. Zack who are you here with tonight?"

"My friends, Ella Martinez, James Tross**(AN: Iggy)**, and Zoë Lyons! Then there's those two lovebirds on the stage!" Zack shouted back. The audience applauded.

"Well thanks again Zack! Here Nick," The DJ said, handing Fang a microphone, "Just a few Q&A's, and then you can go dance."

"Okay," Fang answered, while sending me a look that said "I'm sorry". I just sent him a look saying "Just hurry up so we can leave".

"First question is the most obvious one, who _is_ this beautiful young thing?" The DJ asked. He had to have grown up somewhere else, Louisiana maybe.

"This is Maxine Martinez," Fang answered, "My girlfriend."

I heard some boos travel up to us. Fang turned to the audience.

"Oh suck it up," He said into the mike. Laughter started amongst the crowd.

"Well a pleasure to meet you Maxine," The DJ said. He held his hand out to me, "I am DJ Ross, from XM Radio."

Fang handed me the mike while I shook Ross' hand.

"Just call me Max," I said. Ross nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Max. Is it alright if I question you're boyfriend about your relationship?" Ross asked me.

I smiled evilly atFang, "No problem here."

Fang had a darker look come over his features when I handed him the mic. I patted his face then stole a quick kiss on his lips.

...What can I say? I am addicted to Fang's lips.

"You are so going to pay," Fang whispered so only I could hear. I stuck my tongue out at him in response, then stole another kiss. I've stolen kisses from Fang twice so far, does that make me a thief?

Eh, who cares. Fang isn't allowed to keep his lips away from me, that makes him selfish.

"Good then," Ross said, "Alright Nick, was Max here the reason you wrote your hit Get Thru This?"

What!? I've never heard of that song before! And he supposedly wrote it for me? Did he? Oh man, now I have to know! Answer him Fang! Wait...where did that enthusiasm come from?

"Yeah, I guess," Fang said softly into the mic. I blushed.

"Well, isn't that sweet!" Ross said, "So, how long have you two been together?"

"We started dating as sophomores," Fang lied, "seven months ago we had an argument, it split us up. Temporarily of course. When Max showed up here with our old group of friends, we reconciled and are together again."

Fang grabbed hold of my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I stepped closer to him. The audience "Aww"ed at Fang's lie. Zack, Zoë, Ella, and Iggy were all trying to keep from bursting with laughter.

"Well now tha's got ta be the sweetest love story I've ever heard," Ross said.

"I'm gonna have ta let you go now, but you two have to promise me something," Ross said.

Fang and I exchanged looks then looked back at Ross.

"What?" I asked. We were so close to being through here, what could he possibly want?

"Will you two lead the next couples dance? If you say no, I'll have to keep asking questions about your relationship," Ross said. People in the audience started chanting, "Lead the dance!" over and over.

Before I could answer no, Fang answered for us.

"Fine."

I stared at him, my mouth parted slightly. What the hell man!?

Fang walked me off the stage, while Ross announced the song.

"Couples only now! Here's to Nick Ride and Max Martinez! I'll Be by Edwin McCain!"

Fang led me onto the dance floor. He slowly placed his hands on my hips, I slowly reached my hands onto his shoulders. We started swaying slowly as the song started.

**(AN: The song is **_**this**_**. If you want me to make Fang sing this later tell me)**

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky**_...Our eyes are locked and will stay locked so we don't see anyone else. There's just Fang and me. That's all that matters.  
_**  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

**_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide_**

...Fang is my Rock. He was there, always for me. For everything. And he always will be. I can see it in his eyes.  
_**  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_...He waited for the Flock to show up. He waited for _me_.  
_**  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**_

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide**_

...I can still see his face when I tried to take the chip out. _**  
**_

_**and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

...Faith may be his number one fan. But when she isn't around, I'll hold her spot.

**_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_**

...My heart soared when Bones told me he was alive._**  
**_

_**Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**_

**_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_**

I love him. I love him so much. I don't deserve him, but here I am dancing to one of the most romantic songs of all time with Fang.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

Fang bent his neck to capture my lips in a kiss. This wasn't one of our usual kisses, though. This one was like the one we shared on our first date here. No, this one was way better. This has to be the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

"I love you, Max." Fang whispered.

**Fang POV**

The kiss we shared at the end of the song was better then the ones that sent me to see Jesus.

I didn't visit him this time, because this one, this kiss showed me the meaning of life. I know why _I'm_ here. I'm here for Max. Max is all that matters right here and now.

...Not even Faith matters right now. She can matter later, Max is more important now.

When we broke apart I whispered four words.

"I love you Max."

That is officially my favorite sentence of all time.

Max looked me in the eyes, I noticed she had tears in hers, and said something that always brought a smile to my face.

"I love you too, Fang."

Yeah...remember how I said "I love you Max" was my favorite sentence?

I lied. Her response, "I love you too, Fang", _that_ is my favorite sentence. Ever. Like I could die happy, now.

I heard applause come from everywhere, I think I even heard a few sighs.

Max and I looked around. People were applauding us, some girls were staring at us longingly.

...Or were they staring at me longingly? They had better watch out. Max would not approve of them trying to make a move on me.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered to Max. She nodded and brushed the traces of tears from her face. As soon as the spotlight got off us, I turned us invisible and we walked out the door.

Time to go Christmas shopping.

**AN: There a two part Chapter in one night! **

**Again, I will take any song requests. Max, Ella, Iggy, and Zoë's Ball clothes ideas all belong to my cousin K. I just stole them.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	38. Faith's Night

**Disclaimer: *Fang walks out, various girls in the audience cheer. Fang shakes his head***

"**Really? Really?" Fang questioned, "Whatever. Tsparks does not own the Flock. He is deluded into believing he owns Faith and Bones, but we all know–"**

***Tsparks runs onto the stage, spearing Fang* **

**Tsparks stands and points at Fang, who is lying on the ground wondering what hit him, and shouted, "BLASPHIMY!"**

**Tsparks turns to the audience, "Please excuse Fang and I, I have to cure Fang's delirium. Have fun reading the chapter!"**

"**What are you gonna do with that chair?" Fang asked, scooting away.**

**Tsparks raises the steel chair and smiles evilly, "Nothin."**

**Chapter 38: Faith's Night**

**Faith POV**

Mommy and Daddy weren't home for bedtime. I wasn't scareded, Bones was here. So it was safe. But I did miss them.

Bones had told me Daddy and Mommy were out sopping and that's why they were taking a long time to get home. I wondered why Daddy would take Mommy sopping when both of them hate it.

Bones said they was sopping for Cwithmast pwesents. I asked why they were doing that, when Daddy told me a Fat guy named Santa does it. Bones smile grew a little wider and he said Santa couldn't do it all, so growed ups help him by getting pwesents too.

Bones decided to read me The Night before Cwithmast. I was really sweepy after the storwy. Bones gave me a kiss good night and then went back downstairs to talk to Techie.

Techie came over soon after Mommy and Daddy left. He was making a music moo-vie. In the moo-vie, Daddy and Uncie Zack were playing a song Daddy wrote called Martyr No More **(AN: The song is by the band Fozzy, look it up!)**. I didn't get the point of the song, but I liked it. It sounded like Shinedown, my favowite band.

After Daddy's Band. Daddy's band is the best.

After Bones left my room, I falled asweep.

**_Faith's Nightmare _(AN: You know you want to know what Faith dreams about. Don't try to deny it.)**

_**The monsters were surrounding Mommy and Daddy. **_

_**The biggest monster pulled a gun out and shot Daddy. Daddy falled down, I ran to him. I was crying. Mommy was crying too. The monsters shot Mommy too. Mommy falled over, not moving. I cried harder.**_

"_**Now you little cretin," The Biggest Monster said, "Get to come with us."**_

_**The Monsters picked me up and threw me in a cage. Mean Lady was there, smiling. I looked around.**_

_**Bones and Uncie Zack were lying on the ground, not moving. Nudgie, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy were not moving either. They were in differwent spots around the Bar.**_

_**I twied to use my powers to get out of the cage but couldn't. I looked over to where Daddy was. He lifted a hand up to me, then Daddy's hand dropped. He stopped moving again.**_

_**They started to take me away. I wanted Daddy. I want him now!**_

"_**DADDDDYYY!!!" I cried. I looked back at Daddy, hoping he would get up and save me.**_

_**...He still didn't move.**_

_**End Nightmare**_

I woke up. The Nightmere came back. Differwent, but the same Nightmere. I looked around and got scared again. I was alone. I don't like to be alone.

I started to cry.

I heard footsteps and grew more afraid, until Daddy opened the door. Mommy was right behind him. They were safe.

"Oh Faith," Mommy said as she walked to me. I reached out to her and she picked me up. I cried on her shoulder.

"Shh, baby," Mommy cooed, "Shh. Mommy and Daddy are right here, you're safe. Shh."

Daddy was checking the room, walking around the windows. It always made me feel safer when Daddy or Mommy does a check. Nothing ever gets past them.

Daddy walked back to Mommy and me. I reached out to him and whispered, "Daddy."

Daddy took me from Mommy and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and wiped my nose on his shirt. He started to rub my back, and my crying turned into hiccups. Daddy kissed my head then whispered again.

"Hi Baby Girl," Daddy whispered, "You okay now?"

I nodded. Daddy handed me back to Mommy, but whispered something in her ear. It sounded like, "I did a kciuq kcehc. Gnihton, os ti ev'tsum neeb eht eramthgiN. m'I gniog ot og rewohs, neht uoy nac dna ew nac og ot deb".*****

I didn't know what that meant, and I didn't care. I wanted to be held and safe, that's all that matters now. Daddy gave Mommy a kiss on the cheek and turned around to the bathroom.

"Daddy?" I asked. He turned back to me.

"I'm just showering Faith," Daddy said as he grabbed his pajama pants and boxers, "Be back in five, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't want Daddy to go, but he said he be right back. Mommy walked us over to the bed.

"How was your night Faith?" Mommy asked me. I looked at her, she was smiling and her eyes said she was very happy.

"Was good," I said sniffling, "Techie came over and made a music moo-vie with Daddy and Uncie Zack in it."

"Really?" Mommy asked, "Did you help?"

"No, Techie said it was very hard to do," I said, "but he let me watch!"

"And how was that?" Mommy asked again.

"Fun!" I said smiling.

"Mommy did you have fun?" I asked. Mommy's smile widened.

"Yup," was all she said. Before I could ask more, Daddy walked back into the room.

"Hey," Daddy said, "Shower's free. Your turn."

"Thanks," Mommy said. She moved me off her lap and stood up. She went to Daddy's dwawe and took one of his shirts. Then she went to her dwawe and pulled out some shorts, they looked like Daddy's undawea. The thought made me giggle.

Daddy looked at me and smiled, "What's so funny?"

"Mommy's PJ's," I giggled, as Daddy started to do more push-ups, "They look like your undawea."

"That's because," Daddy said while he switched to doing a one handed push up, "Mommy stole those boxers from me right after I bought them for myself a year ago. They _were_ my underwear."

I started laughing. Mommy stole Daddy's undawea, to sweep in? That was funny.

"What?" Daddy asked. I looked back at him. He had switch-ed to cwunches.

"Mommy stole your undawea and sleeps in it!" I giggled out again.

"So?" Daddy asked.

"I think it's funny!" I said. I moved to the edge of the bed and started to kick my feet back and forth.

Daddy stopped doing cwunches and sent me a half-smile, "Yeah, but I think Mommy looks really pretty."

I stopped laughing. I looked at Daddy.

He was smiling the smile he used when he thought about Mommy. Normally when he would sing or tell me stories, Daddy would smile like that.

...It was my favowite smile of his.

"Why Daddy?" I asked. Daddy snapped out of his daze.

"Because," Daddy said, standing up, "Mommy looks good to me no matter what she wears."

"But why?" I asked. That answer made me confoosed.

"That's what it's like to be in love, Baby Girl," Daddy said, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Understand what?" Mommy asked. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Nothin'" Daddy said. He sent me a look that said "Shh, don't tell Mommy". I nodded at him.

"Right," Mommy said, not believing him, "Ready for bed Faith?"

"*Yawn* Uh-hum," I yawned out. I was sweepy.

"Okay," Daddy said, laying down on the bed, "Good night girls. I love you."

"Night Fang." Mommy yawned from her side of the bed, "Good night Faith, I love you."

"'Ove you Mommy, 'ove you Daddy." I yawned, "Goo' night."

**AN: Aww. Well that's all for tonight. The big plot will start up tomorrow, unless I get grounded or something.**

**Let's hope that doesn't happen, shall we?**

***"I did a quick check. Nothing, so it must've been the Nightmare. I'm going to take a quick shower, then you can and we can go to bed."**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	39. New Year's Bash

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out on the stage, again***

"**Hello peoples!" Tsparks says, "My computer had to be fixed... sooo... um, yeah... tonight's Chapter is going to be long. You know the rest; I no own Maximum Ride, I own Faith, Bones and Everyone else I made up!"**

***Tsparks gives a two-finger salute* "Enjoy!"**

**Chapter 39: New Year's Bash**

**Fang POV**

Ahh, New Year's Eve. One of my favorite Holidays.

...Okay, so it's my only favorite holiday.

See, Christmas is great and all, but I just can't get into the "Holly Jolly" spirit. Plus it's the holiday most corporations use to cash out big time (Yeah, I am one of those guys, you know those "The Government is lying to you!" guys...well the government _is_ out to get me!).

Halloween is okay, except for when you have to put a sugar-high two year old to bed (Happened to me this year with Faith. I blame Tech **(AN: My other story.)**).

Any of the holidays that celebrated dead people birthdays are okay, but I really couldn't see what they were for, other then get most teens out of school.

4th of July is Ig and Gaz's favorite holiday. Shocker!

Angel, Nudge, and Ella all love Valentine's Day. Again, shocker! Although Max and I might grow to like it.

April Fool's Day is a definite not favorite. Two names: Iggy. Gazzy. You get the idea.

You may be asking why I like New Year's so much. Well the reason is I love seeing the idiots who get completely wasted and act like major morons.

This year, though I have to serve them. That's right. I'm working the Bar tonight. Max is sitting right in front of my main station, so she'll help out whenever she can. Faith and the rest of the Flock and Ella are watching TV upstairs. Until In Disguise performs tonight. We are set to go on two hours before the ball drops.

"Fang," Max said to me. I looked at her.

She was sitting in the stool in front of me, wearing my other Disturbed shirt. The custom necklace I got her for Christmas was around her neck. It had a charm that was designed to look like two falcons soaring together. Both of the birds' eyes were Sapphires, the only type of gem she actually liked.

Faith absolutely loved Christmas. Zack and I performed some Christmas songs for her. She was given a lot of toys. I couldn't name them all if I tried. But Max and I got her custom Dog Tags. They said basically the same thing as mine, but instead had "Mommy and Daddy" on them. Faith loved them, she put them on immediately.

"Yeah," I finally answered Max.

"When do you go on?" Max asked.

I looked at the clock, "Twenty minutes. Why?"

Max shrugged, "Wondered if I should get the others yet."

I was going to say something else, but some drunk walked up to Max and slapped her butt.

...He dies tonight. Never will he see 2006. Because Max is going to kill him. Then I am going to resurrect him and kill him again.

"Hey Babe," Drunk Dead Guy said, "Let's get outta this joint."

Max slapped him across the face. He got lucky. He also got pissed.

"Damn Bitch!" D.D.G. exclaimed, "What the Hell!?"

He brought his hand back to hit her, but I stopped it.

"Time for you to leave," I said acidly, "Now."

"Piss off," he growled. Yep. He dies in exactly three seconds.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a group of five big guys stand at a table. My luck...I swear.

'Yo Bones,' I thought, 'need a little help here.'

'Give me two seconds,' was his reply.

D.D.G. made his third mistake of the night by taking a swing at me. I blocked it of course, but I may have broken his hand in the process. I don't like it when drunks attack my family.

The group standing stopped when they took into account of who I was. People know not to mess with anyone I am friends with. There is a little nickname for Bones and I that went around town. We "kindly asked" people to leave the Bar when they were intoxicated or had hurt Faith's feelings (So we're a _little_ protective, sue us!) and consequently they needed to go see a doctor afterwards. People started to call Bones and I Teeth & Bones.

I'm dead serious; Bones and I have caused at least seven drunks to check themselves into the hospital. Each.

"Leave," I said again, "before you do something you regret."

"What are you gonna do?" D.D.G. snorted, "Throw me through a table?"

............Fifteen seconds later D.D.G. was sitting in between two halves of a table. His friends walked over to him and took him out of the bar. Bones walk back to me and he was dusting his hands off.

"You know," I said, "You didn't have to do that. I would have just 'escorted' him out."

Max was calming down from her laughter, and the people in the Bar were resuming their various conversations.

"Sure," Bones said, "but why let you have all the fun?"

Max and I started laughing again.

**::30 Minutes Later::**

The band and I are on stage and ready to go. Bones and I finished cleaning up the broken table, replacing said broken table, and bitching about the broken table five minutes ago. Max watched, laughing every now and then. Probably re-watching D.D.G. get put through a table.

"Hello everyone!" I said into the mic, "We're In Disguise, and we want to send you into the New Year in a good mood, so here we go!"

**(AN: the following songs are in order 1****st**** to last: ****Never Gonna Be Alone**** by Nickelback; ****When the Sand Runs Out**** by Rascal Flatts; ****I Will Not Bow**** by Breaking Benjamin; and ****I Won't Let Go**** by Jet Black Stare)**

**(Fang; **_Zack_**; **_**Both**_)

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta **_**let you know**_**  
**  
_**You're never gonna be alone**_** from this moment on  
**_**If you ever feel like letting go**_**, I won't let you fall  
**_**You're never gonna be alone**_**, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've **_**gotta let you know**_

_**You're never gonna be alone**_ **from this moment on  
**_**If you ever feel like letting go,**_** I won't let you fall  
**_**When all hope is gone**_**, I know that you can carry on  
**_**We're gonna see the world out**_**, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
_**Tomorrow never comes**

**Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**

_**You're never gonna be alone**_** from this moment on  
**_**If you ever feel like letting go**_**, I won't let you fall  
**_**When all hope is gone**_**, I know that you can carry on  
**_**We're gonna see the world out**_**, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone  
**  
**I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day**

The whole Bar loved it. I won't lie, Nickelback is one of the best bands out there. I looked over at the Flock's table. Max was holding Faith and they both were clapping. I smiled.

Max understood the hidden message in there. I will never, ever leave her again. Be it with or without my consent. Never will we separate.

"Let's get this next song over with," Zack said, "Cause it's Country-Rock and Nick is gonna lead."

"Call the professionals!" Iggy shouted from his seat. The Bar laughed while I sent him a glare, which was pointless.

**I spent the morning at an old friend's grave  
Flowers and Amazing Grace, he was a good man  
He spent his whole life spinnin' his wheels  
Never knowin' how the real thing feels  
He never took a chance or took the time to dance  
And I stood there thinking as I said goodbye  
Today is the first day**_** of the rest of my life**_**  
**  
_**I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
And learn how to face my fears  
Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
**_**I wanna leave something here**

_**Go out on a ledge, with out any net  
**_**That's what I'm gonna be about  
**_**Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
When the sand runs out  
**_  
**'Cause people do it everyday  
Promise themselves they're gonna change  
I've been there, but I'm changin' from the inside out**  
**That was then and this is now  
I'm a new man, yeah, I'm a brand new man  
And when they carve my stone they'll write these words  
"Here lies a man who lived life _for all that its worth"_**

_And as the cold wind blows across the graveyard  
I think I hear the voice of my old friend whisper in my ear_

_**I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
Learn how to face my fears  
Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
**_**I wanna leave something here****That's what I'm gonna be about**_**  
Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
When the sand runs out**_

Go out on a ledge, with out any net

Guess what happened after that song. If you guessed cheering, you're right. I smirked knowing what song was next. I motioned for Tech to come here.

"Sup F-Nick?" Tech asked catching himself.

"Play lead guitar," I ordered, pushing the guitar into his arms.

"Wha? No man," Tech said, "That's your thing."

"Just this song," I said, "For Faith?"

"You're the one that called me up here," Tech said.

I smirked again, "Yeah, but I can have her do her Bambi eyes on you. You know they're irresistible _Techie_." I used Faith's name for him, and he agreed.

"Just this song though," Tech said.

"Whatever," I replied. I turned to the audience, "For this song Tech, our stage manger, will play lead guitar. My hands are killing me." I got some laughs out of that one.

_Fall!  
_**  
Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to **_**run for cover**_**  
I don't want to change** **the world,  
I just want to **_**leave it colder**_**  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere**

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**__  
_  
**I** **will not bow, I will not break  
I will **_**shut the world away**_**  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will **_**take your breath away**_

_Fall!  
_  
**Watch the end** **through dying eyes  
Now the dark **_**is taking over**_**  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and **_**run to heaven**__  
_  
_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**_

**I will not bow, I will not break  
I will **_**shut the world away**_**  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will **_**take your breath away**_

_**And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold blooded fake  
I will shut the world away  
**_  
_Fall!  
_  
**I will not bow, I will not break  
I will **_**shut the world away**_**  
I will not fall, I** **will not fade  
I will **_**take your breath away  
**_**  
**_**And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold blooded fate  
I will shut the world away  
**_  
_**Fall!**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tech!" I said turning to my side and applauding him. The whole audience was applauding him, too. Zack and the band were clapping for him; John came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

I think we should get Tech his own guitar. We could always use another guitarist, or I could stop playing altogether and make Tech take over lead guitar. Tech hand my guitar back and hopped off-stage as fast as he could.

So we'll ease him into the spotlight. Not that hard.

And the next song began...

**Torn by the words I should tell her  
I feel she's slipping away  
I can't deny all the feelings inside  
and I hope **_**she feels the same way**__  
_  
_**'cus I won't let go  
and I won't say goodbye  
tell me you wanna try  
tell me you'll stay the night  
all in time  
don't you say goodbye  
**_  
**fight for the reasons that I stay  
fight for the reasons to change  
I could move on but I keep holding on  
and I need her to feel the same way**

_**'cus I won't let go  
and I won't say goodbye  
tell me you wanna try  
tell me you'll stay the night  
all in time  
don't you say goodbye**_

**'cus I wont let go  
and I won't say goodbye  
tell me you wanna try  
tell me you'll stay the night  
all in time  
**_**in time**_

'cus I won't let go  
and I won't say goodbye  
tell me you wanna try  
tell me you'll stay the night  
all in time  
don't you say goodbye  
I won't say goodbye  
don't you say goodbye.

That song was hard to sing. I had kissed Max once before we hooked up, we were trying to relax at Dr. M's, and she bolted.

Just *Wsht* left me standing there!

It hurt like Hell. More then any Eraser's punch had, or any Whitecoat's experiment. I didn't hold it against her though. I kind of pushed it on her.

I looked over at Max. She was remembering it, too. I felt terrible for making her feel bad. I put my guitar back on its stand, and hopped off the stage. I walked over to Max and hugged her, after moving Faith to Bones' arms.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Max shook her head.

"Not your fault. It's in the past," Max said looking into my eyes, "build a bridge and get over it."

I half-smiled and gave her a kiss. I could feel a glare on me, but I didn't care at the moment. Right now, Max is all that matters.

**???? POV**

I hated watching Fang kiss _her_. Usually I'd never get this jealous. But there is something special about Fang. He had a secret, and I knew what it was.

I watched as he took Faith from Bones' arms and they started counting down the New Year's Ball drop.

"10!"

I know what my New Year's resolution is...

"9!"

I am going to tell him I know he has wings...

"8!"

I will convince him to stay with me...

"7!"

Fang will leave _Max _for me, he has to...

"6!"

Otherwise, the past five days will have been for nothing...

"5!"

And all the tests will have been for naught...

"4!"

Fang will know I know who he is...

"3!"

And that I have been remodeled to be his perfect mate...

"2!"

My body is aching for him now; I have to calm down...

"1! Happy New Year!"

Fang will be my mate soon enough. Faith will be taken back to the School, Max will be dead, and Fang will be MY mate.

Because without Fang, my life is meaning-less. And if all else fails, I'll have to kill all of them.

...At least, that's what The Master said.

**AN: Yeah, that's right. Max always has the guys made for her... I decided it was Fang's turn. Sue me! Go ahead! I made it up. You can't stop me. Nyeh!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	40. Ari Returns

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out on stage***

"**Yeah, um...I don't have any ideas of what to do for the disclaimer so I am gonna go old school disclaimer on ya." **

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own Faith, Zack, Bones, and the rest of Rufunsville.**

**Chapter 40: Ari Returns**

**January 18, 2006**

**Fang POV**

Since New Year's, I haven't been able to shake the feeling I was being watched. I've been ignoring it, but I silently asked Bones to keep a tab on the minds around me. He said I was being paranoid. He did it anyway. Good to know I have a dad who is as paranoid as me.

"Fang!" Tech snapped me from my musings.

"What!?" I asked.

"Were you serious?" Tech asked, sitting down on his side of the bench.

"About what?" I asked, turning to watch Faith go down the slide, nailing Zack in the stomach when he walked in front of the slide. I smiled at them.

Zack, Tech and I had brought Faith, Morgan, and Justin to the park. We had a day off. John, Frank, and Chet had to work at their jobs, so we couldn't practice today. When Morgan found out we were going to the park, she practically begged me to take her.

Here were her exact words; "Pwese _Uncie_ Nicky? Pwese take me wit tou?" Then Faith had to go and throw her Bambi eyes into the mix, and I crumbled. Frank had started laughing; it was the first time Morgan ever called me that. I liked it.

So here we are. The six of us. At the park, with little kids, and Zack & I were without our girlfriends. Sigh.

Max was out with the girls, which I find healthy for her. She just needs to be a girl every now and again. Ig and Gazzy were hanging with Bones at the bar. Gazzy has been hired as a busboy. I think they are just lounging around today.

Mike was working there today as well. He had been skipping out on his school work, so Bones decided to punish him for his parents by making him work all day with no pay.

AS for Sharon's posse... actually I haven't seen Sharon in a while. Not since the day Bones wiped her mind and Faith learned to–.

"Faith! No!" Zack shouted out of nowhere.

I turned my head to his voice. I was rushing over to Faith faster then ever. She was standing at the top of the slide and her wings were out. I thought I told her to never do that!

"Faith!" I said loudly (because I never shout at her. No one does.), "Stop!"

...Too late. She jumped and spread her wings. She flew a good total of fifteen feet before she started to lose altitude. I was right below her, following her on foot, so I caught her easily.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, before I returned to my neutral expression. My eyes said it all though. I was mad. And she knew it.

I set Faith down on the ground and crossed my arms; while she folded her wings back in. She was looking at the ground the whole time, waiting for me to explode. Like she's seen on TV.

When we were at Dr. M's I had watched shows with similar parents, who yelled at the kids and punished them, because they cared. I swore I would never be like that. When I met Faith I realized that I might have to choose: be that parent, or just do it my way.

I chose my way.

"Faith," I said quietly, "please look at me."

Faith cautiously looked up at me. She looked afraid. _Of me_.

I kneeled down to her eye level and put my hands on her shoulders. I can't believe she was afraid _of me_! That is definitely not cool.

"Faith," I said again, "I am not going to yell at you."

She looked like she was going to cry, "Pwomise?"

"I promise, cross my heart, hope to sing," I said reciting the adaption Max and I made up nine years ago, "Take a chainsaw to my wing."

"O-otay," Faith said with her lip trembling. I hated that look, I always made anyone who made her look like that regret it. But I couldn't go beating myself up in front of her, I would look really messed up then.

"Now tell me," I said calmly, "please tell me what was going through your little head."

Faith smiled a little, and then spoke, "Justin was playin' tag with me and Morgan and Uncie Zack. Then a voice said I should try to fly and I heard you say no but–but..."

She started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed in between her wings. Faith was really scared. Not of me, but whatever it was that wanted her to fly. I could feel it. Something came to my mind. Someone may have been using mind control.

"Faith," I said quietly, "was the voice a boy or a girl?"

"Wasn't Bones or Angle," she mumbled. Shit.

"Okay, but was it a boy or a girl?" I asked again, trying not to frighten her more.

"B-boy," she got out and cried a little more.

"Faith," I whispered, "go back to Techie and Uncie Zack and tell them they have to leave the park. Now."

"But what 'bout you?" Faith asked.

"I'll be fine," I said, "go. Right now, run."

"Otay Daddy," Faith said. She phased through me and ran as fast as she could. Believe it or not, it's pretty damn fast. Another Max trait.

My eyes were darting around everywhere. I saw a flash of movement in some trees to my right. I turned to face it.

"Come on out," I said, "I know you're there. Come out here and tell me why exactly you decided to use my daughter like that."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," The figure said, "Fang. You should treat old friends nicely."

He stepped out from behind the trees and my eyes widened for a second. No way. He was killed, again. I mean, he tried to help us, but he was shot. In the head, by the school.

...Ari.

"Ari," I mumbled unbelieving.

"In the flesh," he said, "and no, I didn't control Faith into coming out here. This guy did."

Another silhouette emerged from the trees. This guy was younger then Ari, and Ari was only... I guess 10 or 11. Stupid Eraser aging gene. Makes life confusing. The guy was defiantly an Eraser, but his hair was off. It was white. He was 5' 11", short for an Eraser.

"Name's E," Ari said, "He's also mute. I needed to talk to you Fang, so I asked him to have Faith lead you away from the park."

"Talk. While you have the chance," I growled. No one uses Faith.

"My Dad sent me," Ari said, "He, uh, he said the school has sent something after you. But he doesn't know what it is. E and I are under his command, we're going to help you whether you want us to or not."

"Go back to daddy Ari," I growled, "We don't need your help."

Harsh? A little, but think about it. He spent most of his life chasing and fighting us. Do I know how to hold a grudge or what?

"Like I said," Ari replied, "Whether you want us to, or not."

*GRRR* I turned to my left to see Bones in his other form. He was in his prehistoric dog form, being at a height of 5' 7" is a very _big_ dog. He was growling at Ari. I looked back at Ari and smirked.

"Okay, but what if _he_," I motioned to Bones, who growled again, "Doesn't want you here?"

"W-what _is_ that?" Ari asked, fear was covering his face. Good.

"Oh Jeb didn't tell you?" I said casually, patting Bones' side, "Ari this is Bones. He's my Dad."

"Yo-your Dad?" Ari asked. E was clutching Ari's right arm and tugging on it.

'What happened Fang?' Bones asked me, 'Faith was crying and Zack's message said you might be in trouble. Why are Ari and E here?'

'You know them?' I asked. Bones shook his head slightly.

'No, but E is a level two mind reader. He's seriously freaked by being here without any back-up.'

'Tell him that he is going to be fine,' I replied. What? I'm not completely heartless. Give me credit people.

'Done,' Bones said after a minute, 'E also told me what was going on. They really are here to help Fang. Uh-oh.'

'I hate uh-ohs,' I thought at him, 'what is it?'

'School Erasers,' Bones thought going back to back with me, 'they want E. This is bad. If they get E, we're shit outta luck kid.'

'Damn,' I thought before turning to Ari and E, "Fine you stay. You listen to Bones and I though, Max isn't going to be pleased to see you alive. She got barely got over your death the second time."

Ari nodded. He and E walked over to our side, going back to back with us. Before the other Erasers showed up, E said something to me via mind reading.

'I am sorry,' E said solemnly, 'I didn't want to, but it was the only way to talk to you.'

'I forgive you E,' I said, he sounded sincere, 'How long have you been active?'

'In the field?' E asked afraid, 'This was my first mission.'

'Then stay close E,' Bones said entering our conversation, 'and you'll be okay.'

"Here they come!" Ari shouted, he started to change. Man, Ari has to learn how to shower. He smells Gawd-awful.

And then, the Erasers swarmed. There was fifty of them, easy. I could handle fifteen no problem; Bones would take twenty with no problem; and Ari could easily handle seventeen. The only problem was E, this was his first fight. And I wasn't about to lose another ally I just gained.

All I could see was furry fists. I dodged their punches, kicks, and the occasional bite. Psychos, who goes around biting peo..ple.. _Riiight_. I do.

A Eraser was right in front of me curling his hand into a fist. I blocked and brought my leg around to the back of his neck. A solid crack resulted. My Erasers were down. I was shocked to see E was in the same situation as me, done with his group.

'Who should I help?' He asked.

"You use you're powers?" I asked. E nodded.

"Try to help Bones," I pointed at Bones, who looked like he was having the time of his life.

He was attacking in his dog-form. Bones knew he could just knock them out with his mind, but he said it would exhaust him more in the end. This was easier on him.

'Okay,' E nodded again, 'I'll try.'

I noticed E hadn't gone into his Eraser form. I wonder if he even has yet...

My thoughts were stopped, again, by what other then an Eraser's fist. I think that's all they can do, punch. I haven't seen any one of them ever try to kick, except for Ari and E. A horrifying thought came to mind, what if these Erasers were the first of a new breed?

"Ari!" I shouted over the sounds of flying fists.

"Yeah!?" He replied, finishing off his Erasers. Bones was currently the only one with a Eraser left.

"Nevermind... I'll ask you later," I said to Ari. He nodded. We went to join Bones against the last Eraser.

The four of us surrounded him, and Bones thought to us, 'He has no useful information.'

"Then he doesn't get to report back," Ari snarled. I stopped him from attacking.

"What was your mission?" I questioned. The Eraser was shocked I didn't let Ari attack.

"Retrieve one of Jeb Batchleder's Eraser projects," the Eraser said, "More specifically that one." He said pointing at E. E flinched.

'I'll be right back,' Bones thought, 'I'm gonna go change back.'

"Okay," I said nodding at Bones. He ran off into the woods, but ran back in just jeans faster then when he left.

"Itex helicopter," he said skidding to a stop next to me, "Two clicks out. They are coming for pick-up."

"He _is_ your dad, isn't he Fang?" Ari said with awe in his voice. Obviously he could see the resemblence. I couldn't though. Niether could Bones, so he says.

"Yeah," I said. Then I turned back to Bones, "What do we do?"

"We let them gather their dead," Bones smirked, "But this guy stays alive. To tell them what exactly went wrong."

I nodded. I walked over to the cowering Eraser (Sad) and punched him square in the forehead, using just enough force to knock him out.

"Let's go," I said. The other three nodded and we ran back to the Bar as fast as we could.

**Faith POV**

I was watching TV upstairs with Justin and Gazzy, but I was listening to the front door. Before Bones left he told Mike to go home, and he closed the Bar.

I was worried 'bout Daddy. Mommy doesn't even know that Daddy's in trouble! But Bones was with him now, so Daddy should be safe. Bones said for Iggy and Gazzy to stay here and watch the Bar. The Bar door opened and a bad smell reached my nose.

...Monsters!

"HOLY SHIT!" Techie yelled, but it was muffled, "What happened Fang!?"

I heard Daddy's name so I was already up and running to the TV rooms door. I runned thru it. I runned down the stairs, and the Monster smell got worse. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw two strangers and Bones and...

"DADDY!" I yelled. I ran into his arms.

"Hi Faith," He whispered into my ear and hugged me tight. I hugged him back.

"You safe," I said. Daddy kissed my head.

"Yes I am," Daddy said, "I'm so proud of you Faith. Being brave when it mattered."

I hugged him tighter. Then the Monsters' smell reached my nose. I looked at the other two people. I clung closer to Daddy.

"Daddy who are they?" I whispered.

"Hm? Oh right," Daddy said turning back to the Monster-smelling people.

"Faith, this is Ari and E," Daddy said. Ari looked like the Nice Man, but he also looked like a Monster. E looked like one too.

"Daddy," I whispered, "They smell like..."

"They are Faith," Daddy whispered, "They are Erasers. But they're on our side. Be nice."

I nodded. Daddy put me down and walked over to them, I was holding his hand the whole time.

"Ari," Daddy said, "This is Faith."

Ari looked down at me. He smiled. His smile looked like Mommy's, but only a little. Ari kneeled down to be as tall as me.

"Hi Faith," Ari said, "I'm Ari."

He held his hand out to me. I looked at it for a few secounts before shaking it. This Monster felt okay, he was okay to be around, but he was still scary.

Ari looked over his shoulder to the other Monster. He was quiet. He had white hair and eyes almost like Iggy's. He sent a good feeling, like Uncie Zack and Techie though.

"E come' ere," Ari said, "Faith this is E. E this is Faith."

E shook my hand and then I heard the voice that made me fwy again.

'I am sorry about almost getting you in trouble with Fang.'

I looked at E, his eyes looked sad, really sad. I felt bad for E. he was kneeling like Ari was, so I hugged him around the neck. E stiffened.

"S'otay E," I said, "I fowgive you."

'Thanks Faith,' E thought.

I let go and walked back to Daddy's side. I tugged on his hand. Daddy immediately picked me up. I laid my head on his chest, and rested.

"Tired Faith?" Daddy asked.

I nodded. I was really sweepy. I said goodnight to everyone, even Ari and E, then Daddy took me back upstairs so I could sweep.

"What'd you think Faith?" Daddy asked, "They okay?"

I nodded, "Ari is...Diffewent. But I like E, he's like Uncie Zack."

Daddy smiled a little. A queston came into my head.

"Daddy?" I asked, then yawned.

"Yeah Baby Girl?" Daddy said.

" 'Ow come E don't talk?" I asked.

"E doesn't talk because he can't talk. You know how Iggy can't see? Well it's kind of like that, except he can't talk. But he can use his mind like Bones and Angel, so I guess he'll be fine."

"Otay," I yawned, "'ove ou Daddy. Nigh-nigh."

Before I fell asweep, I felt Daddy kiss my head and say, "Love you too Faith. Good night."

**AN: Told ya I would introduce Ari later. Neyh! Again!**

**Chapter 41 will be up tomorrow! Sneak peak!**

**Max comes back from shopping, and more of Ari and E's past is reviled! And the mystery Fang-Girl stalker will return! Well her POV at least...**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	41. Ari's Explanation

**Disclaimer: *Sharon walks out on the stage. Cue various fan-girls hissing at her.***

"**Look," Sharon said, "you could hiss at me, or I could get this thing over with and leave. Which would you like?"**

***Cricket chirps***

"**I thought so," Sharon said, "Tsparks doesn't own Maximum Ride. He only owns Faith, Bones, Zack, and I."**

***As Sharon walks offstage, the audience cheers.***

**Chapter 41: Ari's Explanation**

**Fang POV**

After I had finished putting Faith down for a nap, I headed downstairs. I increased my speed when I heard someone scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!?"

...Well, sounds like Max is home.

I continue down the stairs, casually. I'm still a little sore from the Eraser attack. (What? I can't block _every_ attack. I'm only human. Heh. Funny.) When I make it down the stairs, I can see everything. Max, Angel, and Nudge are glaring at Ari and E; Zack is explaining to Ella, Zoë, and Tech why exactly Max hates Ari; Bones has some ice on his head, courtesy of Dr. M; Iggy, Gazzy, and Justin were walking past me to the TV room, Iggy was taking a sleeping Morgan upstairs, too.

"Hey Ig," I whispered, "Put her with Faith."

"Got it," Iggy said. I looked back to see Max advancing on Ari.

"Max look," Ari said, "I can explain."

"BULL!" Max screamed. Now is when I intervene.

"Max, come on," I said walking over to her, "I just put Faith down for a nap."

Max was seething, so my version of humor was not welcome at this point.

"She can sleep through you're death metal!" Max snapped at me, "I want to know why he's here. And who this is!"

That last sentence she said while pointing at E. E looked to me, fear was in his eyes. I shrugged at him.

"Chill E," I said, "She just wants to know who you are."

E nodded. But he moved back to a stool near Bones. I turned my attention back to Max.

"Max listen," I said, "Here's what happened. Zack, Tech, and I took Justin, Morgan, and Faith to the park. Everything was fine until out of nowhere Faith snaps her wings out and gets a good distance of fifteen feet between herself and the park. I followed her on foot. As it turns out, she was being controlled by E here."

I motioned for E to come here. E slowly made his way to my side, and I placed a hand on his shoulder. Max had narrowed her eyes at him, no doubt because he mind controlled Faith. E looked at me.

'She is mad at me,' E said, 'what is gonna happen?'

"Max," I sad warily, "Leave him alone, he's scared."

"How can _you_ defend him?" Max asked. Um, good question.

"Faith likes him," I said, falling back on Faith's good feeling coming from E. She hasn't led us wrong so far.

"And?" Max continued.

"I don't know," I said releasing E's shoulder, "I trust him. He hasn't done anything really wrong and he apologized. Faith even forgave him. Didn't she Bones?"

Max and I turned our attention to Bones, who was watching our conversation with a smug smile.

"That's right she did. One of her most adorable acts yet," Bones chuckled, "Fang's right Max. E is only, what? Five? Six?"

E nodded and held up six fingers. Bones and I smiled. Well, I had a half-smile on my face. E sat down on his stool and started to kick one of his legs back and forth, acting his age.

"Fine," Max said, "But how is _he_ here?"

Ari noticed how she acknowledged him and hung his head. Bones and I noticed this, too.

"Max," I said softly, "go easy on him. I didn't get the full story either. Be patient."

"Fine," Max huffed, obviously still a little pissed. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I started to kiss her right shoulder and moved up to her face. Max relaxed.

"Good," I whispered, "Be nice. He risked a lot for Bones and I today."

...So I lied. It was one of those white lies that help friends. Let it be known I am only doing this for E. Not Ari, he's had one chance too many.

"EWW! FA-NG!" Nudge and Angel chorused. I stopped and sent a false glare at them.

'That was gross,' E thought, '...What does "get a room" mean?'

My eyebrows rose in shock, Bones and Angel had burst out laughing. Everyone else looked at Bones and Angel like they were crazy. E started to look between Bones, Angel, and I.

'What is so funny, Fang?' E asked. I shook my head, 'Ask Bones later E.'

"Explain Ari," Max said, still in my arms, "Now."

"Right," Ari said, "So you all know how the last time I tried to help you I was shot in the head? Yeah, Dad had figured a way to bring me back and permanently remove my expiration date. After he brought me back, he took E and I and a few other gifted Erasers away from the School. You know which one Fang."

Ari was talking about the one where the E-shaped house used to be. I nodded.

"I don't know what the other Erasers gifts are," Ari continued, "Dad wouldn't tell me. But all of them, including E and I, were the only successful Erasers without Expiration dates. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the whole 'look like you're twenty when you're actually only seven' thing. So now E, the Pack, it's what Dad calls all of us as a group, and I won't age until we actually hit our body's ages. I get to look like this for another nine or ten years. Cool isn't it?"

"Sure Ari," Zack said; he, Zoë, and Tech were staring at him with their eyes wide.

"Wait," Nudge asked, "Why doesn't E tell his side of the story?"

"E's mute," I said looking at E. E smiled sadly and nodded. His and Nudge's eyes glazed over. He must have struck up a conversation with her. Their eyes unglazed after two minutes.

"Wow," Nudge said. Angel and Bones nodded with her. The eavesdroppers, shame on them.

"So Max," I started moving away from her and over between Bones and E, resting a arm over E's shoulders, "Can we keep 'em?"

Max looked upset that I moved away from her. I must have been helping more then I thought. I released E's shoulder and walked back to Max. Her eyes were pleading, begging me to hold her.

...I had her right where I wanted her. Evil, aren't I?

"Fine they can stay," Max said. I pulled her into a tight hug and I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Max," Ari said, "Umm, where do we stay?"

"I'll handle that," Bones said, "Ari, you need a shower. Follow the doors upstairs until you come across the one that smells like mine, the door on the far right in that room is the bathroom. Shower and don't come out until you're so clean, you sparkle. Got it?"

Ari looked at me, "Is he serious?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. I'd do it though, he was a Marine. And you know how dangerous they can be."

Ari gulped and bolted up the stairs, trying to go as quietly as possible. I guess someone reminded him about Faith and Morgan. They were still sleeping after all.

"AHHH!" Two young voices screeched.

Like I said; they _were_ sleeping.

Max, Zack, Bones and myself were up the stairs in a instant. Surprisingly, E followed us. He's a loyal little bugger isn't he?

I practically broke the door down and rushed over to Faith. Zack picked up Morgan and I handed Faith to Max. Bones and E were at the window glaring at something that didn't exsist. I walked over to them.

"Sup guys?" I whispered. Bones put a finger to his mouth and tapped his head. I nodded.

'What did you guys hear?' I asked mentally.

'E heard a feminine voice say something about Faith,' Bones said, 'what was it E? What did she say?'

'Bad things,' E said, 'Mean things about Max and Faith. How you should belong to her. I could not get more, I am sorry.'

'Don't apologize E,' I said, 'You did great. What do you think she meant by I should belong for her?'

'She hated how you acted with Max,' E said, 'she was watching us somehow. She does not like seeing Max, quote "suck his face off, Fang should be me". What does that mean?'

'Whoever she is,' Bones thought, 'She definitely hates seeing you and Max together. And "Sucking Face" is a rude term for kissing the one you love, E. Do not ever say it to anyone, understand?'

'Yes Bones,' E thought. Weird. Bones was acting parental with E, eh whatever.

"Daddy," Faith mumbled. We looked over to Faith she had a arm stretched out to me. I walked over to Max and took Faith from her.

"Was the matter Faith?" I asked, hoping the mystery stalker didn't hurt her.

"I smelled a monster wile I was sweeping and fowgot 'bout E and Awi," Faith exclaimed, "I sorwy I waked up Morgan."

"No need to be sorry Faith," Zack said, "Morgan forgives you, right Morgan?"

Morgan nodded. Her eyes turned to E, she cocked her head to the right. Like she was trying to figure him out. Then she did the weirdest thing yet, she reached out to him.

"E!" Morgan said happily.

"E?" Zack asked.

E walked forward and took Morgan from Zack. Morgan instantly hugged his neck. E awkwardly hugged her back.

"Aww," Bones chuckled out, "She likes him. A lot."

I smiled and started to rub Faith's back, but one thought was tugging at the back of my mind.

...Who was it that E heard thinking?

**???? POV**

I can't stand watching anymore. I opened my eyes.

The little mutt found his match. Why is it I can't get to mine?

I hated E. I hated him almost as much as I hated Max for touching my Fang. I hated her for kissing him with such passion. I hated the fact he would hold her. I hated how he would kiss her back.

That was supposed to be ME!! I was supposed to be with Fang!! He's MINE!! I am supposed to help him when The End draws near, before we are supposed to become what we were made to be.

Archangels on a mission from The Master.

Fang and I were the only two true Archangels. But because of some screw up with the School eighteen years ago. If it weren't for that screw up, I would be with him now.

Because of the screw up though, I had to learn about my perfect match from recordings, watching him fight and protect the _Flock_, all of the tests he had to go through, and reading his blog. He was so noble, believing in what he was doing.

Too bad it was pointless.

When the Blog stopped, I grew worried; I couldn't keep tabs on him anymore. I begged the Master for a year, before he would let me leave to search for him.

It turns out he shows up in the Town I set my base at. How lucky am I? I mean he showed up without the flock. He could have been mine then.

But he had a experiment I hadn't known about: Faith. She was the combination of his and _Max's_ DNA. I was furious, I contacted the Master. He had no idea about the experiment.

It was Batchleder's doing. I hated Jeb Batchleder. He's the reason Fang isn't mine now. He's the reason Max is around. And now he was the reason my Fang had a daughter with a girl who doesn't deserve his love.

...I stopped my inner rant and closed my eyes again. Focusing on Fang; his scent, his looks, his _everything_.

He was smiling as he watched a TV show with Morgan, Faith and E. just the four of them in a room.

Soon, my Fang. Soon, I'll be with you.

**AN: Wow. I can really be creepy when I want to, can't I? Go ahead and keep guessing who the ??? person is. I can promise you won't see it coming. I finally decided who it should be.**

**I need a good song for the next chappie. Any Suggestions? Go ahead and write them in. I'm all ears.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	42. Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks and E walk out on stage***

"**Hi everyone," Said Tsparks, "You know me, but you don't know E, do you? Well E and I have finally decided to start working on this Chap. E will now do the disclaimer. Take it away –oh right. Mute. My bad."**

***E smiles and shrugs it off. Tsparks smiles* "And that's why I like you E, nothing really bothers you."**

"**Any who, I don't blah, blah, blah, legal garbage, and one more blah."**

**Chapter 42: Know Your Enemy**

**Fang POV**

So after the whole discovery of my invisible stalker, Bones, E, Angel (cause she read our minds, cheater), and I have decided not to bring it up until just the Flock is here. Or until I really have to. That will be a awkward conversation.

Faith, E, Morgan and I were watching Fairly Odd Parents or whatever that show is called on Nickelodeon. E, Faith, and Morgan were enjoying it thoroughly. E and I smiled at some parts. E smiled because well, he's mute. I smiled because...I'm Fang.

"Hey Fang," Tech said walking in, "Frankie called. He wanted to know if our practice was cancelled."

"Why you asking me?" I asked. I thought this was Zack's band.

"Well," Tech said, "Morgan knows. And she's two. She can't help what comes out of her mouth. I was thinking we let Frankie in on our secret. Like you were talking about earlier at the park. You know, since his parents are never home..."

"I hear ya," I said.

Frankie and Morgan's parents were hardly home because they were doctors. Their work schedule was sketchy at best. Frankie often took care of Morgan more then anyone else in the family. Maybe if we told him, he'd let E hang out with Morgan. They had a strong bond, there was no denying it.

I looked at Morgan. She was snuggled up to E and E had a arm around her and was stroking her back with his thumb. Was it weird to see that happen?

Yes. But was it kind of cute?

...Again, yes. I actually found it really sweet. My un-Fanglike thoughts were disturbed by Tech's fingers snapping in my face.

"Hello! Fang," Tech said, "Dude. We gonna tell Frankie or not?"

"Yeah," I said, "Tell him to come over. Alone. I'll deal with Max and Bones."

Tech Nodded and went back downstairs. I stood up and set Faith next to E. Morgan saw me get up and reached for me.

"Uncie N-Fangy! Me too! Pwese!?"

I sighed and reached for her. E smiled and handed her to me. Then I saw Faith, she was reaching for E. Well, aren't we the popular ones?

"E?" Faith asked. E nodded and picked her up. Then he stood and made to follow me.

'Quite popular, aren't we Fang' E asked with a smile. I chuckled.

"Yeah but wait until they want money from me and Bones," I said, still chuckling, "Bones and I will be so unbelievably popular, you'll want to puke."

We headed downstairs and waited for Frankie to come over. Mike had the day off so he wasn't spending it here. Sharon's posse hadn't been by in a while. I am actually a little worried about them.

"Yo Nick," Frankie said walking in; "Tech said you wanted to talk. What's up?"

"Frankie, there's something I need to tell you," I started, "But let's go sit with Bones and talk it out."

We walked into the kitchen where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Oh Nick," Frankie said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You didn't have to make a surprise party just for me!"

"It's not a surprise party Frankie," Tech said. Zack stepped up.

"Yeah dude, this is by far way better then anything you are going to hear about later in life," Zack said smiling, "Trust me."

"What?" Frankie asked. I rolled my eyes and motioned for everyone to back up. I walked into a area where there was more room and I spread my wings. Frankie's eyes grew wide.

"Now listen to me very carefully," I said.

**???? POV**

I watched using my ability, as Fang told another of his friends who he was and what he was. It's a shame he isn't what he says he is.

I growled when I saw E hand Faith over to Fang. They had such a huge bond, destroying it will take time. Time I don't have. I guess the only option is to kill her.

Fang continued to explain his story to Frankie. When it came to E and Morgan's bond Frankie grew a little shocked.

"They have a WHAT?" Frankie shouted. E cowered, but Fang stood up for him.

"Easy Frank," Fang said, "Remember, E is really only six. He just looks much older. He is also mute and can read minds. And if you can't accept his and Morgan's bond, whatever it is, we will have to make you forget all of this. Morgan, too."

Oh, so they don't know that Morgan and E were meant to be. Thank goodness for Sight. Without her, I wouldn't know all that there is now. Shame she died "mysteriously" right before I left. She shouldn't have lied about that last vision though.

Max and Fang were never going to be together. Not on my watch. Fang was going to be MINE.

Suddenly Frankie burst out laughing, "I had you going for a minute there didn't I. It's all cool with me. Really, though? Why would if anything I get pissed that my little sister found a "good" friend when I found out three of my closest friends had been lying to me for...what is it, seven months now? I'm totally fine with it, E. you can relax dude. And you and Ari can crash at my place if you need to."

Well that makes my life even more complicated.

"Besides," Frankie said, "I think the four of us should perform tonight."

"Four of us?" Tech asked. He looked nervous. Why?

"Yeah, I already called Chet and Johnny-Boy," Frankie said smiling, "They want us four to perform tonight!"

"Wait," Fang said, "Why?"

"Uhh, they have dates they really don't want to cancel on," Frankie said rubbing the back of his neck. Zack and Iggy started to grin like idiots, one could only guess as to what was going through their minds. A smack from Bones to the back of their heads proved me right.

"These 'dates'," Zoë said, "Wouldn't happen to be Tramp #1 and Tramp #2 would they?"

"Yup," Frankie nodded, "Clara and some new girl, her name's Sara or something. Definite Tramps in Training, T.i.T.s"

Bones smacked him, too, "If it was only E, I'd let it slide. But Faith and Morgan are in here too, dammit! You aren't allowed to swear in front of them."

"Sorry Bones," Frankie sad rubbing his bruise, "So, we on or what?"

Zack and Fang nodded, Tech shook his head back and forth.

"No way," Tech said, "One time was on New Year's. That was it."

"Pwease Techie?" Faith asked from her spot in Fang's arms. I growled again.

"Yea, Pwese Tecie?" Morgan asked from her spot in E's arms.

"Oh no Tech," Max chuckled, "They're going to go all Bambi eyes on you, look away!"

"Aw, dam- uh Man," Tech said, he must have looked. My vision was leaving.

...Guess I know what the girls and I would be doing tonight.

**Fang POV**

I still couldn't believe John and Chet wanted us to perform without them. Then again, after New Year's Eve the both of them had been distancing themselves from the rest of us.

I was getting ready to go onstage, when John and Chet walked up to me.

"Hey guys," I said, "'Sup?"

"We're leaving the band Nick," Chet said. He sounded sorry.

"What? Why?" I asked standing up. I could feel Frankie, Zack, and Tech walk over to us.

"Because _Nick_," John said acidly, "We feel as though we don't need you."

"Is this for real?" Tech asked. Chet looked away, while John glared at his brother.

"Yup, you on board with us Ty?" John asked.

"What?" Tech replied.

"Come on, we don't need them," John said again, "we're better then them."

"John," Tech said, "Don't do this. You swore you'd never do this again!"

"No choice. It's simple," John said, "you leave them and come with us."

"John," Tech growled, "we need to talk. Alone. Now."

That being said, the twins walked away. Leaving the four of us standing awkwardly.

"Why are you leaving the band anyway?" Zack asked, "Aside from feeling you feel as you don't need us."

"I'm moving," Chet said quietly, "and John's coming with me. I don't know why exactly. If it were up to me, I'd stay."

I felt bad for Chet. He was really in the same spot Frankie was in three hours earlier. Another Idea hit me.

"You really don't want to leave the band?" I asked. Chet nodded. I smiled and looked at Frankie and Zack. They had grins full blown out on their faces.

'Go for it, Fang,' Bones said to me, 'Faith is okay with him. I trust him too.'

"What if you stayed with us?" I asked. Chet looked at me with his jaw dropped.

"What? Are-are you serious?" Chet asked.

"Totally man," I nodded, "Between Zack, Frankie, and I there's enough room for you to stay."

Chet smiled, "I'm going to go call my parents real quick."

Then he bolted to the payphone. I guess he forgot he owns a cell phone. Excitement will do that to a guy.

"So," Zack said, "Before or after?"

"After," I said strongly.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"I basically just said we weren't going to tell him until after we perform tonight," I exclaimed. Then I smiled.

"Looks as though Bones will be busier then usual this June, huh Zack?" I asked.

Zack chuckled, "Just call us the Bones Squad."

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Frankie asked.

"You'll see this June dude," Zack said, "We tell you now, you'll rat on us to Max and Zoë."

"True that, Zack," Frankie laughed, "True that."

"Fine!" John shouted, "Be that way then! I'm moving out!"

John stormed past us then out the door. Completely forgetting about Chet.

Tech came back to us and sighed, "Sorry guys, but I guess we just lost two more band mates."

"ENN! Wrong answer!" Chet said walking back, "My stuff's being dropped off here, if that's okay?"

"S'fine Chet," I said clapping his shoulder, "We have to talk to you after we perform. We're going to let you in onto a major conspiracy."

"A conspiracy?" Chet asked smiling, "Cool."

"Well seeing as we're all here," Frankie said, "Let's do this!"

**Five minutes later...**

"Ladies and Gentleman," I said into the mic. Pointless, seeing as there was hardly anyone here. Except Sharon and her posse. I think I'll say hello before I tell Chet.

"I'm Nick Ride and this is In Disguise!" The Bar cheered. Faith and Morgan were bouncing in their seats. Ari and E were watching with interest. I smiled again.

"This song goes to Adam Batchleder," I said pointing at Ari, "He and I used to get into the biggest fights when we were kids. Now, we're friends. Give it up!"

The Bar applauded louder. I think Ari was blushing and sinking into his seat. Gazzy was holding him up in his seat. The both were smiling.

**(Fang; **_Zack_**; **_**Both**_**)**

**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?**  
**Well, gotta know the enemy**

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy  
**_  
_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy**_

**Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Violence is an energy  
**  
**Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey**

**Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the bargain of control  
**  
_**Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul**_

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy**_

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy**_

_**The Insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies  
In your eyes**_**Violence is an energy  
From here to eternity  
**_**Violence is an energy  
Silence is the enemy  
**__So gimme gimme revolution_

**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy**

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy**_

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the bargain of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

The Bar cheered as usual. E was clapping, as were Faith and Morgan. Gazzy and Ari were whistling. Quite loudly I might add. And the rest of my group were cheering for me as well.

I put my guitar on its stand and hopped off the stage. I walked towards Sharon's table with my neutral face on. Sharon, Brianna, and Celia were shocked that I was coming over to see them. The truth is I wanted to know whether or not Sharon was really brainwashed.

"Hi Nick," Sharon said, she was blushing. I raised a eyebrow. Interesting.

"Hey," I said. I rested my forearms on to the edge of the table, "Haven't seen you guys in a while. Zoë's been complaining. She wants you to try and get along with Max. And honestly I wouldn't mind it either."

Sharon's head dipped slightly, and then she shot a dazzling smile at me, pure rage was in her eyes at Max's mentioning however. Bree hadn't stopped smiling since I walked up to the table. Something crossed Celia's eyes. It was so fast I wasn't sure if I saw it. She had a smile on her face though.

"Sure," Bree said ending the silence, "Maybe we could all hang out sometime?"

I nodded. I was going to respond, but two little girls came running up to me and tugged on my pants.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" "Uncie Fangy, Uncie Fangy, Uncie Fangy!"

"Girls!" I said loudly, silencing them. I knelt down and scooped them both up. I noticed the table I was in front of was looking at Morgan confused.

"What?" I asked.

" 'Uncie Fangy'?" Sharon asked. I groaned.

"My old nickname, I still answer to it," I explained. I looked at the two Two-year-olds in my arms.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Bones 'ants to talk," Morgan said. Then she yawned resting her head on my chest. Faith mimicked her. I smiled slightly.

"Okay, come on," I said, "Bones and I can talk while we put you guys to bed."

"Here?" Bree asked.

"Their first sleepover," I explained. The three of them nodded their heads in understanding. I started to walk back to Max, Bones, Frankie, and E.

"Here you go E," I said handing Morgan over to E. She snuggled closer to E. I wonder how deep their connection goes. Was it as deep as Max's and mine?

"I got this," I said to Max, "you stay down here and watch your brother, I think he and Gazzy are getting along too well."

Max and I were looking over at them. Ari and Gazzy were doodling something on a napkin. Most likely bomb designs.

Max smiled, "Alright then. Good night Baby."

Faith opened her eyes a little and reached for Max. Max took her and gave her a small hug, and then a kiss on the forehead. Faith giggled.

"Nigh-nigh Mommy," Faith said, " 'Ove 'ou."

"Oh, I love you, too Faith," Max said kissing her again before handing her to me, "Good night Baby."

I carried Faith upstairs and brought her into our room. She, Morgan, and Max would be staying in here. I was going to be bunking where I could. There are a lot of good sleeping places in The Bar. All of the guys were sleeping down there.

"Faith," I whispered, "Frankie is going to stay here, and he'll protect you until Mommy goes to bed. Okay?"

"O*yawn*Tay Daddy," Faith said, already half asleep, "Nigh-nigh, 'ove 'ou."

"I love you too," I whispered and then gave her a kiss on the head.

Bones, E, and I left Frankie with the girls. He had been prepped about Faith's nightmares and seeing as he had the most experience with being a babysitter he had first shift. The shifts would change everyday.

Bones led us into the security room, where Angel was waiting for us.

"Any of you get anything?" I asked. They looked at each other, and then back at me. Bones spoke up first.

"Sharon still hates seeing you with Max, but thought how you took care of Faith and Morgan was adorable."

"So nothing that screams crazy stalker of Fang, huh?" I asked.

Bones chuckled, "Sorry kid."

I shrugged it off and looked at E.

'I couldn't get anything from the Blue hair one **(Bree)** other then she couldn't believe how sexy you were,' E thought, '...and how badly she wanted you in bed.'

"Well, uh," I said really embarrassed, "I guess she's not in the running. That girl needs to control herself."

"I didn't get much from Celia," Angel piped up, "she thought pretty much the same thing as Bree."

"So that leaves us nowhere," I groaned. I ploped down into the computer chair that was up there and rubbed my temples.

Let's review: I still have a psycho stalker out there somewhere. She plans on hurting Max and Faith. And my three mind readers can't find her anywhere!

...My luck is for shit.

**AN: Return of Fang's Catchphrase! Yay! I finished 42! Well better get some shut eye.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	43. Hard Truths

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks onstage* "Hello peeps!"**

***A pot is thrown at Tsparks* "Start the Fic!" a random Reader yelled.**

**"Well," Tsparks said, "Fine then. You all know I don't own Maximum Ride. Otherwise like I've said before, Robert Patterson wouldn't play Fang! He's a sin against mankind! Robert Patterson haters...UNITE!"**

***Another pot is thrown, it nails Tsparks in the head.***

**Chapter 43: Hard Truths**

**Fang POV**

After hearing that none of my mind readers have picked up anything on my stalker-problem, I headed downstairs to deal with my other problem.

Telling Chet. Finally, all of my friends will be in on the secret.

I had Bones, E, and Angel on my heels when we walked downstairs. Zack was finishing closing shop. Max, Zoë, Nudge, and Ella were sitting at a table, chatting. Dr. M was counting tips for Zack and I behind the bar, while talking to Zack's Mom, Stacy. Gazzy, Justin, Iggy, and Ari were joking about something.

I walked over to where Tech and Chet were talking; I caught the end of their conversation.

"So what happened with the T.i.T.s?" Tech asked.

"They had one thought on their mind," Chet said, "And I am proud of my Christian morals. I'm waiting until I find the right girl."

"Whoa, seriously?" I asked walking up to them.

"Yeah," Chet said then something occurred to him, "Hey, Nick? How'd you hear me from over there?"

"I guess it's time to let you in on the conspiracy, huh?" I joked. Chet smiled and nodded vigorlously.

"All right," I looked to Bones and he nodded.

"We might want to cover our ears," Tech said, covering his ears. Chet and I did the same.

A loud whistle stopped all conversations. Everyone turned and glared at Bones.

"Oh knock it off," Bones said, "Time for Chet to hear the truth."

Bones and I were, again, the designated story tellers. Like the rest of those we have entrusted into the group, Chet swore his secrecy. Chet had many questions for me, but I had a question for him.

"Chet, dude," I said, "I'll answer your questions if you answer one of mine."

"Okay, shoot," Chet said.

"Why have you been so distant lately?" I asked. Chet's smile was still there, but it was more one of apologizing, then excitement.

"The whole moving thing was brought up to me at my parents New Year's Party," Chet said, "I was afraid you'd ask me to quit the band. Stupid right?"

Zack playfully mimicked Bones head smack, "Damn right."

Everyone laughed at him, even Chet. So far, tonight has been going well.

"Guys there's something Fang needs to tell you," Bones said.

Like I said, _so far_ tonight _has_ been going well. Bones wanted me to tell them now!? What is he on?

"Better now or never," Bones muttered, "Seeing as I'm you father, you should take my advice."

...Damn. He's right.

"Fine," I grumbled out. Max walked to my side and put her hand in mine.

"What's wrong Fang?" She asked. I looked at her, not knowing how she will react.

"Bones, E, Angel, and I discovered something very disturbing," I said slowly.

Bones and E looked at me expectantly. Angel made "keep going" motions with her hands. I sucked in a breath and sighed.

"Earlier today, after Ari accidently woke Faith and Morgan up, E said he heard someone's thoughts," I said, "They weren't exactly pleasant ones either."

Everyone had worried looks. E's eyes glazed over, and then he snapped his head to look at me.

'She is watching us!' E exclaimed, 'I can hear her thoughts again. Somehow she's watching us!'

"What!?" Bones, Angel, and I exclaimed.

"What?" ZZ said at the same time.

"Seems as though Ari was telling the truth," I said, "Whoever is having these thoughts, she is more gifted then we thought."

I just smacked myself in the head. Max had stiffened. Well, shit.

"_She_?" Max asked. Yup, guess who dies right now?

...Me.

"Yeah, _she_," I said gulping slightly.

Max grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the group. I looked back at Bones, who had turned his back to us and was explaining the situation to the group.

'Thanks _Dad_,' I thought bitterly.

We stopped walking in the kitchen. Then Max blew up at me.

"When exactly were you going to tell _me_ about this?" Max asked, sending me a death glare. I countered her glare with one of my own.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said. Worst word choice. Ever.

"You WHAT!?" Max shouted at me. I wasn't really affected; something told me it was just her bird DNA speaking. Like how I would react whenever she was hit on.

"What was _she_ thinking?" Max demanded. Finally a rational question.

"_She_ was thinking about how much she hated seeing Faith and I get along," I said angrily, "and how much _she_ hates seeing you and I together."

"Why?" Max asked, she was still boiling. I had to calm her down.

"I don't know," I said, "She desperately wanted to be you though. But E made her sound like, well...you."

"Me?" Max growled. I held my hands up.

"Let me finish," I said, "E made her sound like you when you still had the chip in your arm. _She_ was very possessive."

Max released a low growl. I widened my eyes, I was right. Her Bird DNA is seeing this mystery stalker as a threat. I could tell from her eyes, they turned an eerie shade of green. I really have to calm her down.

"Max," I said softly, like if I were talking to Faith, "calm down. _She_ won't get me. I'm yours."

I opened my arms for Max to enter, which she did. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Mine," Max mumbled into my chest.

"Max," I said softly, "be careful, get control."

Max shook her head and said, "Mine. You're my Fang. No one else's."

She sounded like a two year old. I found it adorable. And a little weird.

...Well, at least she isn't purring.

"That's right Max," I cooed, "I'm yours. But this crazy girl also wants to hurt Faith."

That seemed to snap her out of it. A little.

"Faith? Why?" Max asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But I won't let anything happen to Faith. You don't need to worry."

"Yes I do," Max said, turning back into Possessive Max, "Need to worry 'bout my Fang. Can't let anyone else have him."

I sighed. Yeah, my Max, the one that hardly acts like this...She was gone. So now I have to hold her until she snaps back into reality. This has happened once before.

**_::Flashback::_**

**_Max and I were going to eat out. Just the two of us. Faith convinced us to go on another date. We ordered our usual amount of food. Seven of everything...you know._**

**_Turns out that our waitress was a fan of mine. She was lingering for a while, asking what it was like to be me. Max and I laughed at some of her questions, example: "What were you're parents like?"_**

**_She had been writing a news article about the band for the High School. Everything was going fine, until she asked me for my number. I stole a glance at Max, her hand had started shaking. Taking this as a bad sign, I asked for the check. Our waitress was confused, but went and got it. Thank God._**

**_After paying the check, and giving a nice tip to our waitress, I got Max out of there. Max was glaring at every girl as we left, but kept an arm around me. Obviously marking her territory. As we were walking out the door, our waitress came up to me and handed me a folded piece of paper. And she almost got killed for her next action._**

**_...She gave me a peck on the lips._**

**_Had the chip still been in Max's arm, that waitress would be dead. Max still had a thread of self-control, though. The waitress should count her blessings. We continued our way out, but I detoured in an abandoned ally._**

**_"Max," I said warily, "Are you okay?"_**

**_Max looked at me. I was shocked; her normal chocolate brown eyes were an eerie green! Max started to shake her head back and forth, her green eyes pleading._**

**_She want –no, needed me to hold her. I opened my arms for her to enter, and she rushed into my embrace. She started to mutter things like "mine" over and over again. It took her almost fifteen minutes until she was back to normal. She remembered everything; I swore I wouldn't tell the others anything._**

**_::End Flashback::_**

I was humming as I held Max. Hopefully this would calm her down and change her back sooner, it's already been thirty minutes. I wasn't fond of this Max. But I loved Max no matter what.

"...mine," Max whispered weakly. I started to run my fingers through her hair. I kissed her head again.

"That's right Max," I cooed again, "get control. I'm yours, nothing will ever change that. Just get control, please. Go back to normal."

Max's breathing had evened out. She fell asleep!

I moved my arms so I could pick her up bridal style. Her body easily adjusted to my arms. Max sighed a little. Her head moved to my shoulder. I walked out back to the others.

I was met by every girl going "AWWWW!", and all the guys were giving me smiles, well except for Iggy, Ari, Justin, and the Gasman. Iggy was giving me thumbs up (pervert), Ari had a look of confusion on his face, and Justin and Gazzy were grossed out.

"I'm taking her upstairs," I said. Everyone nodded.

I walked upstairs and carefully, without waking Max up, opened the door. Frankie stood.

"What happened?" Frankie asked. I sighed.

"Ask Bones or Zack," I said, "I'll stay up here."

Frankie nodded and went downstairs. I set Max on her side of the bed. Faith was in between her and Morgan. The blankets covering the two-year-olds.

I sat down on the futon. I looked up at the ceiling and shut my eyes. Hopefully Max wouldn't do that again anytime soon. I can only imagine what I'll be like.

*Thunk* Why is it my thoughts are always disturbed?

I snapped my eyes open, and looked to the window. There was something sticking to it. I lifted it slightly so I could grab whatever it is. Oh. Eww. Whatever it is, it sure is sticky. I took a closer look at it, and my eyes widened.

C-4.

...F**k me sideways. I knew what it was thanks to Iggy and Gazzy. I take back almost everything I've said about them. _Almost_ everything.

I found a timer. It had two digits on it: 15 seconds. I threw the window open and chucked it into the sky, right before it went off. I remember a burning feeling on my skin and hitting my back hard. Then darkness.

.........Ten seconds later I opened my eyes to see a blurry figure standing over me.

"Fhamg, fhamg!" the blurry figure had a familiar voice. I blinked my eyes.

...Bones.

"FANG! Talk to me Dammit!" Bones shouted, sounding clearer. I winced.

"Not too loud Bones," I mumbled. Bones exhaled.

"You, son," Bones said smiling, "are very, very lucky."

"Thanks," I groaned, "oh, man. Wha hi' me?"

"C-4," Bones said helping me sit up, "We heard the explosion and we rushed upstairs. I sent Iggy, Gazzy, Ari, Tech, and Chet out there to look for spare parts of the bomb. If you didn't throw the C-4 when you did; Max, Faith, and Morgan wouldn't be here worrying about you."

I coughed hard, "They're okay then?"

"Scrapes and bruises," Bones said, "other then that, they're fine. Fang, this town just became a war zone for Itex."

I growled, "Bring 'em on."

Bones chuckled, "Okay killer, heel. First lets let everyone know your okay. I know three girls who'll be happy to see you."

I smiled and carefully stood. I looked at where my window used to be. There was a hole worthy of the Hulk where it was. I can only imagine what could have happened if I wasn't in the room.

"Lose those thoughts now, boy," Bones growled, "You _were_ here and that's all that matters. You saved them by pure luck."

"Whatever," I groaned.

Bones walked me downstairs, where the rest of our huge family was panicking.

"Everyone," Bones shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Hey Bones," I complained, "nearly deaf guy here! Keep it down."

"FANG!!" Everyone shouted.

They started to crowd me, but Bones made them back up.

"Daddy!" A tear-stricken Faith ran over to me and I carefully bent over to pick her up. She hugged me in a death grip. She was sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed her back.

"Shh, Faith," I whispered, "I'm fine. Shh, just stop crying. Shh."

"Fang," Max said quietly.

"Max," I breathed, relieved she was okay. She walked over to me and hugged me as well, being careful. I wasn't as careful. I practically crushed her to me.

"Fang," Max said again, "What the Hell were you thinking? Don't ever scare me like that again. Got it?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I got it."

Max backed away from me. We smiled at each other. Frankie broke the silence.

"Why the F**k did someone throw C-4 at your window?"

My smile turned into a scowl, "I don't know. But it marked their funeral.

**AN: Who Bombed the Bar!? Not even I know... How is this possible?**

**I don't know... But I am getting started on chapter 44! Yay ME!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	44. Planning

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out, very happy.* "Yay! I've officially been working on this fic for a Month! Use the fireworks!"**

***Fireworks are seen flying around, one goes off target and hits Tsparks.***

**"Ooo," Fang grimaced, "He looks terrible. Well, uh, looks as though I'm doing the disclaimer again. Here we go *Inhales* the following is a disclaimer for a fanfic which is just too awesome for words... Read at your own risk."**

**Chapter 44: Planning**

**???? POV**

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was so close! Everything that was in my way, _Max_ and _Faith_, would have been gone. Why? Why did Fang have to be so observant? Why did he even stay in the room?

What's worse is my C-4 almost killed him. That IDIOT! That gorgeous idiot. But he's my gorgeous idiot.

He just had to save his precious _Max_ and _Faith_. Why? Why can't he just let them go?

He should know that I am the only thing that should matter. He's supposed to be mine.

...Wait. Maybe the reason he is staying with _Max_, is because he doesn't know who I am.

But he looked right at me in the bar last night, after he played. Mmm, Fang has the best singing voice. Always serenading me whenever he sings.

Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang.

He's always at the top of my thoughts. Everything I think of doing, I do for him.

That's it. I've made up my mind. Soon, I show Fang the real me.

And soon, Fang will be mine.

**Three Days later...**

**Fang POV**

I was sitting alone in the TV room. Max, Faith, and I' bedroom wall had been replaced with solid bricks. Safety first right? Bones has closed the Bar down for a week. He's even fired Mike to keep him from coming around. Mike didn't take it that hard, he looked relieved even. Lazy Asshole.

Three days ago, incase any of you have forgotten, someone threw C-4 at the window of my room. They were trying to kill me, Max, and Faith. Or worse, just Max and Faith. Max had finally let me stay alone for a while. She hasn't left me or Faith alone since the bombing. What Max doesn't understand though is that I'll be fine. I have to worry about _her_.

I can't grip my head around it though. Why would a psycho stalker try to use C-4 on my bedroom? I sleep in there, too stupid!

"Fang?" someone said. I looked to the direction of the voice. Zack.

I may have been Max's right wing man, but Zack's my right hand man. Zack is like the brother I never had, we could talk about anything. No matter what he always had my back, too. Plus he's a great shot.

"Sup Zack?" I asked. Zack sat next to me on the couch. Both of us turned our attention to the TV screen.

"We need to tell them," Zack said. I sighed.

"I know," I said, "Max will kill me though."

"Think Z won't do the same to me?" Zack said a smile growing on his face.

"True," I said.

"The only problem is," Zack started, "Tech, Frankie, and Chet. What should we do with them?"

I closed my eyes in thought. Zack and I were the only two here, aside from E, Ari, and Bones, with any military training. You can learn a lot from a mind reader who can send his thoughts from over twenty-thousand miles away. Chet, Tech, and Frankie were supposed to be brought into the training in a few weeks. After Easter.

"Their training has be started today," I said, "If this psycho is going to use the big guns right off the bat, then we should do the same. I would like your opinion on this though, Bones."

"You are good," Bones said from the doorway, "Only bested by Iggy, right?"

"When it comes to people who can't read minds," I said, "yeah."

"How long were you standing there?" Zack asked.

"I was here since this conversation started," Bones said, "and Fang's right. Their training should be started immediately. I think I'll start them off with small arms training first. That way they could just stay with Faith, Morgan, Ella, Val, Zoë, Justin, and Stacy and protect them."

"Good in theory, Bones," I said, "Knowing them though, they'll want a taste of the action. Not to mention Zoë, Ella, Dr. M, and Stacy could all learn to use small arms as well. My real problem though, is how the Flock will react, more specifically Max."

"I get that," Zack said, "but again dude, Max will get over it once she understands why you learned how to shoot. Otherwise you and I will have to stick it out in the woods for the next few weeks. Yeah, I think Max will skip the whole, 'You're sleeping on the couch' thing and go right for the woods."

The three of us broke into laughter. Once we calmed down, Zack and I stood to face Bones.

"So the only question now," Zack started, "is who'll lead this defensive."

"Not up to us," I said, "That's a question best left for Max to answer. She is the boss after all."

That made us all laugh again. We all headed downstairs to tell the truth, and most likely, lose our bed privileges.

"Everyone!" Bones hollered, "Family meeting! NOW!"

Shortly everyone who knew the Flock's secret was surrounding us in a semi-circle. Max, who was holding a half-asleep Faith, walked over to my left side. I rested an arm over her shoulders. Ow. Still sore from the stupid C-4.

"Okay," Bones started, "ever since Zack found out, Fang, Zack and I have been doing something not even Faith knows about. You all know I was in the Core, and how good I was at it, right?"

Everyone nodded. E and Angel's eyes widened in realization. E was looking at me in awe, while Angel was giving me a half-hearted glare. Well I guess Bones was thinking about which thing I specialize in.

"Well the thing is," Bones said, "I have been giving them Military training. They know how to use half of the weapons in my 'security closet'. Zack here is the best at using a Full-Auto M16. Whereas Fang is one of the best hand-to-hand combaters I've ever seen. Fang has also mastered using a Marine issued knife."

That's when Max moved from my side and back to where the others were.

"You were planning on telling us this information when?" Max asked. I choose to answer.

"This summer," I said, "we were going to start teaching Tech, Chet, and Frankie in June. I didn't plan on telling you guys until then. I didn't know how long Dr. M and Ella were going to stay, and I didn't want to get Ella jealous."

"Bull," Max started, "Crap."

"Max," I sighed, "it's the honest-to-God truth. The other reason is because I didn't know how you would react. Zack and I have even been training late at night, in Bones' basement. The reason you guys, except maybe Iggy, couldn't hear it is because the basement is soundproofed. There's a gun range down there and everything."

"You still should have told me," Max grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I was doing it to protect Faith," I explained, "Zack was doing it for the same reason."

Zack spoke up then, "Yeah Max. Had the whole C-4 thing not happened," Max winced, she didn't like thinking about it, "you wouldn't have found out about it for another five months."

Max's glare lightened.

"Okay," Max said, "I won't like it, but go ahead and use...guns."

Iggy was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Zack asked him.

"I know that if Max let's Fang use guns, she'll go easier on Gaz and I when it comes to our bombs," Iggy exclaimed.

"ENN! Wrong," Max said, "Guns are only dangerous in the wrong hands. Bombs are dangerous, period. I trust Fang _and_ Zack with a gun more then I trust you and Gazzy with Bombs. Plus you guys use your bombs for pranks. Guns can't be used that way."

Iggy's smile died. Zack's grew a little. I walked back over to Max and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Max," I said. Max smiled a little.

"So now," Bones said, "all we have to do is worry about what we are going to do right?"

Max and I looked at him and grinned. "Right."

Okay crazy stalker chick, bring it on. I just got my equivalent of weapons-free permitted. The next time you decide to attack Faith or Max, I'll be ready and waiting with my own bag of dirty tricks.

**AN: Yikes! Fang and Zack have been allowed to use weapons in self-defense, thanks to Max.**

**Poor Iggy, Guns Okayed but bombs neyed. Bummer. Sorry about the short chapter, being rushed a little.**

**The next chapter should be up on Monday, I'm taking Sunday off.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	45. It Begins Again

**Disclaimer: *Lights go out* ??? Starts to speak, "Tsparks doesn't own Maximum Ride, her Flock, or my beloved Fang. He does however own Faith, Bones, and the rest of those other teenagers."**

***lights come back on, no one is on the stage.***

**...Eerie, isn't it?**

**Chapter 45: It begins again**

**Zack POV**

Two weeks since the C-4 incident. Last night we introduced Tech, Frankie, and Chet to Bones' Dungeon, as Fang and I call it. Bones was merciless when it came to physical training. He pushed Fang harder then me, either because they were related or because Fang was genetically enhanced.

Tech, Frankie, and Chet were handling themselves fairly well. Frankie decided to go long range and train with Bones' sniper rifle. Chet went close quarters with Bones' modified P90. Tech went with your basic M249 SAW light Machine-gun. All of them were naturals. Like me and my M16. It's almost as if we were born for this.

The thing about Bones' Dungeon is it's in a basement below the basement. Technically, it shouldn't exist. Bones said he dug it out himself. There's a secret entrance behind a false refrigerator.

Yeah, that's right. A. Secret. Entrance. How badass is that?

His dungeon is HUGE. It's maybe as big as my school gym! And that takes up almost six-hundred square feet! Bones has everything down there, physical training room, Rifle range, and even a run-through training exercise, a course designed for close courters weapons training.

How he's kept it a secret from the town, I'll never know.

"Yo! Zack!" Frankie called in my face, "You there man?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I smiled.

Frankie, Morgan, E, Zoë, and I were going to Frankie and Morgan's house to get some of their stuff and leave a note for their parents saying they're staying with Bones and Fang for awhile. Frankie's parents are going out of town for three months for their jobs, and Frankie's cool with it. Morgan loves it. She gets to hang out with E and Faith More often.

Speaking of E and Morgan...

"Tat's funny E," Morgan giggled. E smiled. Both of their eyes were glazed over, inside joke I guess.

"Aww," Zoë said, "That's cute."

"What?" I asked. Frankie chuckled.

"It's so obvious," Frankie said, "They're in love. Well, not in love. But their relationship reminds me of Fang's and Max's."

"Really?" I asked, "How so?"

Zoë smacked the back of my head.

"Ow." I stated, "What's the reason for my abuse?"

"The fact that you're so thick," Zoë said smiling, "You really can't see the similarities between Fax's and Mor-E's relationships. They're soul mates, stupid."

"And how do you know that?" I asked. Frankie scoffed. Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Um, Hel-lo!" Zoë said, "Have you seen how Max and Fang look at each other!? E and Morgan look at each other the same way!"

"…Mor-E?" Frankie asked quietly. I started to laugh.

"Well what do you want me to call them? E-Mor?" Zoë replied.

Frankie and I laughed. E and Morgan looked back at us like we were crazy. Frankie and I laughed harder. Morgan and E's eyes glazed over again.

"Yeah, but he's my broda," Morgan said, "I 'ove him evens he's weird."

Zoë and I laughed while Frankie blushed bright red.

"You two better hope I don't catch you," Frankie said. E started to run, Morgan in his arms, and Frankie chasing them.

"Well great," Zoë said, "leave us alone."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

Zoë giggled and moved closer to me. I smiled. We have been getting pretty close ever since the Christmas Ball last year. Nudge and Angel think we haven't heard what they call us, ZZ. Personally I like Z squared, but that's just me.

Before I could continue my inner rant about Zoë' and my own couples name, I heard Frankie call my name.

"ZACK!!"

Zoë and I burst into a run...to see E and Frankie trying to hold off a LOT of Erasers.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed. I reached for one of my concealed Berettas, courtesy of Bones, and whipped it out.

"Frankie! Down!" I shouted. Frankie dropped, I fired three rounds into one of the Erasers that were swiping at him. It howled in pain and clutched its side. I noticed Frankie didn't have Morgan.

"Frankie! Where's Morgan!?" I shout-asked him.

"I don't know! Toss me your spare!" Frankie shouted.

I pulled my other one out and tossed it to him. A Eraser tried to intercept it, but failed. Frankie dove and caught it, rolled onto his back and unloaded four rounds into another Eraser.

That Eraser dropped dead. I turned my attention to E. He was holding most of them off, using his mind reading abilities no doubt, but was cradling something in his left arm.

Morgan.

"E!" I shouted. E turned his attention to me.

"Zoë," I said turning back to her, "I'm going to try and distract some of those Erasers. Once I've done so get Morgan from E and try to make contact with Bones or Angel. E's having a hard enough time as it is, he can't hold all of them off."

"Right," Zoë nodded, "Get to it, Zack."

I gave her a quick kiss, and turned back to my friends. Frankie was holding his own. E was a completely different story. He had Erasers completely surrounding him. I could see Morgan's face and it hurt like Hell to see either her or Faith like that.

Completely and utterly terrified. Fang and I hated seeing the girls like that. Of all the guys our age in our huge family, he and I were the most protective.

"E!! DOWN NOW!!" Frankie and I shouted at the same time. Whoa, weird. That was an accident.

E dropped, causing four Erasers to simultaneously punch each other. Frankie and I started to unload rounds into these Erasers. I heard barking, but not a normal dog's bark.

Bones was coming. And from the way he sounded, he was pissed.

"Bones?" Frankie said, surprised. Zoë came back over to me, Morgan was in her arms.

"Wait," I said, "How'd–?"

"While the Erasers, you, and Frankie turned around to stare at Bones," Zoë said, as Bones rushed past her, "I made a quick call. Cell phones Zack, cell phones."

I grinned at her, "Make sure to put that in your 'Why Cell Phones Aren't ruining this Country's youth' speech."

Frankie jogged over to us, "Morgan!? Is she okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "let's go help E and Bones though, huh?"

Frankie nodded. The both of us turned our attention back to Bones and E. E was doing much better. Bones literally had half of a Eraser in his mouth. He dropped the torso and growled.

The remaining Erasers started to back away. Three things fell from the sky. Fang, Max and Iggy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Iggy said shaking his finger, "leaving before all the guests arrive. That's just rude."

Max and Fang were glaring down the Erasers. A dark shadow landed in front of Frankie and I. Ari was here too. When it comes to Erasers, the Flock doesn't screw around.

"Who sent you?" Max questioned. Fang kept his death glare on the Erasers. There were only three left from however many there was before. Why haven't the authorities shown up?

"We can't tell you," One of the Erasers said, "_Sh-she'll_ kill us!"

"Um, have you even been fighting for the past ten minutes?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw E getting back up with help from Ari. Morgan saw it, too. She started to struggle in Zoë's arms.

"E," Morgan whimpered, "E!"

E started to limp back over to Morgan. Carefully he took her back into his arms. Now that Zoë and Frankie have pointed it out, I guess their relationship _is_ like Fang and Max's. I saw relief go over Morgan's features once she was back with E. E looked as though nothing had just happened to him. I'll never understand their relationships I guess.

"Answer her," Ari growled, "last chance."

Fang took a step forward, Bones growled again, and Frankie and I cocked our Berettas. Of the three Erasers, the one that answered Max was the dumbest; he leapt at E, Morgan and Zoë.

Not cool.

Frankie and I unloaded the rest of our clips into him. He fell fast, and he fell hard. I reached into my boot and pulled two more clips out. I tossed one to Frankie. We both reloaded.

"One of you try it again," Frankie taunted, "go on. I DARE you, Try to get my sister again, and you don't get back up."

The Eraser we thought was dead started to move again. Frankie shot him in the head.

"See what I mean," Frankie growled, "Try and touch either of them again, and I'll put so many holes in you, you'll look like Swiss cheese."

I had to hide my smile. That had to be the corniest line I've ever heard, but it worked. The Erasers looked absolutely terrified. The one on the left backed away and broke into a run. I blinked before I saw Bones shoot after him. Damn, Bones is fast!

Not two seconds later, Bones was enjoying another Eraser filled meal. Except he didn't eat a bite.

'Shut it Zack,' Bones growled, 'I am way too pissed off.'

'Why?' I asked.

'Itex striking against the Flock or myself, that I can handle,' Bones thought, 'going after Morgan or Faith...another story entirely.'

'I heard that,' I thought agreeing with him. No one would touch my "nieces" and get away with it. No one. Same goes for Fang and Bones apparently.

"Buddy," Fang said darkly, "For your sake. I hope to GOD you talk."

The Eraser gulped, "Okay. Okay, I'll talk."

Max, Iggy, and I relaxed. Fang, Ari, Frankie, and Bones did not.

"Some hot shot at Itex sent us out here," the Eraser said, "All we got were orders to retrieve the girl and the faulting Eraser she would be with. That's it I swear!"

Fang stepped forward again and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Bones, and Bones nodded his head. Fang looked back at the Eraser, "You're very lucky you're not lying to me. I'm going to let you run back to Itex, you obviously heard of what happened to the last Eraser that left this town alive right?"

The Eraser nodded. Fang smiled darkly, "Good. Now, I'll bet there's some kind of experimental field or something that's keeping the authorities from showing up, and a transport that will be coming to pick you all up, Right?" Another nod, "Here's what's going to happen: You are going to stay here until the transport picks you up; You're going to tell them exactly what happened here; and You're going to tell them that if they send another pack of Erasers our way, they won't get anything but those Erasers bodies back. GOT IT!?"

The Eraser nodded frantically. I think he shit himself. I almost did. That was so badass.

Fang released the Eraser's shoulder, "Good. I'll know if you try to run. I'll have three skilled mind readers watching your every move. I'll say it again; You better hope to GOD I don't have to see you again. Otherwise you will die, but you will die slowly and very, very painfully."

Fang backed up so he was standing close to Max again. The Eraser didn't move. Fang's eyes flickered over to mine. And for the first time since I met him, I understood what he said with his eyes.

...This is just the beginning_._

"Let's go," Max said. She, Fang, Iggy, and Ari walked around the Scared Shitless Eraser and back to us. Bones walked closer to Fang and butted at his hand. Fang patted Bones' side.

"Yeah," Fang said, "You can run there. I'm sure everything is fine."

**Faith POV**

Bones, Mommy, Daddy, Awi, and Iggy left over a whole episode of SpongeBob ago. Angel, Nudgie, Justin, Gazzy and Me were waiting for them to come back in the TV room. Nana, Ella, Gwama, Techie, and Chet were waiting downstairs.

"They're BACK!" Techie shouted from his spot downstairs. I hopped up and runned thru the door, again. I'm getting really good at that. I runned down the stairs and into Bones' Doggy leg. I fell down after bumping into his leg. Bones started to lick my face a lot.

"*squeal* Bones! Stop! Tickles!" I said laughing.

"Uh-oh, Faith," someone said, "Looks like you're being attacked by the Tickle monster."

Bones stopped licking and I saw who talked.

"Uncie Zack! Auntie Z!" I said hopping back up, "What you doing here?"

"See that Z?" Uncie Zack said, "Now we're not welcome here! I feel unloved."

"Not unloved!" I said again, "I love you lots!" I hugged Uncie Zack's leg and he picked me up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Faith!" Uncie Zack said.

"Okay stop blocking the doorway," Daddy said, "We have a man down, here. Remember?"

"Who Daddy?" I asked.

I saw E come in slowly. He was walking funny. Morgan was in his arms and she looked sad.

"Morgan! E!" I said, "What 'appeneded?"

"Bad Monsters," Mommy said, taking me from Uncie Zack, "Bad Monsters came and attacked E and Morgan."

I swalloweded. Monsters?

"But Daddy said–," I started.

"I was wrong Faith," Daddy gwowled a little. I reached for him, Daddy needed a hug, I could tell. Daddy never gwowls. Daddy took me from Mommy and gave me a hug. I hugged him tight. He started to calm down. He started to rub my back. I gwuess it helps him like it helps me. Mommy came over and led us to a table's bench so Daddy could sit.

"I can't believe they attacked E while he had Morgan. How heartless are they?" Nana asked, "She's a normal little girl. What's so special about E anyway?"

"I don't think E's a Eraser," Awi said, "I have yet to see him change. I have seen Erasers who were three change when they needed to. E has yet to. In fact his scent is kind of like Bones'."

"What does that mean?" Mommy asked. Bones walked out back in his normal form.

"Means Jeb hasn't been telling us everything," Bones said, "and that our lives either got better, or worse."

**AN: Finally! I finished! Oh my god that was so hard to do!**

**I won't be writing at all on Sunday. Sorry but a important tradition has come up.**

**As for the story, in the next chapter, will Itex head Fang's warning? Will we ever find out who ??? is? And will we have a chapter that doesn't end with unanswered Questions?**

**I dunno...maybe?**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	46. Explanations

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out, angry and disappointed. Fang walks out rolling his eyes.***

"**Oh calm down. So Randy lost, not the end of the world," Fang said casually.**

"**Maybe not for you! I'm sick of seeing the stupid snowman wannabe hold the title. The Viper's better then him," Tsparks exclaims.**

"**... 'Snowman Wannabe'?" Fang asks. Tsparks growls.**

"**Screw it! Just do the stupid disclaimer," Tsparks says while hopping off-stage, "I'm going to go kill some virtual people in a vid game."**

"**Yeah," Fang said, "You do that. Tsparks doesn't own the right to the Maximum Ride series. But the current plotline is his, and so are the people living in the town of Rufunsville."**

***Fang jumps off-stage to follow Tsparks.***

**"Wait up! I want to kill something too!"**

**Teenage guys and their Video Games...**

**Chapter 46: Explanations**

**Faith POV**

"What's that mean, Daddy?" I asked.

Daddy's eyes glazed over. Uh-oh. Daddy and Bones are talking in their heads. Gwuess it's a seacwet.

But I wanna know, too! I pouted at Bones.

"Sorry Squirt," Bones said coming over to pick me up, "This is not the kind of secret you need to hear. I'll tell you a bigger secret though."

I brightened up. I reached for Bones eagerly. Daddy handed me over to Bones, who squishded me in a hug.

"Bones!" I said, "I can't Breedthe!"

Bones laughed as he loosened his hug, "*Chuckle* Sorry Faith."

"You betta be," I said, "Now tell me the seacwet."

"Alright," Bones said, then he started to whisper, "I know where Daddy keeps his CD collection. He's got some Shinedown CDs in there."

I squealed. I love Shinedown. Mommy thinks they is too dark. Whateva that means. Daddy likes them as much as I do. He likes Disturbed more. I not allowed to listen to them yet, though.

"Where? Where?" I asked, really esscited.

"Up in your room, in the closet," Bones said, "In his old bag he left behind at Nana's. You're going to have to ask E and Morgan to help you, though. There's a lot of closet space in that closet."

"Otay," I said. Bones set me on the ground and I went to look for E and Morgan. They went upstairs after E was looked at by Nana and Bones bandageded up his leg. I go find them and then the search for Daddy's CDs begins!

**Fang POV**

We all watched, stifling laughter, as Faith went up the stairs to find my CD collection that Dr. M brought with her. I had been surprised when she wrapped it up for me at Christmas. I stored it away immediately after opening it. I could record my own versions, why listen to the old?

"Bones," I said, "What did you mean by 'better or worse'?"

Bones sighed, "After I wrapped E's leg, I took a blood sample."

I winced, "How'd that go for ya?"

Bones smirked, " I got good news for us."

Everyone snapped their attention to Bones. Bones' smirk turned into a full-on smile.

"Fang," Bones said, "E's your younger brother."

"Your hilarious Bones," Ari said, "E's a new type of Eraser, right?"

Bones shook his head. He glared at Ari, "I'm dead serious. E is Fang's younger brother."

"How?" Max asked from next to me on the bench. That was a good question.

"I used the med lab that's downstairs," Bones said, "and did some comparisons so in case we ever had to donate blood, we'd know who could donate blood to save E."

"What do you mean by him being my brother though?" I asked.

"He's my clone," Bones said, "Not a full one, but he has my DNA in him. I guess the scientists took some of my DNA and inserted it into an unfertilized–"

"WHOA! Too much info there, Bones," Frankie interjected, "Waaay too much info."

"What?" Chet asked, "Don't you want to know who may possibly be your future brother-in-law's mother was?"

"NO!!" Frankie and I shouted. E may be my brother, but his past is his own. I don't need to know it. And from the similar looks going around the room, neither does anyone else here want to.

"Just get on with it, Bones," Chet said smiling, "I'm actually interested in this."

Except Chet. Traitor. Perverted Traitor. Zoë smacked him upside the head. Everyone laughed, even Chet.

"Anyway," Bones continued, "E's like me. He can probably turn into a type of Dog or a prehistoric beast like me."

"Why did you mention Jeb though?" Max asked. I nodded. Jeb never said anything about E. How could he have lied to us?

"I never said he lied," Bones said, answering my inward thoughts, _again_, "I said he hasn't been telling us everything. I also know he's you brother because he told me to test his blood."

"You're in contact with him?" Max growled. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Calm down, Max," I whispered. Max's breathing became less menacing and she relaxed into my arms.

"Not on purpose," Bones said, "He told me, like how most of my knowledge is gained."

"Mindreading," Tech said, "Tch, you mind reader's sometimes have all the luck."

Angel smiled at Tech, "Yeah, but I'd like to be able to play a guitar like you can. Or even be able to rewire a computer like you can."

Tech half-smiled back. Angel beamed, Nudge scowled. Uh-oh. I'll store that info for later. Maybe I'll inform Max about it and let her deal with it. I wonder if Tech noticed it.

"What about our other problem?" Ella asked, "you know, Fang's creepy stalker-chick?"

Damn. And Max was almost completely calmed down.

*Growl*

Frick. That's not good. I pulled Max closer to me. I started to stroke her arm up and down. I felt her body shiver; that's Fang: 57, weird bird DNA: 3.

Max almost tackled me three times after my shower in the beginning of the year. I almost succumbed to it once. We're not ready though. I'll know when we are. Probably once this stupid stalker chick goes away.

"We'll deal with that as it comes," Bones said, "But Fang, Zack, Iggy, and Frankie are all off tomorrow."

Did I forget to mention Frankie got a job here, too? I did? Well, yeah, Frankie works at the Bar & Grill with us. Chet and Tech are going to quit their jobs and work here, too. That way, if anything happens, everyone is going to know where everyone else is.

"Why?" Ig, Max, Zack, Frankie, and I asked.

"Because tomorrow is Valentine's Day," Bones exclaimed.

Max and I looked at each other and smiled. Zack and the guys hissed out "shit." Nudge, Angel, Zoë, and Ella all squeaked.

Then, as if planned, Max and I frowned at the same time. Who'll watch Faith?

"Um, Grandpa standing right here," Bones said raising his hand, "I'll watch all the kids who don't fully understand the meaning of Valentine's Day."

Max and I smiled again. I was already planning tomorrow out. Like I would tell you what I was planning. Even my mental wall is up, preventing any mind reader from finding out my plans. Zack came over to me and pulled me up.

"We need to talk," He said, "band members only."

Zack said that part loud enough so the rest of the band could hear it. And to prevent Max from following us. I looked at Max, she looked peeved. I shot her a sorry smile.

Zack led me, Tech, Frankie, and Chet outside and we all started walking away from the bar.

"Now it's safe," Zack said, "from eavesdroppers. I forgot, we agreed to play at the Civic Center tomorrow night. Valentine's Party."

"I'm game," Tech said.

"Same here," Frankie said, "I don't have anything else to do."

"What about taking E and Morgan out somewhere," Chet joked, "They deserve to have a Valentine's Day."

"Chet's got a point Frankie," I said, "I'm even thinking of making Gazzy hang with Faith tomorrow. They get along fairly well."

"Point noted," Frankie said, "I take the four of them out, with Bones' permission, and we'll see a movie or something."

I thought for a second, "There's a plan. Then when we're all finished doing whatever, around the time of the concert we'll grab our dates and put them in the front road."

"You should make Max sing a Duet with you," Zack said.

"Would you make Zoë?" I asked. Zack laughed.

"No," Zack said, "She has stage fright, but loves to listen to us. In fact she'll probably encourage Max to sing with you."

"I guess it's a plan then," I said, "Tomorrow, we entertain our various date or dates, in your case Frankie, then we'll take them all to the Civic Center to see our concert."

"Right," Zack said.

Tomorrow's going to be good.

**??? POV (She's Baa-aack!)**

NOOO!! Fang how could you!?

I snapped my eyes open and was breathing hard. I can't believe he would do that! He was going out with _Max_! Tomorrow! On Valentine's Day!

I need to show him who I am!

Tomorrow, I'll strike. Tomorrow, Max will be sorry she was ever attracted to Fang.

Because tomorrow, Fang will break her heart so that he could be with me.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Crazy, Isn't she?**

**YES! I finished another chapter without writing it down first! Tomorrow I am being kicked off the computer, so Wednesday should be when the next chapter gets up. I'll try to get it up earlier.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	47. Valentine's Day pt 1

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out on stage. Nodding his head to unknown music coming from his MP3 player. He pulls his left headphone out.***

"**Hey readers! Tsparks here, I wanted to inform you of the usual legal crap. But you know and I know that I don't own Maximum Ride. I also wanted to tell you this chapter is the first in a two part chapter," Tsparks said. Then he smirked.**

"**The major question is will I add the second part today or not? Guess we'll have to wait and see."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 47: Valentine's Day pt. 1

**Zack POV**

So after the little huddle yesterday with the guys, I pulled Ig aside and asked if he wanted to double date today. Iggy agreed pretty fast, I wondered if this would be his first actual date with Ella. Nah, he went with her to the Christmas Ball, that's also a date I guess.

I just needed him and Ella there for when I shock Zoë with my Valentine's Day gift for her. I wouldn't tell that to Iggy though.

Iggy and I took the girls shopping, as lame as that sounds, Ella and Zoë squealed in excitement when we told them. Zoë had made a list of places to shop at right before we left. Joy. You can hear the sarcasm in my voice, right?

So far Ella and Ig, I have noticed, have yet to kiss. When I asked Zoë about it, she decided we were going to have to give them a little push. Again, joy. I hate playing matchmaker.

NOT! I _love_ playing the matchmaker. Especially with Fang and Max. Way too much fun for me. Even now I was plotting how I would get Iggy to kiss Ella.

...So far, I've got nothing. Zoë, being the evil genius she is, has a plan though.

"So explain to me the plan again," I said to Zoë.

Currently, the both of us were hanging out in front of the Sushi bar at the food court. Iggy and Ella were at the Sabarro's across the food court. Iggy was getting two whole pizzas apparently, I could tell from the face of the person working behind the counter. Utterly shocked. And their pizzas are at least two feet long in diameter, so the person behind the counter has a right to be.

"We go into a romantic diner, get a spotlight on them, and bam! They kiss," Zoë explained, like it was really that simple.

"Uh-huh," I said not as convinced, "Z, honey, you do realize that it would just be easier if I told Iggy to do it right?"

"Sure," Zoë said, "But it wouldn't be as romantic. And you know what a sucker I am for romance."

"Yup," I said, slipping a hand into my pocket, "I sure do. But I think we should just try to stay away from crowded romantic diners. Because of who Iggy is and all."

"Fine," Zoë pouted. I laughed at her expression.

"We could always have a spotlight shine on them here," I joked. But then I looked in to Zoë's eye. Now she's plotting.

"Z, I was kidding," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Zoë said, "But that wasn't what I was thinking about. Look over there!"

I turned around to see what she was pointing at. DJ Ross was holding a show in the Mall right behind us. A couple's interview. Perfect!

I turned back to Zoë and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You are a genius," I whispered, "an evil genius."

"I try," Zoë giggled.

"Hey guys!" Iggy called us over to him. He was holding one slice of pizza. Z and I went to join him in his loneliness.

"What, did they not feed you Iggy?" I asked.

Iggy smiled, "No, this is Ella's smart guy."

"Where's Ella?" I asked. Zoë looked at Iggy expectantly.

"Ladies room," Iggy replied. Zoë clapped her hands.

"PERFECT!" She exclaimed. In a softer voice she said, "Uh, I mean. I'm going to go join her."

"O-Kay?" Ig and I replied.

While Z went off to the Ladies room, to do who knows what, I turned back to Iggy.

"How's your date going?" I asked. Iggy smiled.

"Good. Yours?" I smiled at his predictable question.

"Great," I said, "It's going to get better though."

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"You'll see later," I replied mysteriously. Iggy dropped the topic and started a new conversation.

"Makes you wonder how everyone else's dates are going, huh?" Iggy asked, "I'm personally wondering how Gazzy's date with Faith is going."

Iggy and I burst into laughter. Gazzy was forced to do whatever Faith wanted him to do today, because of the bet he lost with Fang. I laughed, imagining Faith dressing Gazzy up like he was a real doll or something.

**Faith POV (around the same time Zack's POV started)**

I was pwacticaly bouncing in my seat from essictment. Frankie was taking me and Gazzy and E and Morgan to the Moo-vies and we were goin' to see Hoodwinkeded. It was apossta be a good moo-vie according to the website Bones looked at. I missed Bones and Mommy and Daddy. Daddy took Mommy in Bones' fast car into the woods. Daddy told me it was for Valentiny's Day, which is today. Daddy also told Gazzy he had to listen to me all day today.

So far I just made him get me things and make fun of people using his funny voices. Gazzy hasn't been gwumpy about it eider. Which is good I gwuess.

"We're here!" Frankie announced from his spot in the van. Everyone cheered.

Frankie was driving, Gazzy was sitting next to him, I was sitting behind Gazzy in my car seat, E was sitting next to me, and Morgan was sitting in her car seat on the other side of E. E and Morgan have been acting a little like Mommy and Daddy.

They look at each other like Mommy and Daddy. It's really weird.

I almost fowgot to tell you! E, Morgan, and me founded Daddy's CDs! Daddy sepawated the ones I could listen to from the ones that I wasn't allowed to. I had asked Daddy to play the Shinedown CDs, and he did. Mommy took him into the kitchen to talk to him. And she did loudly. Daddy was more quieter then Mommy when they were talking.

Frankie came around back and opened the door for E. E unbuckleded Morgan and carried her inside. Gazzy opened my door and walked me inside while holding my hand. When we were walking in, we passed a man who was really angry at his phone.

"Can't you? NO! Just *Grr* I have to do everything myself don't I? I'll be home soon enough! Just Wait!" The Angry Guy said.

"Can't you just get the car here so I can go to my anger management classes?" Gazzy said, making fun of the Angry Guy outside. I laughed. Frankie came up behind me and Gazzy and started to push us into a line. When we got to the guy who was behind the glass Frankie talked to him.

"Tickets for Hoodwinked, please," Frankie asked.

"How many?" The man behind the glass asked.

"Two adults, and three children," Frankie answered. Gazzy scowled. He doesn't like being called a kid I gwuess.

"Okay, here you go," The Glass man said, "enjoy the movie."

"Thank you, we will," Frankie nodded. Then he led us to the Snack bar.

"I want Popcorn!" I said. Frankie looked down at me and smiled.

"I figured as much," Frankie said, "How much does Daddy usually get?"

"Lots!" I exclaimed stretching my arms out. My arms were as far as I could stretch them.

"How much exactly?" Frankie asked me. I held up two fingers.

"Two buckets!" I said happily. Frankie's smile turned into a frown.

"You're kidding, right?" Frankie asked. E smiled and Gazzy started laughing.

"Nope," Gazzy said, "We tend to eat a lot. It might be easier for Fang because Zoë is the one usually serves him food. Don't worry about money, Bones gave me some extra cash for the food."

"*phew* I only have enough for one tub of popcorn and for large pops," Frankie said, "Now what do you all want to drink?"

"I want Spwite!" I said.

"I'll take a Coke!" Gazzy said.

"E and me wan Woot Bea, pwese," Morgan said. E nodded his head.

"I guess that's a Sprite, Two Cokes, and Two Root Beers, please," Frankie told the lady working behind the counter. She smiled at him and got our dwinks.

"Thank you," She said as Frankie handed me my Spwite, "See you."

"Well, that wasn't so bad I guess," Gazzy said, "Wonder how max and Fang are doing?"

I did too. I wonder if Mommy and Daddy were being like some of the other mommies and daddies we passed going in the moo-vie theater.

**??? POV**

I followed Fang in his car silently. Using my own black wings to carry me silently three thousand feet above Fang's car. He was taking Max somewhere. Like I said before though, Fang will be mine soon enough.

I followed the car high into the mountains, where there was hardly anyone there. Taking her to a romantic setting high in the mountains, where they were away from any and all disturbances, on the most romantic day of the year.

...The whole thought of Max and Fang even doing this pissed me off so much. Fang should be doing this with me!

'Calm down,' I told myself. The wind whipped through my hair as I traveled as fast as the sleek car below me. I closed my eyes and used my version of sight to see what was going on exactly in said car.

"You're shitting me!" Max exclaimed. Fang laughed, what a sexy laugh.

"Nope," Fang said once his laughter died down, "I shit you not."

Max started to laugh. What the hell is so funny?

"S-so," Max said, trying to keep from breaking out in laughter again, "Angel _and_ Nudge have a crush on Tech?"

"Quite the ladies man, isn't he?" Fang said smiling. Max laughed again.

"Yup, but he's got nothing on you," Max said. I just noticed something.

Were Max's eyes always green?

"Easy there, Maximum," Fang said calmly, "Someone's losing control."

Max started to blink her eyes fast, then she groaned, "It happened again? Why doesn't it ever happen to you?"

Fang shrugged, "Cause I'm more mature then you?"

Max punched him in the shoulder. I growled, how dare she touch Fang like that!

"You're lucky I love you," Max said smiling. I can't wait to wipe the smile off her face.

"Don't I know it," Fang said smirking back. How much I wanted him to be smirking like that for me.

"Are we there yet?" Max asked. Fang nodded.

"Yeah, we're here Ms. Patience," Fang said. Max stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good," Max said as the both of them got out of the car.

I opened my eyes and landed a few feet into the woods behind them. I moved closer to where their car was. They were spreading their wings preparing for flight.

It's now or never.

"FANG!" I called from my place in the woods. I knew they could hear me, and I knew they could only see my silhouette.

"Did you hear that?" Max said as she crouched for an attack. Fang nodded and set himself for a battle that wouldn't happen.

"Who are you!?" Max called into the woods. I saw Fang's eyes narrow in my direction. Even when he's readying for a fight, he's attractive.

"I'm the one who belongs at Fang's side!" I shouted at her.

I heard Max growl. I looked closer at her eyes. They were green again!

"Calm down, Max," I barely heard Fang whisper. Max's breathing started to even out. I noticed Fang's left wing was slightly moving up and down Max's right wing. I clenched my teeth and started to grind them.

"It would be in your best interest to come out and tell me why you have been threatening the ones I care for," Fang said coolly. Oh my God, did I mention Fang's angry voice is better then his laughter. The only thing that tops it, is his singing voice.

"Okay Fang," I said in a dreamy voice, "Whatever you say."

I stepped out of the woods and into their view. I heard Max growl again. My attention however was on Fang.

His beautiful dark eyes were looking at my body in shock. His attack stance has relaxed. I could still see the curves of his body through his skintight black graphic T-shirt. His arms were even more defined then they were the last time I saw him in person. He looked me over once more before saying my name.

"Celia? Celia Greco? What happened to you?"

I smiled at his naïve-edness. He was cute when he was clueless. I decided to explain it all to him.

"Fang, my love," I said, and I noticed Max growl again. I smirked and then continued, "I was made for you. Together we were supposed to be the two dark angels which helped the Master take the world. You still have a chance to be with me. Come on Fang, I love you."

Fang narrowed his eyes again before he answered...

* * *

**AN: CLIFFY! And now you know who the psycho stalker chick is. The next chapter is the conclusion to the Valentine's Day.**

**Fang will sing, but who will he be singing to?**

**….Ahh, I couldn't do that to ya. He sticks with Max, relax.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	48. Valentine's Day pt 2

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out on stage. Again, banging his head to some unknown music. He pulls the left headphone out of his ear again.***

"**Hey Peoples!" He exclaims, "Sorry about the lateness if this chapter. If you must know, I was working on a few other stories floating through my often overflowing head. They were all from different things so, yeah. I guess it's a good thing I wrote this chapter down already otherwise I'd be in trouble huh?"**

"**That's right," Zoë says walking on stage, "You know, you are starting to get on my nerves, could you try to stay with ****our**** story, please?"**

"**Z, chillax," Tsparks says, "I got this. You know the usual, I no own, Blah diddy blah, a blah."**

***Zoë throws her arms up* "Men!"**

***Tsparks snickers as they both walk off-stage.***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48: Valentine's Day pt. 2

**Fang POV**

"Fang, my love," Celia said. I heard Max growl at what Celia said. That wasn't the end of it though.

Celia smirked and continued, "I was made for you. Together, we were supposed to be the two dark angels that would help The Master take the world. You still have a chance to be with me. Come on, Fang, I love you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I thought she was the normal one in the posse. Guess I was wrong. I opened my mouth to answer her, and then Max decided to attack.

My luck is for shit.

So, here I am. Watching my girlfriend attack some girl I've barley known for a year. And I'm standing here looking like an idiot. I shook my head and went to action.

Max and Celia were trading blows. Max would attack with a right punch, and Celia would get hit. Celia would deliver a left kick to the gut, and Max would take the impact full on. This pattern continued for a while. I was witnessing _another_ chick fight.

...So, it's not your average chick fight. Oh well.

I was about to break the ultimate guy rule: Never, _never_ break up a chick fight. Especially when the two girls involved are hot. And one of them is your girlfriend.

Yeah, my guy license could have been revoked. That's how big of a rule I broke. Iggy would never forgive me. Nor would Zack, or Frankie, or even Tech. Maybe Chet would have forgiven me, but hey, I don't really get what he stands for. Religion, not my best topic.

I stepped towards the fight, knowing I was going to get hurt, and grabbed Max's arm. I pulled her from the fight and turned back to Celia. Get this, she was smirking. Ohh, she's going to be sooo pissed once she finds out I didn't do that for her.

"Fang! Move!" Max yelled from behind me. I looked back at her; Max had a bloody lip and a lot of apparent bruises. So I said, "No, Max."

Max looked even more pissed. I've got three seconds before I lose my chance to tell this psycho off.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you'd choose me," Celia said smugly as she walked towards me. I balled up my fist and delivered a direct punch to her gut.

"*OOF!*" Was what I got for a response. I walked back to Max's side. She was looking at me confused. Her eyes had even turned back from their green color. She looked into my eyes, but I couldn't get anything from her. Like something was blocking my sight.

"What?" I asked. Max looked deeper, and then smiled. She leaned up to my left ear.

"Your eyes are green," she whispered.

"What does that have to- Ohh," I said, realization hitting me like a brick, "I'm getting Bird DNA crazy aren't I?"

"Uh-huh," Max said smiling smugly. Man, she looks good when she smiles like that. Wait a minute...Where did that come from?

I heard violent coughing from where Celia was now sitting up. Guess I hit her a little too hard. Oops. Not.

"Bu-But...I thought...*Cough*...How? Why?" Celia asked me. I narrowed my eyes and growled at her.

"You hurt Max," I growled, "No one's allowed to hurt Max."

I started to walk towards her. Something was telling me to end it. Now.

Max came up and grabbed my arm, "Fang! Let it go! Fang!"

I continued to walk towards the freak that attacked my Max. No one will ever hurt my Max ever again.

"FANG!" Max said wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, "I'm fine! Calm. Down."

I calmed. Max's voice soothing me back to normal. I was so thankful I didn't have a chip in me. I was upset that I could remember all that happened though.

"Fang?" Max asked, "You better now?"

I nodded my head, I was still calming down. Max helped a lot. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. Max hugged me just as strongly. After a few seconds Max spoke up again.

"Better?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Max said. We walked back to the car, my arm over her shoulders and her arm around my waist. I never looked back. I could still hear Celia coughing violently. I should apologize.

Then again...

Max was in the passenger's seat and I was starting up the car. I didn't even look into the rear-view mirror. I think I would have thrown the car in reverse and stepped on the gas if I did.

"So," Max said, "What do you think she meant by being 'made for you'?"

"Don't know," I said, "Don't care. She was crazy. I thought she was the normal one, too."

"Normal one?" Max asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, of Sharon's posse. Guess I was wrong."

Max laughed. I looked at her out of the side of my eyes, wondering why she was laughing.

"What?" I asked. Max stopped, or at least tried to, and looked at me.

"You're eyes had flashed to green when you though about she-who-shall-not-be-named," Max said.

I snickered, "So now you're quoting Harry Potter?"

I got a punch in the arm for an answer. "Shaddup."

"Aww, no Maxie," I said in a baby voice (weird right?), "I tought it was cute."

*Punch* the ride pretty much continued like that all the way back.

Shame, we didn't even get to fly together.

Now we're back at the Civic Center for the concert. The Flock, Max, Faith, Zoë, Ella, Dr. M, Stacy, and Bones were all in the front left corner table that was set up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Zack said, "I'm Zack Myers, and this is our band In Disguise! And we wanted to wish every couple here a Happy Valentine's Day!"

The audience cheered. I readied my guitar and glanced over at my family. All of them had their eyes on us. Might as well get started then.

**(AN: The following songs are in this order: ****Accidently in Love**** by Counting Crows; ****These Days**** by Rascal Flatts; and ****Whispers in the Dark**** by Skillet.)**

**(Fang;** _Zack_**; **_**Both**_**)**

**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it  
**  
**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't **_**know nothing about love**_**  
**  
_**Come on, come on  
**__Turn a little faster__**  
Come on, come on  
**__The world will follow after__**  
Come on, come on  
**__Because__** everybody's after love  
**_  
**So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love**_**strawberry ice cream**_**  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
**  
**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no  
**  
_**Come on, come on  
**__Move a little closer__**  
Come on, come on  
**__I want to hear you whisper__**  
Come on, come on  
**_**Settle down inside my love**

Well baby I surrender to the

_**Come on, come on  
**_**Jump a little higher**_**  
Come on, come on  
**_**If you feel a little lighter**_**  
Come on, come on  
**__We were once upon a time in love_

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
**  
_**Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
**_  
_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love, **_**I'm in love**

"Thank you!" Zack said over the various cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next song goes to our friend, my godfather, Bones," I said, "It reminds him of his wife, who he lost in a tragic accident. Apparently he always thought this would happen to him with her."

The audience applauded. I saw Bones smile slightly, he dipped his head in thanks. I nodded.

**Hey baby, is that you?  
Wow, your hair got so long.  
Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do.  
Norma Jean, ain't that the song we'd sing in the car  
Drivin' downtown, top down, makin' the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheny Avenue.**  
_**I wake up and tear drops, that fall down like rain,  
I put on that old song we danced to and then,  
I head off to my job, guess not much has changed,  
Punch the clock, head for home,  
Check the phone, just in case,  
Go to bed, dream of you,  
That's what I'm doin' these days.  
**_**Yeah that's what I'm doin'  
**  
**Someone told me, after college, **_**you ran off to Vegas,**_**  
You married a rodeo cowboy,  
Wow, that ain't the girl I knew,**  
**Me, I've been a few places,  
Mostly here and there once or twice,  
Still sortin' out life, but I'm doin' all right,  
Yeah, it's good to see you, too.  
**  
**Well, hey girl you're late, and those planes, they don't wait,**

Yeah, life throws you curves,  
But you've learned to swerve,  
Me, I swung and I missed,  
And the next thing ya know, I'm reminiscing...  
Dreaming old dreams, wishing old wishes,  
Like you would be back again.

_**But if you ever come back around this sleepy old town,  
Promise me you'll stop in, to see an old friend, and until then**_

_**I wake up and tear drops, that fall down like rain,  
I put on that old song we danced to and then,  
I head off to my job, guess not much has changed,  
Punch the clock, head for home,  
Check the phone, just in case,  
Go to bed, dream of you,  
That's what I'm doin' these...  
**_

_**I wake up and tear drops, that fall down like rain,  
I put on that old song we danced to and then,  
**_

_**I wake up and tear drops, **_**that fall down like rain,**_**  
I put on that old song we danced to and then,  
I wake up and tear drops, **_**that fall down like rain,**_**  
I put on that old song we danced to and then**_

Chet ended the song with a note from his piano keyboard. All a part of being a DJ I guess... I wouldn't know, I'm the guitarist.

"This next song goes to Zack's and my Valentine," I said before we started the song.

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
**  
**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
**  
_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
**_**My love is a burning,**_** consuming fire  
**_  
_**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark**_  
_Whispers in the dark_

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you**_  
**My love is a burning**_**, consuming fire**_

_**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark**_**No**_**, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
**_  
_**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
**_  
_**Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the **_**dark**

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

The whole audience was cheering. I looked back to our table. I realized that I still had to get Max up here. Might as well go for the direct approach.

I jumped offstage, my guitar was in the waiting hands of Tech, and made my way to my table.

"Daddy!" Faith said reaching for me. I sent her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Faith," I said, "I'm not done yet. I had to get someone first."

I looked at Bones and he started to laugh. Then out of no where, Max stood up.

"Hey! Bones," She warned.

"Lighten up Max," I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. Max gave me a very un-Max-like squeal of shock in response. I thought it was funny. She was struggling in my hold.

"We're almost there you know," I said, "No use struggling."

"Bite me," She said. I laughed.

"What? You think I won't?" I asked. She stopped struggling, Max knew I would bite her if it came to that. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it. There's a very tempting motion to go ahead and try.

"Well, well," Zack said into the mic, "Looky whose here to help Fang with the next song."

"WHAT!?" Max exclaimed. I set her down in front of me.

"Come on Max," I said, begging a little, "please? Once. Just once?"

I did the next most un-Fang-like thing ever. I gave Max the Bambi Eyes. Oh yeah, that's right. I know how to do the Bambi eyes. Beware, for I am Fang, see me beg.

"Fine," Max said before holding up one finger in my face, "Once."

"Thanks," I said and then gave her a peck on the nose. I walked back to Tech and took my guitar. I walked up to Max and whispered in her ear.

"We're doing Bring Me to Life by Evanescence," I whispered. Max's eyes' lit up. She loved that song. I liked it, too. It reminded me of my current relationship with Max.

Chet started to play some notes on his keyboard. Max and I stood in front of one microphone.

**(Fang;** Max**; ****Both****)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

**Wake me up  
**(Wake me up inside)  
**I can't wake up  
**(Wake me up inside)  
**Save me  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Wake me up  
**(Bid my blood to run)  
**I can't wake up  
**(Before I come undone)  
**Save me  
**(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

**Wake me up  
**(Wake me up inside)  
**I can't wake up  
**(Wake me up inside)  
**Save me  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Wake me up  
**(Bid my blood to run)  
**I can't wake up  
**(Before I come undone)  
**Save me  
**(Save me from the nothing I've become)

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
****Bring me to life****  
**  
Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
**Bring me to life

**Wake me up  
**(Wake me up inside)  
**I can't wake up  
**(Wake me up inside)  
**Save me  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Wake me up**  
(Bid my blood to run)  
**I can't wake up  
**(Before I come undone)  
**Save me**  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**  
**Bring me to life**

When Max and I finished the song we were looking right at each other. There was hardly enough space between us for the microphone. We stepped slightly to the side so our lips could meet in a kiss that, surprise, sent me to see Jesus.

It was great! Jesus and I partied for a while with cupid, killed some monsters on God of War, and we went to the future! I don't remember any of it though. Max tends to have that affect on me.

We turned to see and hear the crowd cheering for us. I think we made this possibly the best Valentine's Day ever.

"If I could say something," Zack said, a mic in his hand. He had jumped down while I was chillin' with Jesus and made his way to our table. He was currently standing in front of Zoë. He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee.

That lucky Son of a...

"Zoë Cheryl Lyons," Zack said, "Will you marry me?"

...Correction, this HAS to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

Period.

End of story.

Go find a new book already!

**

* * *

**

AN: How will Zoë answer? What do you think Faith makes of all this? What happened to Celia? Will she return?

**Will you find out in the next chapter?**

**Maybe.**

**Until then, Re-read my fic. You know you want to.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	49. Answers

**Disclaimer: *Tsparks walks out on stage. He, shockingly, isn't banging his head. He stands dead center in the stage. He breaks into a smile.***

"**I have broken over 100,000 words!" Tsparks says, "One of my minor goals!"**

***As he's relaxing from his latest random outburst of happiness, a new thought occurs to him, Uh-oh.***

"**Wait," Tsparks says thinking, (readers beware), "If I'm working on chapter 49 now... then that means I work on chapter 50 tomorrow! Good God! I need to get more fireworks! NOW!"**

***Tsparks runs offstage, as Chet is walking onstage to do the actual disclaimer.***

"**Let's pray he doesn't hurt himself again, shall we?" Chet joked, "All jokes aside, Tsparks doesn't own Maximum Ride. He just owns everything else that James Patterson hasn't added into his stories."**

***Chet walks offstage***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 49: Answers

**Zack POV**

I faintly noticed my knee was starting to hurt as I waited for Zoë's response. She was starting to tear up. I'm taking that as a good sign. I took the ring and started to put it on her finger. She didn't make a move to stop me. Another good sign.

"Auntie Zoë?" Faith asked, "Are you otay?"

Zoë started to blink her eyes fast, tears rushing down her face. I looked at her expectantly. As did the rest of the people here in the Civic Center. We were all waiting on her.

"Z," I asked again, "Will you marry me?"

Zoë started to nod really fast, "Yes."

I smiled at her and I raised the mic up to my mouth, "She said YES!!!"

The whole Civic Center cheered. I heard the beginning notes to Wedding March come from a piano. I turned to look at the guys and Max still on stage. Fang looked back to the guys and they all nodded. They readied their instruments.

"Here comes the Bride," They sang, "All dressed in white. Here comes the Groom, from the toilet room. Where is the ring? It's in the toilet thing!"

After they finished their little parody every one in the Center started laughing. Zoë and I included. I raised the mic back to my mouth again once I calmed down.

"Real mature guys," I said. Fang shrugged.

"Thanks," he said, "We try."

Another laugh went through the room. Then Fang spoke up again.

"Stop looking at me," he said into his mic. At the same time Max and Fang said, "KISS THE GIRL, IDIOT!"

Everyone started to chant "Kiss her, Kiss her" over and over again. I turned to face my gir-um, my Fiancée and looked her in the eye. I hugged her to me, all the cheering and applauding faded out of my knowledge, so there was just Zoë and me. We leaned our faces together and we connected in a sweet kiss.

I finally get why Fang often likes to kiss Max. Cause I finally met Jesus. It was better then what Fang described.

Jesus and I played twister, went to the beach, surfed, rode ATVs, and then we added each other to our Five. Fang and Max were noticeable on Jesus' Five. Good to know.

We broke long enough for reality to come back around us.

"EWW!!!" Justin and Gazzy proclaimed.

"AWW!!" Nudge, Ella, and Angel said.

My mom had tears in her eyes, Dr. M was smiling at us as was Bones, Iggy and Ari were sending me two thumbs up, and E, Faith, and Morgan looked on confused. Guess that's what the next explanation for them will be.

'That comes later, I'm going to kiss Zoë again.' I thought as I leaned in for another kiss.

Best. Valentine's Day. Ever.

**Faith POV**

Uncie Zack and Auntie Z kissed again. I noticed behind them Mommy, Daddy, Chet, Techie, and Frankie were walking up behind them. I smiled and reached for Daddy again, hoping he would pick me up.

Daddy smiled and picked me up (yay!) and Daddy gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I saw Mommy watching us and I reached for her too.

"Hi Baby," Mommy said as Daddy moved me to her arms, "how are ya?"

"I good," I said, "You did really good Mommy. It was pretty."

Mommy kissed my cheek and hugged me again, "Thanks, Faith."

"*Yawn* Do it 'gain?" I asked sweepily. I was really sweepy now. I rested against Mommy's shoulder.

I didn't see Mommy's face, but I think she was smiling cause she said, "S-sure, baby."

**Max POV**

I was so not expecting that question. Fang was smirking at me right after Faith asked that question. I didn't know what else to say.

"S-sure baby," I answered. Fang's smile grew and Faith snuggled closer to me.

Bones stood up and started to speak, "Time to get going, the kids are getting tired."

Everyone nodded their agreement. I had the pleasure of driving back to the bar with Zoë, Zack, Faith, and Fang. The quietest ride that was going back to the Bar. I was so very lucky.

"So," Fang said, "When's the wedding?"

I turned around in my seat to look back at the newly engaged couple. Good for them, I guess. I'm a little too young to get married in my opinion.

A soft sigh made me look down in my arms. Faith was sleeping soundly as Fang drove us home. Fang was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Wait a minute," Zack said, "Are you writing _another_ song?"

I looked at Fang. He was smiling and he looked into the back mirror.

"Maybe," was Fang's reply.

"Sweet!" Zack said leaning forward, "Lay it on me."

"Weren't you going to tell Max and I when the wedding was?" Fang countered.

"We haven't been engaged a full day and you want us to choose now?" Zoë asked.

"Umm, yeah," Fang answered. Zoë shook her head.

"No patience," Z muttered. Louder to me she asked, "How do you put up with him?"

"I don't know," I said, "how do you plan on putting up with Zack?"

"Touché," Zoë said. I smiled.

"Come on dude," Zack said, "You have to tell me. Please?"

"Who says I have to tell you?" Fang counters. Zoë and I started laughing.

"Oh, come on! Please, please, pleeeeaassee?" Zack begged loudly. Faith stirred a little.

"Fine!" Fang exclaimed, "Just stop begging, you sound so pitiful."

"Yessss," Zack fist pumped, then he realized exactly what Fang said, "I'm not pitiful."

"Yes you are," Zoë joked, "but that's why I love you." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zack turned and kissed her full on the lips. I could see steam forming on the window.

"Okay," Fang said, "The biggest rule is clothes stay on while in the car."

Zack and Zoë blushed and broke apart. I laughed at their embarrassment. Zoë glared at me.

"Like you should talk Ms. Purr," I stopped laughing. I glared back at her, she just crossed a line.

"Z," Fang warned, "I will pull over and let you two have it out. And by the smile of Zack's face, I don't think he'll stop you."

Zoë and I turned our glares to Zack who was now smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, um, Fang," Zack said nervously, "Weren't you going to tell us what you were thinking about?"

"I'll tell you guys back at the bar," Fang smiled, "as for now, you're on your own."

Zack gulped, "Gee, thanks Fang. What a pal."

Fang shrugged and focused on the road, "I try."

**Celia POV**

I groaned in pain as I sat up. What hit me?

Tears came to my eyes as I remembered what hit me, more specifically who. Fang. My Fang hit me. Because of that stupid whore! It's her fault he hit me! I'll bet she developed mind controlling powers like Bones. She made him hit me!

She's deluded him into believing he loves her. I closed my eyes to focus on Fang again.

He was driving back to the bar. I missed his concert. Wow, that shows me how strong Fang is. Mmm, soon his arms will hold me, he'll want to apologize.

He won't need to. It's not his fault. I forgive him.

It's Max who needs to be taught a lesson.

Fang is MINE! She needs to get that through her thick head. I'm the one who's going to get into her head. I'll show her.

I'll show her who Fang really loves. He loves me! He just doesn't know it yet.

...I might have to ask for help on this one.

**

* * *

**

AN: sorry about the shortness. I am so freaking tired, I was up late last night doing nothing. I just couldn't sleep for some reason. Oh well.

**Next chapter: Lifeline; Fang's newest song.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	50. Lifeline

**AN: *Tsparks walks out on stage again, Faith in his arms. He stops in the middle of the stage and does the Rafiki-raise from The Lion King.* "Bow before the all adorable Faith!" Tsparks says trying to stifle laughter, "For so far she is winning the poll on my page. Shocker!"**

***He returns to holding Faith the 'correct' way and Faith giggles.* "Stop bowing, I was joking," Tsparks said to those in the audience who actually bowed, "As you all know this is my 50****th**** Chapter. I regret to inform you that it is also the beginning of the darker part of the story. Faith will now do the disclaimer."**

***Tsparks set Faith down and knelt behind her, to show he wasn't going to leave her side. Faith looked nervously out into the crowd, and the whispered something in Tsparks' ear. Tsparks rolled his eyes and scoffed.* "Like you left the oven on," Tsparks says, "Just get it over with Faith, and then we can get ice cream."**

"**Otay!" Faith said, more inspired, "Tspawks don't own Mommy or Daddy or the Flock. He 'owns' me, Bones, *shudder* Celia, ZZ, Gwama, and everybody else in Roofunsvillie."**

***Faith beamed and then turned back to Tsparks.* "Done! Let's get Ise Cweam!"**

"**Fine," Tsparks sighs, as he picks her up to walk off-stage.**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Lifeline**

**Faith POV**

Daddy drove us back to Bones' while I was sweeping. I started to wake up after the car stopped moving. I was still in Mommy's arms while we went in. Mommy and Daddy took me upstairs and put me to bed. I was almost asweep again before my arm hurt, like back when we were at the Bad Place with the Monsters.

I cried out in pain. My wist hurt a lot.

"DAAADDDDYYY!!!"

**Fang POV**

"DAAADDDYYY!!!"

When I heard Faith's cry, I ran back up the stairs. What the heck? We just put her to bed. What could've happened?

"Didn't we _just_ put her to bed?" Max asked, right on my heels.

"Yeah," I said, "I even did a quick 360. I didn't see anything. I guess I missed something."

"How?" Max asked. I ignored her question as I used my shoulder to force the door open. Faith was sitting up clutching her arm. She was also rocking back and forth a little, and tears were flowing down her face.

"Faith," Max and I breathed, relived she wasn't taken. Celia _is_ still out there.

I tired to pick Faith up, but she shrank away, still clutching her arm. I looked back at Max confused. All I got was a mirror of my own look...you know what I mean.

"Faith?" I asked quietly, "what's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"Arm hurts," She complained. I tried to pick her up, more carefully this time, and succeeded without aggravating her arm. Faith buried her face into my chest.

"Make it stop," Faith begged, "hurts too much."

I immediately got worried. Faith hardly begs, in fact I haven't seen her this worked up since...oh no.

"Faith," I said softly, "Where exactly does it hurt?"

"M-my wist," she whimpered, "make it stop, Daddy."

I carefully hugged her back. I looked at Max. Based on her face, she was thinking the same thing as me.

_...Faith has her own chip._

Those bastards! My thoughts grew even more enraged when I thought about what Faith would have to go through to get the chip out. Max's surgery was gruesome enough. I looked over a couple of times to see what Dr. M was doing, I regretted it every time.

The thought of Faith having a chip in her arm, just infuriated me. Max's touch snapped my attention back to reality.

Max held her arms open slightly. I carefully, and a little reluctantly, handed Faith over. I heard a car door slam and some shouting come from downstairs. Bones is home.

And based on the sound of his voice, he's already heard about Faith's chip from one of our minds. He doesn't sound so happy about it. In fact he sounds much angrier then me. And I was already plenty pissed off. You could only imagine how mad Bones was.

...On second thought, don't. You might accidently scare yourself to death.

"I don't care!" Bones shouted, "We'll explain to _her_ later! Val, take Ig and Zack with you to get the stuff. I'll have taken the X-ray by the time you get back. No excuses! GO NOW BOY!"

"Bones is mad," Faith whimpered, "Who's he mad at?"

"I don't know," I said, "but I'd hate to be the idiot that's not listening to him."

"Amen," Max said. Faith giggled, and then whimpered again.

"Who do you think Bones was talking about?" Max asked. That's a good question.

"I don't know, but I don't think anyone else knows who Celia is exactly," I said, "so let's hope it's not Celia."

Max and I, Faith in Max's arms, went back downstairs. Everyone was back, minus Justin, Gazzy, and Stacy. I relieved Gazzy of his duties to Faith so he could go on a sleepover at the Myers' house.

There was also another person there I defiantly didn't expect to see. Of all people, it was none other then...

Sharon.

........My luck is for shit.

**Sharon POV**

Okay, I came over to the bar to congratulate Zoë on her engagement. She's so lucky, getting the guy of her dreams. I wish I could get that lucky.

...Then I saw them all come downstairs. Nick, Faith, and _Max_. Max may have won the battle, but she has yet to win the war. I just hope that I still have a chance.

"Max," Bones said, "lemme see her. Come here, Squirt."

Max carefully handed Faith over to Bones. Bones cradled her in his arms, Faith snuggled closer to him, and Bones started walking out of the room. What did I miss?

Max's eyes landed on me. ...Have her eyes always been green?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Max growled. Seriously, she _growled_ at me.

"Max," Nick said, "calm down. She didn't do anything."

"Not yet," Max growled, her green eyes locking with my blue ones. She narrowed her eyes at me. It kind of ticked me off.

"Listen," I said, getting into her face, "I don't know what I did to make you mad, but back OFF!"

Nick stepped in between us his hands on our shoulders, keeping us apart. He turned to me, his eyes slightly narrowed. Uh-oh.

"Sharon," he said in his soft (sexy!) voice, "Don't. Just don't."

Nick turned his attention to Max, who was trying to glare at me over his shoulder. Nick turned his attention fully over to her. He put both hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Max," he said in an even sexier voice, "calm down. Sharon didn't do anything. Calm down, Max. Calm. Down."

Get this, Max's eyes changed back to brown! Like, one second her eyes were green and the next they're brown!

WTF!?

"Nick?" I asked tapping his shoulder, "Did you see that?"

Max's eyes snapped back to green ...and she lunged at me! Thank god Nick was there to stop her. He tightened his arms around her waist.

"Dammit Fang!" Max shouted, "Let! Me! GOOO!"

"No, Max," Nick said, "Not until you relax. I need you to relax, Max."

"NO! She needs to learn!" Max shouted, still struggling against his hold.

Fang carried her out of the room into the back. Zoë came over to me.

"Z," I said, "Care to tell me what the Hell that was all about?"

"Sorry, Shar," Zoë said, "Not my secret to tell."

I glared at her. She knew something. Something big. And I wanted in on it.

**Max POV**

Damn Fang and his strong arms. He carried me away from that...that...that Bitch! How dare she try to take my Fang! Sharon and Celia need to get it through their thick heads, Fang is MINE! Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, MINE!

"Max, stop struggling," My Fang said, "you're only making it harder on yourself."

"No! She needs to learn!" I said again, "You're mine! They need to learn!"

I heard Fang sigh. I wonder what his problem is. All I'm trying to do is show those whores Fang is MINE!

"For the love of God," Fang mumbled. Then he shocked me almost to the point where I went back to normal. _Almost_.

"Maximum!" Fang shouted. I stopped moving. Fang hardly said my full name. In fact, he's only said it at most four times. Including now.

Fang put me down, and turned me to face him. I looked deeply into his eyes. His gorgeous, dark brown eyes.

"Re-lax," Fang said, splitting the word into two syllables, "They don't matter to me. I'm yours. No one will ever change that. Ever."

Fang embraced me in a loving hug. I hugged him back. The foggy feeling I felt whenever my bird DNA went wild started to vanish. Oh, the things Fang does to me.

"There," Fang whispered, "better?"

I nodded my head against his chest, not wanting to leave his side just yet.

"If you want," Fang said softly (like he was talking to Faith), "I can ask Sharon to leave. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," I said matching his tone. I inhaled his scent and calmed down even more. He smells like that Old Spice deodorant I've seen in department stores. And that's just Fang Au Natural. You should smell him after he showers.

...On second thought, don't even try it. I will find you and hunt you down.

My slightly increasing detailed thoughts were interrupted by a whimper that breaks my heart nonstop.

Faith.

Fang released me so we could face Bones, who had a worried look on his face. That doesn't bode well.

"What's the conclusion?" Fang asked. Bones just shook his head and carefully handed a sleepy Faith to Fang. Faith snuggled closer to Fang, and Fang started to rub circles in her back.

"Nothing," Bones said, "I couldn't find anything. Technically, she's fine."

My eyebrows knitted together. I spoke my thoughts, "So she doesn't have a chip?"

Bones shook his head, "Nope. I haven't a clue what was wrong but for her sake, I think we should keep an eye on her. Just in case."

"Like I haven't been doing that before?" Fang said sarcastically. Bones and I smiled.

"Don't you have a song you wanted to show Zack, Fang?" Bones asked. Faith woke up completely after Bones said "Song" and "Fang" in the same sentence.

"Did 'ou make a new song, Daddy?" Faith asked, a gleam shining in her eyes.

Fang smiled, "Yeah, it just came to me earlier in the car. You were asleep."

Faith escaped Fang's grasp and grabbed his hand, tugging on it towards the Bar.

"Come on, Daddy," Faith said excited, "Wanna hear 'our new song."

Fang smirked, "Okay, Baby Girl. We have to wait for Uncie Zack though."

Faith pouted, "Really?"

Fang nodded. Faith brightened again, "I can 'ait!"

Bones and I let out soft laughter as we watched Fang get dragged back into the Bar so he could sing.

**Faith POV**

It took foreva for Uncie Zack and Nana and Iggy to get back. Bones pulled Nana aslide to talk to her, but I went up to Uncie Zack and told him about Daddy's new song.

"So have you heard it yet?" Uncie Zack asked me. I shook my head.

"Daddy said we had to wait for 'ou," I said, then I cwossed my arms like Daddy does, "What took so long?"

Iggy started to laugh. Zack stammard for words.

"Aw, Faith," Mommy said, "leave 'em alone, Daddy's going to sing now."

"Yay!" I cheered. I know I just listened to Daddy sing earlier, but Daddy hasn't sung by himself for a while.

Daddy walked over to a stool with his 'Coustic Guitar in his hands.

"So what's the song called?" Uncie Zack asked.

"I call it Lifeline," Daddy said.

**(AN: The song is ****Lifeline (Acoustic EP)**** by Papa Roach. One of the best bands out there.)**

**When I was a boy I didn't care 'bout a thing  
It was me and this world and a broken dream  
I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong**

I was way out there on the wrong side of town  
And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out  
Then I realized that it was all my fault

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

So I put out my hand and I asked for some help  
We tore down the walls I built around myself  
I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold it's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away, yeah

I've been looking for a lifeline  
For what seems like a lifetime  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

Is there anybody out there?  
Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?  
I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
Looking for a lifeline

After Daddy's song, everyone clapped. I almost falled asweep. Daddy's singing voice is so pretty. I love it when he sings a 'coustic song, they'we my second favowite type of music.

Daddy walked back over to where Mommy and I were sitting. Mommy handed me over to Daddy. Daddy hugged me and I hugged him back around the neck. Daddy kissed my head.

"Ready for bed, Faith?" Daddy asked me. I nodded against his chest.

Daddy and Mommy took me upstairs after we all said goo' night.

Daddy put me in bed and kissed my head again. He and Mommy took turns changing into their jammies. Mommy and Daddy kissed before they laid down in bed.

"Night Fang," Mommy said, turning on her side facing away from me, "Night Faith."

"Night girls," Daddy said. He wrapped his arms and wings around me, "love you."

"Nigh-nigh Mommy," I yawned, "Nigh-nigh Daddy. I 'ove 'ou."

We all falled asweep, me safe in Daddy's arms and wings. I didn't have any nightmeres that night.

**Celia POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," they said, "we can be there by Thursday."

"Good," I replied, "you'd better be here. Otherwise, I'll tell the master _You're_ the reason Fang hasn't sided with us yet."

I hung up after that. When those two get here, Max will no longer be a obstacle.

Soon, my Fang, very soon. The End is near, and our time together is soon.

* * *

**AN: Well, shit. Celia has another screwed up plan. Hopefully Fang and Max will be able to stop it.**

**Thank god Faith doesn't have a chip, huh? That would have majorly sucked.**

**My chapters updates might slow down, sadly. Blame schooling not me.**

**...Okay, you can blame me too. I honestly could care less. But as long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep updating.**

**Keep an eye out for a Christmas Special Featuring Faith, Bones and the Flock. I'm going to start writing it tomorrow. If I'm lucky, I'll have it up next weekend.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	51. The dreaded Author's Note, I'm so sorry

**Hi Readers. Tsparks here.**

**I swore I'd never so this. Sadly, my inspirational side has just shut down. Phht, GONE! I apologise a lot for this sudden news. But I can't force myself to write anything. I'll try to get back on track for this story. Maybe working on other stories might help. That's just my musings...**

**Again I sincerely apologise for this. I just can't get myself to write. You know, maybe you guys can help me!**

**If you got an Idea, Personal message me. Even if it's two sentances, I can get it into one of my Semi-long chapters. So yeah! do that! help me! this is me Begging here!**

**What are you waiting for!?!? I HAVE NOOOOO CLUE WHAT TO DO!! YOU MUST HELP!!!**

**_Bones typing_**

**_And. He. Is. Outta There!!! Tsparks is out.. on the floor... in the fetal position. Which is really sad. Seeing him like that, makes me want to laugh my head off. But He's right. He, and I, need your help to continue writing his fic. He's burned up, that's what he gets for updating every day, I guess._**

**_Don't forget to PM your thoughts his way... otherwise the Fic might be stuck here._**

**_Hey he's up! T, you okay?_**

**No. I STILL can't think of anything.**

***_sigh_***

**Please help me. **

Keep on Keepin on

Tsparks 158


	52. Taken

**AN: *Tsparks walks out onstage.* "Hi guys!" Tsparks says, "I don't have a witty idea for this disclaimer...but I still have unused fireworks!!!"**

***Tsparks runs off-stage* "Okay Boys!!" Tsparks yells, "Light it up!!"**

***Fireworks fly every where. This continues for twenty minutes, until the last of the fireworks shoot up and spell out, 'Tsparks has no rights to Maximum Ride. He owns everything else mentioned in this fic, though.'**

**Chapter 51: Taken**

**Fang POV**

*BOOM!!*

Talk about the worst wake up call. I was dreaming, a great dream. I haven't had one of those in well, ever. To keep this on a PG level, let's say there was whipped cream, Max in a bikini, and me on a bed. Ohh, man was it a great dream.

Max and I snapped awake and ready for a fight. Faith woke up, but stayed on the bed.

A dark figure was standing in what was once my wall. Damn it. Bones and I just fixed that.

The figure whipped out a gun-looking object; and before Max or I could react, it shot us. Correction, the figure _was_ holding a gun. A tranquilizer gun.

You can go ahead and guess where the tranquilizer dart hit me.

Yeah, amazingly it hit me in the side of my neck.

I faintly heard pounding on my door. I turned to look at Max, she was already down. Max was hit in her right shoulder. I was too tired to get angry.

I wasn't too tired to fall backwards on the floor.

Or to watch helplessly as the dark figure shot Faith in her left arm. I heard her cry of pain. I was too out of it to do anything though.

"Daddy!" Faith called. Her voice was slightly distorted. I rose a hand up in her direction as the dark took over me.

"Faith," I wheezed out.

Two things came to my mind right before I passed out.

One: I'm gonna find the person who dared to attack MY family and had the gull to take MY daughter. Then I'm gonna make 'em wish they hadn't. I'm gonna tear them apart.

And Two: My luck is for shit.

**Celia POV**

I knew that Fang wouldn't have let anything bad happen to Faith. So, that's why I used the dart on him. I used the dart on Max, because I figured 'What the Hell,' and shot her in the shoulder.

Hitting Fang in the same spot on his neck was just pure luck. I didn't mean to hit him in his neck. But Bones' banging and shouting worried me slightly. My mental block wasn't even up; I guess Bones was too tired to fully realize that though.

Shooting Faith was probably the dumbest idea of the century. Fang was still conscious, and from the look in his eyes, he wasn't happy to see Faith get shot.

He'll forgive me though, once he realizes I did it for us. All of this, it's not for the Master, not for Itex, but for _us_.

My wings were carrying me high above the ground. I was sure, no one would find me. Faith was still out in my arms. It was a little hard to do this to her, but hey, if I had to choose between Fang or Faith, I'd choose Fang in a heartbeat. No offense to Faith, but she's not even my kid!! Fang should only be having children with me!! Not...*growl* _Max_.

I could see my destination coming up...the former E-shaped house. Fang's old home. I was lucky enough to get his old room on the surface. The Itex facility is run beneath the crust of the earth. The further down you go, the lower your chances of leaving are. If your not a scientist, that is.

I landed outside the faculty doors, which opened to reveal two Erasers that weren't even supposed to be here. The one on the right was 6' 7" and on the left was one that stood 6' 4". They were the "Wreck Brothers", a really cheesy name, but they demanded to be called that whenever they were working together, which was most of the time. Crash and Burn. Two of the highly trained Erasers from the Masters squadron.

"Why are you two here?" I asked. Crash and Burn looked at each other confused, and then they looked back to me.

"We don't know," Burn said, "You called us, DUH!!"

I growled at the younger of the two. He was an immature idiot. Burn chose his name from the added gene he got. A rare reptile that had a poison that burned at the touch was added to his claws. He was never afraid to use it on anyone. Except for Crash.

"Watch it, bro," Crash chuckled, "I think you touched a nerve. Oh wait, we always touch something."

Whenever I started to think that Crash was mature, he went ahead and did something that rivaled his brother in stupidity. And that's saying a lot. Crash is smarter then his brother, however. Crash chose his name from his genetic enhancements. His speed was to rival Max's, but his body's durability was amazing. He could run 400MPH into a brick wall, and not feel a thing. Or so it's rumored. I have yet to see it.

Then Faith decided to wake up.

"Well, well," Burn said licking his lips, "you brought a new chew toy! And I thought you didn't like me..."

"I don't," I snapped, "She's not for you. The Master wants her."

"C-Celia?" Faith said, "Wha's goin' on? Where's Daddy? I want Daddy!!"

"Aww," Crash said, "She misses her Daddy. Isn't that sad."

Crash and Burn started to laugh as we all entered the School. Faith shrank away.

'We are going to get her back!!!' A voice shouted loudly. Very loudly.

Crash, Burn, and I winced at how loud that was.

"Who the F**k was that?" Burn asked, digging his pinky finger into his ear.

"Don't know," Crash said, "But I say bring 'em on."

Faith mumbled something. I didn't catch all of it though. I grabbed the scruff of her pajamas, and held her out at an arm's length.

"What'd you say?" I demanded. Faith crossed her arms and glared at me. She reminded me of Fang.

"Not tellin' you Celia," Faith said, "It's a seacwet."

Crash and Burn started to laugh.

"A..A," Burn breathed out, "A _What_?"

"A seacwet," Faith said again.

"Who told you the secret?" I demanded. I expected an answer, it's what I'm used to. Whenever I demand something, I get it.

"Not tellin'" Faith said stubbornly. The little bitch.

'YOU ARE DEAD!!!' The same voice from earlier shouted.

"GAWD DAMMIT!!" Burn shouted, "That time he sounded really pissed."

I froze. _He_? Who's the only telepath that could be powerful enough to reach all of us here? And he's really protective of Faith?

...Bones.

"Yo! Cells," Crash said, waving a hand in my face and using my dreaded nickname, "You still there?"

Faith had a small smirk that shouldn't ever be on a two year old. I glared at her. She returned it head on.

"CELLS!" Crash shouted, "I hate it when you know something and hold out on us. It almost cost us Sight. May she rest in pieces."

Burn sniggered. I smirked as Faith's smile vanished. So she _is_ smarter then she looks.

"Come on," I said, "We have to put her in her new home."

"Not gonna stay here," Faith said, "Daddy's coming. He'll get me."

"No," I said, "He won't. He'll be to busy dealing with me to get or _care_ about you."

"You'we wrong!" Faith shouted. She and I kept protesting against each other until we made it to the holding area. For Avian-Americans.

The smaller Dog cages were replaced with much larger ones, meaning Itex could hold more then one experiment in them. I wouldn't know, I always had a room. A four walled white room. With a mat for a bed. All in all, better then how Fang was treated.

Oh well. Like father, like daughter I guess.

I tossed the little runt into one of the occupied ones. She shouldn't be easier to find if she has a cage that is commonly used.

Right?

**Faith POV**

Celia's mean.

I thought she was nice, like Zoë or Mommy. I was wrong. And she says Daddy won't come to save me.

But I know he will, cause Bones told me so. Bones and me and E and Angle have been talking in our heads. I was tellin' Bones and Angle and E where I was when Celia threw me into a cage. I don't like cages. I haven't been in them for a years. I landed on something soft and hard at the same time.

"Owie!" The thing I landed on said. It rubbed it's arm.

"Owie youself," I grumbled, rubbing my arm.

"Wat you doing in my cage?" the thing asked. I looked closer to see it was a boy. He sounded like E and Justin, but younga.

"I don't wanna be here," I answereded, "mean Celia threw me in here."

"You dumb," he said, "why you try to run?"

"I wasn't runnin'," I said, "they taked me from my Mommy and Daddy."

The boy scrunched his eyebrows togetder, "What's a Mommy and Daddy?"

I was supwised. He didn't know what a mommy and daddy was. Even Morgan knowed what a mommy and daddy was.

"Don't you have 'em?" I asked. He shaked his head. I frowned.

"What they like?" He asked, scareded, "They bad?"

"No!" I said, "my Mommy is Maximums Ride! The bravest girl in the world."

"So?" He asked, "I don't know who that is. Why she so special?"

"She leads the Flock," I said, "Angle, Gazzy, Nudgie, Iggy, and my Daddy."

"What's you daddy's name?" he asked again, "Don't he got one?"

"Yeah! Daddy's name is Fang," I essplained, "he's the strongest Daddy ever."

"So?" He asked again. I slapped a hand to my head like I've seen Bones do. This could take foreva.

"Daddy can beat anyone," I essplained, "He beated ten Monsters."

"Ewasers?" The boy asked again. I nodded.

"By hisself?" I nodded again.

"Liar," the boy said, "no one can beat ten Ewasers."

"I no liar!" I said angry, "Daddy's just that good!"

"Yeah?" he asked again, "He so good, how come he no name you?"

"I have name," I said I held a hand out to him, "I Faith."

He didn't hold his hand out, he turned away. I huffed. That's rude, so Nudgie tells me.

"What's a matter?" I said, "you gots a name?"

"Yeah," he said, "but we can't be friends."

"Why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I a fweak," he said, he started crying. I was confoosed.

"How?" I asked.

"I has wings," he said, "how more fweaky can you get?"

"You has wings?" I asked getting esscited. He nodded.

"That's great! I has wings, too!" I said. He looked at me.

"R-really?" He asked. I nodded and spwead my wings.

He scwunched his eyebrows togetder again, "Why you wings black?"

"Daddy's wings are black," I said, then I narwoed my eyes at him, "something wrong with black wings?"

He shaked his head again, "No. Mine is red."

I looked at him funny. He spwead his wings, too. And they was red. A pretty dark red. Looked like one of Daddy's non-black shirts.

"Cool!" I said, "You wings are cool."

"You wings better," he said, "black cooler then red. Only by a little."

I nodded, "yeah, but red is really cool. Specially when Techie uses a red light for his music moo-vies."

"Music moo-vies?" he asked. I nodded, and I telled him everything about life away from this bad place. Music, moo-vies, TV, and ise cweam.

He really liked hearin' bout my family. He wanted to hear Daddy and Uncie Zack play. I had no argument there. They is the best.

"So they gonna come for you?" He asked. I nodded. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They only coming for you. I'll be here alone again," he said, "I don't wanna be alone no more."

"Daddy and Mommy take you too!" I said, "Bones gots enough room."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded again.

"I even ask him now," I said, and then I closed my eyes to try and get Bones' attention.

"What you doin'?" He asked again. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I tryin' to talk to Bones," I said, "you gots to be quiet."

"Otay," he said. I closed my eyes again.

'Bones?' I called.

'Faith! How are you? Are you hurt?' Bones asked me. I smiled.

'I fine Bones,' I said, 'you comin to get me?'

'Without a doubt, Shrimp. Daddy and Uncie Zack are grabbing some of their toys and then we'll be there.'

'Who's comin?' I asked. I felt Bones chuckle.

'Just about everyone. The whole Flock, Zack, Tech, Me, Mommy, and Daddy. We're going to get you outta there, Faith. Then we're gonna get ice cream.' Bones said.

'But I has a problem, Bones,' I telled him, 'I wanna bring someone with me.'

'Who...never mind, I just heard his thoughts. Red wings, huh? I'll ask the boss.'

'Who that?' I asked confoosed

'Your Mommy, Faith,' Bones chuckled.

'...I knowed that,' I answereded feelin' silly.

'I know you did, Faith. Okay, Daddy says it's fine. All he cares about though is getting you back. Same goes for me. We'll be there soon. I think you should find out your friend's name before we get there,' Bones said.

"Otay Bones," I said out loud in a whisper. The boy in my cage frowned more.

"He said no, didn't he?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope. Daddy says you can come, too," I said. The boy smiled. I decided to try again with his name. I holded my hand out again.

"My name Faith," I said again, "what you name?"

He grabbed my hand and smiled, "Phoenix."

**AN: Well, well. Seems as though Faith has a new friend. But will Fang and Max be able to rescue them?**

**And How are Crash and Burn going to affect the rescue attempt?**

**Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Hope my Writer's block doesn't return.**

**I'd like to thank OVERLANDERfromtheUNDERLAND, The-Winged-One, and The Albian King for the help. As for the rest of you I also thank you for your help. I really got out of that ditch fast.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	53. Rescue Op pt 1

**AN: *Tsparks, Faith, and Phoenix all walk out on stage. Phoenix is nervous. Faith is standing to his left, and Tsparks is kneeling down behind them.***

"**It's okay, Phoenix," Tsparks says, "Faith and I are right here."**

"**Yeah," Faith says, "We gots you back."**

**Phoenix smiles, "Otay. Tspawks don't own Maximum Ride. But he does own Smacked Down Vs Raw 200100!"**

***Tsparks face palms.* "Yeah, cus they needed to know that," He grumbles.**

"**Come on, Tspawks," Faith says tugging on his hand, "you pwomised we could play and get ise cweam! Lets go!"**

"**Fine," Tsparks sighs, "Can't believe I'm letting myself get bossed around by two year olds."**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Rescue Op pt 1**

**Fang POV**

"So you know where she is?" I asked Bones. Bones nodded.

He and I were taking his Eclipse. Max and the Flock would have rather flown. I would have, too, but my 'Squad' was all right here. Tech and Zack were readying themselves mentally in the back. In other words, they were praying to some type of god.

"She's at the E-shaped School," Bones said. I growled. Stupid Itex, just leave us alone already.

"Amen, Fang," Bones growled, "Amen."

"So what's the plan?" Tech asked.

"We get in, grab Faith and...um," I said, not knowing what this new kids' name was.

"Phoenix," Bones said. Cool name.

"Phoenix," I repeated, "Then we get out. Before Gaz's and Ig's bombs go off."

"That's it?" Zack asked. I shrugged.

"We tend to improvise," I said, "You two just have to cover Bones' back. Easy."

"So lemme get this straight. We're going in there, no plan except to grab Faith and some other kid, hopefully not get killed by Erasers, and get out of there before the whole place blows to Hell?" Tech asked.

"Pretty much. Yeah," I answered.

"Just checking," Tech said smiling, "how do you think blowing up a federal facility will look on my portfolio?"

"I think they're getting what's coming to them," Zack growled. If there was anyone as protective of the kids as Bones and I, it was defiantly Zack. I can only imagine what he'll be like if he and Zoë have kids.

....Eww. Gross thought.

Zack participating in intercourse. Not something I ever wanted to imagine.

"Fang!" Bones shouted, "Do you Mind!? I'm trying to drive here."

"Sorry Bones," I said. He just grumbled under his breath.

"What were you thinkin' bout?" Tech asked.

"You don't wanna know," I said, "Besides, we gotta stay focused."

"Comin' up on it now, Fang," Bones said. See the cool thing about having a mind reader as a father; he'll never rag on ya for speeding. We were going at least 150 mph, no doubt the Cops are wondering why whenever we pass them, they suddenly have a craving for doughnuts.

The Flock was probably cruising along above us. We were going fast enough for them to stay above us. Angel's top speed is at least 160 mph. Yeah, we're fast.

As soon as we awoke Max wanted to zoom to Faith's rescue, seeing as she can go past Mach 2, that's not a problem for her. Bones convinced us to calm down. He explained what happened, he only got a single thought from the kidnapper.

"For _us_."

Whatever the Hell _that_ means.

I gripped my Beretta tighter. That kidnapper is getting one in every single part of their body. I'm gonna make them Swiss cheese.

"No way kid," Bones growled, "I want a piece of them first."

"Fine," I grumbled, "Final blow's mine though."

"Deal," Bones said.

I looked back out the front window.

'Hold on Baby Girl,' I thought, 'Daddy's coming.'

**Zack POV**

I could see Fang's reflection in the mirror. He looked _pissed_.

'He ain't the only one,' Bones thought at me. I gulped. Bones sounded down right furious.

'You have no idea,' Bones thought again. I looked back to Fang's reflection, to avoid eye contact with Bones, and get this...his eyes were green! His Bird DNA is acting up!

"Fang," I said warily, "You okay man?"

"Do I look okay?" Fang snapped. I backed off a little.

"Take some deep breaths, Fang," Tech said, "You're eyes are green. Like acid green."

Fang's eyes widened slightly. His breathing slowed even more.

"In. And out," Tech advised, "Calm. We're going to get her back, Fang. I promise."

"Same for me," I growled, "We'll be behind you every step. Count on it."

I saw Bones smile in the mirror. I smiled back.

"We're at the School," Bones said, "Max, Fang, and Iggy will be able to take you up."

Tech and I nodded. We got out of the Eclipse, and went to the trunk. The Flock landed behind us. Fang and Bones stepped forward.

"Okay," Bones said, "I know none of you have used any weapons, aside from Bombs, in these types of raids. Here's the plan: Fang, Max, Zack, and I will be focusing on getting Faith and Phoenix out of there–"

"Who's Phoenix?" Gazzy asked.

"Another Avian-American," Tech said, "Faith is in his cage. He's around her and Morgan's age."

"Ohh," Gazzy said, understanding.

"As I was saying," Bones continued, "Once we get the Squirts out of there, you, Iggy, and Gazzy will set their bombs off. Tech is going with you, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Focus on the main support beams. They shouldn't be hard to find. If you run into trouble, tell me. No hiding information, even if they say if you talk, the Flock will die. That's gotten to many of my friends killed before. They don't really have the balls to back it up, and if they try, they will fail."

Everyone smirked and nodded. Bones lifted his keys and pressed the button that popped the trunk. It opened to reveal my M16, Tech's P90, and a few other various toys.

Bones walked to the trunk and tossed everyone a bulletproof vest. Damn.

"These are Vests," Bones said. Iggy scoffed.

"Nooo. You're shittin' me!" Iggy said sarcastically. Bone shot him a look, even though it was pointless.

"He's glaring at you, Iggy," Angel informed him. Iggy rolled his sightless eyes.

"I got that when it became really quiet," Iggy said. Angel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Knock it off," Max scolded, "What's so special about these vests?"

"Well first off," Bones said, "They're bulletproof. And they can stop any blade from trying to slice you. They also fit to your bodies. I don't know the science of it, I was a Jarhead. Not a military scientist. They cover your upper torso like a long sleeved T-shirt. Girls, go ahead and change in the car. You don't want to wear these over your clothes. Now boys, keep your backs towards the car."

We all did as Bones said. Fang, Ig, Gaz, Tech, and I lined up, our backs to the car, and we took our shirts off. As I put the Vest on, I felt it stick to my body. It was like it was another layer of skin. I looked at my arm, and sure enough, the Vest was still growing (or that's what it looked like) to fit the length of my arm.

"Whoa, cool!" Gazzy said. We turned our heads in his direction.

"There's room to extend our wings. Try it," Gazzy said, spreading his own wings.

Fang and Iggy both spread their wings, and Tech and I watched as two slits opened in the back of the Vest for the wings.

"Where did you get these?" Tech asked Bones. Bones growled.

"Batchleder."

"Oh," Tech said, "Well, at least he's good for something. You got enough for everybody, right?"

Bones nodded, "More then enough, we could have a two hundred man army, and there's still more then enough."

"Like something out of a comic book," I mumbled. Bones chuckled.

"Story of our lives," Bones said still chuckling.

"Max!" Fang shouted, "You ready yet?"

"Yeah," Max said, "you guys can turn around now."

We all did. I was relieved that the girls put their original clothes on over the Vests. These Vests were a little too, uh...Fitting. You can see where I'm going with this.

Max's eyes were locked on Fang. I'm sure I saw her eyes flash green.

"Fang," Bones said, "put your shirt on."

"Oops," Fang said putting his shirt back on.

Not that it helped much, he was wearing some old black Harley Muscle T-shirt. It was better. Max stopped staring, a little.

"We doing this or not?" I asked, attaching my M203 Grenade Launcher to my M16. What? Always be prepared... I was a boy scout, sue me.

I saw Gazzy staring at my Rifle. His eyes were twinkling. Unfortunately for him, Max saw him drooling over it, too.

"No, Gazzy," She said, "No way am I letting you learn how to use that thing."

"Aww, but Max," Gazzy whined. Before he could continue Fang spoke up.

"Let's go, already," He snapped. Everyone looked at him. His eyes were green again.

"Fang, dude," I said, "Eyes."

He glared at me and said, "Bite me."

Max walked up to him and leaned up to his ear to whisper something. Whatever it was it worked.

"Good," Bones said, "Let's get to it."

After a really awkward flight up the side of the cliff, I mean _really_ awkward, we were in front of the School.

"Knock on the Door, Zack," Fang said. I grinned. I get to try out my GL. Oh the joy.

I loaded my GL and took aim while in a kneeling stance. I fired my round off.

*BOOM!!!*

OW! The recoil of my GL will take some getting used to. Great, now I can't feel my shoulder.

"If they didn't know that we were here before," I said, "They do now, come on!"

Bones rushed past me. He was in that wired Half-Wolf state of his, wearing ripped camouflage jeans and a strap over his shoulders, loaded with grenades. He reminded me of Swarzenegger or Stallone. Total 80's movie action hero/werewolf thing works for him.

Fang and Max were behind him. I covered the rear. Tech's group was still outside looking at the potential weak spots on the building. I just hope nothing attacks them.

...I just jinxed them, didn't I?

I am such a idiot.

* * *

**AN: So it begins...**

**Will they be able to save Faith and Phoenix?**

**Let's hope so.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	54. Rescue Op pt 2

**AN: *Tsparks walks out, clad in Camo jeans a black muscle shirt and a Skull cap.***

"**Today, I die in glory!" He exclaims, "Not! I'm just jokin with ya. I do however almost have this fic in 99 peoples favorites areas. You know who you are. One more and I'll have 100."**

"**As for the legal garbage," Tsparks continues, "you all know what I'm gonna say. Let's see if they save Faith and Phoenix or not. Shall we?"**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Rescue Op pt 2**

**Faith POV**

Phoenix and me was waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come save us.

"You sure they like me?" Phoenix asked, _again_.

"Yes, Phoenix," I said, "I like you, why they no like you."

"Ewasers said I a fweak," Phoenix mumbled. I smackeded my head again.

"Don't matter what the Monsters say," I said, "Daddy says they is all stupid, and not to listen to 'em."

"Why you Daddy sound mean and nice at the same time?" Phoenix asked me.

I punched Phoenix's shoulder.

"Owie," Phoenix said, "Why 'ou hit me?"

"Don't call my Daddy mean," I said, "he the nicest Daddy ever."

"How I know you not lying?" Phoenix asked. I narwoed my eyes at him again.

"I no lie," I said, "lying bad. Daddy says if you lie, you no better then the Monsters."

"Does your Daddy lie?" Phoenix asked. I tought for a second.

"Sometimes," I mumbled. Phoenix narwoed his eyes at me again.

"So he might be bad," Phoenix said. I punched him harder in the shoulder.

"Owie!" Phoenix said, "That one really hurted!"

"My Daddy not bad," I gwowled, "Take it back."

"Why?" Phoenix said. I gwowled again.

"Cause if you don't, I stop talking to you," I said. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said, "I sorwy Faith. I no mean to make you mad. I just scareded."

I smiled at him, "I know, Phoenix. I scareded, too. But Daddy and Bones are coming. You see."

Phoenix holded his hand out, "still Friends?"

I grabbed his hand and shaked it, "yup. Still friends."

Phoenix smiled. Then something went Boom!

"What that!?" Phoenix asked. I shaked my head back and forth.

"I dunno," I said. Phoenix and I scooteded closer togetder.

'Faith? You still here, Squirt?' Bones asked me.

I smiled, 'Yeah, Bones. We here. You here too?'

'On our way to you. Keep your heads about you, Faith. We're coming.'

'Otay Bones,' I said. I looked back at Phoenix. He was still scareded.

"It otay, Phoenix," I said, "The boom was my Family."

"Your Family?" Phoenix asked, "Why they make a boom?"

"Cause they wanna get us outta here," I said. We smiled at each other.

Then we heared a roar.

...That wasn't Bones' roar.

**Fang POV**

We were running down another hallway. Zack and I shooting at anything that moved.

Max had gotten her share of punches in on a few Erasers. Bones has yet to use any of his grenades yet. Bummer.

I would have loved to see a Eraser go splat.

"We there yet?" Zack asked from behind me, "I'm already on my third clip."

"Controlled bursts, Zack," I said, shooting a tailing Eraser in the head, "Conserve your ammo. We have no idea what else is in store for us down here."

"You're one to talk," Zack said, unloading some into another tailing Eraser, "Mr. I-have-Bird-DNA-so-my-sight-is-amazing-so-I-can-hit-targets-in-the-perfect-dead-center. You try it with a normal set of eyes, then tell me to conserve ammo."

"Both of you, Shut UP!" Max said, "Lets just focus on getting Faith and Felix out of here."

"Phoenix, Max," I corrected, "Kid's name is Phoenix."

"What. Ever," Max said, "Let's go get them already!"

*ROOOAARRR*

We all stopped in our tracks.

"What in the Hell was _that_!?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea," Bones said, "But I'm not staying here to find out. Come on, this way!"

We followed Bones down another hallway. And another. And another. And another. And then we went...down some stairs. We stopped in front of a set of doors.

"Zack!" I said, pulling Max with me to one side of the hallway, "Open the door!"

"Done!" Zack said, readying his GL. Bones braced himself against the wall opposite of us.

*BOOM!*

"Man," Zack said, "That gets easier every time."

Max and I smiled in his direction. We got off the wall and started walking in the hallway. It had dog crates going down it. Holy Shit. There were a lot of Experiments in here. Bones walked closer to us. we weren't running anymore, but walking through the Hallway of Hell. I felt as though I was walking down Memory Lane. Some of these experiments looked bad. Really bad. Like they were begging for death bad. Max came closer to me.

"She just got here," I whispered, answering her unsaid fears, "No way she looks as bad as these guys."

Max nodded and whimpered a little. I grew even more angry. First, they try to kill my girlfriend. Second, they decide to send some nut after me. And Finally, they take my kid.

Oh yeah, this week has been going great. Not.

"This way," Bones said, "they should be down this hallway somewhere–"

That's all he got out before some huge thing ran right into him. He went flying through the wall.

"Bones!!" We shouted. Zack and I locked our weapons on Bones' attacker. Another blur came up on my side and slashed at me. I dodged. Something wet touched my face... Holy Hell! It Burns!!!

"AGH!!" I yelled in pain, "Sonofa..."

"Ooo. Looky here, Crash," the one that scratched me said, "I got Fang!! I got Fang!!!"

"Cells is gonna be pissed at you, Burn," The other one, Crash, said, "He's her 'soul mate'."

"Phht," Burn said, "Whatever. I'll try not to kill him then."

"F**k you!" Zack shouted. He started to unload his clip. Crash and Burn moved out of the way. Damn.

"Ha! Missed us!" Crash said, "Wanna try again, Pretty boy?"

"No, he doesn't," Someone to my left groaned, "I'll play though, Shitface."

"Bones!" We said relieved. He walked out of the hole in the wall he was sent through.

"Bones?" Crash asked, "That's a terrible name. How about Flattened!? Cause that's what you're about to be!"

Crash charged at Bones again. Bones leapt over him and rolled on the ground. Burn came up on his right side and tried to slash him, but Bones countered with a Judo arm toss. Ow. That had to hurt.

"Lucky shot, F**kface," Burn grumbled, as he tried to stand back up.

Bones leapt on him, pinning him to the ground. He unclipped a grenade, armed it and shoved it in Burn's mouth. I could see the outline of Bones' arm in Burn's throat.

"Eat that," Bones said, "Maybe it'll clean your mouth up a little bit. Consider it a breath mint."

"Mmf!!" Burn said, his voice muffled.

"I suggest we back up!" Bones said as he cleared a five foot leap over to us.

Max, Zack, and I dove for the ground. Bone landed next to Zack.

*BOOOM!*

I could hear chunks of Burn land behind me. I think a piece of him landed on my leg. Okay, EWW! Not cool!

"Jesus, Bones," Zack said, "Overkill much?"

"No such thing when it comes to Erasers," Max said. I nodded. The four of us stood back up.

"Burn?" Crash said as he walked back into the room.

He looked around, looking at all the scattered pieces of his fallen comrade. He shouldn't worry too much. I'm going to send him to join Burn soon enough. His features grew angered. Then he looked over to us and locked his eyes on me.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!" Crash roared, "I'M GONNA OBLITERATE YOU!!!!"

"Oh, I'd say he's a little pissed," Zack said, reloading his M16 and GL, "Might have to go all out."

"He's pissed alright," A familiar voice said behind me, "But I won't let him hurt you if you surrender now."

We turned around to see, who else, but Celia. She was wearing a new look. Her wings out, Black pants, and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Celia!?" Zack said, training his weapon on her, "_She's_ the creepy stalker chick? Damn, guess I owe Zoë fifty bucks."

"Fangy," Celia said, "you didn't tell them about me? I'm hurt."

"You can bite me," I snarled. She smiled.

"Oh, I plan on it," Celia said, "I'm just glad we're on the same page."

"*Grr* You keep away from him, you whore!" Max snarled.

Celia crouched for a attack position.

"Watch who you're calling a whore, Bitch!" Celia snarled back.

"Watch who you call a bitch, Bitch!" I snarled at her. Celia recoiled. She seemed shocked that I was sticking up for Max.

Why wouldn't I stick up for her? Max is only _my girlfriend_!

"Fangy!" Celia said, "What are you saying!?"

I rolled my, no doubt green, eyes. How slow is this chick?

"I'm saying, watch what you call Max!" I growled out.

"Oh, ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Crash shouted, "YOU'RE ROADKILL!!"

He started to run again. Max and I dove to the left, while Zack and Bones dove to the right. He kept going for a few feet, before he turned around and came at us again. Zack and I started to unload rounds into him. They were, literally, bouncing off him!

"Well. That sucks," Zack said. I nodded my agreement.

"Move!" Bones said ramming into our side, and moving the four of us to the wall again. Crash passed by us again. He turned around fully about three yards down the hallway.

"What now?" Max asked. Celia screamed over her question.

"You MORON!!" she shouted, "YOU ALMOST HIT FANG!!!"

"THAT WAS MY PLAN!!!" Crash hollered back.

"Well KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Celia screamed, "THE MASTER STILL NEEDS HIM! _I_ STILL NEED HIM!!"

"FANG CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!" Crash shouted as he started to move back towards us.

"Don't ya love it when the Baddies forget about you, and yell their plans right in front of you?" Zack joked.

Bones and I smiled at him. I heard Max growl again. I grabbed her arm before she could leap at Celia.

"Fang!" Max hissed, "Let GO!"

"Max," I hissed back, she still struggled.

"Max!" I said louder. Still no effect.

"MAX!" I said, loud enough to get her attention, but not loud enough to alert the two psychos still arguing across hallway at each other.

"What!?" Max hissed at me.

"Faith," I said quietly, "We still need to get Faith and Phoenix."

Max growled, but she stayed put. I kissed her on the lips. She pulled into my kiss hungrily. I returned the feeling. I was very in the moment right now.

"HEY!" Bones shouted at us, causing us to split apart and breath heavily, "Get over yourselves! We're here to get Faith and Phoenix! Not so you two could Snog each other's face off!"

Max turned bright red, but her eyes were still green. I could see the lust in them.

"Sorry," Max mumbled.

"Yeah, no idea what came over me," I said, still trying to catch my breath. That was a Hell of a kiss.

"Let's get the kids already!" Zack said, standing. He looked at Crash with narrowed eyes.

"Screw this," he mumbled. I was going to ask what he was thinking, but the I saw the most unseen thing happen...

* * *

**AN: OOO, Another Cliffy! I Am SOOO EVIL!!!**

**!!!!!!!**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	55. Rescue Op pt 3

**AN: *Tsparks walks out on-stage with Bones. Tsparks raises Bones arm in a referee like manner.***

"**Your current lead in the poll for favorite OC," Tsparks announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Bones!"**

***Bones yanks his arm away.* "Will you stop that!" Bones said, "It's bad enough you got Faith and Phoenix hooked on your Xbox, no need to get these people wrapped up in your delusions."**

"**Aww," Tsparks sulked, "It's not my fault they like 2010. It's a good game."**

"**Never mind," Bones said shaking his head, "Let's get this chapter started before we bore these readers to sleep."**

"**Hey! I'm not boring," Tsparks said, offended.**

"**Shaddup. Tsparks doesn't own Maximum Ride-" Bones was cut off.**

"**Blah, blah, blah," Tsparks said moving his hand like a small mouth, "They know that, let's just start the chapter already."**

"**Immature Teenager, no respect," Bones continued to grumble as they walked offstage.**

* * *

**Chapter 53: Rescue Op pt 3**

**Zack POV**

Um..........Damn.

That's all I have to say.

After I stood up, I loaded my GL, aimed, and...Didn't even have to fire.

Some random scientist ran down the hallway, covered in flames. He was doing that funny, dying girlish scream guys do in movies. I couldn't keep a straight face, I broke down laughing.

Max and Fang joined in soon after me. Bones chuckled, then he clapped his hands together getting our attention.

"Well," Bones said, "According to Faith, that guy was trying to grab her out of the cage, and Phoenix's eyes turned red, apparently, then wush! He was covered in flames."

"So he's a pyrokinetic," Fang mused. Sometimes it scares me how smart he is for being a kid who's never gone to school.

"A what?" Max asked. I chuckled and rose my rifle back up. Baddies were still here, after all.

"A pyrokinetic," Fang restated, "is a person who can control and create fire. Whoever named Phoenix, obviously knew what they were doing when they did so."

"Oh," Max said. Bones cracked his neck.

"Alright," he said, "let's get moving. They should be down this hallway.

"Um, anyone know where the Psycho-moron award winners of the year went?" I asked. Fang, Bones, and Max each looked ahead to see that our attackers left.

"I can't read 'em anywhere," Bones said, "Wait! Got 'em. They're gone. They bolted. Someone triggered a failsafe. We didn't even have to bring Gazzy and Ig with us. This was just a temporary base. They're gonna blow it in twenty."

"Let's get the kids already!" Fang said, as he raced past us.

We checked cages as we ran past them. I actually felt bad for some of these experiments, too bad we couldn't save them all.

"Don't worry about these experiments," Bones said, "they aren't even self-aware. They're like robots, except made with human and various other DNA."

"That's so twisted," Max said, looking at an experiment that had lifeless eyes. It looked like a seal/turtle. I didn't even know the whitecoats could be so heartless.

"We have to get the kids out of here now," Fang growled. I nodded as we hurried up.

I kept looking to my left as I passed cages. Then an experiment spoke up to me.

"Uncie Zack!"

"Yeah, hi Faith," I said then moved on to join the others.....Hold the phone!

"Faith!" I said going back to her cage, "Thank god! Guys! I got her!"

The other rushed back to us. Inside her cage was another kid, sure enough, with wings. His wings were a faded dark red. Like a Cardinal's wings. The kid had a light mix of red in his blond hair. Weird, and yet cool. His eyes were the most interesting thing though, they were a light purple. He looked unsure of us. I smiled at him. He gave me a weak smile back.

"We should have brought Tech or Nudge in here," Max mumbled. We were having a hard time with the electronic lock on the cage. Fang banged on the cage door.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, and then sighed, "Any ideas?"

"I got one," Bones said, looked at Faith and Phoenix. All three of their eyes glazed over.

"Otay," the two-year-olds said simultaneously.

Faith and Phoenix held each other's hands as they walked towards the cage door.

"Back up, Fang," Bones said, "They have to get out."

How were they going to do that?

My unasked question was answered as Faith raised one of her arms and it went through one of the cage bars. I think my eyes leapt out of their sockets. My jaw went to China slowly, as Faith and Phoenix walked through the cage.

Holy shit. I am so envious of Fang's Family.

His dad can turn into a giant prehistoric dog and read minds.

His daughter can walk through solid objects.

His girlfriend can move at a speed past Mach 2.

His brother, E, can also read minds.

And he can turn invisible.

...And Fang's my best friend. How lucky can you get?

"Alright," Bones said, "let's blow this joint."

"Bones!" I said, "Don't do drugs, give hugs."** (Props to St. Fang for that quote. I just had to fit it in here.)**

Faith and Phoenix laughed. Fang knelt down to Phoenix as Max picked up Faith.

"Ready to go?" Max asked Faith. Faith nodded.

"Hi Phoenix," Fang said, "I'm Fang. I'm Faith's Daddy. You ready to leave?"

"R-really?" Phoenix asked, "I come too?"

"Yup," Fang nodded.

"Otay, Let's go!" Phoenix said, smiling. Fang gave him a half smile back and picked him up.

"Well," Bones said, "As nice as this is, we only have about five minutes to get out of here! Let's get a move on!"

We bolted down the hallway back to the exit. We made it up the steps in record time. Right before we got out of the building, something attacked Fang and Phoenix. It sent them through the wall.

"PHOENIX!" "FANG!" Max and Faith yelled. Max turned around to go help, but Bones stopped her.

"No time," Bones said, "We have to move. NOW!!"

Bones stayed behind us, preventing Max and I from going back to help Fang and Phoenix.

Bones grabbed my shoulders as he jumped over the edge of the cliff. Max opened her wings and followed us down. Bones turned around so he landed on his back. Damn, that had to hurt. I thought it would, seeing as he was my cushion.

"I'm good," Bones said. We both stood up and the rest of the Flock ran up to us along with Tech.

"Where's Fang?" Tech asked.

"Back in the–" I was cut off by a huge explosion.

"FANG!!" we all shouted. I dropped to my knees. No way he made it out of there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," said Max, "NO!"

"God Dammit!" Iggy shouted, "Tell me he wasn't in there! Tell me!"

Gazzy, Angel, and Faith were sobbing. Tech and Bones were staring back at what used to be an Itex base. Max stood up, she handed Faith over to Nudge, who was speechless, and stormed over to Bones.

"You ASSHOLE!" She shouted shoving him back, "I could have helped him!"

"He told me to get you out of there!" Bones shouted back, "HE _TOLD_ ME TO MAKE YOU GO ON! HOW DO YOU THINK _I_ FEEL!? THAT WAS _MY SON_!!"

"Why are you all shouting?" A calm collected voice said from behind us.

We all turned to see Fang and Phoenix standing there. Aside from a few scratches, there was nothing wrong with them. They looked confused. _They_ looked confused.

...Do you see the irony here?

"FANG!!!" We all shouted louder. The Flock, including Faith, ran over to him and tackled him in a group hug. Phoenix was lucky enough to move out of the way. Smart kid.

"OW!! GUYS! Get OFF! I can't breathe!" Fang shouted. All of them backed off. Except for Max. She smacked his face. Fang's head turned to the right.

"Yeah," Fang said as he rubbed his face and looked back at her, "I deserved that. Remind me never to do that again."

"You better not," Max said, then they embraced in a hug. And then a kiss.

...fifteen seconds later, I decided to break the happy moment by clearing my throat.

"What are we?" I asked, "Chopped liver?"

"Yeah," Tech joked, "Give us a hug Fang!"

"Ew. No," Fang said. He walked, more like limped, closer to Phoenix and picked him up.

"Everyone, this is Phoenix," Fang said, "Phoenix, meet your new Family. Or at least some of it."

"Hi," Phoenix said quietly. I walked over to him.

"Hi Phoenix, I'm Zack," I said, "Feel free to call me Uncie Zack, Faith and Morgan do it. I figure you can, too."

Phoenix smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Fang," Tech said coming up to us, "how in the Hel-eck," Tech corrected himself, for fear of a Bones smack, "did you get out of there?"

"I dunno," Fang shrugged, "All I remember was some thing barreling into my left side, wrapping my arms tighter around Phoenix, and I pictured the Eclipse outside, wanting to be there before the building blew. Now here we are."

Faith toddled over to Fang's other side and tugged on his hand. Fang looked down, and then looked at me. I held my arms out and Fang handed me Phoenix, who thankfully didn't flinch away, so he could pick up Faith. Faith snuggled into his arms.

"So, what?" Gazzy asked, "did you teleport or something?"

"I guess I did," Fang answered.

"Let's go over this back at the bar," Bones said, "Everyone is dying to see Faith back safe and sound. Including myself."

"You're right here with her, why do you need to see her safe and sound when you know she is?" Gazzy asked again.

"Can't be too careful, Gaz," Iggy said. Fang and Max nodded.

"Lets go home," Faith yawned out, "I tired."

* * *

**AN: Aww, a sweet ending. ...I think I'm gonna puke. Too. Much. Sweetness! Ahh!**

**Not. I'm actually cool with that. Keep a eye open, you'll never know when I add another Chap.**

**Gonna need a song suggestion for the next chapter, guys.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	56. Burn in my Light

**AN: * Tsparks walks out, he's wearing aviator sunglasses.***

"**Check it," Tsparks says, "The following fic is mine. No one else's. The idea is mine. Half of the people are. Half aren't. Deal with it."**

***Tsparks walks offstage***

* * *

**WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON AHEAD!**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Burn in my Light**

**Celia POV**

"You just _had_ to go and try to kill him, didn't you?" I said to Crash, for the seventh time.

We had escaped the Itex School. But we left Fang behind, again! I was still pissed at Crash for trying to kill him. We were currently on our way back to Washington, the state. The Master lives there.

"HE KILLED BURN!!" Crash shouted, "What do you see in him anyways!?"

"Firstly," I said, "Keep your voice down. We're trying to keep a low profile here, remember? Secondly, I think it was Bones that killed him. And do I really have to answer that third question, again?"

"I'd like to hear it again," Crash muttered, "Cause Burn always got even more pissed when you went on about it."

I growled. Burn had a crush on me; I always blew him off though. Fang was the only one who deserved me. Not some Eraser reject. Plus, I was already twice, no, _three _times Burn's age. The little perv.

"Fang and I were made for each other," I said, sipping from my soda, "simple as that."

"He seems to like that Max chick more," Crash commented. I almost choked.

"No he DOESN'T!" I screamed at him, causing heads to turn again.

Crash chuckled, "And you told me to keep a low profile."

"Shut. Up," I said, "you don't even know what you're talking about."

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Crash said, "Dreaming about you?"

"Yes actually," I answered. Crash shook his head.

"And you say I'm the crazy one."

**Fang POV**

_**Dream**_

_**Max and I were double teaming on Celia. She already had a broken nose, her wings were bent at a funny angle, and no doubt her heart had to be crushed.**_

_**I was a very happy bird boy. Nothing could be better right now.**_

_**...and then my male hormones came into the equation.**_

"_**Ohh, Fang," Max moaned, "Take me. NOW!"**_

_**I scooped her up and took her to the bed that appeared behind me. I love dreams like this.**_

"_**Mmm," Max moaned again.**_

_**I captured her lips in a heated kiss. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened in a heartbeat. Our tongues started to duel for dominance, in each other's mouths. Needless to say, Max won. I wasn't complaining though. I reached down to the end of her shirt; I broke off the kiss so she would look at me. I asked her with pleading eyes, she nodded. And then we kissed again, locking our lips together.**_

_**I slowly raised her shirt over her head. My thumb ran circles on her finely toned stomach muscles as I raised her shirt. She moaned in pleasure. That sound is my favorite sound yet.**_

_**I took her shirt off and flung it behind me. I gazed at her revealed breasts. She was perfect. Max smiled and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I reached down and pulled my own shirt off, revealing my own toned body. Max ran her hands over my abs, and up to my chest. She started to trace my Cross tattoo with her finger.**_

"_**Like what you see?" I asked. Max nodded. Her smile never wavered.**_

"_**Yeah," Max said, "What about you? You like?"**_

"_**Oh, hell yeah," I said in a husky voice. I bent down to start kissing her stomach.**_

_**As I continued my sweet kisses up her body, Max moans grew in intensity and number. Thus increasing my own arousal. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.**_

"FANG!!!" A male voice yelled.

_**Wait...WHAT THE HELL!?**_

"WAKE UP!!!" The same voice shouted.

I snapped awake.

"Damn," I muttered. Why the Hell did someone wake me up?

"More like gross," a voice said. I turned to see three people in the doorway. Angel, Bones, and E.

I understand why they woke me up. My dream must have been a little loud.

'You have no idea,' E said. He was looking at me with wide eyes.

Oh, shit. I just scarred my younger brother for life.

Bones and Angel started laughing quietly; I guess they caught that thought as well.

"Yup," Angel said, "you nailed that one on the head Fang."

I smiled at her wording. She must have realized what she said because she blushed. I laughed.

"You know, Ang," I said, "you know more about how to block out, _certain_, thoughts. Why not help out E?"

"Okay," Angel brightened up, "Come on, E. It helps to be away from the perverts thinking those thoughts."

I scowled at her while she and E walked away. Bones smiled and shook his head.

"You just can't win can you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Guess not," I replied, "What time is it?"

"Bout quarter past 11," Bones said, "Faith, Phoenix, and Max debated waking you up before Phoenix finally convinced Faith to introduce her to everybody else. Zoë has become quite attached to him and vise versa."

"Good to hear," I said, "Why did Faith want me to wake up?"

"Zack told her and Phoenix once you woke up, the band would perform a song for Phoenix," Bones said.

"Ahh, gotcha," I said nodding my understanding.

"Faith and Phoenix are coming this way as we speak, I'd be ready if I were you," Bones warned. Then he turned out of the doorway and walked away.

"Wait...What?" I said to no one.

**Faith POV**

"Come on Phoenix," I said running back inside to wake up Daddy.

"Wait up!" He said, "Where you Daddy sweepin' gain?"

"Upstairs," I said, "In bed."

"Oh, otay," Phoenix said nodding his head, "what song he gonna sing?"

"I dunno," I answereded, "Daddy doesn't tell me, he just plays. Like a supwise."

"What's a supwise?" Phoenix asked. I fowgot he just left the Bad Place last night.

"A supwise is when growed ups don't tell you somethin' and then you are shocked when they showed you what it is," I essplained.

"Otay, whateva," Phoenix said. He learneded too much from Uncie Zack and Auntie Z.

We went past some of the custumers that was eating in the Bar. Some smiled at me, and then raised their eyebwows at Phoenix. What? They never see a two year old boy or somethin'?

We kept going past them and up the stairs. We pasted E and Angle. Morgan was with E, but when she saw us E suddenly stopped and putted her down. Morgan came up behind Phoenix. I fowgot they haven't met yet.

"Hi, I'm Morgan," Morgan said to Phoenix. She holded out her hand.

Phoenix grabbed her hand and shaked it, "Phoenix. Faith told me bout you. You E's friend too right?"

Morgan nodded, "E my bestest fwiend. Faith my other fwiend."

"Hey!" I said, "I tought I was you bestest friend?"

"E my bestest fwiend," Morgan said gain, "you my fwiend, too. E just my bestest fwiend."

"Well Phoenix my bestest friend," I said, "Right, Phoenix?"

Phoenix nodded. Then he speaked up, "Where you room?"

I stopped and realized we was now walking to the TV room. Oopsies.

"This way," I said turning around. We walked back to Daddy and Mommy and me's room. I walked thru the door and opened it from the other side.

"Shh," I said, "Gots to supwise Daddy. Really funny to supwise Daddy."

Morgan and Phoenix nodded.

We all walked over to Daddy's bed. There was a lump that had to be Daddy hiding under the covers. Quietly we climbed on the bed. I counted to three with my hand, and on three we jumped on Daddy. Essept for one thing.

...It wasn't Daddy. It was just a bunch of pillows!

"What these doin' here?" Phoenix asked.

"They're there to distract you three so I can attack you from behind!" A voice said behind all of us.

I was really supwised when Daddy scooped us all up. Phoenix and Morgan was in one arm, while I was in the other.

"Ahh! Daddy!" I squealed. Phoenix laughed. Morgan squealed, too.

"Uncie Fang! Put down!" Morgan said.

"Aww, but I don't wanna!" Daddy said, "You three are my favorite kids in the whole world! Why would I put you down?"

"So yous can play music!" Phoenix said.

Daddy smiled and put us down. He walked back to his dwawe and pulled two shirts out. One was his black Disturbed: Ten Thousand Fists shirt; the other was his white Shinedown: Sound of Madness shirt.

"Which one?" Daddy asked, smiling, "I can't decide."

"This one!" I said pointing to his white shirt.

"No, he should wear this one," Phoenix said pointing to the black one.

"Well, I guess it's up to Morgan," Daddy said, "which one Morgan?"

"The bwack one!" Morgan said, smiling at Daddy.

"All right," Daddy said, "I like your styles kids."

"Aww," I said. I wanted Daddy to wear the white one.

Daddy looked at me and frowned. Then he smiled big and picked his white shirt on.

"Here Faith," Daddy said, "You can wear this one."

I looked up at Daddy with hope in my eyes, "Really?"

Daddy nodded, I smiled and took the shirt from him then hugged him, "Tank you Daddy!"

"No prob, Faith," Daddy said, he pulled his shirt on and picked up Morgan, "Come on you two, I gotta go play some music."

Me and Phoenix and Morgan cheered while we walked back down the stairs.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Daddy and Uncie Zack were ready and were about to start playing, then Daddy talked into the mic.

"This next song goes out to the newest member of Zack's family," Daddy said, "here's to Zack's adopted younger brother, Felix!"

"Who Felix?" Phoenix asked me.

"You silly," I answereded, "Daddy trying to keep us safe by saying a made up name."

"Oh," Phoenix said. I giggled at him.

**(AN: The following song is called ****Burn in my Light**** by Mercy Drive)**

**(Fang: **_Zack_**: **_**Both**_**)**

**The nebula rising above from the black of deceiving lies  
A new star is born now he brings you the light with his hands untied**

**They tried so hard to follow,** _**but no one can.**_  
**Inside you're all so hollow, **_**you understand?**_**  
**  
_**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.**_

**I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake.  
It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face.  
**  
**You tried to hold me under, **_**but I held my breath.**_**  
Alone and now you wonder, **_**what do I possess.**_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
You're gonna burn in light  
**_  
_**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.  
**_  
_**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
**__Take what's mine__**  
**_  
_**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
**__You're gonna burn in light  
__**Burn in my light!**_

Everybody clapped for Daddy and Uncie Zack. Even Phoenix did. Daddy put his guitar down and hopped down from the stage and walked back over to us.

"Wow! That was really cool!" Phoenix said, "Can you do it again?"

Daddy and the others laughed. Morgan and I giggled.

"Yeah Phoenix," Daddy said, "I'll do it again. But later. What'cha think of that song?"

"I liked it lots!" Phoenix said. Morgan nodded her head and stweached her arms out.

"I wiked it dis much!" she said.

"I liked it amost as much as Shinedown, Daddy," I said. That meant I liked it lots. Not a lot of music is as good as Shinedown. Essept what ever Daddy sings, then it's the best music ever.

"Well that's good to hear," Uncie Zack said, "Fang-y here was up late writing that song."

My mouth dropped open. Daddy doesn't write songs that much, unless it's for spwecial occasions.

"Really Daddy?" I asked, "You writed that?"

"A little," Daddy said, "Uncie Zack helped."

"Aw, stop," Uncie Zack said pushing Daddy's shoulder, "You're makin me blush."

Everyone started to laugh again.

I gwuess we're safe again.

**Celia POV**

Ugh! Dammit! My eyes snapped open.

Why was he so damn attached to those brats!? Fang should have realized his love for me as soon as I revealed myself! Why hasn't he?

It's that Max, I'll bet. That little bitch had him hypnotized or something. There's no way he actually loved her. Not without some help from that little blond shit, Angel.

Bingo! Maybe I've been going at this all the wrong way! Maybe, I need to take out Angel. Then he'll be mine.

"Yo Cells," Crash said, waving a hand in my face, "Come on, we gotta get back to the Master."

"Huh? Oh, right," I mumbled. I started to develop a new plan.

Take out Angel, and Fang will be mine. But how to do it?

How?

* * *

**AN: Damn, she's clueless. Isn't she?**

**Anyway, I chose the song because, well, it's awesome. Plus it kinda reminded me of how I want Phoenix's personality to be like. A little cocky, but a good head on his shoulders.**

**Song requests can continue, as can various other suggestions.**

**The Lemon was for those of you who were asking. And to see if I could write one. If I should include a Fax lemon, let me know. Or I could make it a separate fic.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	57. Phoenix's Pain

**AN: *Tsparks walks out on stage* "Peace," is all he says. Then he walks offstage.**

***Frankie and Chet are shoved on the stage***

"**Why are we doing this?" Chet asked. Frankie shrugged.**

"**I dunno," He said, "Lets just get it over with."**

"**Fine," Chet said. He pulled ou a harmonica and blew into it.**

**Together they said, "Tsparks158 doesn't own Maximum Ride. Deal with it."**

***And then they walked offstage. Someone in the audience booed and hissed.***

* * *

**Chapter 56: Phoenix's Pain**

**Max's POV**

"That is just sooo cute," Zoë said. She, Ella, and I had gone out to the mall to shop for Phoenix, Faith, and Morgan. The girls had grown a little and Phoenix didn't have any clothes to his name, even though he's been staying with us for three days already. Currently Zoë was looking at T-shirts for Phoenix.

"What are you talking about now?" Ella asked her. Zoë grabbed the shirt she was looking at and held it out to us.

It was another shirt that had something to do with fire. Shocker! Ever since Phoenix and Z had met, Zoë felt a motherly bond to Phoenix. Kinda like how I was with Angel and Faith.

"Should we get it?" Zoë asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I think we have gotten him enough," I said gesturing to the almost overflowing cart full of clothes for the toddlers.

"We should be thankful that Nudge and Angel would've rather stayed behind with Phoenix and Faith," Ella said. Zoë and I nodded.

"Can you imagine how much we would have been spending?" I asked. The three of us laughed. Ella's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Nudge! What!?" Ella exclaimed. I was fighting the urge to ditch them and rush back to make sure the flock was alright.

"We'll be there ASAP!" Ella said. She met Zoë and I with a scared expression.

"What?" Zoë and I asked. Ella looked at me, and then rested her eyes on Zoë.

"Z," Ella said, "Phoenix is sick. Really, really sick. Bones doesn't know what's wrong with him."

Zoë got scared. She did exactly what I was fighting the urge to do, she dropped the shirt she was holding and ran out of the store. We ditched the cart we were pushing around and followed after her.

The three of us ran back down the sidewalk to the Bar. Which had disappointed customers leaving the front door. That's a first.

We passed a couple and asked why they were upset.

"Some poor boy just collapsed. When Bones went to touch him he was burning up," the woman of the couple said, "that poor child. He looked like he was in so much pain."

Needless to say that didn't help Zoë or I relax at all. In fact, it only worried us even more.

We rushed past her into the Bar. We ran into the others. Frankie, E, Morgan, and Chet were all sitting at a table eating. They were trying to distract Morgan most likely.

Ella ran over to Mom and Iggy to get more details. Nudge and Tech were each on a computer. Chet, Gazzy, Justin, and Stacy (Zack's Mom) were all cleaning up a mess near some tables.

There was no sign of Fang, Bones, Faith, Zack, or Phoenix. Zoë immediately rushed to the stairs, and went up them. I followed her up the stairs.

Sure enough, I could hear someone crying once we made it to the upstairs hallway.

"B-But I no wanna leave!" the crying voice shouted. Faith.

Zoë and I went down the hallway to see Zack and Bones standing in the doorway of the Boys' room. Zoë put a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Zack," She said, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Z," Zack sighed out, "Something's wrong with Phoenix. We have no clue, he's just burning up."

Zoë and I pushed past Bones and Zack to see Faith and Fang sitting on Phoenix's right.

"I don't wanna go!" Faith cried again. My baby girl had tears running down her face. Fang was holding onto her. He turned his head to look at us. He was sending me a pleading look. I walked up behind them.

"Faith, sweetie," I said quietly, "we have to let Phoenix rest."

"NO!" Faith cried. She had tears running down her face.

"Faith Esperanza Ride!" Fang said, "You are _never_ allowed to yell at Mommy."

This only made Faith cry harder. Fang sighed and then pulled her into a hug, rubbing on her back.

"I'm sorry Faith," Fang whispered, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't want you to get sick like Phoenix."

"I-I K-know Da-Daddy," Faith sniffled, "I sorwy Mommy."

"Oh, Faith," I cooed, "It's okay. Come here, Baby."

Faith broke away from Fang to come into my arms. I hugged her close to my body as she continued to sob for her friend.

"Ahh!" Phoenix cried in pain. Fang, Bones, and Zoë were at his side in an instant.

"Shh," Zoë said, brushing her hand through his hair, "Shh, you'll be okay."

"Where does it hurt, Kiddo?" Bones asked Phoenix.

"Head," Phoenix whimpered, "Hurts. Make it stop."

"Ahh!" Faith suddenly cried out in pain. She broke away from my hug and clutched her head.

"Faith!?" Fang and I said alarmed.

"Head hurts," Faith whimpered, then she went to Fang and grabbed his arm, "Make it stop, Daddy. Pwease, make it stop."

Fang carefully brought her into another hug, then he looked at me.

"What the hell?" he mouthed. I nodded, showing him I was just as confused.

Then Fang widened his eyes. He turned to look at Bones. Bones shook his head.

"I didn't even think of that," Bones said, scooping Phoenix up carefully, "Bring her with us. I'll check to see if he has one."

"Right," Fang said. He stood up, Faith still sobbing in his arms, and followed Bones downstairs.

"What the hell is happening to them Max?" Zoë asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Zoë, I don't know."

"Obviously Fang and Bones have an Idea though," Zack said, "Let's go follow them."

And so we did.

**Fang POV**

"Hurts," Faith whimpered again.

"I know, Baby Girl," I whispered, then I kissed her head, "I know. Bones and I are working on it. Be strong, Faith."

"Hurts, Daddy," Faith whimpered again, "I feels it. I feels Phoenix's hurt."

"I figured," I mumbled. Damn Itex.

I took a wild guess that Phoenix had a chip. I'll bet the scientists moved it from his wrist to his skull, considering what happened to Max. Somehow, Faith could feel Phoenix's pain. I'm gonna take a wild guess again and say that Itex has something to do with that, too.

"I think you nailed it, Fang," Bones said. He was currently putting Phoenix down on the CAT scanner in the Dungeon. Bones has a whole freaking medical wing down here. Talk about being prepared.

"Better have it and not need it," Bones said going over to the computer, "then need it and not have it."

"Right," I said. Zack, Zoë, and Max came down the stairs behind us.

"Fang?" Zoë asked, "What's Bones doing?"

"CAT scan," I said, "I think Phoenix has a chip."

"Zoë," Phoenix cried, "Zoë!"

Zoë walked over to his side and grabbed his hand.

"I'm right here, Sweetie," Zoë said, "I'm not going anywhere. Zack is here, too. Want him to hold your other hand?"

"Faith?" Phoenix asked.

"She's okay," Zack said on Phoenix's right, "She's with her Daddy. You'll be okay, Buddy. Bones is just gonna see if there's wrong in your body."

"Otay," Phoenix said, "Zoë?"

"Yeah?" Zoë said from his left.

"Stay?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zoë said, rubbing his arm.

That's actually really sweet. For some reason, Z and Phoenix have a bond much like that of Faith and myself. I wonder why that is...

"Alright," Bones said, "just breathe slowly Phoenix. In. And out. Just like that. Can you do that, Kiddo?"

"Try," Phoenix muttered. His breathing slowed as he entered the CAT scanner. His heart rate started to rise as he went in. Claustrophobia, not good. Zoë noticed this and started to talk to Phoenix to distract him. Faith was half asleep in my arms.

"You know," Zoë said, "We need to come up with a nickname for you, Phoenix."

"Nic-name?" Phoenix asked from inside the CAT scanner.

"Yeah," Zack said, "everybody's got a nickname. I used to call myself Zack-attack."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Zack answered, "I stopped once I turned 12 though. That's when Dad died."

"Oh," I said, "Zack, I'm-"

"No, it's cool," Zack said, "He's the one that came up with the nickname anyway."

"I wanna Nic-name," Phoenix muttered, "Not Zack-tack, though."

"What about Phe-O?" Zoë asked, "How does that sound?"

"I like it," Phoenix said, "What bout Faith? She got Nic-name?"

"Yeah," I said, "She's the Squirt."

"Not need Nic-name," Faith mumbled, "Like my name better."

"Okay, Baby Girl," I whispered, "you can still be Faith."

"Tired," Faith yawned. I started to rub her back.

"Take a nap Faith," I said, "We'll watch Phoenix."

"Otay, Daddy," Faith mumbled, "nigh-nigh."

"I'll take her from you, Fang," Max said, holding her arms out.

I carefully maneuvered Faith to Max's arms. Faith snuggled closer to Max and passed out. Max went over to a couch and sat down. Bones was still standing behind a computer, I decided to join him.

"Hey Pops," I said, "What's the verdict?"

"Not good, Fang," Bones said, "Not good."

"He's got a chip?" I asked. Bones shook his head.

"No," Bones said, "he doesn't have a chip. But he does have a rare Retro-Virus. I can fix it, I just need the right meds from the store."

"Okay," I said, "But what about Faith and his' headaches? How are they even connected anyway?"

"I've been asking myself the sa–" Bones cut himself off.

"Bones," I said, "you okay?"

"Son-of-a-mother," Bones mumbled.

"What?" I asked, "What's up?"

"Jeb just told me how Phoenix and Faith were connected," Bones said, "Apparently Phoenix is really an Archangel Experiment."

"What?" I asked, "So he's like..."

"Yeah," Bones nodded, "He's like Faith and you. The three of you will be able to do much more then we originally thought. You're not done growing Fang. More powers are coming your way."

"Sonofa..." I mumbled, "But how are Faith and Phoenix connected?"

"According to Jeb," Bones said, "Archangel Experiments are made in pairs. You and Celia were one pair. Faith and Phoenix are another."

"Celia's deluded herself to thinking that we were meant to be, though," I said, shuddering at the thought, "Does this mean Faith and Phoenix are, too?"

"Only time will tell," Bones said smiling. I groaned. He already knew the answer.

"You going to go get the meds?" I asked. Bones nodded.

"After I finish this scan," Bones responded, "I'm also getting more info on the A.A.E.s."

I shuddered again. I was curious however as to what made us different then Max and the rest of the Flock. Bones shut the CAT scan machine off and Phoenix came out. He was tense and looked scared out of his mind.

"All right," Bones said, "No chip. He's clear."

Zoë picked Phoenix up off the CAT scan bed. Phoenix hugged her tightly.

Zoë looked unsure of what to do. I lifted my hand up and made circular motions with it. Zoë seemed to take the hint. She started to rub Phoenix on his back, Phoenix's tense body relaxed and soon enough he started to fall asleep. Before he did so, he whispered something loud enough Bones, Zoe, Zack, Max, and I were shocked to hear.

"I love you, Mommy."

* * *

**AN: Don't lie. I am a genius! All props for help on this chapter goes to UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND. Thanks for the help.**

**In the next chapter we will find out more on the Archangel Experiment and why Faith and Phoenix feel each other's pain.**

**Until then...**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	58. Archangel's Bonding

**AN: *Tsparks walks out on stage***

"**Ladies and gentlemen," Tsparks says, "Faith has once again taken the lead in my poll."**

***the audience cheers***

"**You know all the legal Garbage I have to say. Just enjoy the chapter," Tsparks said, wlaking off the stage.**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Archangel's bonding**

**Faith POV**

My head still hurts. Lots. But the good news is Phoenix isn't gonna hurt anymore. Yay! That mean my hurt go away too!

I opened my eyes to look around. I first seed that Bones was talking to Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Z, and Uncie Zack. I sitted up to look for Phoenix. He wasn't anywhere!

I got scareded. Until I heared Phoenix breathing next to me. I relaxed and laid back down next to him. I happy my bestest friend not hurt.

I closed my eyes and went back to sweep. Phoenix safe, we both home, now nothing gonna hurt us anymore.

Finalwy.

**Fang POV**

I think the water I was drinking almost went down the wrong tube. I choked on it.

"What did you just say, Bones!?" Zack exclaimed. Zoë and Max's jaws dropped.

"Technically, Zoë is Phoenix's mother," Bones said, "It's what the DNA test showed."

"Bu-But," Zoë said, "Bones, you know I've never...What I mean is...How?"

"I don't know that much," Bones answered, "Someone took your DNA and used it to make Phoenix over there. Much like they took my DNA and made E, or like how they-"

"Alright Bones," I said, "Just stop there. I think we know how they got the DNA. Celia."

Max's eyes flashed green at the sound of her name, much like my eyes. Zack tapped my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Guys," Zack whispered, "Check it out."

He pointed to the couch where Faith and Phoenix were. Phoenix and Faith were cuddled in a small embrace. Innocent and yet disconcerting. Well, to me anyway. Faith is still my little girl.

"Aww," Zoë said, "Someone needs to get a camera."

"I'll get it," Zack volunteered. He vanished up the stairs to get a camera, and reappeared not two minutes later, camera in his hands.

"Hey," I said, "What were you talking about earlier Bones? You know, the whole there's two Archangel Experiments for every generation? Something like that?"

"Yeah," Bones said, "You and Max are really the only ones that needs to hear this, though."

"That's cool," Zoë said, "I'm just...gonna watch my...my son sleep."

Zoë's voice was cracking. Wow. One minute she's the first in line for the Nudge award, the next she's Mom of the year. Wait a minute...Is she crying?

"Oh, god," Zoë whimpered out, "I'm a mother." Then she burst into tears. Zack panicked and brought her into a hug.

See, that's what guys do. When a woman starts crying, we haven't a clue how to handle it. So we just hold them until they stop. We would do more, except we haven't a clue how women operate. Sometimes it's like their from another planet entirely.

"Yeah, um," Max said, grabbing my arm, "We'll just be over there."

Bones led us a few feet away from ZZ and turned to face Max and I.

"What's this whole thing about pairs?" Max asked.

"You two are a exception," Bones said, "According to Jeb, Celia and Fang were created by a high up Itex executive. Jeb hasn't figured out whom exactly, but he's working on it. Anyway, Fang and Celia's DNA has made it so the first other Avian-American they meet that's their age would be attached or drawn to them. Although Celia hasn't met you Fang, until recently, she has been informed of you. She has been raised to believe you are her soul mate, and vise versa. Unfortunately for her, you have attached yourself to your true soul mate, Max. You two have a bond stronger then anything. It's all thanks to what they did to Fang though."

"So Faith and Phoenix..." I trailed off. I was amazed and yet a little disgusted at this new information. This was my daughter we're talking about! She's only two!!

"Yeah," Bones said, "Remember, Fang, you're eighteen. You're a year older then Max and Celia. Valencia is having a hard enough time with you two sharing a bed with your two year old daughter. You can lay off Faith and Phoenix. I doubt they are going to act like a teenager anytime soon."

Max and I paled. Just thinking about that now made us sick.

"Oh, knock it off!" Bones said, smacking the side of our heads, "I mean it! They're two for God's sakes! You both are either really protective, or perverts."

Max and I blushed. Yeah, we blushed.

"Okay," I said, trying to tame my blush, "So Faith and Phoenix have...um, _bonded_?"

"You make it sound so nasty," Bones said, "But yeah. There's no need to worry though. Right now they're going to act like best friends. Maybe later in life they'll connect romantically-"

"OKAY! TOO MUCH!" Max shouted, "I think we got all we needed."

"Wait," I said, "How come Faith and Phoenix feel each other's pain, But Max and I don't?"

"I think," Bones started, "it's because they both are Archangel Experiments. Not just one of them."

"Ohh," Max and I chorused, still blushing.

"Maybe you should tuck them in," Bones suggested.

"Right," I said, leading Max back to a sleeping Faith and Phoenix. Zoë was sitting to Phoenix's right, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Z?" Max asked, "You okay?"

"No," Zoë sighed out, "but it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. He's actually really cute. I have a son, and he's just so damn adorable. I didn't even have to go through childbirth and all its joys."

"Thank God!" Zack exclaimed quietly. The four of us laughed quietly.

"I think we should take them up to bed," Max said, "It's been a rough day."

"Yeah," Zoë agreed, "It has. Should I tell him?"

"Tell him?" Manx and I replied.

"Phoenix," Zoë said standing, "Should I tell him I'm his Mom?"

I chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder, "If he doesn't know now, then yes."

I pointed to the small blond boy looking up at Zoë with wide eyes. He had just woken up when Zoë said she was his mother aloud. I think he's wondering if it's a dream.

"Phe-O?" Zack said crouching down to Phoenix's height, "You okay?"

"You my Mommy?" Phoenix asked looking at Zoë. Zoë nodded and crouched down to his height.

"Yes," Zoë said, "I'm...I'm your Mommy, Phoenix."

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Zoë and hugged her tight. Zoë started crying and hugged him back. Zack wrapped his arms around both of them and hugged them. Well, now Zack gets to have a family much like my own. Speaking of which.

I looked at Max; she had a tear going down her face. Aw, she looks so cute showing emotion like that. I put my right arm over her shoulders. Max leaned into me. I started to softly hum as we watched ZZ and Phoenix have a family moment.

"Phoenix?" A small voice asked, "Why you cryin'?"

I smiled as I looked at Faith. She looked ready to help Phoenix if he was in trouble. She reminded me even more of Max just now. I released Max and picked Faith up.

"Phoenix is fine, Faith," I reassured her, "We just found out Zoë is his Mommy."

"Oh," Faith said, "Does this mean Uncie Zack is his Daddy?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that for a second. Then in a split second I made up my mind.

"Yup," I nodded. Then I notice her yawn.

"Ready for bed, Baby Girl?" I asked. Faith nodded and then rested her head on my chest, above my cross tattoo, aka her pillow.

"Okay," I said, "let's go to bed guys. It's been a hard day."

"Yo, Zack," Bones said walking back into the room, "Take the unoccupied room at the end of the hall. I've left it unoccupied incase something like this happened."

"Something like what?" Max asked. She walked up to my right side and I put my arm around her again. She snuggled into my side.

"In case another group needed a separate bedroom," Bones said shrugging, "you never know."

"Thanks Bones," Zoë said. She stood, still holding Phoenix, and walked over to Bones to give him a one armed hug. Bones returned the embrace. When their hug finished, Zack walked back over to Zoë and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Anything for my grandkids," Bones said, "now go. They need sleep. The last thing I want around here is two grumpy two year olds."

We all smiled and then went upstairs. The whole day exhausted all of us. I never knew one could be so tired at... 9:30!? Wow. I'm exhausted. I thought it was at least two. We stopped in front of our door to say goodnight to the Myers.

"Nigh-nigh, Auntie Z," Faith yawned, "Nigh-nigh Uncie Zack. Nigh-nigh Phoenix."

"Good night Faith," Zack yawned.

"Night Faith," Zoë said smiling.

"Nigh-nigh Faith," Phoenix yawned, "Nigh-nigh Max, Nigh-nigh Fang."

"Night guys," Max and I said. Max opened the door to our room. I took Faith to the bed and laid her down on it. She was asleep. I went to her drawer and pulled out a dark blue pajama dress. Max slapped her hand to her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I just remembered," Max said, "we never got Phoenix any clothes."

"Yeah, so?" I prodded.

"Which means we'll have to go shopping tomorrow," Max groaned. I chuckled. Max scowled at me.

"Oh no, Mister," Max said getting up, "you're going with us."

My shoulders slumped and my chuckling stopped. Max looked at me with a evil smile forming on her lips. I have to go shopping tomorrow, most likely with Nudge, Ella, Angel, Faith, Zoë, Phoenix, and Max.

...........Damn.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, another chapter finished. Should I make the next one a time skip? Or should I have them at the Mall?**

**The next chapter is up to you.**

**I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day!**

**For tomorrow I die...**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	59. Crash!

**AN: *Tsparks walks onstage, a card in his hand.***

"**Hi everybody," Tsparks says, "Today is Valentine's Day as you know. Sadly, I already have done a Valentine's Day chapter in this story. So I give you this cheap $2 Valentine instead. What? I'm flat broke. Sue me."**

***Tsparks walks offstage, leaving said $2 Valentine.***

* * *

**Chapter 58: Crash!**

**Fang POV**

The good news is I wasn't dragged to the mall by myself. Zack, Tech, Iggy, and Gazzy were drug along as well. Currently, Zack, Tech, and I were wishing we were at least in Hot Topic or the guitar store where Bree works.

We were in the dreaded JC Penny that was attached to the mall. Talk about dull. Phoenix and Gazzy were entertaining themselves by playing hide and seek. Which was fun for us, because Iggy had been put in charge of making sure Gazzy didn't lose Phe-O.

"Daddy?" A voice said next to me. I looked down to see Faith standing there looking up at me. She was dressed in her purple long sleeve shirt and her jeans. I knelt down to her eye level to make eye contact with her.

"Was sup, Faith?" I asked.

"Can we leave soon? Phe-O and me bored," Faith complained.

I sighed, "Nope, not until Mommy says so. Sorry Faith. But Phoenix still needs more clothes. He can't walk around in those, yuck, 'School' clothes."

"Then let's go get him good clothes," Faith said, "You and me. Go to Hot Pocket."

I laughed quietly, "You mean Hot _Topic_, Faith. Why there?"

"They gots the best clothes," Faith said. I raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more. Faith looked at her feet.

"And I wants to go there," She mumbled. I smiled and picked her up.

"All right," I said, "let's go. But only you and me. It'll be a surprise that way."

"Otay," Faith said excited.

We snuck away from our fairly large group...almost.

"Where are you two going?" A smug voice asked behind us.

I turned to see Tech and Angel standing behind us, Tech had his hands shoved in his pockets. Angel had her arms crossed.

"Uhh," I said, oh-so-smartly.

"To Hot Topic, huh?" Angel said, obviously reading Faith's mind. I had my walls up, so she possibly couldn't have read my mind.

"Sorwy, Daddy," Faith whispered. I rolled my eyes and looked at Angel, she shrugged.

"I just told her what you were thinking," Angel said, "So she apologized."

"Faith, there's no need to be sorry," I said, "You haven't been dealing with this as long as I have. Let's just go."

"Otay, Daddy," Faith said. I turned to leave again.

"Wait a minute," Tech said, "you don't expect us not to tell Max you're leaving, do you?"

I groaned. Blackmail. Tech, you suck. I turned back to their smug smiles.

"Well, that depends," I said, "What if we let you two come with us?"

"That may certainly change things," Tech answered, "Okay, I'm in."

"Ditto," Angel said, "I'm a little done with JC Penny. And Gazzy's just so embarrassing!"

Tech and I laughed. The four of us walked out of the store with no further interruptions. We made our way over to Hot Topic, not noticing the set of eyes following us.

**Celia POV**

"Do you see her?" I asked. I got a growl of approval in response.

"Crash," I groaned, "Would you please use your big boy words?"

"She's with _him_," Crash growled, "I can get them both. I can! I get rid of him!"

"Angel's with Fang?" I said confused. She must need to be close to him so that her mind control still works.

"Yeah!" Crash growled again, "I can get him! Let me get him!"

"NO!" I shouted into my headset, "He's not to be touched!"

"SCREW YOU!" Crash roared into my headset, "He killed Burn! I'm killing him!"

"Don't you dare!" I shouted back. All I got was the sound of static in response. He must've taken his headset off.

I jumped off my platform and spread my wings. I can't let Crash hurt Fang. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him.

**Fang POV**

Faith was looking over the Shinedown shirts. There was some her size, so I figured she could pick out one, and then we could focus on getting something for Phoenix again.

"This one," Faith said, holding a shirt up. It was a Shinedown shirt all right. It was the black one with a Grenade/Skull logo on the front. It was the smallest size for a shirt sold here, she'd probably grow into it.

"Okay," I said, taking the shirt, "Let's go see what Tech and Angel are looking at."

"Otay," Faith said holding her arms up. I picked her up and we walked over to Tech, who was admiring some MARVEL T-Shirt.

"You know you could always buy it," I said. Tech smiled and looked at me.

"Nah, it's just," Tech said looking back to the shirt, "this shirt reminds me of John."

My smile vanished as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Any luck on finding him yet?" I asked. John shook his head. I felt and saw Faith tap Tech on the shoulder. Tech looked at her and she reached out to him. Tech and I smiled and I handed her over to him. Faith gave Tech a hug, and Tech hugged her back.

"No be sad, Techie," Faith said, "Be happy! We all safe. I sure John safe, too."

Okay, no more Drama movies for Faith.

"Aww, thanks Faith," Tech said hugging her again, "I feel better already."

"Fang!" Angel called rushing up to me, "We have a problem."

"What?" I asked, already doing a 360.

"Some guy's thoughts," Angel said, "He was thinking about killing you and something Celia said."

"He mentioned Celia?" I asked. Angel nodded.

"Okay," I said, "You and Tech are going to get Faith out of here. Here," I said handing Angel the shirt, "Go buy this, and then walk out. Get back to Max and the others as fast as you can."

"What about you?" Tech asked. I cracked my knuckles on one hand.

"I've been getting a little bored," I said smiling. Tech smiled his understanding. I took Faith back from him.

"What's goin' on, Daddy?" Faith asked. I gave her a kiss on the head and hugged her.

"Stay with Techie, Faith," I said, "There's a monster coming. I want you to go stay with Mommy, and be safe."

"Otay," Faith whispered, hugging me back, "Careful Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, and I kissed her head.

I handed her back to Tech and watched as he, Faith, and Angel went to pay for the Shinedown shirt. I watched from a distance as they walked back in the direction of the JC Penny. Faith looked back once, and we made eye contact.

She was scared. I made it so she could read in my eyes to be brave and that I'd be fine. Faith nodded and the turned around again.

I readied myself for anything. I have a hunch who would want me dead. A certain Eraser by the name of Slam...or was it Crush? I can't remember for the life of me.

I heard a roar and barely got out of the way of a huge bookrack flying my way. That book rack was from outside this store! I rolled out of its way and ran out of the store. That way I have more room to dodge shit flying at me. Hot Topic's only downside, it's a really freakin small store.

"FANG!!" A really familiar voice shouted at me from the right.

I turned to see an Eraser, wolf form, glaring at me. ...Dammit! His name's right on the tip of my tongue!

"I know you," I said, "You're Smash! Right!?"

The Eraser growled, "The name's Crash! You sorry excuse for a chew toy!"

Ouch. I don't think I've ever been called anything like that before.

There was screaming, people were running everywhere, away from the Monster that threatened their lives.

...Wussies. I deal with this shit at least every Tuesday. Cause my life is that awesome.

"And you're here why exactly?" I asked him. I wanted answers.

"You killed my brother!" He shouted at me.

"Oh, is that all?" I said, acting uninterested, "I'd thought Celia wanted me alive?"

"_She_ does," Crash growled, "_I_ don't."

"Bring it, Crush," I taunted.

"It's," Crash ran at me, "CRASH!"

I jumped over him, he ran past me and through some display setups. Ohh, now I remember this guy.

This freak of nature can run through anything. And not get hurt. Well this is gonna be fun...

He turned and ran at me again. And again I tried to dodge by jumping over him, the key word being tried. I think I just suffered from déjà vu, because I was grabbed by the ankle and thrown through a display stand. Ouch.

"You think you're so strong?" Crash growled, "Killing an innocent 5-year-old?"

"No way in Hell was he innocent," I said, "plus I didn't even kill him!"

"Bullshit!" Crash yelled, then charged at me again. I rolled out of his way successfully this time.

He turned and ran back at me. I ran towards him and brought my elbow to his temple. He wasn't expecting it, like I hoped, and he took the hit. Dog boy went DOWN! Then again, that little attack knocked me to the ground as well. I rolled and stood up again. Crash followed my example and stood. He tried a new tactic instead of just running at me this time. He actually threw a punch!

"Wow!" I exclaimed, as I dodged "And here I thought all you could do was run fast."

"Shut UP!" Crash roared. He delivered a kick to my right side, sending me backwards a few feet. Ouch.

I regained my posture to see that Crash was coming towards me again. He slowed to deliver a left punch, but I took his delay and used it so I could deliver a right roundhouse kick. He backed up a few feet, but unlike him, I continued my assault. I rushed him and dug my shoulder into his stomach. I took him to the ground. I moved myself so I could deliver punches to his wolf-like face. He stopped me at my fourth punch and head-butted me.

Okay, OW! That hurt like a mother! I shook my head to clear away some pain. I rolled onto my hands and knees, only to get kicked in the ribs on my left side.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed in pain. Crash wiped some blood from his lip and grabbed my head, pulling me to my feet. He then lifted me above his head. I could guess where this is going. I tried to get him to put me down by punching him in the head.

Oh, I was put down. He slammed me onto my back and wings, through another display set up. Where the Frick is he finding these things!?

I didn't feel the pain of being thrown through the set up, because I didn't get to. He immediately picked me back up and ran me through the glass of a window in a store we were near. I could faintly see it was a sports equipment store. I was laying there, thinking how the hell I was going to get up, when a new thought ran through me and sent fear down my spine.

If Crash was here, wouldn't Celia be nearby?

The whole thought of her trying to get Max or Faith angered me. I ignored the feeling of pain going trough my back and wings and stood up. I saw Crash trying to get to his feet, and there was a metal bat near my feet. Go ahead and guess what I did.

If you guessed I asked Crash to participate in a friendly game of Baseball, you guessed wrong.

If you guessed I fell to my knees and begged him to just stop hurting me, you obviously don't know me.

If you guessed I picked the bat up and brought it down on his back, you guessed right. Crash roared in pain, and fell to his knees. His back was arched, so I knew I hit him pretty hard. He sent a glare my way, I returned it and then swung my bat at his face, knocking some of his pearly whites out. Crash fell to the floor. My bat was wrecked. How hard was this guy's head!?!

'Fang! Where are you!?' Bones suddenly called in my head.

'The Mall, genius,' I replied. I'm not exactly in the best of moods. I turned around to find another blunt object to hit Crash with. Then I heard the sirens.

'Fang! You have gotta get outta there! The Cops and Animal control are here!' Bones said, 'walk out limping, make it look like Crash attacked you.'

'He _did_ attack me, Bones' I thought/growled at him. I found a golf club. I turned to hit Crash with it...but he was gone!

'Bones! Crash vanished!' I exclaimed.

'I know! You need to focus on getting out of there! NOW FANG!' Bones ordered.

I dropped the club and ripped the front of my shirt so it looked more like a animal attack. I walked, or rather fake limped outside the store, and went to the lead cop.

"There's something in there!" I exclaimed with fake fear, "Some kinda huge dog! It attacked me! I think it broke my ankle!"

"Okay son," the officer said, "just go that way, there's an ambulance outside. We'll take care of that thing."

"Thank you, sir," I said, fake limping away. As soon as I was out of eyeshot, I started to walk normally. As I went outside I was met with a chorus of "FANG!"

Faith and Max led the group over where I was.

"Fang," Max said hugging me, while holding Faith (who was hugging me, too), "What the hell happened in there!? We couldn't get to you?"

"Yeah man," Zack said, walking up with Zoë and Phoenix, "Why the heck did you leave without telling us where you were?"

"That doesn't matter," I said, "We've got bigger problems. You two remember that Eraser Bones killed at the school?" Max and Zack nodded, "Remember the one that freaked out when he saw the other blown to smithereens? Yeah well, he came after me. Thus why my back is killing me, I most likely have a split lip, and I have glass shards all throughout my wings. So if you don't mind, let's continue this back at the Bar. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. With help from Tech, I walked back to the bar. My left leg apparently had a huge shard of glass in it. Tech supported me so I could put as little weight on it as possible.

I knew one thing though, Crash was lucky. I'm not done with him yet.

**Celia POV**

"You IDIOT!" I roared at Crash, "Not only did you not get Angel, but you almost killed Fang!!"

"Well, DUH!" he shouted back, he limped to stand in front of me, "He deserves to DIE!!!"

I smacked him on the head, "No stupid! We need him! The Master says so!"

"The Master can take his plans and F**k himself with them!!" Crash retaliated, "I'm getting payback for what he did to Burn!!"

"Over-!" my shout was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it.

"Yes, Master?" I asked.

"Let him vent," The Master said, "If he wants to, he can go after Fang. He'll never succeed in killing Fang. Focus on trying to turn Fang over to our side. Let Crash do as he pleases, he's got a limited amount of time left anyway."

"Of course Master," I said. Then the Master hung up.

"What he want?" Crash asked. I didn't answer him.

I walked away, despite Crash's screaming, thinking about Fang. Fang shouldn't have even fought back against Crash while Angel was gone. Why did he? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

Why is he staying with _them_, and fighting _me_?

* * *

**AN: There a new chapter for today. Maybe I'll do a short time skip. Two or three months. Maybe we'll involve ZZ's wedding plans.**

**Who knows... the possibilities are endless.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	60. Independence Concert

**AN: *Tsparks walks out clad in camouflage pants and a dark green shirt.***

"**This is my Fic! There are many like it, but this one is mine! Without me my Fic is useless! Without my Fic, I am useless!" He shouts, scaring half the audience.**

"**Now enjoy this 4****th**** of July Chapter! That's an order!" Tsparks shouts.**

***Tsparks about faces to the right and marches offstage. The audience isn't sure if he's in his right place of mind.***

* * *

**Chapter 59: Independence Concert**

**Fang POV**

I was leaning against a few boxes backstage. Just thinking about life. Already it's summer. No sign of Celia or Crash, Faith and Phoenix are fine. Zack and Zoë's wedding plans are set.

Man time flies when you're not being attacked.

Today, it's Independence Day, the 4th of July, Gazzy and Iggy's favorite holiday.

...Too bad they grounded.

Iggy decided to try and teach Phoenix to embrace his fire controlling abilities and try and recruit a new Pyromaniac. Phoenix was interested...until he was told to put a Bomb in our room. A bomb that was strong enough to hurt Faith. Which Phe-O would never do.

Then Phoenix, being the good little boy he is, went straight to Zoë and Max. Iggy and Gazzy tried to go through with their plan...but a certain mind controller made them put it in Iggy's bag. That mind reader was...E.

Seems as though Phoenix and Faith have their own little Flock starting. Here are the members to my knowledge: Faith, Phoenix, E, Morgan, and shockingly enough Justin. Justin and E have been getting along well, seeing as they're about the same age. I think Justin has even gotten E to start watching Wrestling. Oh the joy...you can take that sarcasm and cash it, because it's legit.

But right now, that's the least of my problems. Where I am now really shocks me and worries me.

I'm at INVESCO Field at Mile High! Home of the Denver Broncos!

How we got here still shocks me.

Over the past three months our concerts have mostly been at either the Bar or Civic Center in Rufunsville. Without our knowledge, our being the band, the Mayor of Rufunsville had been sneaking camera crews into our concerts and recording us. He even hired DJ Ross to play more of our recordings. Of course when the producers heard us, they came flocking. He he, Flock humor.

Anyway, instead of going with some bigwigs (whose name I'd _never_ be able to pronounce), Zack and I asked DJ Ross to be our Producer. Smartest choice of our lives! Ross has so many connections I didn't even know existed. He's the one that got us here, and for that we're all eternally grateful.

The better news is, Faith and Phoenix approve of him. Ross has also allowed them to come to any if not every meeting the band has had. Can you guess what's going to happen soon?

Well, if you can good for you! If not, oh well.

Back on point, Ross had gotten our first concert booked at The Broncos Stadium. And a few days after he booked our concert, we were sold out. We haven't even made our first record yet!! What amazes me even more is that already we have been getting the okay from other bands to use some of their music. Disturbed, Shinedown, Skillet, 3 Doors Down, and AC/DC! Freaking AC/DC! Plus more! Can you believe that!?

I've never been so nervous before in my life. We have a huge JumboTron. How we got that, I'll never know...All I can say is, Ross is definitely on my good side.

"Yo! Nicky!" speak of the devil...

"Hey Ross," I said standing up straight from my leaning position.

"You ready for this?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really," I answered honestly, "how's everyone else holding up?"

"Zack's talking to Tech about some adjustments to his guitar," Ross answered, "So I'd say he's pretty nervous. More then the interview we had on the Radio."

I chuckled, "never guess Zack would be the one for stage freight."

Ross smiled, "Yeah well, this is his dream. He's been dying for this forever. So he's told me."

"Yup," I answered smiling, then my smile dropped.

"Hey," Ross said concerned, "you okay, Nick?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's just...I'm used to being able to jump down and hang with my family right after a show."

"Well," Ross said, "we could always just let Max, Zoë, Faith, and Felix up on stage after you finish. Plus, they're going to be right up front. Right in your eyesight, what could go wrong?"

'You have no idea,' I thought smiling.

"I guess you're right," I said aloud. Ross smiled.

"Aren't I always? And just think," Ross said, "You're first major concert, on Independence Day. In the home of the Denver Broncos, INVESCO Field at Mile High. Tell me you're not the least bit excited."

I chuckled as he pushed my shoulder, Ross is defiantly next on the list.

"Yeah you're right," I said, "I can hear the chanting already."

"You got that right, buddy," Ross said, "I'll be backstage watching the show with some other promoters, you just do what you do best."

"What?" I asked, "Be a musician? Play the Harmonica? Kiss Max?"

"No fool," Ross said laughing, "Have fun! That's all this show tonight is about, playing for millions all over the country."

I slapped a hand over my face, "We're going to be on TV aren't we?"

"Um, Duh!" Ross chuckled, "MTV wants to get your 4th of July Debut and they got the biggest check. You should be honored."

"Oh believe me, I am," I said, "I'm gonna go talk to Zack."

"You do that," Ross said, "you guys are on in twenty."

Great. I could hear the cheering already. I walked through the back stage to find Zack and I found him, Chet, Tech, and Frankie talking. They all had a Pepsi in their hands.

"What no Budweiser?" I joked. Their heads turned in my direction.

"Hey Fang!" they all said. I walked over to Zack, whose hands were shaking.

"Zack," I said, "Chill. If you're acting this way now, just imagine how you'll be acting in a month, watching Zoë walk down the isle."

Zack punched my shoulder. "You're not helping, dude."

That got a laugh out of all of us. I looked over at the guys.

Frankie was wearing a red Beanie and a red Quicksilver T-shirt with a sleeveless white flannel over it, he had tan cargos on, not that it mattered. He was the drummer after all. Chet was wearing a white Stewie Griffin T-shirt. Like the rest of the gang he was in jeans. Chet was wearing a Blue long sleeve that had a white falcon logo on its left side. Zack was wearing a blue T-shirt with a dark red Flip zipper hoodie on.

I was wearing a dark red T-shirt that was sleeveless and a little skintight over my white under armor. I know Max'll never admit it, but the under armor is her favorite shirt of mine. Probably because it's like a second skin to me. Unlike the rest of the guys, I'm wearing black jeans, instead of blue. If I can't wear a black shirt, then I'll just have to compromise.

We talked for awhile and tried to get rid of the nervous feeling that had overcome the five of us. Tech was having a hard time getting into this.

"Tech," Chet said, "It's not your fault."

"I just can't help but feel that it is though," Tech sighed. Frankie shook his head.

"Dude, knock it off before I call E back here," Frankie said, "And make you feel 100% better forcefully. And you know how much E hates to use his mind control."

"Unless it's on The Gasman and Iggy," Zack joked. We all laughed again. I looked at Tech.

"Tech," I said getting his attention, "I know we'll never be able to replace John. He's your twin! We can't just erase that. But we can help you feel better. We're a family. All of us. Faith, Phoenix, Zack, Justin, Stacy, Nudge, Dr. M, Ella, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Morgan, E, Frankie, Bones, Chet, Zoë, Max, Ari, myself, and Hell, even Jeb," I exclaimed, getting a few laughs from the guys, "are all here for you. You gotta cheer up though, Faith doesn't like to see anyone upset. And if Faith doesn't like it, I don't like it."

"Spoken like a true Daddy," Chet said, "That was so beautiful."

I threw my empty can at him, "Not the point, moron."

I was going to continue when a stage-hand girl with brown hair walked in behind Zack.

"Uhh, um," she said, blushing, "Y-you guys are on in five minutes."

"Shit," Frankie uttered, "we better go get ready then huh?"

The stage hand nodded. We all stood. We all went to grab our instruments...well those of us that had to. Frankie and Chet are so lucky. They only have to stand there and look pretty, for now.

I could hear the chanting from behind the JumboTron. Frankie was tapping his drumsticks against the back of it. The chanting grew louder.

"In Dis-guise! In Dis-guise! In Dis-guise! In Dis-guise! In Dis-guise!"

"You think they want to listen to us?" Zack asked sarcastically. I smirked and walked towards the stage entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the INVESCO Field," Our announcer, who Ross hired, said from behind the JumboTron, "Please give a loving welcome to the up and coming band, In Disguise!!!"

The cheering grew as the five of us walked out on stage. I immediately noticed the Flock watching from their reserved seats. Faith and Phoenix were dressed in their own Independence Concerts shirts. I smiled at them and then looked at Zack.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Zack said into the mic, "I'm Zack Myers, and this is our band In Disguise!"

The area's cheering grew louder. The only thing louder then their cheering, was the girlish shrieking coming from the audience. Zack walked back up to the mic.

"Now if you'd please give it up for our lead guitarist Nick Ride, as he's going to play Jimi Hendrix's version of the Star Spangled Banner!"

The cheering grew until I started playing. I love playing this version, the music seems to tell a story. No words are required. I could see lighters start to rise as I continued my solo. I looked to see everyone in the Flocks seating standing and holding their arms over their hearts, even Faith and Phoenix. Aren't they the Patriotic ones.

After I finished, the area roared with cheering again. I smiled. Zack and Frankie began their opening notes for our next song... Citizen/Soldier by 3 Doors Down.

**(Fang:** _Zack_**: **_**Both**_**)**

**Beyond the boundaries of your cities lights,  
****Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
****So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
****When that moment finally comes,  
****I'll be there to help.**

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
**__**I'll be right here.  
**__**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark and despair.  
**__**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
**__**We'll always be ready because we will always be there.**_

**When there are people crying in the streets,  
****When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
****When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
****Right here underneath my wing,  
****You can rest your head.**

_**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
**__**I'll be right here!  
**__**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark and despair!  
**__**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
**__**We'll always be ready because we will always be there...**_

_There...There...There..._

**Hope and pray that you never need me,  
****But rest assured I will not let you down.  
****I walk beside you but you may not see me,  
****The strongest among you may not wear a crown.  
**_**  
On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
**__**I'll be right here!  
**__**On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
**__**I'll be right here!  
**__**Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark and despair.  
**__(Citizen Soldiers)  
_**Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
**_**We'll always be ready because we will always be there...**_

The crowd went nuts. Chet started the piano opening for our next song, and he played the recordings for our next song.

**(AN: For a better understanding, listen to Lonestar's ****I'm Already There (Messages from Home)**** to know what the recordings said)**

**He called her on the road,  
****From a lonely old hotel room,  
****Just to hear her say I love you one more time.  
****But when he heard the sound,  
****Of kids laughing in the background,  
****He had to wipe away a tear from his eye.  
****A little voice came on the phone,  
****Said, "Daddy when you coming home?"  
****He said the first thing that came to his mind.**

_**I'm already there...  
**__**Take a look around...  
**__**I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
**__**I'm the shadows on the ground.  
**__**I'm the whispers in the wind,  
**__**I'm your imaginary friend.  
**__**And you know that I'm in your prayers...  
**__**Oh, I'm already there...**_

**She got back on the phone  
****Said, "I really miss you darling,"  
**"**Don't worry 'bout the kids, they'll be alright."  
**"**Wish I was in your arms,"  
**"**Lying right there beside you,"  
**"**But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight."  
**"**And I'll gently kiss your lips,"  
**"**Touch you with my fingertips."  
**"**So turn off the light, and just close your eyes."**

_**I'm already there,  
**__**Don't make a sound.  
**__**I'm the beat in your heart,  
**__**I'm the moonlight shining down.  
**__**I'm the whisper in the wind,  
**__**And I'll be there 'til the end...  
**__**Can you feel the love that we share?  
**__**Oh, I'm already there...**_

_**We may be a thousand miles apart,  
**__**But I'll be with you wherever you are...  
**_

_**I'm already there...  
**__**Take a look around...  
**__**I'm the sunshine in your hair,  
**__**I'm the shadows on the ground.  
**__**I'm the whispers in the wind,  
**__**And I'll be there until the end...  
**__**Can you feel the love that we share?  
**__**Oh, I'm already there...  
**_**Oh, I'm allllready...**

**There...**

We were met by cheering and applause. We had at least two more songs to go. Tech started strumming to the next song, Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year.

**Until the day I die,  
I'll spill my heart for you.  
Until the day I die,  
I'll spill my heart for you.**

**As years go by I race the clock with you,  
But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too.  
**_**You remind me of the times when I knew who I was**_**  
**_(When I knew who I was)_  
_**But still the second hand will catch us like it always does**_

**We'll make the same mistakes, take the fall for you,  
Hope you need this now, I know I still do.  
**  
_**Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)  
__**I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)__**  
I'll spill my heart for you  
**_  
_**Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "Remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do  
**_  
_**Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)  
__**I'll spill my heart for you, **_**for you**_**  
Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)  
__**I'll spill my heart for you**_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you_

**My hands are at your throat I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do  
**_**My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes, we made the same mistakes  
**_  
_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you,_ _for you_

_**Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)_**  
**_**I'll spill my heart for you, **_**for you**_**  
Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)_**  
**_**I'll spill my heart for you  
**_  
_**Until the day I die  
**__(Until the day I die)__**  
**_**Until the day I die**

Dark? A little. But it works, for us at least. This is our concert. Tech and I looked at each other as the crowd roared their approval. We started to strum the opening notes to Burn it to the Ground, my newest song I wrote. I walked up to the mike.

"Now when I signal you," I said flicking my hand, and then going back to strumming, "I want you all to say 'Hey!', Okay?"

I got cheers in response.

"In case they miss it, I'll help out too," Zack joked.

I smirked and Tech and I started it up again.

**Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight.  
****I've got a fistful of Whisky, the bottle just bit me.  
****Ohhhhh,  
****That shit makes me bat shit crazy.  
****We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out.**

**We're going off tonight!** _(Hey!)  
_**To kick out every light!**_ (Hey!)  
_**Take anything we want!**_ (Hey!)  
_**Drink everything in sight!**_ (Hey!)  
**We're going 'til the world stops turning,  
While we burn it to the ground tonight!  
**Oooo-oooo-ooo._

**We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling.  
****I got a fistful of fifties, tequila just hit me.  
****Ohhhhh,  
****We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit-faced.  
****We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown**.

**We're going off tonight!** _(Hey!)  
_**To kick out every light!** _(Hey!)  
_**Take anything we want!** _(Hey!)  
_**Drink everything in sight!** _(Hey!)  
__**We're going 'til the world stops turning,  
**__**While we burn it to the ground tonight!  
**__Oooo-oooo-ooo._

(Guitar solo by Fang)

**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone.  
****Well get your hands off this glass, last call my ass.  
****Welllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop.  
****We got no fear, no doubt, all in** _**balls out!!**_

**We're going off tonight!**_(Hey!)  
_**To kick out every light!**_(Hey!)  
_**Take anything we want!**_(Hey!)  
_**Drink everything in sight!**_(Hey!)  
__**We're going 'til the world stops turning,  
**__**While we burn it to the ground tonight!  
**__Oooo-oooo-ooo._

**We're going off tonight!** _(Hey!)  
_**To kick out every light!** _(Hey!)  
_**Take anything we want!** _(Hey!)  
_**Drink everything in sight!** _(Hey!)  
__**We're going 'til the world stops turning,  
**__**While we **_**burn it to the ground tonight!!!**

At the end of that song, Red, White, and Blue fireworks started to shoot up into the air. The audience cheered like crazy. I looked down to see Faith and Phoenix looking at me expectantly. I looked over to Zack who smiled and we both took our guitars off and set them down.

Zack and I walked over to where the security guard closest to Faith and Phoenix was, and I tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" the guard asked. I pointed at the two two-year-olds reaching for Zack and I.

"Wanna give us a hand?" I asked, smiling, "We can't quite reach our kids."

"Uh, yeah, sure," The guard said. He walked over to Faith and Phoenix and picked them up, he carried them all of the three feet that was separating us before they jumped onto the stage. Literarily.

"Guys," I groaned, "be careful."

I scooped Faith up and Zack picked Phoenix up. Tech was waiting along with Frankie and Chet. We all stood together and bowed, Zack and I holding Faith and Phoenix.

I spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, thanks for coming! I'm Nick Ride. And I'm saying have a happy 4th of July!"

As soon as I finished that sentence the fireworks resumed.

All in all, the best 4th of July ever.

**Celia POV**

I watched on MTV as Fang finished off his concert. I couldn't even afford the right amount of cash to get a proper ticket. And if I flew down to the stage, I'd blow my cover too early.

"Thank god its over!" Crash exclaimed.

God! He needs to just expire already...I'm getting sick of him.

I wanted to make a move against Fang, but the master said to wait until they felt safe again. So here I am. Watching my soul mate hold some wretched child on TV while I sit here alone, with a shitty Eraser for company.

My luck is for shit.

* * *

**AN: There. Another chapter finished. God Celia's a bitch, huh?**

**The next chapter will be Faith's birthday. Hopefully in her POV.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	61. Fanix Party

**AN: *a microphone lowers to the middle of the stage, Tsparks walks out and grabs it with his right hand.***

"**Hello readers," Tsparks says, "I'm ready, but I just have one question: Are you?"**

***crickets chirp***

"**Well fine then," Tsparks says walking off stage, "go through all that trouble, pay big bucks to do that, and no one shows up. No one!"**

"**I showed up..." the disclaimer says, "*tear runs down face* Tsparks158 doesn't own Maximum Ride. Maybe if he did, I wouldn't be crying now." *runs offstage sobbing***

* * *

**Chapter 60: Fanix Party**

**Faith POV**

Today is my Birdth Day! I three now! I very esscited. Daddy says he's gots a present for me. He didn't has to get me a present. All I want him to do is play music at my Birdth Day party Auntie Z and Ella and Nana and Gwama and Mommy is settin' up.

Right now, though, Daddy and Uncie Z is taking me and Phoenix to see DJ Ross. DJ Ross is silly. Techie, Frankie, and Chet is coming, too. They is coming cus I think it's another band meeting. I hope not though. Those is boring. Phoenix and me always fall asweep.

"Daddy," I said, "What we goin' to talk to DJ Ross for?"

"We're going to let him in on the secret," Daddy said. I smiled big.

"What that mean?" Phoenix asked. Techie and Frankie chuckled.

"It means, Little Man," Chet said behind us, "Fang, Max, and Bones have agreed that DJ Ross is trustworthy and he can learn about our wings."

"Oh, otay," Phoenix said. Then he closed his eyes, like he does when he's thinking of what to do when we boreded, "Anyone else Uncie Fang, Auntie Max, and Bones had to tell?"

I giggled. Uncie Zack, Techie, Frankie, and Chet all laughed. Daddy just smiled. He stopped walking and handed me over to Uncie Zack.

"Hi Faith!" Uncie Zack said in a silly voice. He tickled my belly.

"Uncie Zack!" I said laughing, "Stop! Tickles!"

"You mind Zack?" Daddy said, "I'm trying to tell Phe-O here a story."

"Sorry, Bro," Uncie Zack said, "But my niece is just so damn ticklish, and it's not my fault."

Frankie smackeded Uncie Zack in the back of the head. I laughed again.

"Now, now," Frankie said, wagging his finger, "Let's watch our language, Zachariah. What would you're Fiancée say if she heard you speaking like this like this?"

"Shh!" Phoenix said, "Uncie Fang tellin' a story!"

Chet and Techie laughed again.

"So as I was saying," Daddy said, "Zack took Faith up to the gun room, and waited there, to protect her."

"Daddy hided?" Phoenix asked. Daddy shaked his head.

"Nope," Daddy said, "Zack was doing what Bones and I told him to. Bones and I were having a hard time with the Eraser. The Eraser threw me thru the bar and threw bones at the wall."

"I thought you could handle ten Ewasas, Uncie Fang?" Phoenix asked.

"It had been a while since my last fight, Phe-O," Daddy answereded, "I was rusty."

"But you not anymore?" Phoenix asked. Daddy shaked his head again.

"Nope," Daddy said. He continued to tell the stories of how everybody learneded our seacwet. Then we made it to DJ Ross' office. He's got pictures of lotsa bands. He even has a picture with Shinedown! He so lucky. I luckier though, my Daddy is in a band and my bestest friend's Daddy is in the band, too!

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl!" DJ Ross said standing up, "And her favorite band, In Disguise. Come on in, guys. Take a load off."

"Thanks Ross," Chet said sitting in a chair, "Don't mind if I do."

"Now, obviously you wouldn't have asked to talk if it wasn't important on Faith's birthday," DJ Ross said, "So, what's up."

Uncie Zack and Daddy looked at each other. Uncie Zack then looked at Techie and nodded his head to the door. Phoenix and I exchanged looks. 'What was going on?'

"For us to tell you," Daddy said, "You need to turn your security cameras off."

"Why?" DJ Ross asked, "You guys aren't going to dust me, are you?"

Chet chuckled as he shutted the blinds on the windows.

"No Ross," Daddy said smiling, "It's just, we don't want the wrong people to find out about this. Can we trust you?"

DJ Ross walked over to a corner where a camera is. He pulled a cord from behind it out.

"Now we can talk," DJ Ross said, "so talk."

Daddy stood up and handed Phoenix to Frankie. Daddy unzipped his black hoodie and took it off. He spwead his wings. DJ Ross stared at him for a few seconds.

"Am I being Punk'd?" DJ Ross asked Daddy. Daddy shaked his head.

"Nope, they're real," Daddy said, "Zack, wanna hand Faith over please?"

Uncie Zack handed me over to Daddy. Daddy unzipped my jacket. Then he whispered into my ear, "Show him your wings, Faith."

I spweaded my wings. DJ Ross took his glasses off.

"Holy Hell," he said. Phoenix and I giggled.

"Anyone else have wings?" DJ Ross asked, "Or is it safe to say I need to lay off the caffeine.

"Ross," Techie said, "Welcome to the world we call our lives."

**Later at the Bar... (AN: did you really expect me to tell you a whole explanation again? Didn't think so.)**

Daddy and Uncie Zack told DJ Ross our seacwet. DJ Ross telled Daddy he would keep the seacwet.

Then we all went back home for the party. I saw a large white thing that said "Happy Birthday Faith & Phoenix!"

"Daddy?" I asked, "Why Phoenix's name on that paper, too?"

"Huh?" Daddy said, "oh, Bones did some tests and we found out Phoenix is older then you. But he hasn't had a birthday party yet. So, we thought you'd want to share with him. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" I said happily. Sharin' a Birdth Day with Phoenix is awesomes!

"Good," Daddy smiled. He carried me over to Mommy, who took me from Daddy.

"Happy Birthday, Faith," Mommy said and then kissed my cheek. I hugged Mommy's neck and kissed her back.

"Tank you, Mommy," I said. Mommy put me on the floor, only for me to be picked up by Bones.

"Rawr! Come 'ere Squirt!" Bones said picking me up and tossing me a little in the air. I squealed and my wings flapped out on accident.

"*Whistle* look at them wings! They sure are getting big!" Bones said. He crusheded me to him with a hug, "Happy Birthday Squirt!"

"Ahh! Bones! I can't Bweathe!" I said giggling. Bones looseneded his hug and then kissed my check. I hugged his neck.

"Sorry Faith," Bones said, "But now that you're back, you and Phoenix can open presents!"

Bones and Mommy and Daddy walked me to the roof, where everyone else was. Phoenix was sitting with Auntie Zoë and Gwama. He was drinkin' a juice box. But when he seed me come up, he putted his juice box down and walked over to Bones and Me.

"Hi Faith," Phoenix said, "Happy Bridth Day!"

Bones putted me down, and I hugged Phoenix. Phoenix hugged back.

"Tank you Phoenix," I said, "Happy Birdth Day to you, too!"

"Tank you, Faith," Phoenix said. We both stopped hugging after a white flash crossed our eyes.

"Ahh!" We both said rubbing our eyes, "Can't see!"

"That was just sooo precious," Nana's voice said, "I'm so happy I got it on camera."

"At the cost of their eyesight," Techie said laughing.

"Poor kids," DJ Ross joked, "They'll never be able to see what they got for their birthday."

"I've never seen what I've got for my Birthday!" Iggy said, "Does anyone pity me? Nooo."

"That's because you're a perv," Chet said. Everyone laughed.

"Come on kids," Gwama said, "present time."

Phoenix and I cheered. We opened our pwesents, taking turns. We loved all our pwesents.

Nudgie and Angel got us some cray-ons and coloring books. We likes to color. Techie gotted us DVDs that had Daddy's band's music Moo-vies. Mommy and Auntie Z gotted us a DVD playa and gotted us a portable DVD playa, for car wides to Daddy's concerts. Bones gotted us both water guns. They was really big. Iggy and Gazzy gotted us some of my favowite movies...like King Kong and Madagascarred.

DJ Ross gotted us A picture that had all the membas of Shinedown on it, and they writted their names on it. They ruined my picture! He said that it was hard to get. I seed Chet's eyes show jealouswy. I telled him he can hang it in his room, but he said I should keep it.

Nana and Ella gotted us Lotsa clothes. Mostly clothes with stuff Daddy and Uncie Zack's shirts have on them. Gwama and Justin gotted us Walkie Talkies. They is soo fun! Frankie and Morgan gotted us a set of drums, while E, Ari, and Chet gotted us small 'Coustic guitars. Mine is dark purple and Phoenix's is mawoon.

Daddy and Uncie Zack were going last. And when I seed that Frankie's Drums and Chet's keyboarded was up here, I knew they was gonna sing. Phoenix and I was very essicted. Daddy, Uncie Zack, and Techie got their guitars on and plug-ed them in.

"All right," Uncie Zack said, "now, we wrote these next two songs just for this party. The first one goes out to you two."

"We called it I Will Be There," Daddy said. Then he and Techie started to play their guitars.

**(AN: ****I Will Be There**** by Art of Dying)**

**(Fang: **_Zack_**: **_**Both**_**)**

**Somebody's leaving  
****Somebody gives a damn  
****Somebody's dreaming  
**'**Cause somebody knows they can  
****You can  
**_**For all the times this world ain't fair  
**__**I want you to know**_

_**I will be there  
**__**To watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares  
**__**I will be there  
**__**To love you whole when nothing works and no one cares**_

**Somebody's dying  
****Somebody's lost their wings  
****And somebody's losing their mind  
****Somebody knows no other way  
**_**And when this life gets hard to bear  
**__**I want you to know **_

_**I will be there  
**__**To watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares  
**__**I will be there  
**__**To love you whole when nothing works and no one cares**_

_**I will be there  
**__**I will be there  
**__**I will be there  
**__**I will be there  
**_**I will be **

**Somebody's leaving  
****Somebody gives a damn **

_**I will be there  
**__**To watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares  
**__**I will be there  
**__**To love you whole when nothing works and no one cares **_

**_I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be,_ I will be there**

Phoenix and I clapped with everybody else. That was a pretty song. But it was really lovey-dovey. Eww.

"There another one?" Phoenix asked, "That one was pretty, but it was alos really lovey-dovey. Yuck."

The growed ups laughed at his question. But why though? It was a good question. At least to me it was.

"Yeah, Phe-O," Uncie Zack chuckled, "We got another one. Figured you guys wouldn't like that one, like your Mommies did anyway."

I looked back at Mommy to see she had a tear on her face. I got worried.

"No Mommy! No be sad," I went to her and hugged her leg. Phoenix followed me and hugged Auntie Zoë's leg.

"Aww, Faith," Ella said, while Mommy picked me up.

"It's okay Faith," Mommy said, smiling, "Daddy's song was just...really beautiful."

"So you cried?" I asked, confoosed.

"Yeah," Mommy said, "you'll understand when you're older."

"Otay," I said. I turned back to look at Daddy, who started playing again.

"We asked Shinedown's lead singer Brent Smith to help us with this one," Daddy said.

"It's called Sound of Madness," Daddy said, "We thought you tow might appreciate this one more."

**Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast  
Always under attack, always coming in last  
Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything  
I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass  
So paranoid, watch your back**

**Oh my, here we go**  
**You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine  
**  
_**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight **__for yourself?__**  
**_  
**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality  
If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy**  
_**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight **__for yourself__**?  
**_  
**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
that the darkest hour never comes in the night  
**_**you can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?  
**_  
_**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
that the darkest hour never comes in the night  
you can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight **__for yourself?____for yourself?__**  
When you gonna wake up and fight **__for yourself?__**  
When you gonna wake up and fight **__for yourself?_

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
I'm still laughing like hell

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

When you gonna wake up and fight

Phoenix and me liked that song much better. It was really cool! Daddy and Uncie Zack came over to us, as did the rest of the band.

"Happy birthday GUYS!!" they all shouted, and then Daddy scooped me up in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Baby Girl," he whispered, "I love you."

I hugged him back and whispered, "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

**AN: Aww. I'm such a sucker for Faith.**

**I need suggestions for the next chapter guys...**

**The dreaded Writers block is back. And he's back with a vengeance.**

**Until then**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	62. Sorry again Peoples

**Sorry Peoples. No new chapter for Archangel in Disguise. I nned your help again.**

**Here's the plan, I need a way to re-introduce the baddies. I got another good fight scene in mind. What I need from you is help on how to Get either Celia or Crash back in the fic.**

**I won't continue writing this story until Monday. I need a personal weekend. For many reasons:**

**School, Damn them.**

**My nephew was just born yesterday. That's right, I'm a Uncle!!**

**There's a PPV my brother and I are debating over getting. It's ongoing.**

**Have lost the battle against the Writer's Block and his vengeful Army.**

**So, like before. Ideas are always welcomed. The whole ZZ wedding won't happen until AFTER the next fight scene. Sorry. So don't ask about that.**

**Go ahead and involve Green eyed Max or Fang. I wouldn't mind that.**

**Please help… I need to get away from the fluff and get some good old fashioned asswhuppins in.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**A very sorry Tsparks158**


	63. Taken From Me, Again

**AN: I got an idea! I owe this idea to Ms. Adorable and Rose and LIZIES. Look 'em up. They're two of my most loyal reviewers. I owe them both big time.**

**Disclaimer: *Faith, Phoenix, and Tsparks walk out on stage.***

"**Okay," Tsparks says, "you guys know what to do."**

"**Otay," Fanix replies. They both take a deep breath and then they say the disclaimer.**

"**Tspawks don't own Maximums Ride. He does own Rufunsvillie and some peoples in it."**

**They beam at Tsparks and he smiles back.**

"**Nice guys!" he praises, "Let's go get some Ice cream to celebrate the revival of the fic, huh?"**

"**YAY!!" Fanix exclaims. The three of them walk offstage.**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Taken from me, again**

**Fang POV**

"Thank you Cleveland!" Zack said into the mic. Man, here we were at the Quicken Loans Area. Playing for almost half the city. Or Played for half the city. Cheers rang through the audience, while Zack and I led the guys offstage. Max and Faith were waiting backstage, along with Phoenix and Zoë.

Zoë and Zack's wedding was coming up fast. They weren't even really decking it out. They have picked out the spot they want to get hitched. A hilltop where a certain someone showed herself, mind out of the gutter guys, to Max and I. Hate to admit it, but I am so freaking mad at Zack for picking that spot.

I mean, come on, dude. My girlfriend and some random psycho had it out there. It ruined Valentines for us that year. But I guess I'll just suck it up and move on. What's done is done.

"We kicked Ass!" Chet exclaimed. Tech and Frankie nodded their agreement. Zack and I almost responded, but four figures stopped our replies and made us shut our mouths. Max and Zoë were glaring at the back of Chet's head, pissed at him for cussing in front of Faith and Phoenix. The two two-year-olds were snickering to themselves. Before I could say another word, something hit me in the neck.

"No way," I muttered as the room started to spin. I faintly heard Max and Zack say my name as I dropped to my knees. My eyes started to dart around. Where? Where did it come from? Who shot me?

And then....Darkness.

**Max POV**

"Fang!" Zack and I exclaimed as he fell to his knees. His hand was on the back of his neck, so I knew immediately something was amiss. His eyes moved frantically before they shut completely. They remained unfocused as they shut and his upper torso dropped. Chet, Frankie, and Tech were immediately on guard. Where did the security guards and the stagehands go? Unless...

It was a trap! This whole event!

A large explosion and various screaming from people in the area proved me wrong.

"Finally," an all too familiar voice said, "I can take him home."

Celia. This bitch needs to leave my family alone. We've been fine for the past four months! Why now?

"Grab him," Celia ordered some weird robotic looking things. They looked like Erasers, except fully morphed and with guns attached to their hands, and they had wings. Celia watched the robots pick Fang up carefully, and then she started to do a 360. Then her eyes locked to mine.

"Maximum," she growled, "I'm sick of waiting."

"Mommy! They taking Daddy! Why they taking Daddy?" Faith started to exclaim.

I looked to Tech, who noticed Faith's reaction, and sent him a pleading look. Tech knew exactly what was going through my mind. Bones had been giving him profiling training. He walked closer and held his arms out. I handed Faith over to him. Faith kept asking me what was going on, but I hardly heard her. All I cared about right now was keeping Celia's hands off Fang. I thought she had finally understood that he was Mine. I barely heard Tech tell Zoë and Frankie to follow him, to get them out of harms way.

That left me with Zack and Chet. They were second to Fang in close combat. Both of them had already drawn their concealed Berettas, they never go anywhere with out them (for once I was actually glad), and trained them on Fang's handlers.

"Drop him," Chet ordered, "Now."

The robo-freaks looked at Chet, then at each other, and then once again at Chet. Celia smirked and raised her hand.

"Flyboys," she said, (mental note: ask Bones to ask Jeb what a Flyboy is), "Don't let them get in your way."

The Flyboys raised their gun-like hands and aimed at us. They unloaded bursts of rounds in our direction. Some hit Chet and he dropped and rolled into cover.

"Chet!" Zack yelled before getting to his own cover. I was too busy running at Celia to understand the rest of their conversation. I could feel the fury growing in me. I knew my eyes had to be green, otherwise I wouldn't be thinking most of the time, 'Gotta get my Fang back, gotta get my Fang back, gotta get my Fang back' over and over.

I charged at Celia and made a flying roundhouse attempt, which she dodged by ducking under me and taking to the air, flying outside the hole she and her Flyboys mad when they came after Fang. When they made their worst mistake, they attacked my family.

I should have brought the Flock. I realized later. I had no idea Celia was a good fighter.

"Aww, Maxie," Celia taunted, reminding me of Ari's old ways, "What are you trying to prove?"

I growled at her, and the poured on the speed, to back the punch I delivered to her face. She went soaring through the air, ungracefully, and landed on a rooftop. I followed after her, and answered her question. Never once letting up on my attack.

"I'm *punch* going *Knee to stomach* to *oof!* teach *High roundhouse kick* you *head-butt (ow)* to stay *oof!* away from *punch* MY *roundhouse kick* Fang!"

After I delivered my roundhouse to her stomach, Celia stumbled backwards. She wiped her lip with the back of her hand, her eyes met with mine again. Her eyes were furious at my words, I could tell. But the truth hurts.

"He's. Not. YOURS!" Celia shrieked, "He's. MINE!"

Oh the Hell he is! Celia and I made another leap at each other, this time meeting each other halfway and our hands locked, we were trying to overpower the other, but to no avail. I knew if I had to, I could easily handle this crazy bitch. I just wanted her to understand first that Fang is MINE! Fang knew that. Everyone else knew that, even his fans (Radio interviews between him and Ross). What was this chick's deal!?

"Max, Max, Max," She said, "you just don't get it, do you? We were made to be together. We were made for a better purpose. You're just a failure of an Experiment. He never should have met you. Never."

"Screw you," I growled. Clever at the time. Looking back, I'll bet I could have come up with a better comeback.

"Oh he will," Celia said smirking, "count on it."

I growled again, Celia's smirk died as I started to overpower her. She broke the hold off suddenly and delivered a hook kick to my jaw, knocking me to the ground. After regaining my senses, I noticed she was gone.

I looked around; she was nowhere to be seen.

"MAX!" Zack's voice called to me. It sounded urgent. Oh no.

I went back to the Q's hole and dropped in. Fang and the Flyboys holding him were gone. I was mad, until I saw Zack and Chet. Then I was furious.

Zack had a hole in his shoulder, and a few bruises covering his face. Zoë, the kids, Frankie, and Tech were all running out to meet us. Faith was sobbing. When they reached us Zoë handed Faith over to me.

"Mommy," she whimpered over and over. I tried to calm her as best I could. I was still on a good adrenaline rush, so it was a little difficult.

"Faith?" Phoenix asked. The way he looked in Zoë's arms reminded me of how Fang and I used to act with each other. Still act with each other, I told myself. Fang's not gone yet.

"She's okay, Phoenix," I reassured him. Phoenix still looked a little worried.

"Bones is bringing the cavalry," Frankie said, "E and Angel are already being prepped for a citywide search. No way they get him out of Cleveland before they plane lands."

"Max," Zack groaned, slowly sitting down onto a chair, "Wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I wish I could, Zack," I answered him, "But I haven't got a clue."

"When's Bones getting here?" Chet asked. He was taking his ruined shirt off. His Vest was underneath it.

"He, the Flock, Ari, and E should arrive in about three hours," Tech said. Everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"Bones has good connections," Tech shrugged, "they're taking a military plane."

"Bones sure knows how to make a entrance, doesn't he?" Zack joked, applying pressure to his shoulder. Tech handed Phoenix over to Zoë to help Zack out.

"Hey, Zack," Frankie said, "you aren't even wearing a Vest are ya?"

"What!?" Zoë exclaimed with worry. Zack smiled sheepishly.

"Whoopsie," he said. Phoenix was looking around.

"Momma, where Uncie Fang?" Phoenix asked. We all stopped. Faith's head shot up.

"Daddy?" she whimpered, "Mommy I want Daddy. Where's Daddy?"

"I-I don't know baby," I said, voice breaking. Faith started to tear up again.

"I want Daddy, I want him Now." Faith started to yell.

"Faith, Shh," I said trying to calm her, "you gotta calm down."

"Bu-but I-I want Daddy!" she sobbed. Phoenix started to struggle in Zoë's arms. His eyes glowing red.

"Uhh, guys?" Chet said, "I think now would be a good time to calm Faith down. Or put Phoenix down. Whichever happens faster please."

Zoë put Phoenix down and he toddled over to my side. His glowing red eyes looking up at mine. Okay, this whole Archangel bonding thing is really creepy.

"Who made Faith sad?" Phoenix asked. He sounded more mature, at least twice his age. Not a demonic voice, but definitely like a eight year old, instead of a two year old.

"Whoa," Frankie said, "Fang wasn't kidding about that bonding thing, huh?"

"Phoenix, calm down," I said, "you can't help Faith if you get too mad. Calm down."

Phoenix eyes dimmed, until they were back to the odd purple shade. Amazingly enough, Faith's tears ended around the same time Phoenix clamed down. Yeah, this Bonding thing is so messed up.

Limp Bizkit's Rollin' started to play. Random much?

"That's me," Tech said. He answered his cell and started to walk away. Zoë came over and picked Phoenix up. Faith and Phoenix were half asleep. This night has gone from good to bad to terrible.

"We need to leave the Q," Tech said coming back, "That was Ross. He's holding the cops off so we can leave. So let's go."

We packed our things, Zack and I grabbed Fang's stuff, and left to the hotel we were staying at. We all had big suites. So we would be able to continue planning there.

As we piled into the limo, cause that's what Ross got us, Zack stopped me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Max," he said softly, "We'll get him back."

"I know Zack," I said, "thanks."

Zack smiled, "What are friends for?"

We drove back to our hotel, awaiting the rest of the Flock and all our able fighters. We already started to talk in the limo. Faith and Phoenix were asleep on the middle of the seat opposite of the back door, Zack and Zoë were cuddled to their left, Chet and Tech looking at maps on Tech's laptop (or was it Fang's?), and Frankie and I were talking about the safest place to put our quote "safe-house" unquote.

"Suburbs?" I suggested. Frankie shook his head.

"No, to many innocent people there. I think we should just stay at the Hotel," Frankie said, "what really worries me is the kids."

"Oh yeah," I said, "we can't send them back on their own to Stacy and Mom can we?"

"Oh, we got that covered," Tech spoke up. All eyes once again locked on him.

"Ella's coming up," he said simply, "She's also taking them right back down."

"how did we get so organized so fast?" Zack asked.

"While you and Chet were holding the, Uhh," Frankie said, pausing.

"Flyboys?" I suggested. Frankie snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, them," he said, "While you and Chet were holding the Flyboys off, Tech made a quick call to Bones. Zoë and I took care of the two sleepy heads over there."

Frankie gestured to Faith and Phoenix. Zoë let out a soft "Aww". I would have too, had Fang not been missing.

Phoenix had his wings out and one was over Faith's shoulders like a blanket. He was leaning against Zack's left side while Faith was resting her head on his shoulder. One of her wings was visible underneath his other wing, both covering themselves.

"Camera, now," Zoë ordered. Tech scrambled in his bag for a camera. When he got it out, he tossed it lightly to Zoë. She broke from her cuddling with Zack and took three or four shots of them laying there. Neither of the sleeping toddlers woke up.

I looked out the window, the bonding between Faith and Phoenix making me miss Fang even more. To think, I'm jealous of my own _two-year-old_ daughter. It's not my fault, I blame the DNA.

I looked out the window and sighed.

'We'll find you Fang, I promise.'

**Fang POV**

Ohh, my aching head.

"Fang, are you okay?" A familiar feminine voice asked. It sounded string and confidant. It sounded like Max.

"Max?" I asked. A figure stepped into my eyesight. My heart leapt for joy, and then plummeted. It wasn't Max. Something told me in my gut. It was a wannabe.

"Not exactly," The Max wannabe said.

I rose to my feet and had a hand against her throat in a second. I used the strength I had retained and shoved her against the wall.

"Who are you working for?" I growled, "and How do you know my name?"

"Put her down!" a male voice behind me ordered. I turned to see a young teenager sitting with both his hands in a type of handcuffs. They covered about his whole forearm. The teen had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like I used to, only slightly more fed.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He started to grind his teeth.

"Put. Her. Down." He said through gritted teeth.

I turned back to the Max Wannabe to see she really did look just like Max, had Max ever dyed a strip of her hair dark green. And her hair was longer then Max's. I released her and she pushed past me over to the teen. To my shock they started to speak Iggy, mine and Max's old code.

"Uoy Yako?" he asked. She nodded. He narrowed his eyes at me before returning his attention to MW.

"Uoy Erus?" He whispered, "Esauc I nac ylbaborp ekat mih."

"Deen on," MW dismissed the last statement, "Ll'I eb enif. Eh t'nseod rebmemer em."

"T'nsi taht a doog gniht?" The Teen asked. MW shook her head.

"We should just stop, T," she said, even in Max's voice, "he can probably understand us."

"How? I thought...Ohhh, he's _that_ Fang," T said. His eyes moved over to me.

"You said he was skinnier," T commented. MW giggled at him.

"I'm only going to ask again," I said getting irritated, "who are you, how do you know me, and where am I?"

"Chillax Fang," T said, "You're amongst friends..."

"Uhh, he and I never parted on good terms," MW said. Why would I know her? Just because she looks like... Oh no way in Hell.

"Max II?" I asked. T stood defensively.

"Her name's Xam," T growled, "X-A-M, Xam. Got it? Good."

"Xam?" I asked. Max II, err, _Xam_ nodded.

"That's me," she said nervously, "Guess it's good to see you again Fang. Not really but...I never wanted to you know, kill you guys."

I snorted. T glared at me again.

"What are you looking at Cuff boy?" I snapped at him. He hardly flinched; yeah I saw his flinch on his right shoulder.

"Nothing much Emo Kid," He countered. We locked eyes and glared at each other.

"Ohh, goody, the pweacious Fang is up," another familiar voice said.

Crash. I turned to face him. He was still sporting some bruises on his face. Three teeth were gone, about four were cracked.

"Hey punching bag," I said, "how's your brother."

T chuckled behind me. Crash glared at me and then T.

"Shut it Tree boy," Crash growled, "Unless you want to be separated from you're precious Xam."

T paled. He sat down and shut up. His knees went up to his face. Xam wrapped a arm around him, and she glared at Crash.

"Go rape a cactus, Crash," Xam said.

"Okay, come here then," Crash said. Xam growled again and held T tighter. T didn't move. It seemed as thought he was muttering something.

I got Crash's glare off them when I spoke up.

"You know, they'll come for me," I said. Crash chortled.

"I know that, you know that," he said, "but _she_ doesn't get that."

The _she_ he was referring to was obviously Celia. Figures she would do something like this.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got a new toy to play with," Crash said, "A new type of Eraser robot or something...can you believe that? Trying to replace us with robots!?"

Crash cackled as he walked away. I growled and turned back to my two cellmates.

"Shh, shh," Xam said, "he won't. T, he won't."

"Won't what?" I asked. Now I was curious.

"They injected him with a mutated DNA strand when he was two. Just to see what would happen. They were trying to make a cure for something. Unfortunately they didn't know he would develop autism. It's a freak strand of autism, too. He seems and acts normal, but he can't deal without certain things," Xam explained.

"Like you?" I asked. Xam nodded.

"I was his first friend about three years ago," Xam continued, "The first time they separated us, he shut down. He wouldn't eat for weeks. Just stopped altogether. When I came back to his cell, he looked dead. Or pretty damn close to it. They have decided to keep us together, to study his behavior."

"You know," T spoke up, "I snapped out of it. You can let me explain now."

"But it's more fun when I do it," Xam said, play pouting. T snickered.

"I thought you were supposed to be 17, not six."

Xam punched him lightly, "Shuddup."

T just continued to snicker.

"So what's with the freaky gauntlets?" I asked T. Instead of looking insulted, like I expected, T and Xam started to laugh louder.

"What?" I asked.

"Never heard anyone call them that yet," Xam said. Even her laugh was like Max's.

"Well what are they for?" I asked. T just looked at me.

"I can control certain things," he said, "but I need my hands to be able to touch them."

"What kind of things?" I asked wearily.

"Rocks, fire, ice, what was that other one?" T said to himself.

"Sometimes he can control wood, like trees." Xam said.

"Really?" I asked. The two of them nodded.

"How?" I asked T sniggered again.

"I dun no man," T said, "How were your wings attached? How is Oprah a TV icon? Who knows man? Just roll with it."

"Okay," I said, "T your real name?"

"Nah, it's a nickname. Real name's Athens, like the city. Hate the name entirely. Just call me T," T said.

"Why?" I asked.

"A," Xam said, "was taken."

"oh," I said subtly.

"So where are we?" I asked, _again_.

"The Laboratory, oooohhhhhh," T said, waving his arms best he could. Xam laughed. Now her laugh did sound different from Max's. Hers sounded like her own, not a copy of anyone else's.

"Where do they come up with these names?" I muttered. T raised both his hands.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," he said, "Me, me, pick me, me!"

Xam rolled her eyes, "Go ahead T. You idiot."

"Duh, geniuses lives are hard," T said, "Idiots got it easy. Anyway, they draw the names from a hat."

"Really?" I asked. T started laughing again.

"You're shitting me! He's serious!" T and Xam started to laugh again.

I turned around and banged my head against the bars.

God kill me now.

* * *

**AN: I am FREEEE!!! Yes! Finally! I have a new few things to actually write about!**

**Again, I'd like to thank ****Ms. Adorable and Rose**** and ****LIZIES**** for the help.**

**Any who, keep sending Ideas they sure help at the most drastic times.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	64. TBETSFN pt 1

**AN: *Tsparks walks out on stage* "Wassup peoples! I AM BACK!" Tsparks shouts.**

***A random audience member screams and runs out, leaving the rest of the audience confused.***

"**Well fine then," Tsparks says, "sucks to be them. You know the drill, I don't own Maximum Ride."**

***Tsparks walks offstage***

**Chapter 62: The Beginning of the End of this story for now... Part 1**

* * *

**Max POV**

Bones and the rest of the flock arrived with time to spare. Ella and Zoë took Faith and Phoenix right back to Colorado. I promised the four of them we would all return in time for the wedding. Well, I hope we did.

For Zoë, Phoenix, and Zack's sake anyways. But that's beside the point; the only thing that is concerning me now is Fang and his safety. Well that and killing the black haired bitch that took him from me, _Celia_. She had NO right to take him from me. I growled thinking about her escape from our rooftop clash. I could have stopped them then, She just got a lucky shot in.

'MAX!' Three voices yelled in my head. I cringed and turned to glare at one of them. We were taking three cars: Chet, Iggy, Gazzy in one, they were the boom team aka blow-up-building-once-we're-out team; Zack, Bones, and I in another, we were the main rescue team; and E, Frankie, Tech, Nudge, and Angel were the security team, they would hack in or mentally cover us. Bones had already planned a breakout on the way here, and brought everything we may have needed to survive the rescue. Bones had finally gained contact with Fang and Fang had been sending subtle and few responses, so basically he was fine.

"You three are too loud," I complained. Bones chuckled, while E and Angel laughed or giggled in my head.

'Sorry Max,' Angel replied, 'Your thoughts are bumming us out.'

'Yeah, we will get Fang back,' E said, 'I have my money on it...That is the term that Frankie said to use, I think.'

"Nice E," Bones said nodding, "Ang, you able to get in contact with Fang yet?"

I felt Angel nod because of her mental link (creepy), 'Yeah, he's not alone though. Another two voices are talking to him...I think.'

"Two more Archangels?" I groaned, "We can hardly fit everyone in Rufunsville as it is! Where would we put them?"

'Not Archangels,' E replied, 'One sounds like you, Max. But she is not you. I do not fully understand her thoughts. But the other one's thoughts are very funny.'

"Why do you say that, E?" I asked. Zack groaned behind me.

"You know, it's not cool to keep your teammates out of the loop," Zack grumbled. Bones shook his head and chuckled. He looked ahead and his eyes glazed again.

"Whoa," Zack said. Then he thought mentally, 'who else can hear me!?'

I winced, as did several others, multiplying the amount of pain I felt from Zack's mental cry.

'They all can Zack,' Bones said swerving, 'God Damn, Kid! I almost crashed! You want info? Then just listen for God's sakes! *sigh* go ahead and continue E, who's this other guy?'

'All I got so far is his name, T or Athens,' E replied, 'I am trying to find out why he is there but-AHH! NO MORE! AHH!!'

'E!' Bones shouted mentally, 'Angel, what happened!? Give me his stats NOW!'

'He saw something he didn't like or couldn't handle,' Angel replied, 'I am trying to calm him down...But he won't let me in. He keeps asking for Morgan. He's burnt out...whatever he saw- Oh my...I found what he saw.'

'Well don't keep us in suspense!' Bones mentally barked, 'What the Hell was it?'

'Wow, Ummm, I don't know...' Angel said, 'Can you tell me what Autism is? Cause right now, that's exactly what E is experiencing. The other kid has a mutated form of Autism.'

'And you know this how?' I asked mentally. I could feel Angel smile innocently.

'...You told me,' She said, 'You remember the clone Itex sent after us forever ago? Yeah, well, she's in the cage with Fang and the other boy, T.'

'Autism...Where have I heard about that type of experiment before?' Bones thought. And like that, our mental conversation was over. Bones was trying to look up the experiment he was thinking of; well that's what his thoughts said before he ended the mental chit-chat we all were having.

We arrived at the Itexicon building located just outside of Cleveland. It wasn't that discreet, what with the giant ITEXICON sign located on the side of the fences surrounding a factory area. Really? It's like the whitecoats were screaming "HEY! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!!! COME AND KICK OUR ASSES!!"

"Sheesh," Tech said looking around the area once he stepped out of the car, "Obvious enough for them?"

"Guess not," Chet mumbled. E slowly got out of the car, Angel following him.

"E, you okay man?" Zack asked him. E nodded. I looked at Angel.

"He's okay, Max," Angel reaffirmed, "He just needed to separate the connection from Athens."

"Who?" Frankie asked. All of us gathered around Angel and E to get their view on things. Apparently, my clone Max II is locked in a cell with Fang and another mutant generated teen by the name of Athens. Max II and Athens haven't tried to hurt Fang yet, but they are constantly making jokes or making lovey-dovey looks at each other...Poor Fang, I felt for him. Showing emotion to Faith and Fang is hard enough for me, Fang had it easier showing emotion to our family and I was easing into it, but watching someone that looked like me and another guy act like that? ...Fang had to be dying a little internally.

"Those sick bastards!" Bones shouted making all of us look at him. He narrowed his head.

"Athens is a controlling experiment," Bones said, "They like to mess with him. Mentally, Physically, or emotionally they hurt him, just to see how he will react. He's been diagnosed with a mutated form of Autism. For now, he's another main priority. Get him and Fang out, that's our plan. Got it?"

"Why?" I asked. Bones turned and looked at me, "Cause it just is. _Batchleder _wants him out, and if _Batchleder_ says he needs to get out, he gets out."

"Since when do you take orders from Jeb!?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Bones growled and shoved a finger in my face.

"YOU HAVEN'T A F**KING CLUE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT! WE ARE GOING TO NEED HIM!" Bones shouted. I held my ground. As much as it stung to have Bones shout at me, I had to hold my ground. Everyone else shut up as soon as we started to shout at each other.

"WHY!?" I shouted "WHY ARE WE GOING TO NEED _JEB_!? HUH!?"

"HE SEES THE FUTURE MAX!!" Bones shouted. My mouth dropped. Bones took a deep breath.

"He's known all of this was going to happen, even me telling you just now," Bones explained, "If he intervened at ALL, he would have been to blame had the world ended. And he told me your next question. Hell, He told me all of your questions. Yes, Chet, We'll get Fang out. Angel, No. Nudge, No. Both of you will find someone else. Iggy, yes. Gazzy, No, it's better if no one knows that, EVER. Tech, We will, I don't know how, but we will. Zack, yes. Just, yes. Frankie and E, Your questions are the same, and the answer is yes, but that will come much later in life. And Max, you will thank Jeb for this later, And I will as well regretfully. There, anything else?"

We were all silent. My mouth was just propped open, Jeb could see the future? Why not tell us before hand? Before I could ask, Bones' whole explanation came back into my head, oh right. The world. We wouldn't have made the right mistakes or the wrong successes, then. Had we beaten the school our first try, Faith and Phoenix would never exist, Fang and I probably would have gone separate ways, E and Ari would have expired, for good, Fang would have never met Zack or the rest of the gang. Celia might even be Fang's wife. That thought alone made me shudder.

Bones nodded, "So now you see why one should not know one's future. Jeb could only guide you, Fang, the Flock, and me, to the right answers. Now I don't know about you, but I want to go bust my son out of this ITEXICON building. Who's in!?"

"Are we ready for this?" Zack asked everyone else. The whole group grinned. I walked to the Flock and made a fist. For the first time in a long time, we tapped fists. E, Zack and the guys all joined us and we showed them our fist stack. What? They were part of Fang's family, so that made them official Flock members.

"Let's go get Fang," I said my fist below everyone else's. I got a roaring sound of agreement.

* * *

Zack, Bones, and I had snuck in as soon as Tech and Nudge cut the security cameras. Alarms were blaring and we were rushing through hallways, connected to corridors, connected to stairs, which led to even more hallways! Couldn't these places be even more complex?

"Jesus Christ, Amen," Zack said panting, his ammunitions and Fang's backups clanking with his movement, "These places are freaking' huge! Are we there yet?"

"Yeah," Bones said in his Rambo-werewolf form, "Just a few more hallways..."

Bones slowed to a stop in front of a set of doors. Zack and I took the hint and went to the sides of the doors. Zack readied his M16 and I crouched into a defensive stance. Bones pushed the door open, and got thrown back by an explosion.

"BONES!!" Zack and I shouted. We turned back into the Hallway that Bones flew the opposite direction from. Standing there was ...Crash? He looked like shit.

"You..." he said groggily and pointing a shaky finger at Bones, "You killed Burn... But now...I...killed......you."

He collapsed and his eyes rolled back into his head. Zack and I sent each other bemused looks.

"Did he really just use the last of his breaths to try and kill Bones," Zack asked amused. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and nodded. Zack bit down on his own lip and put two rounds into Crash's skull. I carefully rolled him over and checked his pulse. Dead.

"Yo Bones!" Zack called, "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Bones said standing from his pile of debris, "What the hell was that?"

"Crash," I answered. Bones walked over to us and looked down at Crash's dead body.

"Well," Bones said standing up, "nothing more we can do, let's go."

**Fang POV**

I wasn't sure weather I'd kiss Max, or if I'd kill her for not getting me out of here fast enough. T's and Xam's constant lovey-dovey shit was making me nauseous. It was weird to see your girlfriend constantly flirt with a different guy, and yet it wasn't, considering she wasn't my Max.

"Yo! Fang!" T shouted at me. I sent a glare his way.

"Yeesh, lookit him," T said, "He looks so miserable. But that aside, didn't you mention you could teleport?"

"Haven't learned how to control it yet," I said simply. T nodded.

"I feel for you, dude," T said, "There's something I've been trying, but I've been getting shit for effort."

"T, watch the language," Xam said smiling and shaking her head.

"There's nothing wrong with me," T said appalled, "How dare you!"

With fake drama, T swished his head to the side and angled it away from Xam's face.

"Fa-ang," A familiar voice sang. I growled. Surprisingly, T and Xam growled with me.

"You two shut up," Celia said, "I'm not bothering you."

"No, but your face is bothering everybody," T countered. I snickered along with Xam, while Celia no doubt glared at T.

"You think your funny don't you, T?" Celia said snidely. T nodded, still smiling. This caused Xam to giggle more. I kept smiling. Despite his annoying mannerisms, T is defiantly a ally to me. Partially because of his defiance to the whitecoats and Celia, and partially because he's a good guy, just really, really annoying.

"Would it be funny if I pressed this button?" Celia asked raising a small remote.

"I don't know," T said, looking the remote over, "What's it for? Your vibrator?"

That did it. I broke out into laughter along with Xam. I slid down the wall because the amount of laughter took some energy from me. Celia released a growl.

"No! it does _this_!" She said pressing the button. T started to convulse from pain, his veins in his arms and neck becoming visible with his spasming. His body moved violently from the convulsions. Xam snapped from her laughter at the sound of T's cry of pain.

"STOP!" Xam shouted out, "STOP IT!"

Celia just watched on as T continued to convulse and Xam tried to help him. I stood up and went to T's side. I looked him over, there was no visible collar around his neck. It had to be his handcuffs.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Xam shouted again. Now she was actively crying as she watched T convulse painfully. I looked over at Celia, who was watching T's pain with a smirk.

"STOP!" I shouted. Celia turned her attention to me.

"I thought you didn't care what mattered to them, Fang," Celia said innocently. I stood up and walked to the bars of the cage. Celia turned her body to face me.

"Stop, now," I said again. Celia leaned closer.

"What do I get in return?" she asked. I took a deep breath and leaned forward to her...so that our lips touched. I was disgusted and repulsed at myself, but continued to kiss her, while my hand found hers...snatching the remote from her. I broke the kiss off...but for some reason, I wanted to kiss her again.

As much as I hated to admit it, she tasted good. Almost better then Max. Almost. Thinking of Max snapped me from a internal fight I was unaware about until now. I shook my head to clear my thoughts from that fight and threw the remote against the wall, shattering it.

"NO!" Celia shouted, whether over the remote or me breaking the kiss, I don't know. T's convulsions stopped and his cuffs popped open to reveal his burnt hands and forearms. Xam hugged him close and tightly, before laying him back down and checking his vitals.

I moved away from Celia and over to my spot on the wall, unsure of why I felt what I did and what made me kiss her in the first place. Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I punch her? What the Hell was I thinking? How will I explain this to Max? Will Max forgive me for it?

I looked over to Celia to see her smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she continued to smile. It pissed me off. It also melted my heart a little bit. I looked away, angry with myself for even feeling something from her smile. Celia giggled.

"I told you Fang," Celia said giggling, "We were made for each other. There's no use fighting it."

"That maybe," a groaning voice said, "But at least I don't give a damn about you."

I looked to where the voice was coming from, to see T on his hands and knees, Xam with a hand on his back. T looked up with tired eyes and I saw his arms tense for a split second. Then I looked back over to Celia, who was thrown from her previous spot by a moving...pillar?

I remembered what T was talking about earlier when he was describing his abilities to me. I looked back over to T, who was being helped up by Xam, and almost growled at him.

'Why would I growl at him?' I thought to myself, 'I have Faith and Max. I don't need Celia. I don't...God, I hope I don't.'

"Fang, you coming?" Xam asked as T touched the bar, reducing it to sand. I stood up and with one last glance at Celia, who was slowly getting up, I followed them out of the caged area, to a hallway with blaring alarms.

"Sounds like your girlfriend's here," Xam commented. T snickered.

"You don't sound excited by that, Xammy," T said. Xam growled.

"Both of you shut up and follow me," I said. I had a feeling where Max was. I was more and more excited with each thought about being reunited with her. And I was also more and more guilty for my thoughts towards Celia earlier. I led Xam and T down a hallway; both of them moving surprisingly fast for two unfed test subjects. I was arguing with myself again internally.

'I _Don't_ need Celia,' I reminded myself, 'I have Max. She's all I need. Period. End of story.'

* * *

**AN: WHOO-HOOO!! I'M BACK BABY! YEAH! Well this is the first half of the final chapters of Archangel in Disguise. The sequel won't be started until Summer, sorry. I have other stories I want to work on.**

**Next week the final chapter of Fang: Archangel in Disguise will be posted.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	65. The END!

**AN: *Tsparks walks out on stage in a tux and is followed by Fang, who is carrying Faith, Zack, and Bones. Fang, Zack, and Bones are each also wearing tuxes, Faith is in a purple dress. The audience, all dressed up and each person looking sharp, stands and applauds as each of them walks on stage.***

"**Thank you," Tsparks says raising a hand silencing them, "Today, we are gathered to witness the ending of my first, and most successful, fic. Today we witness the ending of ****FANG: Archangel in Disguise****."**

***The audience applauds. Some one blows obnoxiously into a tissue.***

"**I have gathered four of the main characters in this fic so that they could speak their thoughts on-"**

"**START THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!!!" shouted a random observer.**

"**Didn't I ban you from being here!?" Tsparks shouted at the guy.**

***The audience starts to chant with the Yelling Man, "Start the Fic!"***

"**FINE!" Tsparks shouts, "*sighs* Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the last chapter of ****FANG: Archangel in Disguise****."**

***Tsparks, Fang, Faith, Zack, and Bones walk offstage.***

**Chapter 63: The Finale of the chapter of this story for now...Pt 2**

* * *

**Fang POV**

T, Xam, and I banked right and then left over and over through the various hallways. Did the white coats make _enough_ hallways?

"God damn, I mean really." T said, "Do you think they made the place big enough? What are they trying to build here, anyway?"

"Who knows," I replied. I turned to the left heading down, get this, another hallway. I know! Shocking, isn't it?

I smirked and slowed to a stop in front of two doors, which most likely opened to reveal _another_ hallway. I felt a sudden surge of pain go through my heart, like it was shattered. I clutched my chest and fell to my knees. I faintly heard T and Xam ask me what was wrong, but all I could focus on was the pain.

'What the hell is going on!?' I thought, still clutching my heart. Before I noticed it my next thoughts were, 'Is Max okay!? Faith!? If anything happened to them, I'll kill whoever hurt them.'

"Uhh, Fang?" T said looking behind me, "A certain someone that can't take no for an answer wants a word with you."

I opened my eyes to look at Xam and T. Both of them were crouched in front of me and glaring over my back. I looked over my shoulder, pleading to God that it wasn't who I thought it was.

Foolish me. I forget my luck is for shit...

Celia was standing at the end of the hallway, a dagger in her hands. But that was expected. What wasn't expected were the tears rolling down her face. I slowly and cautiously stood up and turned around, facing her.

A part of me wanted to rush to her and comfort her...for two seconds. Then I remembered that Max is the one I care about, not Celia. Celia has made three attempts on Max and Faith's lives in total. No amount of...whatever I'm feeling, will ever forgive that. After going through all of this in my head once again, I couldn't wait to beat her to a bloody pulp.

"What do you want, _Celia_?" I said, lacing her name with hate. She flinched visibly.

"Why?" She asked, the dagger shaking in her hand. I kept my eyes on her at all times. Not because I was going gaga, morons. Give me credit here. No, I was watching her movements to see what she would do if she decided to attack. T moved to my right and Xam on my left. Three-on-One, no way she would actually be stupid enough to attack.

"Why what?" I replied cautiously. Celia looked me right in the eyes, still crying.

"Why don't you love me!?" Celia screamed at me, "We were _made_ for each other! What about that can't you respect!? Why _Max_!? It's not fair! I know you better then anyone else!"

"You don't know me!" I shouted at her, getting angry, "You only _think_ you know me! You've dug yourself too deep into a delusion that you and I were made for each other!"

"WE WERE!" She shouted back, "Why can't you see that!?"

"Because we weren't!" I shouted back. Celia had taken a few steps forward, the dagger still at her side.

"YES WE WERE!" She shouted at me desperately, "You can't see it because of that whore, _Max_!"

That comment struck a nerve in me, "Don't _ever_ call Max that again!"

"SHE DESERVES TO BE CALLED THAT!" Celia screeched. And then she lunged at me, but she dropped the dagger. Her body collided with mine and she pushed me through the doors, causing me to land flat on my back. Celia pressed her lips to mine. I grew infuriated and shoved her off of me. I heard a "Holy shit." and looked up behind me.

Bones and Zack were standing there, in full tactical gear. My brain registered them, but I wasn't focused on them at all. There was only one person I was focused on, and she had a look of pure rage on her face. I could notice her eyes were green again, and her glare of death is locked on Celia. If my brain was in its normal state, I would probably think, 'Thank god that she isn't glaring at me,' or something along those lines. All I could think was one thing.

'_Max_.'

**Max POV**

We had been running through multiple hallways. God, what is it with Itex and hallways? I mean come on, really? You got enough yet?

Anyway, Tech had sent the message that all the bombs had been set and Iggy's group was already waiting at the rendezvous point.

"He's this way!" Bones shouted making a sudden turn to the right. Zack and I followed, running closely behind him. Bones slowed down at a set of solid white doors. Bones tried to open them, but he couldn't get them to budge. Zack was reloading his GL when it happened.

Fang, my Fang, came flying through the doors with the bitch herself on top of him. _Celia_. I watched her, fury going through my body, as she placed her lips on Fang's. Fang shoved Celia off him so hard, that she landed a good two feet away from him. I looked at Fang for a brief second, scanning his face. I saw what looked like red lipstick on a corner of his mouth, which only infuriated me more. I turned my attention to Celia, and if it could have, I'm sure my glare could have killed her.

Celia was standing up slowly and smiling at me, triumphantly. I growled and leapt at her, my arms outstretched. She switched to a fighting stance. I tackled her and we tumbled for a second. We stood and attacked each other again. There was punching, hair pulling, kicking and surprisingly even biting.

"Give it up bitch," Celia said once we were deadlocked in a grappling position again, "Fang is going to be mine!"

"No, he's not!" I said through gritted teeth and shoved her back into the wall. Before I could follow up, someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Fang standing there, holding my arm with one of his own.

"Max," he said, "we _have_ to get out of here."

"But Celia-," I started but Fang interrupted me.

"Is not going anywhere," Fang said pointing at her. I followed his hand to Celia's ankle, which had some kind of metal wrapped around it crudely. I started to stutter the usual "Who, what, but how?" and that's when I noticed them.

Another teen boy with brown hair, this had to be Athens. His hands were black and one was resting on the wall. And next to him was ...Oh, no way.

"How is _she_ here!?" I asked gesturing to Max II. Fang shrugged.

"I don't know, I just woke up and she was standing over me in our cell," Fang answered. Before I could get another question in, Athens spoke up.

"Okay, we found your girlfriend Fang," he said standing up straighter, "Can we leave now!?"

"I'm with the new guy," Zack said, "I've had enough of being in this place."

"Then let's go!" Athens said running past Bones. Max II rolled her eyes and followed him. Bones and Zack followed her, while Fang and I took up the back. We ran for what seemed like forever. When we reached the outside a large series of explosions started.

"Damn, man!" Athens exclaimed. We led them over to the rendezvous point. Angel was the one to greet us.

"Max!" she shouted. She made her way to us, her and Iggy's teams following a few steps behind her. The flock all stopped when they saw Max II standing there with us. I joined them in looking between Max II and Fang. To our surprise, Athens was the one that spoke up.

"Yes, it is Max II, but call her that and I'll beat you're face in. Her name is Xam. Get it? Got it? Good," Athens threatened. I turned a glare on him. He just smirked at me. My glare intensified and he just turned to Max II.

"This is Maximum Ride?" He asked incredulously, "She seems like she's all talk and no game."

That did it. I leapt at him before anyone could stop me. I had a hold on his shirt but there was something wrong. I felt as though I had control of the situation, and yet there was something that put him in control. I felt something touch my jaw and looked down to see a long jagged piece of metal staring me back in the face. I relocked my eyes with Athens to see him daring me to make a move. I released his shirt and the metal moved away from my jaw.

"So, you are Max's Clone, Xam," Athens said with a smile to Max II. She glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"OW!" he complained. I looked back at Fang and he shrugged.

"It's how they live," He said. I nodded and explained everything that happened to the other teams.

**Faith POV**

I waited and waited for Mommy and Daddy to come back. I didn't like it. Mommy and Daddy haven't been this far away from me...not ever. I was scareded.

Phoenix and Morgan were sitting with me at a table, eating brekface. Nana and Ella and Auntie Z made pancakes and eggs. Morgan wasn't as worried as me, essept for E's safety. When he had to leave, Morgan was really sad. And last night she woke us up with her crying. I wasn't mad at her, I knew essactly how she feeled.

Phoenix was just...Phoenix. He was constnetly asking Auntie Z and Nana questions. He keeped me company lots, too. It helped a little, but I just wanted Mommy and Daddy to come home.

"Faith," Gwama Stacy said, "there's a phone call for you."

I felt cunfoosed. I neva get phone calls. I hopped down from my spot at the table and went over to Gwama Stacy. She handeded me the phone and I holded it up to my head.

"Hello?" I asked. And then a voice that I was waiting for talked back.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Daddy spoke back.

"DADDY!" I said happily into the phone. I heared Daddy chuckle.

"Yeah, hi Faith," Daddy said, "I want you to do something for me."

"Otay Daddy," I said.

"Okay, I want you to close you're eyes, and keep 'em shut."

"Otay." I closed my eyes. And then I was pickeded up.

"AHH!" I screamed and opened my eyes to glare at the person holding me, when I saw two black eyes looking back.

"DADDY!!!" I cried and hugged his neck. Daddy hugged me back and he kissed my head.

"Hi Baby Girl," Daddy whispered. I snuggled closer. I missed Daddy. I looked over his shoulder to see Mommy, Bones, Uncie Zack, and everybody else standing there. I reached out for Mommy, who took me from Daddy and hugged me.

"Hi Mommy!" I said hugging Mommy. Daddy came up from behind and hugged both of us.

"You have no idea how good doing that feels," Daddy said. Mommy and I smiled.

We were all safe.

**One week later...**

**Zack POV**

"To Zoë and Zack!" Fang finished his toast. Zoë and I gulped down our wine and everyone cheered. We were sitting at the head table in Bones' Bar. The Flock, band and their families, my parents, Max's family (including Ari and Jeb) were scattered around the Bar. Athens and Xam left, to see if they could find somewhere else without so much chaos. Athens would have been a good friend to keep around, but the Flock was very uncomfortable with Xam near, so they left.

We wanted to keep our wedding nice and small. We held the wedding in the open area we took the Flock to during the winter. Our minister was Father O'Brien, an old buddy of Bones'. Zoë's folks were away on business. This upset her greatly. And Me too, I was going to be her husband for goodness sakes!

Thank god Bones volunteered to walk her down. She looked so beautiful, looking back on it. I was at a loss for words when she stood in front of me wearing her white gown. I was snapped from my daydreaming by Zoë patting my shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Zack Myers?" I asked cheekily. Zoë smiled and pointed to the stage, where Fang and the guys were getting ready to perform. I was confused. I wasn't informed that we were going to be playing.

"What are they doing?" I asked standing up. Fang strummed his guitar a few times.

"Ladies and gentleman, now it's time for the traditional first dance between the bride and the groom. Would Mr. and Mrs. Myers make their way to center stage please?" Fang asked into the microphone.

I blushed and stood up lightly grabbing Zoë's hand. I guided her to the dance floor and took the traditional stance. Zoë smiled when she looked at me.

"Nervous?" she asked. I gulped slightly.

"Kinda," I admitted, "I've never had to dance alone with a beautiful woman before."

Now it was Zoë's turn to blush. Chet wasn't DJing right now, he was actually playing bass. He began to strum the beginning notes to 3 Days Grace's Over and Over

**(Fang singing)**

**I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm no one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away**

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

I started to move slowly with Zoë. Both of us gliding across the floor. We were alone aside from Fang singing, all we noticed was each other.

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down  
And I can't pull away

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

I dipped Zoë with expert-like skills. Zoë's blush deepened and her smile grew. I smiled right back at her. When we came back up, she relaxed next to me for a split second.

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

Our dance continued. We couldn't tear our gazes away from one another. I was so happy. My life was great. I had a great job, my best friend was still alive, and best of all, I'm married to the woman I love.

**  
So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

When the song ended, Zoë and I kissed. Long and passionately. Everyone clapped, aside from the kids. Phoenix, Zo- no, _our_ son came up to us and hugged Zoë's leg. I picked Phoenix up so he wouldn't wreck Zoë's dress.

"You danced good Momma," Phoenix said. Zoë smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you baby," Zoë replied. Phoenix smiled and looked over to where Faith and Angel were sitting. I set him down and he toddled over to them. I hugged Zoë again.

"That's _our_ son," Zoë said, a tear on her cheek. I smiled and brushed the tear away.

"Yes, he is," I said. Zoë gave me a warm smile and hugged me closer. I hugged her back. When the congratulations began we smiled and began a series of thank you's. I had a gut feeling that everything else was going to be fine. We destroyed the Itex facility, Celia hasn't made a reappearance, and best of all, Faith and Phoenix are going to start pre-summer school next month.

Which means I get much more alone time with Zoë...if you know what I mean.

* * *

**AN: *Crying and Sobbing* I Finished! Oh god I can't believe its finally over. Can you!? It makes me so freaking sad... *more sobbing and crying* But wait...I get to write the Sequal soon! *happy dances***

**And guess what!? I lied! I still have more of this chappie. Read on my followers. Read on.**

* * *

**The Master POV**

"Hmm," I stated turning my satellite off. I had been watching Fang and his friends for quite some time. A musician? Bah! Unheard of, but his militia skills are incredible! I had recorded his "rescue mission" for his "daughter", and I was astounded. I thought about when my move would be made.

"Soon," I decided after a hour of thinking. I would make my move soon.

* * *

**AN: And that was the real ending. Short yes, but raises soooo many questions.**

**Thank you all for reading. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


End file.
